True Feelings
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 81 is up now....Dave adjusts to normal life
1. Until Tomorrow

__

May 11, 2001

Dave splashed some cold water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was getting that itch again. The I need Sex itch. Dave turned and walked out of the bathroom. He stood in the doorway looking around the ER scoping out the ladies.

Cleo finch...Benton would kill him. Abby Lockhart...Luka could probably beat the shit out of him. Kerry Weaver...That cane wigged Dave out. Jing-Mei Chen...She could probably take him as well. Chuny walked past Dave. A small smile spread across his face.

"Chuny, what are you doing tonight?" She turned and looked him.

"Do I even want to know why your asking, Malucci?" She asked. Dave smiled at her.

"Well...if you don't have anything to do maybe we could do something." Dave suggested. Chuny laughed softly.

"Sorry, Dave. I don't date men like you." She chuckled and walked away.

"Fine!" Dave called after her. He growled and went to the admit desk, "Women."

"What about us?" Dave looked up to Randi who was sucking on a grape blow pop. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Dave said, "What makes me so undesirable to women here?"

"Maybe it's you're promiscuous behavior." Randi said sitting down in her chair. Dave sighed.

"The women here actually have a problem with that?" He asked. A sly smile spread across Randi's face.

"I don't." She said. It took Dave a minute for that register in his head.

"Hey. Do you like wrestling?" Dave asked.

"Wrestling in the bedroom or the arena?" Randi smiled. Dave edged closer to her slightly.

"Either one." He said.

"I love both." Randi gave her lollipop one last hard suck causing Dave to bit his lip, "Why?"

"I have tickets for tonight." Dave said, "And I'm going and I have an extra...So I naturally thought of you." Randi let a laugh.

"I'm sure you did, but sure I'd love to go." Randi said, "I get off at six."

"Great." Dave smiled backing away from the desk. Randi chuckled and answered the ringing phone.

* * *

Seeing Randi out of the work atmosphere attracted Dave more. Suddenly the leather pants and red halter-top seemed to be showing more supple curves. Dave could barely concentrate on the match in front of them. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and when she laughed she threw back her brown locks exposing her milky neck. Dave bit his lip as Randi pushed him out of the aisle as the match ended.

"Am I going the right way?" Randi asked causing Dave to exit his daydream. He realized he was already in her car buckled up and driving down the street.

"Huh?"

"This is the way to your place right?" She asked.

"Ah...Yeah." Dave said.

"You okay, Malucci?" Randi asked. "You seemed out of it."

"I'm naturally out of it." Dave said. Randi laughed. "You have a nice laugh." Randi glanced sideways at him.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she pulled dup in front of his apartment. "Well, here we are." Dave looked out the window.

"Oh...cool. Thanks Randi. I ah...I really had fun tonight." Dave smiled. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. Me too. I never thought you'd be this fun, Malucci." She winked at him. Dave cleared his throat, needing to stand up and relive the tenting of his pants. "Come on." She got out of the car. He followed her, "I need to walk you to your door, jut in case someone tries to mug you." Dave chuckled softly.

"Thanks, Randi." He walked up the stairs with her. The moonlight dances off her silver earrings and sparkled in her eyes. Dave unlocked the door. "Well...um...Yeah.. Here we are."

"Yup." Randi said fidgeting with her belt loop. Dave watched her for a moment.

"Want to come in for some coffee or something?" Randi looked up at him and smiled.

"Or something." She said huskily. Dave nodded and walked into his apartment. Randi followed him in. "This place isn't much."

"I'm not really interested in your home decor." Randi said pushing Dave up against the wall. She smiled mischievously.

"And what exactly are you interested in?" Dave asked with a sly smile.

"I think you know." Randi pressed her chest against Dave as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in a deep kiss. Dave put his hands on her slender waist as he part her lips with his tongue and slipped it in to her tasteful mouth. Randi batted her tongue against his. The tenting pants soon became noticeable to both of them.

"We should take this somewhere else." Dave said pushing Randi forward slightly. She smiled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Dave smiled at her.

"I agree." Randi said kissing his ear. If he had known she would have been like this, he would have asked her out sooner. Dave walked to his bedroom supporting Randi. As soon as they entered the room, Randi slid off of him. Her hands immediately slid to the bottle of his shirt. "I need to touch you."

"Okay." Dave whispered. He took hold of his shirt and pulled his off revealed his tight washboard stomach. Randi bit her lip slight before she went to kissing his chest. Dave closed his eyes. He hands moved behind her back and he untied her halter-top. Randi smiled against his skin as the halter-top fell to the ground exposing her breasts to Dave.

"Come on." Randi said. She led him over to the bed and gently pushed him down. Dave looked up at the bare breasted leather pants beauty.

"You're beautiful." He said. Randi smiled slightly.

"Shhh." She shushed him moving her hands to his waist and began to unbutton his pants. Randi looked at him with her huge eyes. Dave lifted his hips slightly helping Randi slid his pants and boxers down. Dave swallowed watching her look him over. Her eyes stared into his. They were filled with passion and lust.

"If you get to see mine, I get to see yours." Dave said. Randi chuckled as she stood up.

"All right." She slowly peeled off her black leather pants revealing a hot pink thong. Dave smiled slightly as she slowly slipped her fingers into the waistband. She smiled knowing she was torturing him. She liked teasing men. Randi slowly slid her panties off. She stood in front of Dave naked. She gave him a small wink before she straddled him. Randi brushed her thigh up against his hardened shaft.

"God." Dave mumbled under his breath.

"Yes?" Randi whispered huskily kissing his neck. Her hair tickled his chin. Dave ran his hands down her perfect back. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right now. He could feel how hot Randi was getting against his skin.

"I need you." He whispered barely able to form the words in his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Randi asked. She wanted him badly, as well, but she knew from experience foreplay paid off.

"God yes." Dave said almost in a whimper. Randi raised her hips so she was inches away. A smile spread across her face.

"Okay." She whispered as she finally lowered herself onto Dave. They both groaned feeling the contact. She was so god damn tight; it was driving Dave insane. Randi started to move, agonizingly slow at first until Dave's pleads and thrusts got too much for her. She quickly found an amazing pace that sent passionate shivers through her body.

"Christ." Dave moaned loudly. Pleasurable feelings coursed through him. His hands massaged her firm stomach.

"Yes, Dave." Randi moaned as the familiar feelings inside of her started to appear. Dave's hand dropped from her stomach to in-between them. His fingers found her throbbing clit. Randi gasped and arched her back, "God yes."

Dave could feel his orgasm building but he forced himself to hold off. He watched Randi intently. Every time his moved his fingers harder her lips quivered. She drew in short breaths as she moved faster. She tightened herself up almost causing Dave to spill. Finally as the sweat beaded down her back, an orgasm ripped through her body.

"Jesus Christ Dave! God yes!" Randi cried. Her quivering body around him set Dave off. Hid orgasm tore through him. He spilled his seed deep within Randi.

"God, Randi." He panted as Randi collapsed on top of him. Her heart was still racing. She smiled slightly.

"That... Was...Amazing." Randi said trying to catch her breath. Dave smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"The best." He said and it was the best sex he had ever had. "When do you want to do this again?"

"Tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Perfect." Dave smiled caressing Randi's back.

"I need to go." She sat up and kissed Dave softly.

"Oh...okay." 

"But I'll see you tomorrow." Randi smiled gathering up her clothes. Dave nodded slowly watching her get dressed. He silently wished She would stay, but he knew that wasn't her thing. She was a wham bam thank you ma'am type of girl. Dave sighed softly as she left. He just had to wait until tomorrow to see her.

To be continued...


	2. I Love You

__

May 25, 2001

Almost every night for the past two weeks Dave had seen Randi. They always had sex at his place. She was always on top and she always left afterwards. Dave always felt empty afterwards. He wanted more. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted more with Randi. More than hot rough sex.

Every time he walked past the admit desk, his heart ached. Every time he heard Randi's laughs echo throughout the E., he sighed. He didn't know how she felt about him. He knew what he felt and he would show her.

* * * 

Dave stopped just outside his apartment door. Randi started to kiss his neck. He chuckled softly.

"Hey hey. Not yet." He said gently pushing her away. Randi pouted slightly.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because..." He winked at her and opened his door. She stepped in a stopped in her tracks.

"Dave." She whispered. Around the room were dozens of daisies and lit candles. Soft music played. Randi turned around and looked at Dave. "What is all of this?"

"Sit down." He said Randi sat down on the couch. "Do you like this?"

"It's...nice. Daisies are my favourite flowers." Randi said looking around the room.

"I know." Dave said. Randi looked at him

"You know?" She cocked her eyebrow. Dave smiled and touched her cheek softly.

"Yeah. I did some research." He said caressing his face. Chills went up Randi's spine.

"Why?" She asked. Dave cleared his throat.

"Because I have to tell you something." Randi shifted slightly

"W-What?" She asked tucking her brown hair behind her ear. Dave took in a deep breath.

"Randi...I love you." He said. 

"What??" She stood up not believing what she was hearing. 

"I-I love you." Dave repeated. Randi shook her head.

"No you don't. Don't say that." She said.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"Because men don't say that to me." Randi said, "Men don't love me and especially you Dave. You're a player."

"Randi," Dave took her hand and made her sit back down, "I know what I feel. Sure it scares me. I've never been here before. I've never felt these things before. I'm not a player anymore. I have no need to be. I found the woman I want to be with." Randi bit her lip slightly.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Why you? Why not? You're beautiful. You're smart. You're funny. I like being around you and every time you leave me I have an empty heart." Dave said. Randi looked away.

"I...I don't know what to say Dave."

"I want _you_, Randi. All of you. I want your mind and body. Everything." Dave said, "I want to make love to you. Not just have sex." Randi's breath got caught in her throat. It took her a moment to form the words she wanted to say.

"Dave...I'm flatter really but-" Dave leaned over and kissed her softly. His hand slipped around her neck and pulled her closer. Randi sighed happily into his mouth as the kiss intensified. The kiss was unlike they had ever experienced with each other. Randi wrapped her arms around Dave. He had said exactly what she's been waiting for her whole life. Randi pulled away slightly resting her forehead on Dave's. "You better not be lying Malucci. I don't want to have my heart broken."

"Oh Randi, I don't plan on ever doing that." Dave spoke softly. Randi sighed softly. "Come on." Dave took her hand in his hand. Randi smiled as they walked into the bedroom and she laid on the bed. Dave smiled above her. This is what he had been waiting for. Randi stared deeply into his eyes and saw things she had never imagined.

"Make love to me, Dave." She whispered. Dave smiled and started to kiss her neck.

* * *

Dave slowly opened hid eyes. The morning sun was cascading down onto him. He realized his had his arm around a beautiful goddess. Dave smiled and kissed the top of Randi's head. She stretched slightly waking up.

"Morning." Dave said. Randi smiled.

"Morning." She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Ah...eight." Dave said running his hand down her back. She snuggled into Dave.

"I could get used to this." Randi said.

"Me too." Dave said. Randi caressed his abs softly.

"I hope you know I'm never going to leave now." She said. Dave chuckled and gave her a huge hug.

"That's fine by me. I never want you to leave." Dave said. Randi smiled.

"Last night was the best experience in my life." She said, "I never thought I could feel that...It was so much more than sex."

"That was the whole point." Dave chuckled.

"I know." Randi said sitting up. "I love you too." A smile spread across Dave's face. It felt so scary and wonderful to hear those words escape from her lips. Dave sat up and kissed her softly. Randi smiled, "When do you have work?"

"In an hour." He said.

"Me too." Randi said tracing his jaw line, "That gives us enough time to take a shower." Dave chuckled softly.

"Together?"

"How else?" Randi smiled tugging him out of bed. Dave smiled squeezing Randi's hand.

"You know it's going to be hard to keep my hands off of you at work." Dave said walking into the bathroom. Randi chuckled softly.

"I won't mind." She said watching Dave start the shower. "Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?" Dave turned to her. Randi bit her lip slightly leaning against the sink.

"So...I can introduce you to my friends as my doctor boyfriend right?" She smiled slightly. Dave chuckled.

"I usually just go by Dave now." He said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." Randi said.

"Yes I know." Dave said, "If I can introduce you to my friend as my incredibly hot girlfriend you can." Randi smiled brightly.

"You're good for my ego, Dave." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Likewise." He said kissing her nose, "Let's go shower." Randi kissed his chin softly and got into the shower. Maybe this relationship thing would turn out to be a wonderful thing after all.


	3. Gift of Life

__

June 8, 2001

Randi quietly sat at the admit desk typing in a few charts that Dr. Weaver had asked her to. Every few minutes she would catch glimpse of her handsome boyfriend doing his work. Randi took in a deep breath. Her stomach had been hurting her all day. Randi stood up and began to file.

"That skirt is great." Amria said sitting down. Randi smiled and looked down at her suede brown mini skirt.

"Thanks. It took a whole paycheck to pay for it." Randi shrugged.

"I'm sure Malucci likes it." Amira smirked. Randi blushed,

"He probably does." Randi said rubbing her stomach. It was getting more painful.

"So, tell me. How serious are you two really?" Amira asked.

"Serious, I suppose." Randi smiled, "It's been a full six weeks since we hooked up." Amira smiled glancing at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"You look a little pale." Amira said. Randi leaned against the filing cabinet.

"I just don't feel to well." She said as pain shot through her abdomen. Amira jumped up.

"Randi! You're bleeding!" She cried. Randi looked down a saw blood trickling down her legs. Her eyes widened.

"Oh god." Her knees felt weak. Amira grabbed Randi before she fell.

"God. Dr. Carter! help!" Amira yelled. John dashed over to the admit desk with a gurney.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. She just started bleeding." Amira said helping Randi to the gurney.

"Its...nothing..really." Randi said lying down. John pushed the gurney into trauma one.

"Any cramping?" He asked.

"Severe." Randi said. John nodded.

"Don't mind me." John mumbled covering Randi with a Sheet and lifted her now bloody skirt up. Randi frowned and closed her eyes. "When's your next period, Randi?" She opened her eyes slightly.

"Ah..I don't know. I'm irregular." John nodded.

"Chuny, lets get a Chem. seven and a cbc." John said, "and page Dr. Coburn." Chuny nodded and ran off.

"Carter, what's going on?" Randi asked.

"I'm not sure yet." John said as Dave ran in. 

"Randi, what happened!?" He cried running to her side.

"I don't know. I was feeling faint and having a lot of pain and then I started to bleed." She said. Dave kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry." He smiled slightly and glanced at john as Dr. Coburn walked in. John and Janet started to whisper. Randi looked at Dave. He shrugged. She felt so tired and weak.

"Hello Randi. I'm Dr. Coburn." Janet said sitting down at the end of the bed.

"I know who your are. You're an Obstetrician." Randi said. Dave scratched his neck.

"Why are you here?" Dave asked. Janet sighed.

"I believe, you've had a miscarriage." Randi stared at her.

"What?" She asked, "I'm not pregnant." Janet smiled weakly.

"I believe you were. The pain, the weakness, the thickness and color of the blood tend to lead me to that but we're going to run a few tests, all right?" Janet asked. Randi nodded slowly. Dave sat back in the chair. So Randi had been pregnant...John rolled in the ultrasound.

"Dr. Coburn is going to have a look, okay?" Randi nodded slowly. This wasn't really sinking in to her. John shut the lights off as Janet put the cold gel on Randi's abdomen. An image of Randi's insides appeared o the screen.

"Huh." Janet said. Dave sat up.

"What?" She turned the screen towards Dave. His jaw dropped. His blood stopped circulating through his veins.

"What?" Randi asked. "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm going to have to run some more tests, Randi." Janet said. "But...ah...You're pregnant." She pointed to the mass on the screen.

"B-But you said..."

"I know." Janet said, "let me run a few more tests and we'll talk."

"O-Okay." Randi said.

* * *

After awhile they moved Randi into a room. Dave sat in the chair next to her bed. He didn't say a word, but he didn't move from her side. She sighed looking at him. He looked like he was in deep thought. He was probably thinking about hoe to break to with her. Randi took in a deep shuddery breath as Janet walked in. Janet smiled weakly sitting next to Randi.

"We've run tests and such we've concluded that you were pregnant with twins." Janet said, "but you miscarried one."

"B-but...why?" Randi asked. Dave sat up and took her hand.

"I don't know. Sometimes miscarriages are caused by an over amount of stress or ones body isn't able to carry children or it just happens." Janet said. "You have a few decisions to make."

"What?" Randi asked not knowing if this day could get any worse.

"Since you are still pregnant, there are a few options you could choose from. In cases like these the other baby usually miscarries later in the pregnancy, but its risking your health. So, you could wait and see if that happens. You could very well as possible carry the baby to term or you could...have an abortion." Chills went over Randi's body. She wasn't used to have such life altering decisions.

"Can we have a moment?" Dave asked. Janet nodded and walked out. Dave looked at Randi. "An...An abortion is the logical choice." Randi glared at him.

"To you maybe, but not me. I-I couldn't do that." Randi said.

"What then? Wait until you bleed to death from a miscarriage?" He asked. Randi bit her lip, "Are you prepared for the financial burden of a child?"

"I obviously know you're point of view on this subject." Randi shook her head; "I don't need your permission for anything, Dave. I can carry this baby and give it for adoption. They at least should have a chance to live."

"Fine." Dave said firmly. Randi sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't have an abortion and frankly she was surprised Dave wanted one. She couldn't do that to another human being that was inside of her._ I'm pregnant. _Dave stood up. "I need to go to work."

"But Dave-"

"I'll call you later." Dave walked out of the room. Randi stared at the door._ No he didn't just leave. _Janet walked back into the room.

"Randi, have you made a decision?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm going to try it. The baby deserves a chance. I may not be able to raise the baby but there is a family out there that can...Right?" Randi asked biting her lip. Janet smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Giving your baby to a family that cannot have their own children is the best gift you can give." Janet said, "You're going to have to be careful during this pregnancy. Its not a high risk one yet but could develop into one, okay?"

"Okay." Randi said, "Can you tell me how far along I am?"

"You're about three weeks and due January 31st." Janet said. Randi nodded. "I want to keep you here over night just to monitor you and the baby."

"I don't think I could drive home anyway." Randi smiled softly. Janet nodded.

"Sleep as much as you can." She said leaving. Randi sighed heavily and snuggled into the uncomfortable hospital bed. Just this morning everything was perfect. She didn't know she was pregnant. Her and Dave were perfect, but now her world was turned upside down. She wasn't sure how her and Dave were anymore. She wasn't sure if he would want her now that she was pregnant with his baby. Randi closed her eyes. She was carrying someone else's baby. Someone that couldn't have a baby would want this baby desperately. In thirty-seven weeks, she would give someone so much joy. She would be doing the best thing she could ever do. Giving the gift of life. She sighed wishing that she could have given some family the joys of twins, but one was better than none. 


	4. Our

June 22, 2001

The past two weeks had been the loneliness ones Randi had ever experienced. Her and Dave barely exchanged two words. Her heart ached every time she saw him. She knew it was too good to be true. The pregnancy had started getting the Randi. Fatigue Morning sickness, Breast tenderness, hunger, and everything else.

"God, I'm starving." Randi moaned sitting in front of the computer. Jerry smiled and pulled out a banana. He pulled it and shoved it in Randi's face. She stared at it and her stomach turned. She smacked Jerry's hand away, "Get that out of my face or I'll throw up on your shoes."

"No need to get hostile, Miss Fronczak." Jerry chuckled slightly Randi rolled her eyes.

"Don't' worry, Randi." Jing-Mei said, "The morning sickness will pass eventually."

"They shouldn't call it morning sickness." Randi said, "All day sickness is more like it." Jing-Mei chuckled.

"You've got that right." She said filling out a chart. Randi leaned closer.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Randi asked.

"Depends on what it is." Jing-Mei said.

"When you gave your baby up, what was it like?" She asked quietly. Jing-Mei put the chart down and looked at he girl.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was what I _had_ to do. I wasn't ready to take care of him, but the people who adopted him were." Jing-Mei said, "I'll give you the number of the agency I went through. It was really nice. I was able to choose the family Michael went to and set my mind at ease sort of." Randi smiled slightly/

"Yeah. I'd like that thanks." Randi nodded. Her stomach started to ache, "Jerry, Man the stations."

"Will do." He said as Randi went to the bathrooms. She splashed cold water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked totally different than she did five weeks ago. She was pale. She was blotchy. Whoever said that when you were pregnant, you got a low must have been on crack. Randi dried off her face and went back out.

"Randi?" She turned around to see Dave.

"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think we do." She said trying to walk away but Dave grabbed her hand.

"_Please_ Randi." He begged with her. She turned and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Randi. I've been an asshole for the past week."

"No shit, Malucci." She said, "I thought you loved me."

"I _do_ love you." Dave said almost in tears.

"If you loved me Dave then you wouldn't have ran out when we found I was pregnant." Randi cried, "Damn it, Dave. I need you more than ever right now, but not if you're an asshole. I'm too sick, too tired to be dealing with this shit right now."

"Randi, I want to be here for you. I want to help you through this. This is partly my responsibility. I want to take care of you." Dave said, "I love you so much Randi. I've been absolutely miserable these past couple of weeks. My life has had no meaning. I've felt empty. My bed has been empty. I want you back, Randi. I can't live another moment without you." Randi bit her lip taking this all in.

"You hurt me, Dave." She said quietly, "You promised me you would never do that." Dave ran his hand through his hair. 

"I'm sorry, Randi. I freaked. I totally freaked and it was the wrong thing to do."

"And you don't think I freaked? I still am freaking." Randi said, "I cry myself to sleep every single night."

"Oh Randi." He said quietly, "I don't like to hear that."

"You've made my heart ache." She said.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so so so sorry for leaving. But I'm here to stay." Dave took Randi's face in his hands and kissed her softly. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I've m-missed you, Dave.' She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, baby. So much." He said pulling her close.

"Dr. Malucci. Randi. You have work to do." Kerry Weaver said putting her cane between them. Randi chuckled wiping her eyes.

"Sorry Chief." Dave said.

"Work now, Malucci." She said walking off. Dave kissed Randi's cheek.

"Wait for me when you get off?" He asked. Randi nodded walking back to the admit desk.

"Okay." Randi smiled as she took her seat. Maybe this would work out. Maybe Dave wasn't going to turn back into his player asshole self. They only had room for one those in this hospital and that was Romano. Randi laughed out loud. Jerry cocked his eyebrow.

"Everything okay on the home front, Randi?" She nodded.

"Everything is perfect." She said turning the computer on.

"Then you want this?" Jerry shoved the banana in Randi's face again.

"Jesus, Markovic." Randi covered her mouth feeling her stomach turn. She bent over and threw up. Jerry jumped back.

"My shoes! You threw up on my shoes!" Randi laid her head on the desk.

"I warned you didn't I?" She mumbled. Jerry growled and called housekeeping.

"Dave is a lucky man." Jerry sarcastically said.

* * *

"I'm a lucky man." Dave said wrapping his sweaty arms around Randi. She smiled snuggling into him.

"I've missed that." She said. "We didn't give the baby brain damage right?" Dave laughed.

"I don't think so, Darling." He said closing his eyes.

"Can I move in?" Randi blurted out.

"What?" He opened his eyes again.

"Can I move in? You said I didn't have to do this pregnancy thing alone and when I have midnight cravings and such, I'll need you to run to the store for me." Dave smiled softly.

"I would love it if you would move in." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I have a lot of clothes." Randi said.

"You can have a few drawers." Dave said. Randi trailed her finger down his chest.

"I have a lot of Shoes as well." Dave chuckled.

"You can use the whole bottom of the closet." Randi smiled kissing his chest.

"I have a toothbrush also." Dave laughed.

"You can bring anything you want here." He said, "It's our apartment. If you have too many clothes we can convert the spare bedroom into a closet." Randi smiled happily.

"Our apartment. I like the sound of that."

"Our apartment. Our bed. Our kitchen. Our bathtub." Dave said. "So, you've forgiven me?" Randi smiled.

"Didn't my two orgasms answer you?" She chuckled, "Yes I forgive you. Just don't pull that again."

"I promise I wont."

"If you do," Randi said, "I will cut your head off and I don't mean the head on your neck."

"Ouch. I promise I will never screw you over."

"Just screw me." Randi smiled straddling Dave.

"Oh I will."


	5. Past

__

July 6, 2001

Week seven of pregnancy

Dave sat on the edge of the bed watching Randi sleep. Her hand was tucked underneath her chin. Her shirt was riding up her waist exposing a tiny little bump in her stomach. He touched it softly.

"What are doing?" Randi asked. Dave jumped slightly.

"I thought you were asleep." He said.

"I've been awake for twenty minutes listening to your breathing." Randi opened her eyes and smiled. She put her hand over his hand. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should give the baby a present." He said.

"We're going to give him to a family who can take care of him. Isn't that a good enough gift?" Randi asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah, but I think a gift would be nice. We could document your pregnancy. Take pictures of you're belly and take the sonograms and put it in a scrapbook." He said.

"And if I miscarry, it'll be a painful reminder of what I can't have." Randi said turning over and closing her eyes.

"You won't miscarry." He said, 'It's been going well these past few weeks."

"I know." She said, "I just don't want to get my hopes up. We still have over thirty weeks until my due date. So much can go wrong from now until then."

"Don't think like that." Dave said. "The baby has Malucci blood. We're tough critters." Randi smiled slightly sitting up.

"Yeah." Randi said getting up and getting dressed. Dave followed her grabbing the camera off the dresser.

"Pose for me. He smiled. Randi frowned.

"Not now Dave." She said.

"Oh come on. Just one." Dave pouted.

"Fine." Randi rested her hands below her tiny bump. She stared into the camera's lens. When the baby looked at this picture in eighteen years would they want to find her? Would they want to know who created them? The flash of the camera woke Randi up. "Can I go now? I'm going to be late for work."

"We'll be late together."

"Dave, please." Randi said.

"Fine. Go." Dave said grabbing his clothes. Randi sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Dave." She said quietly. Dave looked at her.

"For what?" Randi shrugged. 

"I don't know." Dave smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Randi." She smiled.

"I love you too." She said, "but I really need to go to work."

* * *

Dave closed his locker door. He leaned against it. Randi was going to have a baby and they were going to sign their child over to someone else. He sighed slightly. It was Randi's choice. It was her body. Therefore, her choice. Haleh walked into the lounge.

"Malucci, there's a girl in the ambulance bay who claims she knows you and wants to talk with you." She said. Dave nodded.

"Ah...Okay." He ran his hand through his hair and walked outside. He glanced around the ambulance bay. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a petite blond woman. "Tiffani?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Davey, hi." She walked up to him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What...What are you doing here?" An evil smile spread across her face.

"Well," Tiffani said, "I haven't seen you in what? Three years?"

"Four." Dave said. Tiffani nodded. "Let me repeat this...What are you doing here?"

"I want you to meet your daughter." Tiffani pointed across the bay to a small girl sitting patiently on the bench. "Dave, meet Penny."

"You've got to be kidding me, Tiff. That's not my kid." He growled and went into the ER.

"Penny, come on." Tiffani grabbed the girl's hand and ran after Dave. "Don't run away Dave. You know you're her father." Randi's head shot up from the admit desk as she watched Dave and Tiffani.

"How sure are you, Tiff? If I remember correctly, you were one of the biggest whores on the block back then." Tiffani slapped Dave.

"How dare you speak to me like that in front of Penny." She said as John walked up to them.

"Dave, you should take this else where." John said. Dave gritted his teeth.

"Carter, come do a blood test." Dave said walking into Examine room four. Randi crossed her arms watching everyone go in. She sat down and rested her head in her hands.

* * *

Dave sat in the chair in exam room four waiting patiently. Tiffani smoothed back Penny's hair.

"When the results come back, you'll see you're her father." Tiffani said.

"Shut up." He mumbled. Dave didn't need this. Not with Randi here and pregnant. He really really didn't need this. His blood boiled as the door opened. His heart stopped when he saw Randi standing in the doorway. "H-Hey."

"Hello." She smiled and turned to Tiffani and penny. "Hello there."

"Hi." Tiffani said.

"Don't talk to her, Tiff." Tiffani narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked. Randi extended her hand and shook Tiffani's

"Hi. I'm Randi, Dave's girlfriend." Tiffani chuckled softly.

"Another Malucci, girl." She smiled as john walked in.

"Dave can I talk to you out here?" He asked.

"Sure." Dave hesitated slightly and then walked out. Randi crossed her arms and glared at Tiffani.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you won't succeed." She said.

"Pull? I'm not trying to pull anything." Tiffani said, "He is her father and he will support her." Randi laughed.

"So, you're trying to milk money from him because he's a doctor right?" Tiffani smiled.

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"No. I love him." Randi said. Tiffani laughed.

"Dave doesn't have the capability to love. He's the biggest whore around." She said. Randi shook her head.

"Do you usually talk like that in front of you're daughter?" She asked. "Just leave. You're not wanted here."

"And what if penny is his? Are you willing to be second in his life because she will be first?" Tiffani said. Randi frowned.

"I am part of his life and I know him better than you ever did." Randi said "He wasn't just some screw for me, Miss wannabe Barbie. He was-"

"Get out of here, Tiffani." Dave threw the test results in her face, "99.998% sure that I'm not her father." Tiffani frowned and grabbed Penny.

"Fine, Dave. You're an asshole and this whore of yours is as well." She stormed out. Dave breathed heavily.

"I really didn't need that today." He said. Randi glared at him.

"Do you have scares like that often?" She crossed her arms.

"What?" Dave stared at her. "No...I mean...I used to...but, Randi, you know how I was until I met you."

"Slept around with everyone...Like I did." She sighed and sat down. "I wish I wasn't like that. I wish I could go back and change all those...things I did." Dave sighed and knelt down next to her.

"Me too, Darling. I would give anything to change it all, but we need to try to forget all that." He said touching her cheek, "We have each other now."

"I know." She said. "I've changed for the better."

"You've settled down with Dave Malucci." He chuckled kissing her forehead. "Let's get back to work." She nodded slowly, "I'm sorry about Tiffani."

"It's okay. Just don't let anymore women pop up." She said. Dave smiled helping her up.

"I wont."

Should Randi and Dave's baby be a boy or a girl?

Vote while you still can....

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105673


	6. Save The Day

__

July 20, 2001

Week 9 of Pregnancy

Randi and Dave dashed into the ER from the pouring rain. It had been raining straight for the past twelve hours with no stop. Randi told Dave about the last time they had weather like this was when Dr Ross worked her and he saved a young boy's life. They looked around the ER.

'Has it been this quiet all night?" Dave asked as Cleo walked by.

"Yup. I think they're afraid of the weather." She chuckled to check on her only patient.

"I can't complain. It gives me more time to make out with my girl." Dave smiled as Randi shook her head and walked to the admit desk/

"We're working, Sweety.' She chuckled sitting down in her chair. Amira smiled at her.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"I have to pee every five seconds and my breasts are really sore. I am starting to get heartburn as well, but i'm not throwing up anymore." Randi chuckled, "Never ask a woman in her first trimester how she's feeling." Amira laughed loudly.

"I've learned my lesson." She said. Randi chuckled softly looking around for something to do. A clap of thunder caused her to jump. The lights flickered slightly.

"Please don't go out." Kerry said putting her chart away. "Randi, check to see if the back up generator is set up."

"Right." Randi picked up the phone o call maitnance.

"Dr. Malucci, find something to do." Kerry said. Dave sighed.

"There's nothing here." He said.

"There is a man with hemorrhoid in five." Kerry said handing him a chart.

"But Chief!"

"Malucci, now."

"SOMBODY HELP ME!" A man carrying a woman burst through the ER. Dave smiled and grabbed a gurney. He pushed it over to the man and they put the woman on the gurney. The looked like she was burnt to a crisp. Her skin was still smoking.

"I'm Dr. Malucci. What happened?" He asked pushing the woman into trauma one. "Chuny, get the burn unit down here. Get a morphine drip, saline...What happened?"

"We were trying t get out of the rain...w-when..She got hit by lightening. Her clothes caught on fire. I tried that stupid stop drop and roll thing. It took me a minute to put the flames out." Dave nodded as he cut the burnt clothes off of her. Her skin stuck to some of the pieces.

"Get Dr. Greene in here now please." Dave said almost gagging on the smell of burning flesh. Yosh nodded and dashed off.

"Is she going to be all right, Dr. Malucci?" The man asked. Dave shook his heed.

"I don't know." He said as Mark walked in.

"What happened and how bad?" He asked.

"Got struck by lightening." Dave said, "Ah...third degree burns...I think...90%."

"Jeez." Mark mumbled. "Call the OR." Mark check the woman's pupils as her moniter started to beep.

"She's in V-fib." Lydia said.

"Shit." Dave cursed grabbing the paddles, "Charge to two fifty."

"Careful." Mark warned him.

"I've got it under control, Boss." Dave said putting the paddles onto the woman's chest. "Clear."

"Clear." Lydia said and Dave pressed the buttons. Within a second, the woman's chest caught on fire again. Mark threw a blanket over her trying to smother the flamers. Dave jumped back coughing. The beeping stopped.

"Are you okay, Malucci?" Mark asked.

"Yeah...yeah." He said.

"Burn unit is here." Chuny said. 

"Finally."

* * *

Dave threw his gloves off as he finished with his burn victim. He walked to the front desk.

"Where's Randi?" He asked writing up a chart.

"Getting sick." Frank said. Dave nodded. As the lights flickered again, Kerry growled.

"Did Randi call maintenance?" Frank nodded.

"Yes, but there was no answer." He said as the light did one final flicker and went out completely. The ER was surrounded in complete darkness. A few people screamed. Kerry growled loudly reaching underneath the admit desk and grabbing some flashlights.

"Okay, Malucci, go down to maintance and see why the back up generator isn't kicking in." He said handing him a flashlight, "Carter, Mark, and Jing-Mei check on the patients. Have the nurses pump if necessary."

"Got it Chief." Dave turned on his flashlight and walked down the hallway. He walked to the bathroom, "Randi, you still in here?"

"What the hell happened?" She called out following the light beam until she found Dave.

"The lights went out." Randi rolled her eyes.

"What about the generator?"

"That's what I'm checking on right now." Dave said taking her hand, "Come on." Randi nodded and went with him. They carefully walked down the stairs towards the maintenance room. Randi knocked on the door.

"Mr. Saint-Paul?" She called out opening the door. They walked into the room, "Mr. Saint-Paul?"

"He has to be here some- shit." Dave spotted Mr. Saint-Paul lying on the floor. He was bright red. Dave dashed to his side. "Mr. Saint-Paul, can you hear me?"

"My chest." He mumbled. Dave nodded loosened the man's shirt.

"Randi, take the flashlight and go upstairs." Dave said, "Get a back board and get a vile of tPA. It's in the supply closet. Just grab it and a needle and if anyone asks...don't even bother to answer. I don't know if we made it in time." Randi nodded and dashed upstairs. Dave looked around the room. He stood up and went over to the hospital's control panel. He managed to find the backup generator. "I hope I am not screwing this day up even more." Dave took hold of a red level and pushed it. He closed his eyes as abnormal sounds echoed throughout the room. Lights started to come on. "Great!" Dave smiled brightly. He had restored power to the hospital.

"I've got it Dave." Randi ran back in and put the backboard down. "No one asked. You got the lights back on. How did you do it?"

"I wild guess." He took the medication from Randi and loaded it into the needle, "Okay. Hopefully this will make you feel better." Dave injected the maintenance man. "You think You can help me carry him upstairs." Randi nodded.

"I can manage." She said helping him with the board.

"On my count. 1...2....3."

* * *

Dave stood in the doorway watching Mr. Saint-Paul sleeping. He was stabilized and would be fine with in a few weeks. Kerry patted him on his back/

"Good work, Dr. Malucci." She said.

"Huh?" He glanced down at her. She smiled.

"You saved the day, Dave. Thank you and good work." Kerry said before walking off. Dave smiled.

"You're welcome." He said and glanced back at the admit desk where Randi was busy taking a call. Dave chuckled softly. He _had_ saved the day and it felt good. With the help of Randi he had saved a man's life. Of course he did that everyday but somehow this one felt different.

***

Should Randi and Dave's baby be a boy or a girl?

Vote while you still can....

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105673


	7. Joy

__

August 24, 2001

Week 14 of pregnancy

Dave stood quietly next to the dressing rooms. He leaned against a rack of pink sundresses. He had been here for the past two hours, letting Randi pick out some new clothes. With her expanding stomach, her clothes seemed to get smaller so Dave took her on a shopping spree. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Randi, how long does it take to try on a dress?" He called out. There was no response. He walked to the stall she was in and heard a softly sobbing noise. "Randi?" He knocked slightly.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"I'm coming in." He said opening the door. Randi was sitting on the bench in the stall crying. The blue dress she was trying on was bunched up around her waist. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him with red teary eyes.

"The dress is stuck." She said. A smirk appeared on Dave's face as he closed the door behind him. "Don't laugh at me."

"Who's laughing? Stand up." Randi frowned wiping her eyes as she stood up. "What size did you get?"

"My normal size." She said as Dave helped her remove the dress.

"Well Sweety, if you haven't noticed you're not the same size you were two months ago." Dave said putting the dress up on its hanger. "I'll go get you a bigger size." He rubbed Randi's stomach and left. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror. It looked like she had swallowed a football. Her figure was gone. The only good thing about this whole thing was that her breasts had gotten bigger. Dave walked in and handed her a new blue sundress. "Try this one."

"Thanks." Randi took the dress and tried it on. "It fits." She called out. Dave smiled softly.

"Good." He watched her pick out another sundress after that and pay for them. She was so beautiful. All her curves from her breasts to her stomach were perfect. He loved them all. 

Sometimes He wished that she would change her mind about the adoption. He imagined how nice it would be to be in a real family. Just the three of them. He imagined family dinners. He imagined family holidays. He wondered what it would be like to take their child to little league games, Soccer matches, Ballet practice...But it was her body and her choice.

They weren't really ready for a baby, Dave concluded. He was still paying off his school loans. They both worked long hours at the hospital. They didn't have room in Dave's apartment nor Randi's really for a baby. _I could convert the game room into a nursery if I had to_, Dave thought. But there were people out there who really wanted a baby and couldn't have one. He and Randi were doing something nice for someone else.

"Ready?" Randi smacked him with her bag. Dave came back to reality and smiled.

"Yup." He snaked his arm around he waist as they walked out of the shop.

"You looked like you were in deep thought." She said, "What about?"

"Huh? Nothing. I was just trying to remember when we had that meeting with the adoption people."

"Oh." Randi said, "In two weeks." He nodded slowly and then smiled. He couldn't forget he had plans today.

"Let's go get ice cream." Dave said.

"Okay. It's too hot out here anyway. Ice cream would be divine." Randi smiled resting her head one his shoulder as they walked to the ice cream. Parlor. Dave's heart pounded with nervousness.

* * *

Randi sat at the table waiting patiently for her banana split. She had been getting a lot of cravings lately, but this has been her favorite one. Dave sat there tapping his foot nervously. Randi cocked her eyebrow sipping her water.

"You okay, Darling?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Randi shrugged leaning back in her chair she watched the kitchen seeing when her banana split would come. Finally, it emerged. Randi smiled brightly as Dave leaned forward.

"It's here." She smiled as it was placed in front of her. "I love the cher-" Randi stared at the banana split. Where she expected a red juicy cherry, a diamond ring sat. Her heart started to pound in her chest. "Dave..." She said quietly. He bit his lip and took the ring from the ice-cream. He looked directly at Randi.

"Randi...I know we haven't been together that long, but...I...feel that we were meant to be together. I love you with every being in my body. When you're at work or at your place, it's like a piece of me is missing." Dave spoke softly. Tears started to swell up in Randi's eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's...I never thought I'd be able to ask this, but I feel it's right. Randi...Will you marry me?" He slid the ring onto her shaking finger.

"Oh Dave." She said breathlessly. He looked at her with baited breath. Randi stared at the diamond on her finger. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Randi?" Dave squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Y-yes." Tears spilled from her eyes, "Yes...I'll marry you." Randi said happily. Dave smiled brightly and pulled her into a kiss. People in the shop clapped all around them.

"Thank you. Thank you." Dave said happily against her lips. He couldn't believe she said yes. He never thought He would be the one to settle down. He never thought she would want to settle down. Both tried to be the aggressor in this relationship. Neither was used to having another person there who wanted to take care of them. There were two misguided souls that needed each other.

"God I can't believe this is happening." Randi giggled into her hands. Her heart beat rapidly. This was actually happening. She was going to get married. A small flutter in her stomach jolted Randi from her giddiness. "Oh my god." She gasped with a smiled.

"What??"

"The baby. The baby just moved." She smiled. Dave smiled brightly.

"Really?" He put his hand on her stomach, "What did it feel like?"

"Like big bubbles." Randi said. "It was amazing." She said putting her hands over Dave's. She smiled sadly at him. He returned the melancholy.

"We don't have to do it." He said softly.

"Do what?"

"Give the baby up for adoption." He said. Randi shook her head.

"Yes we do. We're not ready for a baby. Somebody else is though." Randi said sitting back in her chair. "Are you having doubts about this, Dave? Because we cant. We have to be 100% sure we want to do this. I know I want it." Dave nodded.

"I know it's the right thing to do." He said pushing forth a brave smile. He sat back, "I can't believe you said yes." Randi smiled and looked down at her ring.

"Of course I said yes. I love you Dave and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Me either Randi. Me Either."

***

Should Randi and Dave's baby be a boy or a girl?

Vote while you still can....

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105673


	8. The Meeting

__

September 7, 2001

Week 16 of pregnancy

Randi slid on the blue sundress she bought two weeks ago. Dave was right at picking out a few sizes too big because she was gaining weight more steadily now. Her heart raced. Her stomach was in knots. Today was a big day. They were meeting the people at the adoption agency. Randi put some lip-gloss on and walked out of the bathroom.

She could tell Dave was getting nervous too. He had been getting more and more quiet all week. He would stare at her stomach for a long time and then go for a walk. Randi sighed softly. She knew they were doing the right thing. She slowly stroked her engagement ring. It calmed her doing so. Dave stood in the doorway holding the car keys.

"You ready?" Dave asked. Randi nodded slowly.

"Ready, as I'll ever be." She said walking into the hallway. Dave locked the front door and wrapped his arm around Randi's waist. He knew this was hard even though this was what she wanted. This was hard, but scrawling her name on the papers would be harder. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard to go to the appointment." Dave looked at her.

"Don't worry Randi. We're doing the right thing." Dave said taking her hand as he drove off.

"Oh I know we are." She said, "It still doesn't make it any easier." They sat there in silence for awhile. Both were sitting in their own thoughts. Pain and wondered filled their heads. Before they knew it, they were there. Randi slowly got out of the car and Dave wrapped his arm around her waist. "We have to find a good family. Someone that'll treat the baby well."

"We will." Dave said quietly leading her into the building.

"M-Maybe doctors or something." Randi said. Dave nodded slowly. "Th-They have to be good. They have to be. They have to treat the baby will respect."

"Baby, don't worry. They'll place the baby to a great family." Dave said moving to the front desk. "Hi. We have an appointment with Mrs. Greyson. The name is Malucci." The receptionist nodded.

"She'll be with you in a moment. Please have a seat." Dave sighed and sat next to Randi. His nerves were running a mile a minute. Randi was right this was harder than he thought it was going to be. They were going to sign their child over to someone else when it was born. Dave also knew Randi wasn't out of the woods for another miscarriage. Dave too Randi's hand in his. He rubbed her soft skin tenderly.

"I love you, Randi, so so much." Dave said. Randi smiled slightly.

"I love you too." She said as Mrs. Greyson walked out.

"Malucci?" Dave and Randi stood up.

"That's us.' Dave said. Mrs. Greyson smiled.

"Welcome. Please come into my office." She said walking back in. Dave and Randi followed her in and sat down. Mrs. Greyson pulled out their file and looked through it. "How far are you, Miranda?"

"Sixteen weeks, Ma'am." Randi said in a small voice. She nodded.

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Oh. No." Randi cleared her throat. "Ah...in two weeks, we have an ultrasound scheduled to find out." Mrs. Greyson nodded.

"All right. Why are you two choosing to give the baby up?" She asked.

"Ah...We're not really ready for it." Dave said. "We haven't really slowed down and our jobs keep us busy a lot. I ah...I'm still trying to pay off my student loans."

"Right. You're a doctor and you're a receptionist?"

"In the Er." Randi said, "So it gets pretty hectic at times." Mrs. Greyson nodded

"This is a very big decision. It's very emotional." Mrs. Greyson said, "We have support groups to help you through this if you are interested." Randi smiled softly. "Now, Did you want an open or closed adoption?"

"Ah...What's the difference?" Randi asked, noting knowing because she hadn't really done any research.

"A closed adoption is where you give up your rights and hand the baby over to us and we place him or her into a home where you don't know where it is. Sometimes people do that because they don't want to know. They want to severe all ties. An open adoption is where you can meet and research the family before you agree to place your child into their home. We'll give you a file of a lot of profiles and you can choose a family, get to know them, and so on." Mrs. Greyson said, "But once the baby is born you relinquish your rights and it is up to the family if they want to let you see the baby, but its usually in the best interest of the child to sever all ties." Randi nodded slowly.

"I...I understand." Randi said, "I think I would feel more comfortable with an open adoption." She looked at Dave.

"Me too." He nodded. Mrs. Greyson nodded.

"Okay." She moved to a file cabinet and pulled out a file and forms, "Miranda; you'll need to fill out these forms. Because you're the birthmother there's more for you to fill out, okay?"

"I can do that." She said as Mrs. Greyson handed Dave a file of family profiles. 

"Here are about ten profiles of families who wish to adopt. It gives general information and a picture. After you choose one, call us with their identification number and we'll contact that family. Then it's up to them to contact to get to know you. If there are any problems, you can us or we'll call you."

"All right." Randi said glancing at the folder.

"And if none of the families in that folder work out. We'll give you another set." Mrs. Greyson said. She scrawled down a number and name. "This is a name of a counselor. I do advise you to see her or at least go online and speak with other birthparents of adoptees. It helps."

"Thank you." Dave pushed out a smile. His heart broke with every word she said.

"Now, when you go into labor. You call us and we'll call the family and draw up the papers." She said, "after a few hours of the birth, you'd sign the papers. Are there any questions?"

"I don't have any." Dave said. Randi shook her head. Mrs. Greyson smiled.

"All right then." She said standing up, "Think about the family carefully. This is one of the biggest and toughest decision you'll ever have to make and Miranda, there are others out there like you that are willing to help." Randi smiled weakly standing up. 

"Thank you." Dave smiled, "We'l call you if we have any questions."

"Please do." She said as Dave escorted Randi out. She stood there for a moment. He stared at the colour draining form her face. She held onto the desk.

"Randi?" he said with concern.

"I'm going to be sick." Randi said before running off. Dave stood there staring at the swinging door of the bathroom. 

Randi leaned over the sick splashing water on her face. She closed her eyes tightly. Her heart hurt more than her stomach. She felt so guilty. She was giving up her own flesh and blood. She was a horrible horrible person in her eyes. When she was growing up she always said if she was in this postition she wouldnt have an abortion or give the baby up, but now she was giving the baby up. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

Should Randi and Dave's baby be a boy or a girl?

This is your last chance to vote!!!

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105673


	9. Appointment

September 21, 2001

Week 18

Randi sat up quickly in the bed. She got light headed. Dave glanced at her from fixing the broken handle on the dresser.

"You okay, Sweety?" He asked.

"Just a little dizzy." Randi said.

"It's normal for pregnant woman. It isn't harmful unless it occurs frequently or severely. Postural hypotension is low blood pressure due to a change in position and happens frequently in pregnancy because your cardiovascular system doesn't react as fast." He said. Randi chuckled.

"Thank you, Dr Malucci." She smiled as she stretched. Dave knelt by the dresser watching her has she stretched. her shirt rode up above her round belly. He loved that belly. He loved the fact that his own flesh and blood was growing inside of the woman he loved. "Today is the big day."

"Yes it is." Dave said moving over to her. He ran his hands up her legs and leaned in for a soft kiss. Randi smiled against his lips. She loved his full lips. She could kiss them all day long. They tasted so sweet.

"I have to go get dressed." She smiled playfully pushing him away.

"You make me randy, Randi." Dave purred in his awful Austin powers accent. Randi laughed going into the closet. She pulled out two dresses.

"Which one? The who cares if i'm pregnant I wanna show off my body dress or the I'm a school teacher dress?" Randi asked. Dave chuckled.

"The My fiancee has a hot body and i want her to show it off dress.' Dave smiled pulling his shoes on. Randi smiled putting her new red dress down and slowly got undressed. "Mmmm...And she does have a hot body." Randi rolled her eyes.

"You're trying really hard to get some tonight aren't you?" She laughed. Dave growled like a cat as he stood up. Randi ran to the other side of the room and slid the dress on. It was snug and showed her stomach off prominently. She smiled. She loved her stomach. She loved being pregnant. She just hated the decisions that went with it.

"Ready?" Dave asked holding up the car keys. Randi smiled.

"Of course." She took his hand and led him out into the hallway. "When we get home, we need to look through the profiles." Dave nodded.

"I know." He said gently. They walked to the car and slowly got in. Randi let out the belt before clicking it in. "So, what do you think the sex is?" He asked pulling out. Randi shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, "As long as its healthy, it doesn't matter." Dave smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said, "Whom do you think the baby will look like?" Randi sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You know what, Dave, I don't know and I don't care." She snapped. "It's not our baby. We're not going to be raising it. We're not going to see it grow and become an adult. We're not going to be there to see it to kindergarten or high school or college. We won't be there." She started to cry. Dave looked at her.

"Randi..." She shook her head and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry Dave. Blame it on my hormones." She sniffed; "They're so out of whack lately." He smiled softly.

"It's okay." He said taking her hand and continued to drive towards county. "What are you thinking right now?" Randi chuckled softly.

"I was thinking how I was to go get a mcFish at McDonalds." Dave let out a laugh.

"Well, I can get you one after the appointment." He said. Randi smiled cheerfully. She rubbed her stomach. She really wanted that fish now. Dave pulled into a parking space. "We're here." Randi looked around her.

"Already?" Dave smiled.

"Yup. Come on." He jumped out of the car and helped her out.

* * *

Dave and Randi sat in the waiting room both tapping their feet in sync. Randi gnawed at her lip as the door opened. 

"Randi and Dave?" Janet smiled at them. Dave helped Randi to her feet and led her into Janet's office. "How are you feeling, Randi?"

"Tired, achy, hungry, moody, dizzy, you know the usual." She smiled getting up onto the table. Janet chuckled.

"Any spotting or cramping?" She asked taking Randi's pulse. She shook her head.

"Nope. It's been perfect." She said. Janet smiled.

"That's good."

"When will be out of the woods?" Dave asked sitting next to Randi.

"Not for a couple more weeks." Janet said, "We'll see during your appointment next month." She said as Randi laid down on the table. "Let's hear that heart beat." Janet said hooking Randi up. Within minutes, a heartbeat rang throughout the room. Randi smiled brightly at the noise. "Nice and strong."

"Good." Dave smiled. Janet rolled over the ultra sound and set it up near Randi. She took in a deep breath. They were going to find out the sex of their baby in a moment...Not their baby, someone else's baby. Janet draped a sheet over Randi so she could pull her dress up above her belly.

"All right. The gel will be cold." Janet said right before she squirted the clear jelly on Randi's stomach. Randi jumped slightly. Dave took her hand in his and massaged it softly. "Okay...Let's look at the little one."

Randi glanced at the screen. There was the baby. Both her and Dave couldn't help but to smile. Janet roamed around on Randi's stomach. The baby looked like it was waving at them. Dave chuckled softly.

"Okay...Are you two ready?" Janet looked at the couple. Randi bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes. Please tell us." She said. Janet looked at the screen again.

"All right. The baby is a..." She moved around slightly, "A girl." Randi looked at the screen. Their daughter was growing inside of her.

"A girl." Dave said breathlessly. That's what he had hoped for. He wanted a little girl, with big blue eyes and brunette pigtails. He sighed and glanced at Randi. She seemed to be fixated on the screen. "So...Is that all? Is there anything we need to know?"

"Not really. Just drink a lot of water and exercise." Janet said wiping off Randi's belly; "you'll need to start looking into birthing classes if you want to do that." Dave nodded helping Randi up.

"Thanks, Dr. Coburn." Randi said pulling the dress down but to her knees. Janet smiled.

"It's my job. Take care and come back same time next month."

"Will do." Dave smiled leading Randi out of the office. Randi rubbed her stomach. She was having a daughter. She knew the baby wouldn't be hers, but that what she wanted to have. A Daughter. A daughter with large blue eyes and auburn pigtails. She sighed slightly. "It'll be easier to narrow down the families now."

"Huh?" Randi came out of her daydream.

"Knowing the baby's sex will help us narrow down the families in the portfolios." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"Right, we're doing that next." She took in a deep breath.

"Well, first I'm going to get you that mcFish you wanted." Randi looked at him and smiled. She loved this guy. Everything would be all right. She had Dave. He would help her through this. 

* * *

What should Randi and Dave name their daughter before they give her up?

Vote while you still can

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105764


	10. Iron Man

**__**

October 04, 2001

Week 20

Randi turned around in the large bed. She was alone tonight. Dave ad to pull a double shift. She didn't mind because they needed the money. A kick to her bladder woke her up. She groaned softly sitting up and glancing at the clock.

"It's three am. Can't you hold off on waking me up?" Randi mumbled. She slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She sat hard on the toilet and moaned with pleasure as her bladder emptied. She ran her hand over her stomach. Her belly was very tender as it started to become an outie. She grabbed her lotion and rubbed it on her navel. It soothed it slightly.

Randi stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. She frowned at the stretch marks on the side. She grabbed her coconut butter and rubbed it on them. If Dave hugged her right then, she'd slip out of his arms. She smiled and walked back out. Randi yawned loudly walking into her bedroom. 

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering rang out. Randi jumped a mile. She stood there listening to a pair of footsteps. She smiled slightly. Dave must have gotten off early. She walked out into the dark living room.

"Dave?" She called out.

"Shit. Get her." An unfamiliar voice hissed. A pair of arms grabbed Randi around her chest. And dragged her to the floor. She let out a scream, but a strong hand muffled it. Randi wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. The lights flipped on and Randi saw a blond man standing in front of her. He was unshaven and smell of old spice. He knelt down in front of her, "Let her go." The arms realeased and a burly black man moved in front of Randi.

"W-Who are you?" Randi asked shaking like a leaf.

"I'm Frank and that there is Charles." He smiled, "We were going to rob you and leave, but then you got in the way. And now I don't know what to do...We could run or.." Frank took out a long knife and spun it around in his fingers. Randi's eyes widened and tried to back away but frank grabbed her. He held the knife against her throat. Tears flowed from Randi's eyes. 'Or I could cut you, rape you, or murder you. The possibilities are limitless."

"P-Please go." Randi begged, "I-I'm pregnant." Frank looked down at her stomach. He railed the knife down her collarbone, down her chest, to her stomach.

"Ever think about a c-section?" Frank asked with an evil smile upon his face. Randi gasped as she started to Sob.

"God p-please no." She begged as she shook. "P-Please please, just g-go. I w-wont tell anyone...t-take everything. L-Leave the b-baby alone. M-My fiancee w-will b-be here s-soon." Frank studied the panic and terror in Randi's face. He pressed the knife into her stomach just hard enough to draw trickle of blood. Randi cried out. 

"Fiance eh?" He grabbed her left hand and stared at the dimound. "This is nice."

"No. No. P-Please." Randi begged, "I-I have so much jewelry in m-my b-bedroom. P-Please don't take th-the r-ring."

"Hmmmm....Sentimental value is so much priceless that street value." Frank said inspecting the ring on Randi's finger. In her head, Randi prayed Dave would come home and save her and the baby. "Charles what should I do?"

"Cut her." Charles smiled. Randi shook her head.

"No No." Randi sobbed. Frank turned to Randi with the most sinister look on his face.

"All right." Randi's heart raced as she saw him raise the knife. Her hands covered up her stomach. She hoped the pain wouldn't last for too long. The knife came down hard above Randi's right breast. She cried out in pain. "Now...get all your jewelry."

"Oh g-god." Randi sobbed covering her bleeding wound.

"NOW!!" Frank yelled. Randi scrambled up trying to ignore the throbbing pain. _I'm going to die. The baby and I are going to die._

* * *

Dave yawned leaning against the admit desk. He glanced at the clock 3:20 am. Randi would be curled up in bed sound asleep. Oh how he envied her.

"Malucci, get to work." Kerry said walking up to him.

"Chief, its dead in here." Dave said.

"I'll tell you who will be dead if you don't get working." Kerry said. Dave sighed.

"Come on." He pleaded. Kerry shook her head and handed him a chart.

"Fever. Fix it." Kerry said walking above.

"Damn it." Dave cursed kicking the admit desk. "Chief, if I finish this one can I go home? Randi has been really sore and achy."

"It's part of pregnancy, Malucci. Kerry called back. Dave ran after her.

"I know, but you know Randi's case. She...She needs to take this pregnancy easy. She can't miscarry this baby too." Dave's eyes pleaded with her. Kerry sighed.

"Finish that case and go." Kerry groaned and walked off. Dave smiled.

"Worked like a charm." Dave chuckled walking off. In an hour or less, he would be curled up in bed with the most beautiful woman alive.

* * *

Randi stumbled into her bedroom. Her tank top was pretty much drenched in her blood. She pressed her hand hard over her breast as she walked to her dresser. She grabbed her jewelry box and rummaged through it.

"I know you're in here." Randi mumbled. She then found her costume fake diamond ring. It didn't look like her engagement ring much, but it'd have to do. She took her ring off and slid on the fake one. Randi slipped her engagement ring under the mattress. She took in a deep breath. The pain in her breast had gone from searing to throbbing. Randi grabbed her jewelry box when her cell phone fell on the floor. She glanced at the door and grabbed the phone.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

'H-Hi...I need p-people here...Th-there's men in my h-house. Im p-pregnant and and and and i've b-been stabbed." Randi whispered into the phone. The dispatcher quickly snapped to work.

"All right ma'am. I'm sending someone over there. Where do you live?"

"M-Mcalister...in th-the apartment building...th-th-three B." Randi sobbed.

"Okay Ma'am. Calm down." The dispatcher said, "Where are the men?"

"In m-my l-livingroom." Randi said shaking, "I-I d-don't w-want m-my baby to d-die."

"You're baby wont die. I won't let anything happen to the two of you." The dispatcher said.

"WOMAN WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG??" Frank screamed.

"Shit." Randi dropped the phone still on, onto the bed. "I-I'm coming." Randi grabbed the jewelry box and went out into the living room. "H-Here." Charles grabbed the box.

"Give me your engagement ring.' Frank said. Randi shook her head.

"N-No." She said still shaking.

"NOW!!!" Frank screamed. Randi slid the fake ring off and handed it to him. "Now was that so hard?" He grabbed Randi by her hair and threw her onto the couch. "You're bleeding pretty badly aren't you?"

"YOU FUCKING STABBED ME!! What the fuck do you think is gonna happen!?" Randi cried. Frank smiled and laughed.

"A firecracker here." He said resting the knife down on the table. "You think your baby would recognize a different dick was he sees it?"

"What!?" Randi snapped feeling the pain start to tense up in her breast. Frank stood up and unbuckled his pants. Randi shook her head with fear, "No..No...Come on...you...you got my jewelry and now j-just go...please. I'm begging you." Randi felt so weak she wasn't sure if she could fight him off.

"Yes. We got the jewelry but this is an added bonus." Frank laughed letting his pants fall to the floor. Fresh tears sprung up in Randi's eyes.

"O-our father wh-who art in H-heaven.' Randi whispered as she started to sob, "hallowed b-be th-thy name."

"Isn't that sweet." Charles chuckled just as the door was kicked opened and several cops flooded in. Charles and Frank cried trying to get away but they were snatched. Randi collapsed on the floor, sobbing cries of relief that they came. They were saved.

"Randi?" A gentle hand grabbed her. She looked up to see Doris.

"Doris." Randi whispered as Doris and Pamela dragged Randi up onto a gurney. Randi looked down at her chest and it was only then it actually clicked into her head how much blood was lost and how much damage was done. She started to shake, "I-I-I w-w-was st-st-stabbed."

"I know." Doris said trying to calm her down, "We're going to take you to county. Lay down and you and the baby will be fine."

* * *

Dave tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Black Sabbath pumped through his speakers.

"I am Iron man! Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall? Is he live or is he dead. I am Iron man." Dave sang as he turned onto his street. 

His heart stopped as he saw the red and blue flashing lights of the cruisers and ambulance. "OH god." Dave came to a screeching halt and jumped out of the car. He dashed to his apartment as soon as Doris came out rolled Randi out. Dave's breath caught in his throat when he saw Randi covered in blood.

"Jesus Christ, Randi!" He cried, "What happened?" She started to cry fresh tears as soon s she saw Dave.

"Th-There w-was a man...and...and I w-was st-stab." Randi sobbed.

"Stabbed?? What??" Dave asked panic stricken. Doris and Pamela loaded Randi into the ambulance.

"Apparently, a few men broke into your apartment and Randi got into the way," Doris said. Dave grabbed her hand tightly.

"Th-The baby, Dave." Randi cried. Dave kissed her forehead.

"The baby will be fine, Randi, as soon as we get you to county." Doris said as Pamela sped off. Dave took in a deep breath.

"God, Randi. Everything will be all right. I promise." He said staring at her wound, "Everything will be fine." He kissed her softly, "Calm down. Everything will be fine." Dave ran the words through his own head. Everything would be fine. Dave really hoped everything would be fine.

****

Help Dave and Randi choose a name for the baby.

Pick from the list

Vote while you still can

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105764

****


	11. Choosing

__

October 18, 2001

Week 22

The break in had left a deep imprint on Randi's mind. Asides from the scar on her breast and belly, there were scars inside. She had gotten quieter. She was afraid to be home alone. The attack had brought Randi and their unborn daughter closer. Randi was having more doubts than ever on the whole adoption thing. How could she give the baby up that had gone through all of this with her? But today, they were looking at the profiles that Mrs. Greyson had given them last month.

The break in had also left a mark on Dave. He was terrified to leave Randi and the baby alone anywhere. He felt guilty that he hadn't finished up his cases earlier. He felt earlier that he didn't speed home. After this, he had realized how dear Randi and the baby wee to his heart. How could he give this baby up? Randi wanted to so he would as much as it pained him. 

Randi sat on the couch looking through the profiles. These people were going to be the parents of their daughter. She bit her lip. It hurt her so much to be doing this. Maybe...maybe we could convert the game room into a nursery. She sighed.

"Are we going to name her?" Dave blurted out. Randi looked at him.

"We can." She said rubbing her belly. Dave nodded slowly, "If we do...I want to wait until we see her...and hold her."

"You want to hold her?" Dave asked.

"Of course I do!" Randi cried. "Don't I get that much? I carry her around for nine months. Can't I see what she looks like? What the baby we created look like?"

"Randi, of course." He said, "I just...Didnt and this to be harder for you than it already is."

"Well... it's going to be." Randi snapped. She got up and walked off. Dave sighed heavily. She had been getting more and more moody lately.

Randi slowly walked down the hallway to the game room. She opened it up and looked in. A pinball machine, a pool table, a dartboard, and a shelf filled with magazines and books. This room could so easily turned into a nursery. Take out the pinball machine and put in a crib. Take out the pool table and put down a nice rug. Take out the dartboard and put up pictures. She could clear the magazines off the shelf and put up children books.

Randi sighed heavily. Someday this apartment would be filled with the pitter-patter of little feet, but this baby was not going to be the one. She turned and walked back into the living room. Dave was still looking through the profiles. She sat next to him.

"When do you want to have a baby?" Randi asked. He looked at her.

"Well, I think we're having one in eighteen weeks." DAVE said.

"No...I mean, one that we'll keep. One that'll have the Malucci name." Randi said grabbing a profile, "Never mind. When we're ready we'll have one."

"Right." Dave said trying to read her face. Maybe this adoption was more painful for her than he initially thought. He sighed.

"These people seem nice.' Randi said glancing at a paper, "Alexander and Andrea Cabott. Alexander is a doctor over at Mercy and Andrea is a nurse. She is unable to have kids." Randi handed him them the profile.

"Went to some nice of schools." He mumbled reading their credentials. "They have a five-year-old Asian kid that they adopted when he was a newborn. They volunteer a lot."

"I like them." Randi stated. Dave nodded.

"They seem pretty right. Want to give their number to Greyson and see if they want to meet and get to know each other?" Dave looked at his Fiancée. She nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

The Cabotts wanted to meet. Mrs. Greyson had arranged for the families to meet the next day. Randi grew nervous as they walked down the street to the cafe where they agreed to meet. The October breeze bit at her exposed skin. She pulled her jacket tight around her belly.

"I think that's them." Dave pointed to a couple who was sitting just inside the door of the cafe. When they saw Randi and Dave, they stood up with huge smiles on them. Randi nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Miranda? David?" Alexander Cabott walked up to them. Dave smiled and extended his hand.

"Alexander, please to meet you." He said. Andrea joined her husband.

"Oh Miranda!" Andrea smiled looking at her belly. Randi bit her lip and squeezed Dave's hand.

"Why don't we all go sit down?" Dave suggested. They nodded and sat down. Almost instantly, Andrea and Alexander started to talk. They talked about their pasts and their plans for the future. They talked about everything they've done with their son and why they wanted another baby. Randi and Dave did the same. They discussed their shady pasts and what they hoped for for the future.

"Miranda, I am so sorry about your lose of the other twin." Andrea frowned.

"Oh...It's all right." Randi said quietly.

"I've had three miscarriages." Andrea said, "It's really hard. I think about them every night and I know you do as well." Dave looked at Randi.

"Do you?" He asked. Randi glanced at him and nodded slowly. Dave's heart pained even more discovering this fact. Andrea smiled weakly.

"You know, what helped me was to give them names and a memorial." Andrea said

"A memorial?" Randi asked.

"Yes. A plaque at the graveyard. It gave me a little closure." Andrea said, "Britney, Robin, and Steven." Randi stared at the table. Alexander cleared his throat.

"So...We would love to be able to see more of you." Alexander said, "and hopefully have you choose us, but we understand that this is a difficult decision, but if you'd like you could come over for supper one evening to see our house and meet our son." Dave nodded.

"Yes. Thank you. That would be great." Alexander scrawled their phone number on a napkin.

"I am sorry t cut this short but Paul gets out of school in a half-hour." Alexander said. Dave and Randi stood up and shook their hands.

"Quiet all right." Dave said, "I'll give you a call later."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting the two of you." Andrea smiled. Dave and Randi stood there watching them leave. Dave threw a twenty on the table to pay for the bill as Randi slid on her jacket.

"I never knew you still thought about the baby." Dave said quietly wrapping his arm around her. Randi nodded swallowing hard.

"I always think about it. I...wonder what it would be like to be pregnant with twins." Randi said sadly, "I cry almost everyday." Dave stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" He asked. Randi lowered her eyes.

"I didn't want to upset you." She said.

"Randi, You have to be open with me. I want to know when things hurt you. I want to be able help you through it, but I cant if you're closed off."

"I-I'm sorry." She said, "Can...Can we do what Andrea said? Give the baby a name and a memorial?"

"Of course, Randi.' Dave said kissing her forehead

"Do you...ever think about it?" Dave nodded.

"I often do." He snaked his arm around her waist, "But I have to try to think positively or I'll get dragged down into a hole of depression." Randi nodded. They didn't speak the rest of the way until they started t discus names and what they should write on the memorial.

__

In memory of

Aaron Justin Malucci

Who didn't get a chance to experience life

****

****

Help Dave and Randi choose a name for the baby.

Pick from the list

Vote while you still can

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105764


	12. Dave and Randi

**__**

November 1, 2001

Week 24

Randi slowly wrapped the bathrobe around her. Her belly pushed out of it slightly. She stared at herself in the floor length mirror Dave put up last week. Besides the obvious, she looked pregnant. Her skin was blotchy. She had bags under her eyes and she had stretch marks.

Randi let the bathrobe fall to the floor as she stared at herself. She traced her finger along the pink scar along the top of her breast. That would be a constant reminder of how she almost lost her life last month.

Randi continued to stare at herself. Her breasts were large. They were filled with the milk that her daughter would never be able to taste. Her hands fell to her belly. Stretch marks reached from her back to almost her belly button. Speaking of which, her belly button was a complete outie. She thought it looked disgusting. Her legs started to get varicose veins all over them. How could Dave think she was beautiful?

The past month Randi had been engulfed in a fit of depression. She claimed it was because of the attack, but Randi knew the real reason. Her time was almost up. The time she could spend with her daughter was almost up and then the baby would be taken from her again. First the miscarriage and now this.

Dave and Randi decided to name the baby that was in Heaven Aaron Justin. Dave chose Aaron from the Bible. Aaron was the brother of Moses, appointed by God to be his brother's keeper and Dave thought this was good for he believed Aaron would protect and be with their daughter through her life. Randi chose Justin because of a stupid reason she thought. She was flipping through a magazine and saw Justin Timberlake from N*sync and thought Aaron Justin had a beautiful ring to it. They still had no idea what they were going to name this baby. They wanted a perfect name for her because she was already the perfect baby.

Randi sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. Tears started to fill her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and let sobs fall into them. She wasn't sure how strong she was. She wasn't sure she could bear to loose a second child. Dave didn't know how she felt about this. He seemed so sure he wanted to give the baby up, Randi couldn't change her mind. She wanted to be with Dave and she was sure if she changed her mind, Dave would loose Dave too.

He didn't know she often cried herself to sleep at night and during naps either. She missed Aaron terribly. It felt strange for her to love something like Aaron who she never knew she even had until it was too late. Randi crawled to the pillows and wrapped the comforter around her. She looked out the window. A soft snow was falling.

Dave would be home any minute with dinner. He always picked dinner up now on his way home from work. Randi didn't have the strength to even boil water anymore. She was sure her mental weakness would only worsen as the due date came closer. She would request to see the baby before she relinquished hr rights. She had to have those moments of holding her daughter in her arms to remember. She had to have something to hang onto. Randi heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home." Dave c called out with a small laugh.

"I'm in the bedroom." Randi said quickly wiping her tears. He walked din.

"Hey Sweety." He kissed her forehead, "were you asleep?"

"No. I was just resting." Randi said sitting up and getting one of Dave's shirts that laid next to the bed. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Pizza with extra cheese." Dave smiled helping Randi to her feet, "You look gorgeous in my shirt." Randi blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She said walking out into the kitchen. The smell of cheese wafted into her nose. Her stomach growled, As Randi sat down. She quickly grabbed a slice and began to eat.

"So...I think we should pick a wedding date." Dave said pouring Randi some water.

"Hummm...Finally setting a date." Randi smiled slightly, "Sure...But the date has to be cool."

"Any date we get married on will be cool." Dave said. Randi smiled

"All right...Let's see..." Randi once again pushed her feelings of despair away, "Sometime after February. I need time to work off the pregnancy fat, but I don't want it too far away."

"Okay....Um....How about...May first?" Dave suggested.

"Too far away." Randi said. A small smile spread across her face, "How about April first?"

"April fool's day....I like that." Dave smiled. 

"Good." Randi said munching onto her pizza. "I'm getting married to the most handsome Doctor in the world." Randi laughed doing her impression of Celine Dione. Dave burst out into a fit of laughter.

"God Randi, do that again." He said.

"I can't because I'm de worse impersonator in _De world_." Randi sang out. Dave shook his head almost choking on his pizza. Randi smiled. She liked making him laugh. She just liked making him happy. "Can I ask you a question, Dave?"

"You can ask me several." He smiled.

"Why do you want to marry me?" She asked sincerely.

"Because you have a nice rack." Dave chuckled as Randi frowned.

"Seriously, Dave." Dave scratched his neck.

"Why do I want to marry you? That's like asking why the stars shine or why I like lucky charms." Dave smiled; "I love every inch of you. I love everything inside of you. I love how you smile. I love how you scratch your ear when you're nervous." Randi stopped scratching her ear, "I love how you wear what you want to wear. I love how you laugh. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. You're my everything, Randi." She smiled at her fiance.

"Man...Thanks." She said blushing down at the table, "I want to do right by you Dave."

"Likewise, Rands." Dave said, "I never thought I'd settle down this time last year. I was very content on being a player...going from one woman to the next, but then I had you. It was like an epiphany or something. I couldn't get your out of my mind or heart. And I never want to do that." Randi smiled again.

"Are you trying to get me into bed?" She winked.

"Well, no...But I certainly wouldn't turn that option down." Dave aid cleaning up after dinner.

"Do I make you happy?"

"You make me pleased, Happy, Glad, Cheerful, Joyful, Ecstatic, Jovial, and everything else." Randi laughed.

"You're my little thesaurus aren't you?" She said hauling herself up and wrapping her arms around his neck "Just promise me one thing Dave."

"Anything Baby." He said kissing her nose. She closed her eyes.

"No matter what happens. Don't leave me." She said. Dave stared at her.

"I will never ever leave you in a million years. I am here for the long haul Randi." She smiled softly.

"Good. So am I." She said, "come on...Let's go to the bedroom."

****

Randi and Dave have made a list of baby names they like but can't decide.

Help them decide and choose your favourite ones

You may vote more than once.

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105764


	13. Virginia

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Mona, who basically helped me write it

November 15th, 2001

Week 26

Dave walked towards of examine room five. Stupid dare devils jumping though plate glass windows. He glanced over to the admit desk. Randi was sitting at the computer playing solitaire. She looked so sexy just doing that. Her back had been hurting her more and more lately. All week she had been having Braxton Hicks contractions. Slowly but surely the due date was coming closer.

"Excuse me are you a doctor?" Dave turned around to find a young woman standing there. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy.

"I sure am. Dr. Dave at your service." He smiled leading her into the room.

"Your nametag says...Malucci."

"Right...Dr Malucci." Dave said, "What seems to be wrong?"

"I...I...I ah...think I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh...okay." _Drat...nothing fun_. "Well, we'll get you a test and find out. What's your name?"

"Virginia Walsh." She said quietly. "I can't believe I'm here." Dave looked at her.

"Would you like me to call someone for you?" He asked. Virginia shook her head.

"N-No. I can't tell my mom I'm here. She w-would be so mad." She said quietly.

"How old are you?"

"Th-thirteen." She said looking at the floor. Thirteen. Dave shook his head. Babies having babies.

"All right. I'm going to draw some blood." Dave said sitting down beside her bed. He watched her movements. She seemed very nervous to be here, more nervous than usual. Dave put a comforting hand on Virginia's arm. She jumped slightly. Dave prepared a syringe to draw some blood. "Is there anyone you would like to have down here with you? Maybe your boyfriend?" He asked trying not to poke into her personal life.

"I-I-I...um...i don't have a boyfriend." Virginia said watching Dave get the needle ready. She hated needles. "I'm fine...I d-dont need anyone here...." 

"Okay," Dave said softly. He continued to prepare the needle, and walked over towards her. "This isn't going to hurt much at all. You're going to feel a very small prick when I insert the needle in, and that's all. Okay?" He found her vein easily and inserted the syringe. "If... you don't have a boyfriend... why do you think you're pregnant, Virginia?" Virginia watched the needle go in. 

"B-Because..I h-h-had...s-s-sex." She stuttered. A few tears slid down her cheek. There... was something about this girls reaction that was bothering him. Of course, she might have been scared because she thought that she was pregnant... but there was something more to it then that. 

"Okay," Dave said very softly, withdrawing the needle from her arm. "I told you. It would hardly hurt at all." He prepared the viles to be sent down to the lab for testing, and he walked over to the sink and grabbed a box of tissues. He handed them to the girl, and patted her hair down gently. "We're going to send these down the lab, and we should know in a few moments. Okay sweetheart?" Virginia's lip quivered slightly. 

"O-Okay." She said in a small voice. She stared at the floor biting her lip "Virginia," Dave started softly. "Is there something else that you're not telling me," he asked gently. He didn't want to pry... but if she was forced to have sex, which is what Dave was beginning to suspect, then there were other things that needed to be done. 

"W-What...Would I b-be not telling you?" Virginia asked not looking at Dave "B-Because I t-told you everything..."

"Okay," Dave said again softly. "I am going to have a nurse take these blood samples to the lab, and I'll be back in just a few moments. Okay," he asked. 

"O-O-Okay." Virginia stuttered. She covered her face with her hands trying not to cry. Dave was about to leave the room, when he saw the girl was close to tears. 

"I promise, I'll be right back." He opened the door, and quickly found a nurse. "Can you take these samples down to the lab for me, please?" He asked, handing over the viles along with the appropriate paperwork. 

"No problem, Dr. Malucci," the nurse replied. Dave headed back into the room. "I'll...I'll stay with you until we get the results back, okay? And if you are pregnant, we'll be able to talk about what to do next.. Okay?" Virginia nodded slowly as she started to cry softly. 

"I-I c-cant be p-pregnant." 

"Unfortunately, this is sometimes the result when you have unprotected sex, Virginia," he said softly. Dave looked at the girl, and put a protective hand on her shoulder. "When was your last period, Virginia?" 

"I would have used a condom..." Virginia sniffed, "Um.... I don't remember...a month ago...or two...yeha...two months ago.." Dave continued to gently stroke her hair. he didn't want to push her into talking. 

"Okay. You might not even be pregnant. So, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Are you sure that there isn't a friend or someone that we can call to come down and be with you?" Virginia shook her head. 

"N-No..I'll get in trouble They'll blame me...M-mom always said she'd blame me if th-this ever happened. I just...I d-dint want it to happened...I n-never wanted to be here." Virginia pulled her knees up to her chin. 

"You.. didn't want what to happen, Virginia," Dave asked softly.

"A-Any of this..I n-never wanted any of this to h-happen.' Virginia sniffed 

"Virginia," he said softly. "If you didn't want this to happen, why didn't you use a condom?" 

"I....d-didnt have a choice." Virginia closed her eyes ashamed.

"Oh," Dave said softly. he wasn't quite sure what to say. he wasn't a psychologist. All he knew was his blood began to boil. "Virginia," he asked very softly. "Did someone force you to have sex?" Virginia nodded, 

"B-but..it wasn't rape...so don't think it w-was." She said trying to cover up the subject, "Mama says its not rape f you know the person...And I knew him...so...It was rape..okay??" Dave sighed deeply. She wasn't equipped to handle this...but she couldn't leave this girl alone. 

"Virginia, there is something called date rape. This is when you are forced to have sex by someone that you know - maybe even someone that you trusted. If... you had sex, and you didn't want to..." Two months ago. If this happened two months ago, it was too late to do a rape kit or anything along those lines. But one thing was clear. She needed to speak with someone from psych. "Virginia, wait here for a moment. I am going to go see if your lab results are back, okay? I'll be back in just a moment." Dave squeezed her shoulder gently, and left the room, heading for the admit desk. "Randi, are the results back yet on Virginia Walsh? And, can you give Kim a page and ask her to come down here?" Randi smiled at her sexy Fiance and handed Dave a folder. 

"There you go and I will." Randi picked up the phone and dialed Kim's number. "Hello?" Kim rubbed her eyes. 

"Dr. Legaspi, Dr Malucci needs you in room 4." Randi said. 

"Okay...IM on my way down." Randi looked up at Dave. "She's on her way down." 

"Thanks, Babe." Dave leaned over and kissed her softly hoping he'd calm down some. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I swallowed a watermelon." Randi chuckled. Dave smiled weakly. he took the folder from Randi's hand and opened it, frowning at what he saw. he walked back into the exam room, and sat down next to Virginia. he placed her chart next on the table next to the bed, and gently took Virginia's hand in his. 

"I know that your Mama said that if it was someone you knew, that it wasn't rape.. but Virginia, honey.. I'm afraid it was." he squeezed her hand gently. "And Virginia.. I'm sorry to tell you that you are pregnant. I've called down a friend of mine for you to speak to. Her name is Dr. Legaspi, and she'll be able to help you, talk to you about your options. Okay?" Virginia's lip quivered. 

"n-No....N-No." she whispered. Kim knocked on the door gently. 

"I'm.. so sorry, Virginia..." He hesitated as he heard the knock on the door. he walked over, and opened it. "Dr Legaspi."

"Dr Malucci." Kim said looking at her chart, "Ah...you called for a consult." Dave spoke in a low voice, so that Virginia couldn't overhear. 

"Yes. Dr. Legaspi, this is Virginia Walsh. She's 13 years old, and her pregnancy test has just come back positive. She may.. have some other things to talk to you about. She disclosed to me that she was date raped, though she is hesitant to call it rape because it was someone she knew. I thought it would be best to bring you down to talk to her." Kim nodded and noted something down on her clipboard. She walked over to the Bed and looked at Virginia. 

"Hello Virginia...My name is Dr Legaspi and Dr Malucci asked me to come down to talk to you." Virginia sniffed. 

"Can h-he stay?" Kim looked up at Dave.

"If she wants to." Virginia looked up at Dave.

"P-Please." 

"I'll stay as long as you need me to, Virginia." Dave knew he was going to get more and more pissed off but She wanted him to be there.

"You're pregnant Virginia...Do you have any idea what you want to do?" Kim asked. She shook her head. 

"I-I can't think about that r-right now. I-I need to go home." 

"No..you can't go home yet." Kim said looking at the child, "were you forced to have sex?" Virginia stared at Kim. 

"Y-Yes." She said in a small voice. "Dr Malucci says you knew the person." Virginia nodded slowly. 

"Who was it." 

"M-My....um...My uncle." Virginia said quietly. Kim glanced up at Dave. _Her uncle. That fucking bastard._ Dave took a deep breath in. he walked over to the opposite side of the examination table, and took Virginia's hand in his own. 

"We're .. going to take care of you, Virginia, and make sure this doesn't happen again," he said softly, locking eyes with Kim's once again. 

"Am I going to get into trouble?" Virginia asked. Kim shook her head "Of course not. You did the right thing to tell us. You have to understand..Whenever you tell someone No they must obey it. You were raped, Virginia. He had no right to do that." "But...but...mama said-" 

"She was wrong." Kim said firmly. _What kind of woman would tell her child that having sex with someone you knew wasn't rape? Unless... _

"Virginia," he said softly, "I need to talk to Dr. Legaspi for just a moment, okay? We're not going to leave the room, we'll be just over here." he looked over to Kim and motioned her over towards the door. "Something she said earlier.. I can't help but wonder if her mother knows. She said to me that her Mama said that it's not rape if the two people know each other. I'm deferring to you - you are the professional here, and can better approach this than I..." Kim scratched her neck.

"Maybe...its possible Her mother is trying to cover up the shameful family secret..or maybe her mother was raped herself." Kim shrugged, "I've never really met anyone who told his or her kids that..I usually encounter people who don't know what rape is or just wont admit it."

"There is no way we can let this girl go home.. can we? If the uncle raped her once... there is no telling how many times it's happened since then.. or before. She told me it's been 2 months since her last period. Which means.. it's been going on for 2 months. And she's now pregnant.. with her uncle's child..." Dave involuntarily shuddered as he spoke. Kim nodded her head. 

"As much as I hate to say it, We'll need to bring social services into this." 

"I suppose we'll have to tell Virginia that she won't be going home tonight..." Kim nodded and looked at the child who was crying softly. 

"She trusts you...I think you should." Dave nodded once again and glanced back over to Virginia. 

"Okay," he said softly. Dave walked back over to the child, and again smoothed down her hair gently. "Virginia, we need to make sure that your Uncle never does this to you again. And.. we're going to need to bring some more people in to talk to you. Okay?" he figured he would take things slowly. One step at a time. 

"Oh god...i'm going to get into so much trouble." Virginia said. 

"Why would you?" Kim asked. 

"M-my mom...She said...to never tell about My uncle...sh-she said...They all do it...That's what uncles do..." _If this prick was here I would murder him._

"How often did he touch you Virginia?" Kim asked. 

"As...long as I can remember....H-He's at my house every day..w-with my m-mom." "Where's you're father?" 

"I...I don't know. My mom said I don't have one." Kim looked up at Dave. His eyes widened in horror as Virginia continued to speak. How.. how could a parent expose a child to something like that.. and when Virginia said that she didn't have a father, he felt sick to her stomach. he looked back at Kim. 

"You're not going to get in trouble, Virginia," Dave said softly. "We're going to do what we can to make sure that your Uncle doesn't touch you again. Uncles _don't_ do this, Virginia. I want to make sure you know that this is not your fault..." His voice trailed off. 

"Dr Malucci is right. None of this is your fault." Kim said softly. Virginia closed her eyes. 

"I just don't understand...W-why would he do this then?" 

"He...he has something wrong with him and We'll find out what." Dave nodded in agreement. 

"Dr. Legaspi and I - we're going to make sure you are not hurt again." he looked from Virginia back to Kim again, and felt himself becoming more nauseous as he stood there. This had been such a long day - and he was 15 minutes from his shift ending when this had happened. But he wouldn't abandon this girl now. Not until he was sure that she was safely in protective services care. Virginia sat there for a moment and then nodded. "W-What about my mom?" 

"We'll have some people talk with her also.:" Kim said. Dave looked from Virginia, to Kim, and then back to Virginia again. 

"I.. I think so, Virginia." he looked over to Kim for support. Virginia closed her eyes. 

"I'm tired." Kim nodded and stood up. 

"We'll let you sleep okay?" 

"Okay." Kim looked at Dave. 

"Sleep well, Virginia," Dave said softly. he walked outside of Virginia's room, following Kim. "Will you be able to take care of calling social services? I don't want the opportunity of her going back to that house to arise." 

"Of course I will." Kim said, "I'll get her a bed upstairs and have Adele come talk to her and maybe her mother. Virginia won't be going home anytime soon as long as her uncle is there." Dave nodded slowly. "I'll handle this from here, but I'll send a report to you later to let you know how everything is, all right?"

"Yes...Thank you, Dr Legaspi."

"It's my job." Kim smiled weakly and walked off to get Virginia a bed upstairs. Dave ran his hand through his hair and burst into the lounge. He took a chair and threw it against the lockers.

"Fucking asshole." He seethed as Randi walked in slowly.

"Dave...Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Why do people like that exist?" He growled sitting down. Randi sat next to him, rubbing her large belly.

"People like what?"

"Rapist and abusers. I fucking hate them all." Dave cried. "If I could kill them all I would. They...They hurt so many innocent people. Th-They hurt too many....Too many."

"Like your mom." Randi said quietly. Dave looked up at her as if she had said the secret password. He nodded slowly. Randi had always guessed he had a hard time growing up. He was always protective over her and all his abused patients. She had seen him attack a few abusers on a few occasions.

"L-Like my mom." Dave said softly. He looked up at Randi taking her hand, "I'll never hurt you, Randi. Never in a million years. I won't hurt our kids. I wont. I'll be good. I promise you that, Randi."

"Oh Dave. I know you wouldn't touch me." Randi said. "That thought has never even entered my brain. You wouldn't do that. That isn't your style, Dave, and that's another reason why I love you." Dave smiled weakly. "Why don't you clock out right now and we can go home and soak in a nice bath?"

"I don't think the two of us can fit in the tub anymore." Dave said. Randi frowned slightly.

"Then I can soak in the tub and you can sit beside it feeding me grapes and doing my nails." Dave chuckled softly.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a sigh. He hated days like this.

****

Randi and Dave have made a list of baby names they like but can't decide.

Help them decide and choose your favourite ones

You may vote more than once.

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105764


	14. Christmas Tree

__

December 15th, 2001

Week 30

Randi and Dave trudged through the snow. He snaked his arm around her expanding waist as he helped her over a snow mound. The cold winter air bit at their exposed skin. Randi jumped off of the snow pile. Dave chuckled at her.

"You know those earflaps really bring out your eyes." He said.

"Hey. This is a very cool hat." Randi tugged on her purple knit hat. "It keeps me warm."

"I really love those pink fuzz balls. It just screams tacky." Dave smiled. Randi stuck out her tongue.

"Very funny, Malucci. You aren't getting any tonight."

"I don't think I can maneuver around that big belly of yours." Dave jumped away form her flying hand.

"You are definitely not getting any." Randi smiled kicking a snow pile. "I want a big Christmas tree."

"We'll get the biggest." Dave smiled balling up a fist of snow and throwing it at a stop sign. Randi smiled softly. This was going to be her first Christmas with an actual tree with an actual family. She it was just her, Dave, and her extremely large belly but it'd be wonderful. She would attempt to make a Christmas dinner. They would decorate the tree and play Christmas carols over the stereo.

"Can you believe this is almost over?" Randi asked. Dave glanced at her.

"What is almost over?"

"This pregnancy." Randi said, "soon, she'll be born and in the Cabot's arms."

"Luckily, the Cabot's are nice people." Dave said rubbing her side.

"Who do you think the baby will look like most?" Randi asked with a soft smile.

"Let's see she'll have your hair and you perfect nose. She'll have my eye colour but your eye shape."

"She'll have your lips." Randi smiled.

"And she'll have you're personality." Dave said, "Nobody will get in her way with Fronzcsak and Malucci genes in her." Randi laughed.

"I think you're right." She said. "Oooh. There's the tree lot." Dave looked up to see Hoston's Christmas Tree Lot. There were so many different types of trees. There were skinny ones and fat ones. There were short ones and tall ones. There were pine ones and fir ones. There was a Christmas tree for every type of person. "I think we'll find the perfect one."

"I know we will." Dave and Randi walked into the lot. Dave smiled softly at a family debating to get a tall firtree. Someday he'd be here with his kids and...He was here with his kid. He glanced over at Randi who was looking at a tall tree. She wrinkled her nose and moved on.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Randi glanced up to see a tall African-American looking at her. She smiled softly.

"I'm looking for a tree." She said.

"Well, I think I can help you with that." He chuckled, "but I think we'll have to narrow it down some. I'm Aaron and I'll be to your service."

"Thank you. Aaron is a lovely name. That was my son's name." Randi said softly.

"God is watching over him and Aaron is watching over you and his sister." Aaron said. Randi looked at him.

"How...did you know I was having a girl?"

"I just know." Aaron winked, "Now you seem to me to be the type of girl that wants a big full Christmas tree." Randi nodded slowly still trying to take in Aaron's earlier comments, "Very well, we have some lovely selections here." Dave wandered around the lot looking at all the different trees. He loved the smell of pine.

"Welcome to my lot, Sir." An old man walked up to Dave; "I'm Hoston Meyers." Dave smiled politely.

"It's a nice lot you have here." He said.

"Why thank you." Hoston said, "I see your fiance is expecting." Dave and Hoston glanced over at Randi who was examining a tree Aaron was holding up.

"Yes she is." Dave smiled softly.

"A girl." Hoston said. Dave nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you two Irish?" Hoston asked. Dave looked at the old man.

"Ah....No why do you ask?" Dave looked at him questioningly.

"I just...Never mind." He smiled, "Have you picked out a name yet for the little girl? Maybe an Irish name?"

"Um...No we haven't. We're waiting until the delivery day." Dave said. This guy was giving him the creeps. Hoston smiled and nodded.

"Well, I trust the little girl will have an uncommon and strong name." He said. 

"Sure...Ah...I should go with her." Dave quickly left Hoston.

"Hmmm....That is a nice tree." Randi said inspecting the branches. She looked up at Dave, "What do you think?"

"I like it." He said, "It's big and fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Randi cocked her eyebrow and laughed.

"You know what I mean." Dave chuckled. He looked at Aaron, "I think we'll take this tree."

"Very well." He smiled.

"How much is it?" Dave asked.

"It's free. Take it." Aaron said. Randi and Dave stared at him.

"No. Seriously. How much?" Dave asked. Aaron chuckled.

"For the two of you, it's free." Aaron said, "Take it home and spend time decorating it and making memories."

"Are you sure?" Randi asked. Aaron nodded.

"Yes. Take it and have fun." 

"Thank you." Dave said picking up the end of the tree. Randi grabbed the light end. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Folks." Aaron said, "And happy New Year." Dave and Randi smiled lugging the tree out of the lot.

"That was very nice of him." Randi said.

"Yes it was. The people were weird there though." Dave said, "Hoston the guy that owns this place was going on and on about the baby's name, like he already knew what it was going to be."

"Well, he should let us in on it because I have no idea what its going to be." Randi chuckled, "Well, that guy that picked out the tree talked about Aaron and how's he's watching over us. It gave me the creeps."

"Hum. Yeah it would me too." Dave shook his head, "are you okay? I can carry this by myself."

"I've got it. It's not that heavy." Randi chuckled. She stopped in her tracks, "Oh! I think I dropped my scarf back at the lot." Randi put the end down and turned around. She stopped in her tracks. "Ah...Dave?"

"What Babe?" Dave asked wiping sap onto his pants.

"Where is the tree lot?"

"It's right...." He turned around, "There.... Where is it?" Dave and Randi stared into an empty lot. Randi's scarf laid on a snow pile. She grabbed it.

"I want to go home." She said softly. Dave nodded.

"Yes...Let's go. I'm getting the creeps even more." Randi grabbed her end of the tree and bolted. They had no idea where the Christmas tree lot ran off to and they didn't care to find out.

****

Randi and Dave have made a list of baby names they like but can't decide.

Help them decide and choose your favourite ones

You may vote more than once.

http://www.gigapoll.com/?105764


	15. Merry Christmas

December 24, 2001  
Week 32  
  
  
Snowflakes begun to fall down from the sky onto their  
red car. The roads were covered with ice, but Randi a  
felt a few contractions so they went to the hospital.  
They were just braxton hicks contractions. A soft  
sheet of snow covered the scenery. Randi sighed  
softly.  
"Dave, I'm sorry." She said. Dave looked at her.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For thinking it was time again. I know we have  
awhile yet, it's just...It felt like it." Randi said.  
Dave put his hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.  
"It's all right. It happens." He said looking out the  
window.   
"I suppose." The fact that she was getting  
contractions scared her. She wasn't scared about the  
birth or the pain...She was scared what will happen  
after the birth. She was scared about giving her  
daughter up. She knew the Cabotts were nice people,  
but she wasn't sure if they were nice enough to be her  
daughters parents. Randi looked down at her ring  
finger and stared at the diamond ring that sat there.  
"Dave, you really want to marry me right?"  
"Of course I do." Dave said, "I wouldn't have  
proposed if I did want you as my wife."  
"Okay." She said. Dave glanced at her out the side of  
his eye.  
"Why did you even asked that?" Randi shrugged.  
"I don't know. I was just making sure you didn't ask  
me because you felt like you had to." Randi said.  
"I love you, Randi. I want to spend the rest of my  
life with you end of story." Dave said a little mad  
that she would even question his intentions. Randi  
bite her lip.  
"I'm sorry for asking." She said.  
"It's okay." Dave took her hand as he drove. He was  
excited to marry Randi. he was excited to have a  
family with her. he wished this daughter...His  
daughter was going to be the start of it. Randi  
squeezed his hand tightly cutting off the circulation.  
"Ow." He glanced over at Randi who was having a  
contraction. "You okay?"  
"Fuck." She breathed as it ended. "If these are just  
false contractions, I hate to know what the real ones  
feel like." Dave kissed her hand.  
"You sure youre okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
"I'm fine." Randi rubbed her stomach. She wondered if  
she'd ever be able to get her figure back.  
"I was thinking we should buy a house." Dave said.  
"Like a real house with a fenced in yard and stuff?"  
Randi asked with a soft smiled. Dave nodded.  
"Exactly what I mean." He said.  
"I would love that." Randi said. Dave smiled softly.  
"Maybe we can get a cat or something." Dave  
suggested.  
"I'm allergic." She said.  
"Okay...How about a dog?" Dave asked. She nodded.  
"I can do a dog." Randi said, "Maybe a black lab or  
something like that?"  
"A golden Lab. I like those better." Dave said. Randi  
leaned back and smiled softly. A soft came from with  
in her. Randi chuckled.  
"I think someone agrees with the golden lab  
decision." She took Dave's hand and placed it where  
she felt the baby's kick only moments ago. "I've been  
thinking on what to name her."  
"You have?" Dave asked as the baby kicked again. He  
smiled brightly. He loved that feeling.  
"I don't want her to have a common name. I  
want...something special...Something not many people  
have.:" Randi said.  
"So, Sarah, Tiffany, Amber, and Elizabeth are out of  
the question?"  
"Ew! Way out of the question." Randi said, "I want  
exotic name...Like a place name. I think place names  
are cool."  
"Me too." Dave said, "We still have a while before we  
need to name her yet so don't worry."  
"I know. I'm just starting to think." Randi leaned  
back, "I don't like snow. I mean, I like the look of  
it but I hate being gout in it."  
"I know. I've already hit a few ice patches." He  
said, "I hate driving white knuckled." Randi nodded in  
agreement. Soon, Dave was in a parking space in front  
of the apartment building. He had The biggest smile on  
his face which led Randi to believe he was up to  
something. Dave helped her out of the car and up the  
stairs. When they got in front of their door, Dave  
made her stop. "Close your eyes."  
"Um...okay." Randi chuckled and did as she was told.  
last time he told her that, He filled the livingroom  
with daises and confessed his love to her. Dave opened  
the door an led her in. Randi could hear him turn on  
the lights. soon the soft sound of Christmas carols  
filled her ears.  
"Okay. Open them." He said. Randi opened her eyes and  
a huge smile spread across her face.  
"Oh Dave! It's beautiful!" The whole room was  
decorated in Christmas lights. The newly decorated  
Christmas tree had a lot of presents beneath it. On  
the table was a beautiful dinner.  
"I wanted you to have a wonderful Christmas." He said  
softly.  
"Oh I am! I love it." She wrapped her arms around his  
neck pressing her large belly into him. He smiled and  
kissed her head.  
"I'm glad you like it." He said.  
"How'd you get this done?" Randi asked  
"I told Amira to come by and do it. I had the stuff  
all ready in the game room." he said. Randi shook her  
head.  
"You're unbelievable Dave."  
  
* * *  
  
Dave and Randi laid in bed trying to think of places  
that were names.  
"Asia, China, Dakota, Montana, and uh...London." Dave  
said. Randi chuckled.  
"Tara, Ireland, Paris, Carolina, Cheyenne, Everett-"  
"Everett for a girl?" Dave asked.  
"Hey! Why not?" Randi giggled putting Dave's hand on  
her stomach.  
"I guess It'll work...How about Yonkers?" He asked  
with a laugh.  
"No No No!" Randi cried. "I'd rather have her be  
Everett. I'll know what her name is when I see her."  
"I know." He said kissing Randi's cheek. "Merry  
Christmas, My love."  
"Merry Christmas." Randi said. 


	16. Life Changing Moment

January 7, 2002

Week 34

Today was her last day at work before maternity leave was here. Randi sat in the new comfortable chair Weaver bought and stared at the computer screen. The phone started to ring. She sighed and picked it up.

"County General." She said, "Yeah...all right...got it." Randi hung up the phone, "Dr. Greene, got a MVA coming in. ETA is ten minutes."

"All right, thanks Randi." Mark said walking out to the ambulance bay. Randi sighed and rubbed her stomach. Right in this very spot she had miscarried Aaron, Her daughters twin. Right on this very spot, Randi's life changed drastically. A muscular arm wrapped around her belly. She smiled as a pair of lips kissed her ear.

"This better be my fiancé or you have some explaining to do." Randi giggled.

"It tis I Antonio, your Puerto Rican cabana boy." Dave whispered in the worse accent known to man kind, "Let me massage your glorious body and feed you grapes."

"Mmmm...Grapes." Randi smiled softly and looked at him. "Why Antonio, you look like my fiance." Dave chuckled and kissed her gently.

"Somebody help us!" Dave looked up and saw Alexander and Andrea Cabot rush into the ER with their Asian son in their arms.

"Dave! Go help them!" Randi cried. Dave grabbed a gurney and rushed over to the Cabots.

"Alex, what happened?" Dave asked putting their son on the gurney.

"I don't know. We put him down for his nap and when Andrea tried to wake him, he wouldn't wake up." Alexander said, "His breathing is so shallow. We thought.."

"I'll take care of him." Dave said wheeling him into a room. He checked Adam's eyes, "Adam, can you hear me?" Dave checked his pulse and noticed a bump on his hand, "did a bee or something sting him?" Andrea nodded.

"Get got home from preschool and played outside. A wasp stung him. He swelled up but we gave him benadryl and ice." She said.

"How long after the bee sting did you put him to bed?" Dave asked moving towards the medicine cabinet.

"An hour or two...Why?" Alexander asked.

"I think Adam has Anaphylaxis, which just means he is extremely allergic. Some people have seizures when they get stung. Adam might have had on in his sleep and that's why he didn't wake up. I'm going to draw some blood, run a few tests, and give him some medication." Dave said telling Lydia to draw some blood, "I also want to run a head CT, all right?"

"All right. Thank you, Dave." Alexander said moving to Andrea's side.

"It's my job." He said putting up the safety bars on the bed. Alexander took Andrea out. Randi got up off the chair and walked over to them.

"Hi guys." She said cautiously.

"Oh Hello Miranda." Andrea said. She turned to Randi and put her hand on the large belly, "How is she? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's full turned and is starting to drop." Randi said, "What's wrong with Adam?"

"Got stung by a bee. I guess, he's really allergic." Alexander said quietly. Randi nodded slowly as the baby with in her kicked.

"Was that the baby?" Andrea asked moving her hand slightly. Randi nodded.

"Yeah, she does that a lot around this time of night." Randi said. A small smile appeared on Andrea's face. Randi stared at the woman. She was over joyed to feel he daughter she would soon adopt, but yet sad about her son they already had.

"I cannot wait for her arrival." Andrea said, "We have her nursery almost done." Randi pushed out a smile.

"How nice." She said.

"We decided to do a Beach theme." Andrea said. Randi nodded.

"I like the beach." She said absently as Dave walked out.

"Guys, we're taking him up to get a CAT scan." Dave said. The Cabot's nodded and followed their son on the gurney. Dave leaned over and kissed Randi.

"Sit down and rest." He said walking back over to his patient.

* * *

Randi watched the Cabots sit by Adam's bed. He had finally woken up but Dave had admitted him to the hospital. It was for observation. Randi took this opportunity to observe the Cabots. They seemed Genuinely terrified for their son's well being. I that was the child she was carrying in there would they be as scared? Would they let her get stung by a wasp?

She sighed slightly buttoning up her jacket. They would probably make better parents than she would and Dave would. Emotion started to build up within Randi. Tears started to cascade down her face. Randi sat down on the bench and started to sob. Dave walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He saw that his fiance was sobbing.

"Randi??" He sat beside her and started rubbing her back, "What's wrong?" She leaned over and started sobbing into his chest, "What ever happened. Its okay."

"I-I can't do this, D-Dave." She wept.

"You can't do what?" Dave asked with alarm. Randi pulled away and looked at him with puffy cheeks and red eyes.

"I can't give our daughter to the Cabots. I c-can't give her away at all. I just...She's our daughter. I can't d-d-do it. Everyday it harder knows you w-want to g-give her away, b-but I cant." Randi sobbed, "I love her too much. I c-can't give her away after f-feelng her grow inside of me. After f-feeling her kick and move. I-I just can't Dave and if you d-dont w-want any part of it, fine...I'll m-managed. I just can not give my daughter away." Dave stared at Randi as she sobbed this plea. She wanted the baby as well. Dave smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"Okay, Randi. We'll talk to Mrs. Greyson tomorrow." Dave said.

"You're not mad?" She asked quietly.

"I never wanted to give her away in the first place. I only agreed because I thought that's what you want." Dave said, "She's *our* daughter. No ones else's."

"Oh." Randi said not beliving her ears. Dave smiled.

"Come on, let's go home. You need some sleep and I need to start cleaning out the game room." He kissed Randi's temple. Alexander sighed and moved away from the door. They lost another one. Maybe their family was only supposed to contain three. I wish he Malucci's luck, Thought Alexander as he kissed his son.


	17. False

****

January 21, 2002

Week 36

These past two weeks were wonderful for Randi and Dave. They felt like actual parents. They reveled in the fact that they were keeping their daughter. Granted, they had guilt for leaving the Cabots without a daughter, but the guilt soon faded as they started working on the nursery. Dave stared at the pool table that leaned against the hallway wall.

"Carter is giving me two hundred for this old thing." Dave said. Randi smiled.

"Good. We need the money." Dave turned to her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her large belly against his.

"I'd sell the shirt off my back to make you and our daughter happy." Dave said.

"All we need is you." Randi said. It was so nice, Randi thought. That she belonged to an actual family now. "Oh! Let me show you what I bought at the store today." She wobbled to the nursery. The walls were pink and there was a drop cloth over the floor. She grabbed a bag off of the dresser.

"You're spoiling this girl." Dave chuckled as Randi came back out into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yea? She's worth it." Randi laughed pulling out a leopard print jumper. She smiled putting it on her belly. "I got this. It just screamed mini Randi." Dave laughed.

"That it does." He chuckled as Randi pulled out a tiny pink gingham dress. "That's adorable." 

"That's why I bought it...Oh, the crib and rocking chair are being delivered around one o'clock." Randi said pulling out a ladybug sweater. Dave stood up. 

"I'm gonna work on her room before they get here then." He kissed Randi's head and went to the nursery.

* * *

Dave's heart sang as he stenciled little yellowed stars around the room. He was doing this for _his_ daughter. He folded up the drop cloth and glanced around the room. He glanced at the crib he had to put together that the men just dropped off. He tossed the drop cloth in the hallway and begun to put together the cherry oak sleigh crib.

"Dave, can I see the room now?" Randi asked outside the door.

"No. You have to wait until I get everything ready." Randi sighed and moved to the kitchen. She started to boil some water for dinner. She was so excited to give birth. Yet, she was terrified. Randi rubbed her belly as she dumped the pasta into the boiling water. Her grandmother didn't know she was pregnant. Eventually, Randi thought, eventually I'll tell her. Randi went to the kitchen table and started to set it. "Okay, Randi! Come on!" Randi squealed with happiness and jogged to the nursery door.

"Okay." Randi held her breath and opened the door, "OH! It's lovely Dave!" She looked around the pink a yellow pastel room and smiled with happiness. Stars and moons in different forms (stuffed, painted, lacy, etc.) decorated the room. The soft bedspread lined the new crib. A mobile of Stars and comets was hooked onto crib. The rocket had a knitted pink afghan on it. Next to the rocker was a Victorian reading lamp and a bookshelf filled with children's books- a perfect place to read the baby to sleep.

"You like?" Dave asked.

"I love it, Dave!" Randi said as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Dave."

"Thank _you_, Randi. You've given me everything I've ever wanted." Dave said. Randi smiled softly.

"I'm happy. Come on. Dimmer is almost-" Randi doubled over clutching her stomach, "Oh!!"

"Randi??" Dave held her with alarm. Randi took in a deep breath.

"Contraction.... And it hurt." She mumbled straightening up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded rubbing her back.

"Yeah." She said walking to the kitchen. Dave sighed slightly. He was so anxious to have his daughter in his arms. He heard a loud clang come from the kitchen.

"Randi, what happened?" Dave walked out into the kitchen to find the pot of pasta all over the floor and Randi doubled over in pain. "Randi?? Did your water break?? Is it time??"

"The contractions.......... Hurt more." She mumbled. Dave rushed to her side.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." He said. Randi only nodded.

"It can't be time." She whimpered as Dave draped her jacket over her.

"Babies are born early all the time." Dave said helping Randi out of the apartment. "We'll see what Dr. Coburn says so don't worry."

"Trying not to." Randi said, "It just hurts."

"Its childbirth." Dave said kissing her temple, "everything will be okay."

* * *

Randi laid on the hospital bed listening to the steady beep of the monitor. Dave paced back and forth as Janet walked in.

"The baby's heart rate is low." He said.

"I know, Dr. Malucci. It isn't anything to be alarmed about." Janet said walking to the bed, "How are the contractions doing, Miranda?"

'They've slowed down a lot." Randi said.

"Good."

"Is the low heart rate something to be alarmed about?" Janet shook her head.

"No. In fact, I see no reason to keep you here for more than another hour or two." Janet said, "False labor is a common thing. Your daughter is taking her time like a normal girl. You have a month left and the contraction will come more frequently now. If you get them less than every fifteen minutes, then come in immediately and obviously if your water breaks come in."

"Thanks, Dr. Coburn." Dave said moving to Randi's side.

"Thanks." Randi said taking his hand. Janet smiled

"No problem." She said walking out. Randi sighed deeply.

"Another month." She said, "I thought we were going to have her today."

"Soon, baby." Dave said kissing her forehead, "We'll be a family soon."

Within an hour, Janet released Randi. The baby's heartbeat returned to normal and the contractions went to one every other hour. Randi was relieved to go home and get some sleep in before the sleepless nights began.


	18. The Grace of Ireland

****

January 31, 2002

Week 37

"Dave?" Randi said walking into the kitchen as he washed the dishes.

"Humm?" Dave turned to see Randi bundled up in a winter jacket, gloves, hat, and a scarf. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to the graveyard." She said, "I have to take the snow off of Aaron's Memorial."

"Do you want me to come?" Dave asked shutting the water off.

"No. I want to do this alone." She smiled slightly.

"All right. Give Aaron a kiss for me." Dave said softly. She nodded.

"I will." Randi said walking out into the hallway. She wobbled outside. Everyday was getting harder for Randi to do a lot. Walking was a tough task, but she had to see her son's memorial before she got bogged down with sleepless nights and dirty diapers.

Randi slowly made her way down the slippery sidewalk. A fresh sheet of snow had fallen over Chicago the night before. The snow plows had piles up huge mounds of snow on the sides. Randi found an opening in the snow banks and made her way across the street to the snow covered graveyard.

Randi stepped between the gravestones she had gotten to know so well after all these months. She practically knew every name on the cold slabs. She made her way to a small clearing. A snow covered stuffed teddy bear lets Randi know where she had to start digging.

Randi knelt down and started to sweep the snow off. Soon the flat Marble memorial was clean. Randi shook off the Brown teddy bear she and Randi bought him for Christmas. She ran her hand over the memorial.

"Good afternoon, Aaron my love." Randi said. "You should see the nursery. Daddy finished it, but you wouldn't you like it though because it's all pink and yellow...unless you like pink and yellow." she chuckled slightly. Randi sat there for ten minutes before the cold started getting to her. She slowly pulled herself up on the Pink Marble gravestone to her left. She always-used Gorden Harry Mintser's stone. As she stood up a sharp pain shot through her abdomen almost causing her to fall again. She felt a warm liquid run down her legs.

"Oh god." She whispered. Randi took in a deep breath as a contraction coursed through her for the second time. It was time. There was no doubt in her mind that it was time now. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number to her house.

"Dave, its time...." Randi took in a shuddery breath, "To have the frigging Baby! What do you think??....YES!!!...I'm still with...ow...Aaron......okay." Randi hung up the phone and slumped to the ground. The pain was so much different than her previous false alarms. Within two minutes, she heard Dave running through the graveyard.

"Randi!!' he yelled dashing through the snow. He ran up to Randi and helped her up, "It's really time??"

"God yes..." Randi groaned.

"Okay, we'll be at county in ten minutes."

"O-Okay." Randi mumbled 

__

Four hours later

Dave glanced at the clock. It was now six thirty in the evening. Randi was seven centimeters dilated. He paced back and forth as Randi tried to get some sleep. Abby chuckled as she checked her patients' heart rates.

"Dave, sit down. This is only the beginning." She said, "There's a _long_ time left."

"Can't you give her a drug to speed it up?" Dave asked. He shook his head, "That's ridiculous."

"Dave, sit, hold her hand, give her ice ships. That's all you can do at this point." Abby said pushing Dave into a chair. He took in a deep breath. The big day had finally come.

"She's three weeks early. That wont be a problem right?" He asked. Abby shook her head.

"It shouldn't be." She said looking at Randi's chart. Everything will be all right. She's in good hands."

"I know." He said running his hand through his hair. He was going to be a father. Soon, he would be able t o hold his daughter in his arms.

__

Five hours later

11:42 pm

"Oh god." Randi groaned loudly. Dave swept back her sweaty hair. She breathed in heavily. "There's too much pressure. It hurts." She mumbled.

"Let me massage your back." He said. Randi nodded slowly and turned onto her sighed. Dave ran his hands down her tense her back and start massaging her lower back. She groaned loudly.

"This sucks." Randi mumbled.

"No I don't." Dave said, "We're going o have a daughter soon. We're not signing any papers that will relinquish our rights. She's ours to keep and raise." Randi smiled softly.

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much." She said breathing in deeply as a contraction made its way through her.

"I can get Abby to give you an Epi." Dave said. Randi shook her head.

"No...I want to do this naturally." She mumbled. Abby walked in and sat down in front of Randi.

"Why don't you lie on your back and I can see how you're doing." Abby smiled. Randi nodded slowly going back onto her back. It was very weird for Randi to get examined by Abby.

"How is she doing?" Dave asked.

"Oh about eight centimeters." Abby said taking off her plastic gloves and tossing them into the trash can. "I'm sure you can start pushing soon."

"How soon?" Randi asked. Abby gave her a sly smile.

"Soon."

__

Five hours later

February 1, 2002

4:37 am

"Oh fuck." Randi moaned gripping Dave's hand tightly. Nurses walked about the room preparing everyone for the upcoming birth. "I have to push, Dave." 

"You can't yet." Dave said, "You have to wait for Janet."

"Like fucking hell." Randi cursed. "I gotta push!" Abby sighed hearing the woman's cries.

"Okay, Randi. You can push for me but you have to wait for Dr. Coburn." Abby said.

"Just let me push please!' Randi whined. Abby nodded lifting up the sheet.

"Okay, on the count of three Randi push as hard as you can." Abby said. Dave took Randi's hand, "One...two...three." Randi pressed her chin onto her chest and pushed. The pressure and pain increased as she did it but it was something she had to do. "Beautiful, Randi."

"Shit." She moaned. Dave kissed her forehead.

"Sally, page Dr Coburn stat. Tell her Randi isn't going to hold off much longer." Abby said. The other nurse nodded and ran into the hallway.

"You hear that, Love? We'll have our daughter soon." He said.

"Mmmm hmmm." She mumbled in pain.

__

One Hour later

5:48 am

Dave's heart raced as he watched Janet put her gloves and mask on. The nurses were getting warming blankets ready. He bit his lip. He was going to be a father. Dave Malucci was going to be a father.

"Ready to have a baby?" Janet smiled sitting in front of Randi.

"Oh yes!" Randi and Dave both said in unison. Janet chuckled slightly with a soft nod. The pain was already intense for Randi. So much pressure she through her pelvic bone was going to split.

"Okay, Randi, on your next contraction push with all you've got." Janet said. Abby patted Randi's shoulder with encouragement. Randi nodded taking in a deep breath. With in a few seconds, Randi started to push for real. Everything started t burn as her intimate flesh started to tear.

"Oh shit!" She gritted. Dave bit his lip rubbing her back.

"You're doing great, Randi." He said as she exhaled.

"Oh fuck you." She moaned closing her eyes tightly, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can Randi." Janet said, "You're doing a beautiful job. Give me another push."

"I can't." She moaned loudly with frustration. This was more work and more pain than she had expected.

"You'll feel so much better once we get this baby out and you can hold her in your arms." Janet said, "let's go. Push." Randi took in a deep breath and started to push.

"Fuck...fuck." She moaned as she pushed, "I fucking hate you, Dave!!" Randi cried as she finished pushing.

"I love you." Dave said trying to stay calm. He kissed her forehead. Randi groaned loudly as she started to push again.

"Beautiful, Randi. Her head is out." Janet said, "want to look Dave?" He looked at her and nodded slowly. Dave's feet slowly moved him to the edge of the bed. His heart stopped. His daughter's head was sticking out. A few tears formed in his eyes.

"Sh-She has a lot of hair." Dave smiled looking at Randi.

"W-What color?" Randi mumbled.

"Light brown I think." He leaned over and kissed Randi.

"Okay, Randi. A few more pushes and you'll have a brand new baby girl." Abby said with a soft smile. Randi nodded. She wanted this baby more than anything.

"Okay, We'll push for ten seconds." Janet said. Randi took in a huge breath and pushed, "1...2...3.... 4...excellent, Randi...5...6...7...Her shoulder are almost out...8...9...10 and Breath."

"Oh god." Randi moaned.

"You did a great job, Baby." Dave whispered.

"One more push, Randi, and you'll have it." Janet said. Randi breathed in deeply. She was almost too tired to take in a deep breath. She nodded slowly, "Let's go...1...2...3..4 excellent...5...come on Randi, harder...6.... 7.... 8-" Randi cried out as she felt the baby being pulled from her. Dave kissed her forehead as a soft cry of a newborn rang out through the delivery room. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Randi looked down to see Janet holding up a crying baby girl...her crying baby girl.

"Sh-Shes beautiful." Randi started to sob. Dave cried with her.

"She l-looks just like you." He whispered kissing her. Janet placed the baby down onto Randi's chest. Randi kissed her wrinkled forehead. "W-we're a family." Dave said.

"I-I can't believe it." Randi whisper hoarsly. Abby walked up to them.

"I have to take her and get her all cleaned up and pretty." She smiled. Randi nodded slowly and watched Abby clean their daughter up. Dave's heart beat rapidly as she dressed her in a pink hat and blanket. Abby slowly walked over and placed the sniffling newborn on Randi's chest once again. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Yeah." Dave said. Randi looked at him and smiled softly before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Ireland Grace." Randi said. The baby held tightly onto Dave's finger. Abby smiled softly.

"That's a fine name." She said. Randi yawned slightly as Ireland closed her eyes. Dave couldn't believe how wonderful his heart felt watching Ireland and Randi, his girls.

"Thank you, Randi." Dave said kissing Ireland and then his fiance. "You've given me such a wonderful thing."

"You've given me a family, Dave. I couldn't ask for anything more." Randi gave Dave a kiss. Dave smiled softly.

"We have a beautiful daughter." He said. She nodded with a soft smile. Both of their hearts swelled with happiness. They were a family. They were finally a family.


	19. Welcome Home, Ireland

February 4th, 2002  
  
Dave quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the backdoor. He opened it and smiled brightly as Randi holding a small pink bundle stepped out. Randi had a permanent smile on her face.  
"Do you need help?" He asked. Randi shook her head.  
"just get the diaper bag." She said stepping over a snow pile. Randi hasn't taken her eyes off of her daughter since they were loaded into the back seat. She still couldn't believe this beautiful creature was hers. Ireland open her eyes as Randi walked up the steps. The tiny newborn yawned. Randi chuckled softly as Dave unlocked the door.  
"Here we are." Dave smiled softly as his girls walked into the apartment.  
"lookie Ireland, this is your home." Randi smiled holding the baby up. Dave quickly wen tinto the diaper bag an dpulle dut a camera. He had to take a picture of his daughters first view of her home. Randi took the pink blanket off of her daughter. Ireland was wearing the pink jumper that said 'My daddy is a hot doctor' on it...of course, Dave bought it.  
"Smile, Land." Dave focused the camera on the brown eyed beauty and snapped off a picture. Randi chuckled softly and walked to the nursery.  
"And this Miss Ireland, Is your bedroom." Randi smiled walking around the room showing her daughter the pink and yellow nursery. The baby yawned again. "I think we should lay you down in your nice new crib." Randi pulled back the pink with yellow trim comforter and carefully placed the baby down and covered her back up. Dave leaned over and took another picture.  
Randi and Dave leaned over the edge and watched Ireland's eyes grow heavy. Their new born daughter soon fell asleep. Randi smiled happily as Dave caressed Ireland's cheek softly.  
"Can you believe this, Randi?" He asked softly, "We made this. Our love made such a beautiful human being."  
"It's amazing." Randi smiled softly, "She's so perfect."  
"She's so asleep." Dave chuckled. "You should go get some rest, Randi." She nodded slowly.  
"I have to work on my wedding dress." She said shutting off the light that sat on Ireland's dresser. Dave chuckled.  
"You have a couple months until the wedding." Dave said leading her to the bedroom.  
"I know, but it takes awhile to make a wedding dress." She said walking into the bedroom. All the material for the dress was already strewn about the room. scetches were pinned next to her dummy.  
"Randi, we just brought Ireland home. You need to rest while you can." He said leading her to the bed. Randi smiled and crawled in. She moaned with comfort.  
"This is so much better than the hospital bed." Randi said snuggling into the bed. Dave crawled into the bed and pulled Randi close. Before they knew it, they were sound asleep.  
  
* * *  
Randi was jolted awake from her sound sleep by the piercing screams of her daughter. She glanced at Dave who was still fast asleep. Randi groaned slightly and got up.She shuffled sluggishly into the nursery. Ireland's screams pierced Randi's eardrum."Momma's here, Ireland." Randi said sleepily as she scooped up the screaming baby, "Shhh. What's wrong my love?" Randi sat down on the rocking chair. Ireland soon calmed down as Randi held her close.  
"Are you hungry, Sweetheart?" Randi cradled the baby in her arm as she unbuttoned her shirt. Randi bit her lip. She had only breastfed Ireland once and that was with the help of Abby. "Be kind to Mommy." She said softly as she put her nipple into the baby's mouth. Ireland quickly latched on.  
Randi smiled slightly and almost started to cry. Breast feeding was the most amazing experience. it was something only she and Ireland could share together. Something they could bond over. Randi was feeding this child...She was giving this child the nutrients to live on.  
"lucky Ireland." Dave smiled standing in the doorway. Randi looked up and chuckled.  
"She was hungry." She stated.  
"You look so gorgeous feeding her." Dave whispered moving next to the rocking chair. "When are you going to tell your grandmother?" Randi sighed heavily.  
"Idon't know..."  
"Do you think youre parents would want to know?" Dave asked. Randi sighed again.  
"Maybe, but I doubt I could find them. Last time I saw them was Christmas '86 and they were going on an African Safari." Randi sighed. She never had a good relationship with her parents. they shipped her off to live with her grandmother when she was twelve because they couldn't handle a rowdy daughter. Randi watched Ireland eat, "I'm going to be a better parent than they were."  
"You already are a better parent then they were." Dave stated. Randi looked at him.  
"And what about your mother?" She asked. Dave chuckled softly.  
"Put one of the photos the hospital took of Ireland and a small note saying suprise in an envelope and sent it to her." He smiled. Randi clicked her tongue.  
"Shame on you, David Malucci." Randi chuckled.  
"I don't care what our families think or say, Rands. This is my family now." Dave said, "You, me, and Ireland." Randi smiled.  
"it's the best family I could ever be a part of." She said laying a receiving blanket on Dave's shoulder, "And you Daddy get to burp your daughter."  
"It'll be my pleasure." He chuckled taking Ireland from Randi as she covered herself back up. Dave laid his daughter on his shoulder and gently patted her back, "You've made me the happiest man on Earth. I have everything I want."  
"So, you dont want me to order pizza?" Randi chuckled  
"I didn't say that now." Dave smiled as Ireland burped. They both chuckled softly. They were an actual family. They were parents and they were going to try their hardest to be the best parents in the world.  
  



	20. Grandma

February 14, 2002  
  
Having a child had changed their lives so much. There were feedings every four hours. There were diaper changes every six hours. there were songs to be sung. there were stories to be read. there were dresses to be changed. There was laundry to do. There were walks to taken. there were hugs to be given and there were kisses to be had. Randi and Dave loved every single moment of it.  
Dave balanced Ireland in one arm and a tray of special breakfast food in the other. Dave made heart shaped pancakes and scrawled 'I luv rand' in maple syrup on them. They walked into the bedroom where Randi was getting dressed.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." Dave said. Randi watched her family walk in.  
"Oh god...I forgot." she hit her head with he rpalm. Dave chuckled softly laying the tray on her dresser, "Oh Dave thats lovely. I didn't get you anything."  
"You don't have to get me something just because it's valentine's Day." he said, "I have everything I want already. You and Ireland....but I did get Ireland something." Dave laid his daughter on the bed.  
"what did you get her Dave?" Randi frowned sitting next to her daughter, rubbing her belly. Dave smiled.  
"Just wait." he ran out o the room. Randi scooped Ireland up.  
"Youre daddy is up to something little one." She said looking at her hazel eyed daughter. Ireland drooled slightly. Randi chuckled.  
"You girls ready?" Dave asked from the hallway.  
"No, but come on." she chuckled. Dave walked in holding a chocolate Labrador, "Dave! thats a puppy!"  
"I know." Dave chuckled sitting on the bed. The tiny puppy looked up at Randi with large brown eyes.  
"Why do you have a puppy??"  
"I thought our little one should have something to grow up with." Dave smiled showing Ireland the puppy, "I was thinking about calling her Dixie."  
"You can call her whatever you want. its yours and Ireland's puppy. not mine. im not cleaning up after it." Dave laughed.  
"You dont have to. I'll do it all." He said, "when Ireland is old enough she can help."  
"I better not have to do a single thing." randi groaned. dave smiled letting the puppy explor the house.  
"Eat your breakfast and we'll head on over to your grandmother's house."  
  
* * *  
  
Helen busied herself in the kitchen. She had a dozen more cookies left to bake. she promised the church she'd have the later that night. She took the previous batch out and cooled them on the counter. She pushed a whisp of grey hair behind her ear as the doorbell rang.  
"Oh gosh. who would be here at ten in the morning?" Helen brushed the flour off of her hands and rushed to the door, "Yes?" Helen's face brightened up when she saw Randi.  
"Hey grandma." She smiled.  
"Randi!!" The seventy-one year old threw her arms around her granddaugther's neck. "Oh gosh! This is such a suprise! you shoul dhave called. i am such a mess."  
"No, Gram, you look great. I have a couple of people I want you to meet." Randi said as they walke dinto the house. "This is dave...My fiance."  
"Hello, Ma'am." Dave smiled. Helen smiled brightly.  
"Fiance! Oh randi!" helen clapped here hands.  
"And...." Randi cleared her throat, "This is Ireland Grace, our daughter." Helen gasped.  
"Your daughter??" she asked, "My great-grandchild??" randi smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah." She said handing helen the child.  
"Ohhh." helen bit her lip to keep from crying, "How old is she?"  
"Two weeks." Dave said, "She was born on February the first."  
"She is gorgeous. She looks exactly like you did, Randi." helen sat down in her big leather barcalounger. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know." Randi said sitting on the couch with Dave, "I was afraid I guess. I didn't want you to be dissapointed in me."  
"Why on Earth would I be dissapointed in you miranda? You're a grown woman, youre engaged, you have an apartment and a job." helen smiled, "What do you do for a living, Dave?"  
"I'm a doctor over at Cook county general. Thats where randi and I met."  
"A doctor!" Helen smiled brightly, "You certainly did good for yourself Randi."  
"I know." Randi said, "Do we have your blessing?"  
"Oh do you! You hvae my blessings times a hundred." Helen smiled kissing her great-granddaughter. It meant everything to Randi that her grandmother was happy about this. that woman had basicly raised her when her parents went to meetings, conventions, and cruises. Helen's opnion meant everything. "when is the big day?"  
"April first, Ma'am." Dave said.  
"Call me grandma." helen chuckled, "April first. Thats only a month and a half away, Child. Do you have everything ready?" Randi nodded.  
"Basicly, i'm making my dress, We've booked a church, caterer, band, photographer, dinnig hall....The only thing I have to do is find wedding bands." randi said nudging Dave.  
"Yeah. i keep on forgetting that." he chuckled.  
"Well, let me take care of that." Helen stoo dup, still holdng ireland, and walked upstairs. Randi glanced at Dave and shrugged. in five minutes, Helen came back down. "These were your grandfather's and mine's wedding bands." She handed Randi two gold bands.  
"Oh Grandma." Randi gasped, "I can't take these..."  
"Sure yu can. They are just sitting in my drawer." helen smiled sitting back down. "He would want you to have them. They are being put to good use."  
"Thank you so much, gram." Randi smile dholding back the tears. sh ehanded them to dave.  
"Gee, thank you mrs Fro-...grandma." Dave smiled. Helen chuckled.  
"Now that you have your own family, Randi, do I get to have my sunday dinners with my grandchildren?" Heleb asked.  
"Of course!" Randi exclaimed, "I miss your cooking."  
"And I miss you...and I can't wait to get to know the two newest members of my family.' helen smiled softly. Randi sighed contently and watched Helen play with Ireland. Step one was done. Next were telling both of their parents, but randi sat back and enjoyed this moment.  
  



	21. Cheater

****

March 1, 2002

Ireland was starting to sleep more but not enough. Dave and Randi were completely exhausted. Between Ireland and work, they were at their minds ends and it was a month until their wedding. The dishes were stacking up. The laundry was piling up. 

"Dave, can you please find her bottle?" Randi asked bouncing the screaming Ireland on her hip.

"Breast-feed her." He said laying on the couch/

"Dave, please. I'm too tired." Randi said.

"And I'm too tired to look for her bottle." He said closing his eyes. Randi frowned putting Ireland on her chest, patting her back.

"Damn it, Dave. I'm just asking for a little help." She said.

"You've been constantly on my back for the past month." He said sitting up.

"God, I'm so sorry I've been asking you to help me raise your daughter." Dave groaned as he got up.

"Don't start blaming this all on me Randi." He said grabbing his coat.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Out. Away from this." He said opening the door.

"If you leave, Dave, don't plan on coming back." She said.

"Fine. Done." Dave said slamming the door behind him. Randi stared at the door as Ireland screamed in her ear.

"Shhh, Ireland. It's okay." Randi whispered. "Daddy will be back."

* * *

"Another beer, barkeep." Dave smiled putting his third can down. The bartender raised an eyebrow put served him another large beer. "Thank you."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Dave turned to see an extraordinary beautiful woman sitting next him. Her flaxen hair cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes shined as she smiled. Her skin was like porcelain. The tight red dress showed off her perfect body...and breasts. Dave smiled.

"I can't turn a drink down from such a beautiful creature as yourself." He said. The woman extended her hand.

"Simone." She smiled. Dave shook her slender hand.

"Dave...Dr. Dave." He winked.

"Right...you're a doctor." Simone laughed.

"I swear I am." He said.

"Right I'm the queen of England." Dave took out his driver's license and showed her the M.D. She chuckled, "I guess you can call me Elizabeth." Dave chuckled. "Wow...I'm buying a drink for a real life doctor."

"We do exist." He said.

"So Dr. Dave married?" She asked _Yes...I'm getting married don April first._ He showed her his ring finger. "No ring."

"Nope." He smiled softly. "How about you Simone? Have anyone?"

"Nope." She said, "not ready to have a someone. I like playing around."

"A girl after my own heart." Dave smiled leading her to a booth with their drinks in hand.

* * *

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Randi rocked Ireland in her arms, "And if that mocking bird don't sings, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." Randi sighed softly as she watched her daughter fall asleep. She stood up and carefully laid Ireland in her crib. Randi bit her lip as she watched her daughter.

"Where is your daddy?"

* * *

Dave burst out into laughter at Simone's joke. They were inches away.

"That was a very naughty joke, Simone." Dave smiled.

"A naughty joke from a naughty girl." She smiled as she ran her finger across his cheek. Dave sighed slightly. He knew he should run home to Randi, but he couldn't. 

"Naughty eh?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah." She whispered moving her hand up his thigh. Dave bit his lip slightly, "Very very naughty." Simone moved her hand to his groin and smiled at the sudden tenting.

"I...I...See." He mumbled.

"Yup." Simone smiled licking her lip. _Oh god..._ The goddess leaned over and kissed Dave. _I am a bad man_ Simone slid her tongue into his mouth. _A very bad man._ Their tongues danced together. _Stop her._ Dave pushed her away.

"I can't do this." Dave said.

"Do what?" She asked fixing her lipstick.

"I have a fiancée and daughter." He said putting money on the table.

"Fiancé and a daughter??" Simone cried.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." He said, "I love them.... I'm not like this anymore." Dave said dashing out the door of the bar.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning and Randi was up for the second time already. Luckily she was able to get Ireland back to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't sleep without Dave. She sat at her sewing table working on her wedding dress. She heard the front door open and Dave walk in.

"Randi?"

"Quiet. Ireland is asleep." She frowned as she finished the last stitch on the hem. Dave walked into the room and walked to Randi he knelt down next to her. She glanced down at him, "What Dave?"

"I almost cheated on you." He said. Randi's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" She gasped.

"I only went in for one beer and this woman bought me another one." Dave shook his head, "She kissed me.... But I couldn't. I couldn't do it."

"Dave!" She cried.

"I ran. I just ran. I can't fuck up we have, Randi." Dave said, "I'll help. I'm sorry. I've just been overwhelmed by all of this. Ireland...the wedding. I want you and only you." Randi stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you, Dave." She whispered shaking her head.

"I had to tell you, Randi. I couldn't keep it from you." He said, "I love you." 

"I don know what to say...You almost cheated on me. We have a daughter, Dave. You can't fuck this up." She said.

"And I won't. I promise you." Dave said, "I'm sorry Randi." Randi bit her lip slightly looking at the floor.

"At least you told me..." Randi said, "are you sure it was only a kiss?"

"I'm sure." He said.

"You can't pull anything like this again Dave or i'm packing Ireland up and we're out of here." She said.

"Never, Randi.' he said taking her hands, "We'll be a family forever." Randi bit her lip.

"Let's get some sleep before Ireland wakes up." She said. Dave nodded with a smile.


	22. Mom??

****

March 14, 2002

Ireland giggled as Randi blew bubbles on her belly. Dave glanced up at the noise and smiled. He continued to read the newspaper. Randi buttoned Ireland's onesie back up as someone knocked on the door.

"Get it, Dave." She said. He stuck out his tongue and opened the door. His heart stopped, "Who is it Dave?"

"Hi, Sweety." The middle aged woman smiled.

"Mom..." He said. Randi's head shot up. Lynn Malucci smiled softly at her son. "What...What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter." Lynn said as Randi walked up behind Dave. "This must be Randi." Dave stared at his mother dumbfounded.

"Yes...I am." Randi said. Lynn looked at Ireland then back to Dave.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I left your father and had nowhere to go so I thought I have a new granddaughter and daughter in law.... So I should go see my boy." Lynn smiled. Dave ran his hand through his slowly fading blond hair.

"Come...Come in." He said. Lynn smiled softly and walked din. It was sort of tense in the apartment. Randi cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Malucci, this is Ireland." She smiled softly. Lynn smiled slightly.

"Ireland Malucci...an Irish first name and an Italian last name." Lynn chuckled softly, "May I hold her?"

"Oh!...Yes." Randi handed the baby to her grandmother. She glanced at Dave, "Want to help me with some drinks and her bottle in the kitchen?"

"Yeah....sure..." Dave mumbled walking into the kitchen. He gathered some glasses, "Dave?"

"What?"

"You're mother is in our living room..." She whispered.

"I'm aware of that." Dave said pouring cranberry juice spritzer into them.

"Why is she in our living room?" She asked.

"You heard her...She left Dad." Dave said popping slices of Lemons into the cups.

"So, she came here with no warning?" Randi asked.

"She does that." Dave said putting the cups onto a tray.

"Well, I don't like that." Randi said, "I should have had warning so I could clean my house and cook dinner and make a good impression."

"Who cares, Randi. She doesn't look at that stuff." Dave said walking back into the living room to find Lynn crying. He handed the tray to Randi and rushed to his mother's side, "What's wrong, Ma?"

"I left everything. I left everything back in New York." She sobbed; "I left that fucking bastard." Dave took Ireland away from Lynn and handed her to Randi.

"Good, Ma. It's about damn time you did." He said tucking her brown hair behind her ear. "He's an asshole."

"He h-hit me again...That was it." Lynn said, "I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take another thirty fucking years." Randi bit her lip. She felt like she was treading on family territory. She walked into Ireland's nursery and laid her down for a nap.

"He hit you?" Dave asked. Lynn nodded.

"He w-was drinking again. I told him he had been drinking too much. He grabbed my hair...." Lynn started to cry again.

"Ma, it's okay." Dave said puling her into a hug. "You're here now. We'll make sure he never hurts you again."

"Promise Dave. Promise your mother you'll take care of me?" Dave looked at his mother.

"You can spend the night here. Tomorrow I'll set you up in a hotel." He said.

"Can't I move in here?" Lynn asked. Dave couldn't believe his ears.

"No you can't." He said.

"I gave birth to you and you won't even house me." Dave groaned loudly. His mother was up to her old games again.

"I'll give you some money for a hotel room, but you can't stay here for long" Dave said, "I have a family to raise. You should have called me. You should have given us some warning that you were coming."

"He'll hit me again if I go back." She said.

"Press charges, get him arrested, move somewhere else and start a new life." Dave said.

"Wh-What if I can't?" Lynn asked.

"You can ma." He said, "Randi and I will be here in Chicago to support you, but you need to do this. You cannot let that bastard win. You can't keep him in your life. If you do, you will never see Ireland." Lynn stared at Dave. She took this all in and nodded slowly.

"You'll help me?" She asked softly.

"I promise." He said.

Over the next few days, Dave helped his mother files charges against his abusive father. Randi got Lynn contacted with one of her friends in North Carolina and reserved an apartment for her mother-in-law. It hurt Dave to see his mother in so much trouble, but He knew if she was going to get on with her life, he would have to give her tough love. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her in Ireland's life. Maybe her new life in North Carolina would do the whole family good.


	23. The Plunge

****

April 1, 2002

Randi sat in the chair shaking. Her knees knocked together. Her hands shook beyond belief. Her stomach was all in knots. She pulled up her strapless bra and fixed her garter belt. The hired hairdresser took the curlers out of Randi's hair. Dark brown curlers fell around her face. The hairdresser tightly pulled back the curls and pulled it into a ponytail. She started pinning the curls down into a bun.

She was getting married. Finally the day had come. Her grandmother sat in front of her and started to apply her make up. Ireland was sitting in her stroller dressed in a frilly pink dress. Randi took in a deep breath.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Randi whispered.

"Feel free to barf." She smiled at her granddaughter.

"I'm serious." Randi moaned.

"It'll be all right, Randi." She said, "this is the day you've been waiting for. You made a beautiful dress and you're marrying a wonderful man. You're young and have the rest of your lives to spend together. Ireland is going to live in a beautiful family."

"I know." Randi said standing up. She looked at her wedding dress. She had to admit it....it was beautiful. It was old fashion, but with a touch of modern thrown into it. She wanted Ireland to be able to wear it when she was older. Randi took it off the hanger. Her hands shook as she stepped into the gown and pulled it on. She had tried it on so many times, but this was her wedding day. It was totally different.

Randi zipped up the back. She fluffed the skirt out and smoothed the bodice down. Randi shook as she took her new cameo necklace around her neck. Her feet shook as she slid them into the silk heals. Her grandmother stood in front of her and pinned a small diamond tiara into Randi's hair.

"Oh Randi, you look gorgeous." She said

"Thank you." Randi smiled softly. "Have you heard from Mom and dad?"

"I received a postcard a few days ago." She said, "They said p.s. tell Miranda congratulations." Randi rolled her eyes.

"I got a P.S. I guess that better than nothing." Randi said walking over to her daughter, "All right, Landsie, this is it. Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

* * *

Dave paced back and forth. He was getting married. He was taking the plunge. He was inheriting and old ball and chain. His palms were sweaty. His heart raced. Steve, his favourite drinking buddy, laughed at him.

"Dave, Calm down." Steve said, "You're just getting married."

"Just?? JUST??" Dave cried.

"You need to calm down, Man." he said, "It's not going to help any of this if you pass out on the altar."

"I won't pass out." He said.

"Even when I tell you it's time to go out there?" Dave felt lightheaded. Steve chuckled grabbing his elbow; "I have the rings in my pocket so you don't have an excuse to run back here." Dave nodded slowly taking a deep breath in.

"All right. Let's go out there." Steven grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out there. Everyone looked at him as he stepped up onto the altar. Dave fidgeted slightly. The priest looked at him. Dave nodded slowly. The priest gave the pianist the nodded and the music started. Dave and Randi chose _Greensleeves_ to be played while the bride's maid walked down the aisle.

Some of Randi's friends from school, dress in purple, walked down the aisle. Ireland was in one of their arms. Dave smiled softly. Then the wedding march started and everyone stood up. Dave's heart pounded as the doors opened. An angel stood there.

"Wow." Dave whispered as Randi walked down the aisle towards him. She looked gorgeous. She looked like something God had made especially for him. She looked as nervous as he did. She smiled softly as she approached him. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Randi blushed as she handed her bride's maid her bouquet.

"We are gathered here today to rejoice in the union of two souls, David and Miranda." The priest smiled.

* * *

"Could we have the rings please?" The priest asked Dave handed Dave and Randi the rings, "David?" Dave liked his lips.

"Randi, ever since Ireland was conceived I knew you were the right one for me. We've been through so many ups and downs and we've made it through anything. I know we'll be able to get through anything that is thrown at us in the future. I will cherish and honour forever and beyond. I promise to love you through sickness and health, through richer or for poorer." Dave slid the gold band onto Randi's shaking finger. Randi held Dave's hand tightly.

"I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Dave, and expanding our family. I never knew what love was or felt this was before I met you. As soon as we became a couple, I wanted to change my ways and do right by you. I promise, Dave, I will continue to keep you happy. I promise to love you through sickness and health, through richer or for poorer." Randi slid the ring on Dave's finger, "I love you."

"Do you David take thee Miranda to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. Dave looked into Randi's eyes. Both people were on the verge of tears. Dave nodded slowly.

"I do." He croaked out.

"And do you Miranda take thee David to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Randi smiled softly.

"I-I do." She said.

"Then by the power invested in me and by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, "You may now...kiss the bride." Dave smile brightly at Randi as the church started to clap. He took her face in his hands and brought her into the first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Randi smile brightly as the photographer took a picture of her standing in front of the wedding cake.

"Ready?" Dave asked handing her the knife.

"Yup." She said as they both cut into it. Randi took a small piece in her hand and as did Dave. They both looked at each other with evil grin son their faces, "don't you dare, Dave, or there will be no honeymoon."

"I won't." He chuckled putting the cake gently into her mouth.

"Mmmm....good." Randi mumbled, "open up." Dave opened his mouth and Randi smashed the piece of cake against his mouth. The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Randi!" He chuckled. She stuck out her tongue. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, smashing the cake onto her face. She giggled but kissed her husband anyway. Dave held her close, "I love you."

"I love you too, Darling." She smiled softly.

"Mrs. Miranda Malucci." He said. "I like the sound of that."

"I love the sound of that." Randi said as Dave wiped the frosting off of her face.

"Why don't we get the honeymoon started?" He asked. Randi smiled mischievously.

"Now I love the sound of _that_." She smiled, "Let's go."


	24. Breakfast is served

April 15th, 2001  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Malucci." Dave smiled as Randi stretched in her sleep. She laughed softly.  
"Are you going to say that to me every morning?"  
"You better believe it." Dave chuckled kissing her cheek. "Landsie is still asleep."  
"So?" Randi smiled.  
"So...We have time..." He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss. Randi giggled and rolled on top of him.  
"I suppose we do." She smiled kissing up and slowly removing her night shirt. Randi tossed it to the floor. Dave smiled brightly. He loved her breasts. They were so full after getting pregnant. "enjoy what you see?"  
"Oh yes." he smiled cupping her breasts in his hands. Randi groaned arching her back. Electricity coursed through her body.  
"God Dave." she mumbled grinding her hips into his, "I need you now."  
"I always need you." he said. Dave sat up letting Randi roll onto her back. he kissed her neck softly, He tugged Randi's panties down. He immediately grew hard. "God, you smell wonderful." Dave groaned against her skin.  
"Please..." she whimpered as she wrapped her legs around him.   
"Yes." He whispered lineing himself up with her. Just as he was about to enter her, Ireland started to scream. "Oh god." Dave groaned loudly.  
"Shit." Randi cursed. Ireland's screamed coursed through the house. "I'll get her."  
"No." Dave said getting off of Randi and grabbing his robe, "I will."  
"Hurry back.' She smiled. Dave winked and rushed to Ireland's room.  
"Landsie! Landsie! Landsie!" He went to her crib, "Couldn't you have waited twenty minutes?" Dave picked up his daughter whose screams had tapered off. "Need a diaper change?" He smelt his daughter. "Oh Christ!"   
Dave put Ireland on her changing table and removed her filthy diaper. He coughed slightly as he wiped her. he couldn't believe something so small and beautiful could created something so potent.  
"There. You smell human again." He smiled putting her back in her cirb an putting her bottle in her mouth. "Now, just be quiet for a half hour okay?" Dave kissed her cheek. He walked back to the bedroom but found it empty. "Randi?"  
"Out here.' she called from the kitchen. Dave groaned. he had really wanted sex. He slowly walked out and smiled when he saw his naked wife sitting on the kitchen table.  
"We have to eat there." He said.  
"You eat off of me so whats the difference?" Randi winked. Dave smiled brightly walking up to her.  
"We haven't done this for awhile." he said.  
"Scared?" She asked.  
"Never." Dave walking up to her. "I've been dying for you for awhile."  
"Take me now." Randi whispered huskily. Dave smiled as Randi wrapped her legs around him. He slowly thrusted into her. She gasped arching her back.  
"Christ." He groaned. Randi felt so different from the last time he had her. She was tighter and skinnier.   
"God, Dave, you feel so good." she gritted her teeth.  
"God baby." he groaned loudly. He started to move inside of her. it felt so marvelous. They fit so perfectly together. Randi dug her nails into his shoulders trying to pull him in deeper.  
"its been too long." Randi moaned arching her back off of the table.  
"I dont think I can hold off." he moaned driving himself into her harder. Randi bit her lip as she ground her hips against his harder. It had been so long she wasn't sure how long she would last.  
"Me toooooooooooooo!!" Randi groaned loudly arching her back off of the table. Her body quaked with pleasure, "Oh Christ baby!" Dave groaned loudly letting his own orgasm wash over him.  
"Oh Randi! god yeah!" He moaned loudly. They collapsed don the table, panting. Randi caressed his back.  
"Wow." She panted. Dave smiled softly.  
"it was certainly worth the wait." He said.  
"God yes." She smiled as Ireland started to cry, "Im glad she waited until we were done this time." Dave slowly pulled out of Randi.  
"You me too." Randi jumped off the table.  
"Coming baby doll." Randi sang out. Dave sat down watching Randi move around their apartment naked. His heart warmed. he loved that woman so much it hurt. He still couldn't believe she married him. 


	25. Africa

****

May 1st 2001

The large sun set sending beautiful colours into the Nairobi skies. A mother lion cuddled with her cub as she nuzzled close to sleep. The night creatures started to come out. Judith Fronczak turned on the front light to their farm to scare off any approaching animals. She leaned against the doorframe seeing their farm boy, Kazemde, running down the pathway to the farm.

"Mrs. Fronczak you receive letter from America." He said waving the letter in the air. Judith smiled.

"From America?" She smiled walking down to meet him.

"Yes ma'am." He said handing it to her. Judith looked at it. The postmark said Chicago. 

"It's from my daughter." Judith whispered. Kazemde smiled.

"Good news yes?" He asked.

"We'll see." She smiled; "I will see you tomorrow." Judith walked back into the house. "Thomas, Miranda wrote us." Thomas looked up form his desk where he was working.

"What does that disappointment want?" He asked. Judith frowned slightly.

"I don't know." She said opening the letter. Judith read it. "Oh my!"

"What?" He asked. Judith looked dup at him.

"She had a baby." She said.

"Of course she did. She's a little whore." Thomas hissed.

"She got married on April 1st." Judith said getting up; "She had the baby on February 1st. This letter is post dated February 16th. It took awhile to get here."

"Married the guy who knocked her up. That's typical of Miranda." Thomas said.

"Jesus Christ, Thomas! She's our daughter for god's sake." Judith cried. "You should be a little more supportive."

"I don't have to be Judith. I wanted her to go to college and be successful, but she isn't. She's failure." He said.

"God!" Judith threw up her arms. She stalked into their bedroom and sat on the bed. Her eyes stared the letter. She couldn't believe it. Her baby had a baby and got married. Judith got up and grabbed the telephone. She dialed the long number to Randi's apartment.

Randi groaned as the phone rang. Her eyes opened. It was 5:30 AM. She rolled over and picked dup the phone.

"It's 5:30." She groaned into the phone.

"Oh Miranda, I forgot about the time difference." Judith said. Randi rubbed her eyes.

"Mom?" Randi sat up.

"Yeah...Hello, Sweetheart." Judith said, "I just got your letter."

"Just? I took awhile." She said.

"I know." Judith sighed. "Ireland...She's three months now."

"Yes she is." Miranda said curtly, "What do you want mother?"

"I want to talk to you. You just had a baby." Judith said.

"No I didn't. You missed the first three months of her life, when I wanted you there. Grandma was there." Randi said. Judith sighed deeply.

"She was always there for you when I wasn't right?" Judith asked.

"Of course." Randi's aid, "How's Africa?"

'Do you really care?" Judith asked.

"Not really." Randi said.

"Is our relationship ever going to be normal?" Judith asked, Randi sighed deeply.

"I want Ireland to have grandparents." Randi said, "Hell, I want parents myself. It's just too late. I'm almost thirty years old."

"It's never too late, Sweetheart." Judith said, "I...I want to be in your life even if its through letters."

"What about dad?" Randi asked. Judith was silent.

"You know your father." She said. Randi closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I do." She said, "Dave is a really terrific guy. He's a doctor. He's a great father and husband."

"I trust you found a wonderful man to keep you happy Randi." Judith said softly.

"It's been hard." Randi whispered.

"What has?"

"N-not having you here." She said, "When I was pregnant, I wanted you here. I was pregnant with twins, but I miscarried one. I really needed you here."

"Oh Miranda..." Judith whispered. Randi covered her eyes and cried softly. Judith's heart was breaking.

"It's b-been ten years since I've seen you." She whispered

"I know, Baby, I know." Judith said.

"You were a horrible mother." Randi said, "I hope I don't ever turn out to be like you." Judith closed her eyes.

"Miranda..."

"I'm happy. I don't want to be like you. I don't want to be an English teacher. I don't want to be like Dad. I don't want to be a field researcher." Randi said, "I'm happy. I'm happy being a receptionist at my husband's work. I'm happy being the mother to the most gorgeous baby. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life and I don't care what you and dad do or say anymore." She slammed the phone down.

"Miranda! Wait!" Judith sighed as she heard the dial tone. She knew she had screwed up in raising Randi, but she didn't know she felt that way. She looked out the window and sighed. Maybe someday I will be able to mend the broken ties between us.

__

Note to readers: I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to introduce the strained relationship between Randi and her parents. If there is something you'd like to see, a storyline idea, or anything e-mail me at ozspice04@yahoo.com. I'm open to any ideas. All credit will be given.


	26. Getting on....

****

May 14, 2002

The phone call from her mother still had Randi upset, even after two weeks. The phone call was just ten years too late. Randi had her own life right now. She had her own family that needed her care. She didn't let Dave know how upset she was. There was no need to get him upset as well.

"Dixie, come and get your food." Randi poured the puppy chow into the tin bowl. Dixie came running down the hallway and slid into the bowl. Randi giggled softly as Dave walked out with Ireland.

"She won't stop smiling." Dave smiled.

"She thinks you're funny." Randi smiled tickling Irelands chin, "Don't you babe?"

"Can you believe how big she's getting?" Dave said watching Ireland's eyes light up. "Almost four months old."

"And she's already sitting on her own." Randi smiled taking Ireland from Dave, "Such a big girl. Let's try on the new dress Mommy made." Randi sat he daughter on her lap as she took off the pink onsie. She picked up the cow print dress that she had finished that morning and slid it on her daughter. "Aww. Don't you look beautiful?"

"Almost as beautiful as her mother." Dave winked. Dixie barked and jumped onto the couch. "But not as beautiful as you." Randi snickered slightly

"I've been thinking Dave." Randi said.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

"Hardy har har." She rolled her eyes, "i've been thinking that this apartment is getting too small."

"Is it?" Dave asked

"Yes. Ireland and Dixie are growing every day." She said, "I've had to move my sewing into the closet. I just…I think we should start looking for a house."

"A house." Dave said. "That's big."

"I know, but we're married and we have a daughter." Randi said, "I don't want her to be living in a cramped apartment her whole life."

"I don't know Randi…" Dave said.

"Dave, Please. I cant live here anymore." Randi said, "Every time I'm alone here I…I start thinking someone is going to break in again. I don't want to live in fear when I'm trying to raise our daughter." Dave looked at her and nodded.

"All right. Go get dressed and we'll go to the realtors right now." He said. Dave couldn't have his wife fearing the own place they lived.

"Really?" Randi asked with a bright smile.

"Yes really. Dave said, "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Randi handed Ireland to Dave and ran off to go get dressed.

* * *

The Realtor led Randi and Dave down the street to a tiny house with green shutters. Randi smiled softly.

"This is cute." She said.

"I thought it would fit your family. There's three bedrooms, one and a half baths and a huge backyard." The realtor unlocked the door. "To you left is the kitchen. There are brand new refrigerator and dishwasher. They were installed during thanksgiving."

"That's great." Dave said.

" Down the hallway is an extra room that could be turned into a library or a play room or what ever you wish."

"A sewing room." Randi grinned to herself.

"And to your right is the living room and lounge. The fireplace's does need a cleaning. Those bay windows in the back look out into the back yard so you could keep an easy eye on your daughter."

"Good." Randi smiled kissing Ireland's head.

"Let me show you the upstairs bedrooms." She said leading up the stairs. Randi stumbled slightly, feeling faint. Dave grabbed her.

"Randi, you okay?" He asked with concern. She nodded.

"Just felt a little dizzy for a moment." She said, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He said taking Ireland from her.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "Let's see those rooms."

"All right." The realtor said, "This is the master suite. As you can see it over looks the back yard. There is a personal bathroom right there and there's a walk in closet."

"Ooh. I like that one." She smiled. Dave chuckled softly.

"And the two bedrooms are exactly the same." She said leading them to a bedroom. "It too has a walk in closet which is perfect for putting children toys away." Dave nodded looking around.

"I like it." Dave said.

"Me too." Randi smiled.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"We're about four blocks from the elementary school correct?" Randi asked. The realtor nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am and its ten minute drive from County hospital." Dave nodded.

"Perfect." He said, "This is a rent to own right?"

"Yes it is." She said, "You can pay more than the monthly minimum whenever you want of course to make payments go faster." Dave nodded looking at Randi.

"What do you think about this one?" He asked.

"I think it's perfect." She smiled.

"Me too."

"I think we'll take this house." Randi said to the realtor.

"Very good." She smiled, "If we'll go back to my office you can fill out a few forms and within a few days, you should be living in here." Randi grinned at Dave.

"Perfect." She said following them down the stairs. She shook her head still feeling a little lightheaded. She ignored it though. Randi wouldn't let anything ruin this day. They were getting their very own house.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	27. Oh god....

****

hMay 29, 2002

Randi's health was scaring Dave. She was sleeping all of the time that is when she wasn't busy throwing up. Dave told her to go to the doctor, but she continued to refuse. Dave stood by the bathroom door as Randi flushed the toilet.

"Randi, are you okay?" Dave asked softly.

"Just fine and dandy." Randi mumbled opening one of the moving boxes to get her bathrobe. "Ireland needs her lunch."

"She can wait." Dave said.

"She's four months old." Randi snapped, "She can't feed herself." Dave sighed. He couldn't fight with her when she was like this, so he went to go feed Ireland.

"So, how does mushy peas and mushy squash sound?" Dave asked. Ireland cooed looking at Dave, "I think so as well, but you're a baby and you need to eat this type of thing until you get teeth to gnaw on some steak and baby back ribs." 

Ireland smiled brightly as Dave loaded the green mush onto the baby spoon He slid it into his daughter's mouth. Ireland's face contorted. Dave laughed slightly.

"Just as I thought." Dave smiled, "Hey Lands, what do you think is wrong with mommy? She's really worrying me." He sighed slightly. "I'll drag her into the hospital if I have to." Dave finally finished feeding Ireland. He brought her upstairs into her nursery. "Okay, Princess, why don't you try to get some sleep for me. If you're not tired then, stare at your mobile, and be quiet for about twenty minutes." He kissed Irelands forehead and walked back into their bedroom to find Randi sitting on the end of the bed sobbing into her hands, "Randi?"

"G-God Dave." She sobbed. Dave sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He asked stroking her hair. His heart pounded seeing her cry like this. Randi sobbed into his chest. "Randi, please tell me what's wrong. Are you still ill?"

I c-can't do this again." She sobbed.

"Randi, please talk to me." Dave said. Randi pulled away.

"You're g-going to hate me, Dave." She said. Dave shook his head.

"Randi, that could never happen." He said brushing her brown hair off of her forehead.

"Yes it could." Randi got up and went into the bathroom. Dave stared at her. She walked out; crying harder His heart was pounding. He was scared that something was wrong. Randi held out her hand showing Dave something. He looked into her hand and saw a pregnancy test with a big red plus sign. He stared at the test. His heart pounded even harder.

"Is th-that positive?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes!" She cried, "I t-told you! I told you you would stop loving me!" Randi sobbed running out of the room. Dave sat there for a moment. Randi was pregnant. Randi was pregnant. Randi was pregnant. Randi left. Dave bolted up and ran after her.

"Randi, wait." Dave ran down the stairs and grabbed Randi's wrist, "Wait."

"What, Dave? What!!" She cried looking at him, "I'm pregnant, Dave. Ireland is barley four months old and I'm fucking pregnant."

"I know Honey." Dave said softly touching her cheek. "Randi, I don't know what to say."

"That you want a divorce and you hate me." She whimpered. Dave sighed

"Randi, you really think I'm going to divorce you over us creating a child?" Randi nodded slowly, "You're wrong sweetheart. My heart and soul are frigging terrified, but I would not could not stop loving you." Fresh tears started to spring up in her eyes.

"Wh-What are w-we going to do?" She whispered. Dave sighed shaking his head.

"Enjoy this pregnancy like we couldn't with Ireland's." He said, "Raise a family. Work harder. I don't know, but we'll do this Randi. We can do it. We're Maluccis."

"They're going to be so close in age." She whispered.

"Hey, being close in age will make them closer as friends." He said kissing her forehead.

"how can you be so calm?" She asked. Dave shrugged.

"I'll freak out later, but right now I don't have time to. We have a lot to do." He said. Randi nodded.

"I'm so scared." She whispered. Dave rewrapped his arms around her.

"So am I Randi. So am I." He said softly, holding her tightly.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	28. Moving on

****

June 26th, 2002

Week 10

Over the past month, Randi's life had changed. She accepted being pregnant. She was overjoyed she was pregnant again. She knew it would be extremely hard, but she had Dave and she knew it would be slightly easier. She had also stopped working at county. When the baby came, she wanted to be home so she started up Randi Wear. She opened up a website and started a catalog. Ireland was the model for the baby clothes.

Randi Wear was keeping Randi extremely busy. Ever since she produced the catalog, orders have been flying in. The baby clothes were the best sellers. Randi had about two hundred orders to fill. She was feeling slightly over whelmed. 

"At least its great money." Dave reassured her as she sewed a zipper onto a skirt.

"It's terrific money. Maybe someday I can afford to open my own shop and hire people to make these for me." She said rubbing her stomach. 

"Don't turn into Kathy Lee Gifford." Dave said walking over to her. "Kiss your daughter good night." Randi looked up and smiled at Ireland.

"Sleep tight, Pumpkin." She kissed the baby's pudgy cheek. Ireland smiled and snuggled into Dave's chest. Randi turned back to the skirt. She held it up making sure the tassels were all even. She groaned getting up, "Gotta love being pregnant." She walked to the kitchen and started brewing some herbal tea. Dave walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's asleep." He said.

"Good." Randi smiled staring at the teakettle. "You think everything will be okay with this pregnancy?" Dave nodded.

"It'll go perfectly, Baby." Dave said, "You wont loose this baby. I'm sure Aaron is up in heaven right now looking over the baby." Randi bit her lip.

"Do you ever think about him?" she whispered. Dave hesitated for a moment.

"Everyday." He said softly, "I see Ireland growing and advancing and wonder if Aaron would be doing the same things as her. If he would have had brown hair and big blue eyes like her."

"I know I should be happy, Dave, that we have Ireland, but…I want my other baby too." Randi whispered, "It's getting so hard to deal with loosing him now that I'm pregnant again. I never even got to enjoy him. I didn't know I had him before I lost him."

"I know." Dave said, "He's our personal guardian angel now though. He's having fun up there probably playing with other angels, playing baseball like his old man." Randi smiled weakly.

"I need make a memorial garden for him in the back yard. I need something physical that belongs to him." She whispered putting her hand on her small bump. Dave nodded wrapping his arms around her.

"I think that ill be great." Dave said, "I can make him a wooden plaque."

"But you're no good at carpentry." Randi smiled softly.

"I could learn." Dave chuckled as he kissed Randi's hair, "For him I'll learn."

"This baby isn't replacing him." Randi said.

"Never could. I still have love for Aaron in my heart." Randi nodded resting her head on his chest.

"Me too." She said with a sigh. Dave rubbed her back.

"Tomorrow, you, me, and Ireland will go to the nursery and pick out flowers and plants we want to go in Aaron's garden." Dave said. Randi smiled softly, "I will make a plaque for him too when I have sometime off." 

"Oh! That would be great!" Randy grinned pulling away from him; "You're such a great father, Dave."

"Thank you. I try really hard." Dave said pushing her hair back, "And you are a wonderful mother. A hot mother at that." Randi laughed slapping his chest. "You know, we'll be having all the neighborhood boys here looking at my girls. I'll be sitting on the porch with my shot gun keeping them t bay."

"Oh don't you dare!" Randi snickered, "Ireland will kill you."

"I'm keeping my baby safe." Dave beamed, "Now can I get you some late dinner?" Randi frowned slightly as her face turned green.

"If you want me to hurl all over you." She said swinging her hips as she walked down the hallway.

"I thought this morning sickness passed." He said following her eagerly.

"Yeah. Passed my lips and right into the toilet." She laughed loudly as she crawled into bed. Dave wrinkled his nose taking his shirt off.

"I really didn't need that mental image." He said sliding into bed next to his wife. His hand put his hand on her stomach. She was already showing and Dave loved it. With this pregnancy, he could enjoy it better. He knew this child was going to stay in their family. It was theirs and no one else's. Randi looked at him.

"I'd have sex with you, but I'm really tired." She snickered pulling the sheet up around her body. Dave smiled kissing her forehead.

"Sleep then darling." He said, "I don't want you to tire yourself out." Randi smiled as she closed her eyes. Dave sighed softly. This was his family. 

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	29. Fever

July 10th, 2002  
  
Week 12  
  
Shivers went up her spine as Randi dreamt. The man was holding th eknife to her stomach trying to cut her child from her once again. She couldn't shake these dreams. They often came from her Her scar on her breast was a constant reminder of her attack. A peircing scream jolted Randi from her sleep. Ireland's screams bolted from the baby monitor. Randi jumped up and rushed to the nursery.  
  
"Baby, whats wrong??" She scooped up the red screamin gbaby, "Ireland, shhhh." She fet her forhead and her hand was scalded at the touch, "Oh sweety, youre burning up." Randi walked to the bathroom and grabbed the ear theroeter. Ireland's first fever. "Just a few seconds baby." Randi soothed as she held the themometer in her ear. It buzzed and randi looked at it.  
  
"Shit." It read 103.4. That was too high. Randi rubbed Ireland's back and started to bath, "All right, Darling. Mama is going to give you a bath and see if that helps." Her screams peirced through Randi's ear. Oh Dave, I wish you were home. Randi took her diaper off and put Ireland in the water. She only screamed louder.  
  
"Ireland, be quiet please. mommy is trying." Randi splashed water on her daughter rubbing her down. Ireland wasnt calming down. Randi grabbed the towel and took Ireland from the water. She looked in the medicine cabinet. No childrens medication. They never had a need for it. Randi went into Ireland's room and got her dressed.  
  
"Come on, Baby, we're going to see Daddy." Randi was clueless. She didn't know what to do. "Shh, baby. It'll be okay."  
  
* * *  
  
"I want to go home and sleep." Dave groaned laying his head on the desk. John gave him a look.  
  
"You still have two hours on your shift." He imformed him. "ANd you have a patient who still needs you."  
  
"Everybody needs Dave." He mumbled as Randi ran into the Er with the screaming Ireland.  
  
"Dave!" Randi cried. Dave ran over to her taking Ireland from her.  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"She's burning up and screaming......I dont know what to do!" Randi whimpered.  
  
"It's okay." He said walking to exam three, "Pumpkin, you not feeling well? Lydia, let's get a CBC and a Sputum Culture if you can."  
  
"Is it nessesary?" Randi asked. Dave nodded.  
  
"Shes probably picked up some viral infection at the park or something." Dave said examined his daughter, "Did she have this rash this morning?" Randi looked at Ireland and shook her head.  
  
"No..." Dave felt his way around Ireland's neck. He could feel her swolen lymph nodes.  
  
"Lyida, let's get Ireland some Acetaminophen." Dave said. Randi started to panic.  
  
"Why???" She cried.  
  
"Looks like she has roseola. A lot of kids get it." Dave said."It's nothing to be concerned about except her fever. The rash should clear up in a few days."  
  
"How did she get this?" Randi asked.  
  
"Someone at the park probably had it. I dont know. The incubation period is usualy between five and fifteen days." Dave said, "All we need to do right now is get her fever down. We don't want any fever induced seizures or anything."  
  
"Oh god." Dave sighed sitting down next to Randi.  
  
"It'll be okay, Randi. We'll keep her here over night just to keep an eye on her fever, but its nothing to be worrid about really."  
  
"It jsut scared me. She's never been sick before." Randi said as Ireland grabbed for her chest. Randi sighed and started to breastfeed Ireland calming he down some.  
  
"Her first sickness. This is the begining of a lot of first." He said, "We still have to go through Chicken pox, the flu, colds, the ruins-"  
  
"Okay, enough." Randi chuckled looking at her daughter. "This is happening too fast."  
  
"What is?" He asked.  
  
"Her growing up." Randi said. "I'm not ready for her to get old."  
  
"Yeah, but we're goign to go through a lot more firsts in twenty- eight weeks." Dave said putting his arm around his wife. "First night having two babies screaming, First double diaper change, first double steps, first double teeth..." Randi chuckled.  
  
"It's going to be a wild time when this one is born." She said.  
  
"Wild and wonderful times."Dave said as Lydia walke dup to them.  
  
"There's a room all ready for her." She said. Dave nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said, "Come on, Pumpkin, youre going ot be spending the night in a brand new room, but Mommy and Daddy wil be right there." Dave led his girls to the room. He sighed softly. Randi still looked extremly sppoked even though he said Ireland would be all right. ~She must have had one of her nightmares again~  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	30. Standing

****

September 8th, 2002

Week 16

Ireland braced herself tightly against the table as she stood up. Her big blue eyes peered around the room. _Momma, where are you?? I wanna show you something!!_ Ireland let got of the table and stood by herself for the first time. 

"Land??" Randi stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. "OH my god." Ireland giggled clapping her hand. _See? Ain't I a big girl?_ Randi rushed over and scooped up her seven-month-old in her arms. "You're such a big girl!!" Randi plastered kisses all over Ireland's pudgy cheeks as they plopped down onto the couch. Ireland giggled and scooted away from Randi slightly so she could rest her head on Randi's expanding stomach. It already looked like she swallowed a small cantaloupe.

"That's your brother or sister, sweet heart." _I know. When's it coming. I wanna teach it how to pull Dixie's tail._ "Do you want a brother or a sister?" _SISTER!!! But with a Brother, I can play in the mud. Oh the options._ Randi giggled stroking back Ireland's brown hair "I know it doesn't matter." The front door opened up and Ireland lifted up her head.

"Honey! I'm home!" Dave called out. Ireland squealed. _Daddy!!!!!!!!_

"We're in here, Dave." Randi said as he walked in.

"How are my two favourite ladies and one unknown?" Dave asked picking Ireland up and throwing her in the air. _Yay!!!!_

"We're okay." Randi said rubbing her stomach, "This one has been active today." Dave smiled at Randi.

"Already?" Randi nodded.

"This is going to be on every active pregnancy." She giggled. _I can be active too. I'm trying to walk so I can run away from you guys._

"Have you three eaten yet?" Dave asked.

"We're starving." She said, "Grill some chicken breasts?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked walking into the kitchen. Randi smiled jumping up. 

"Please. There's some marinating in the fridge. I'm gonna take a dip in the pool with the babe." _POOL!!!!!!!!_ Randi grabbed Ireland and walked outside onto the desk. She glanced at the pool that was attached to the deck. "Ready pumpkin?" _Yes Momma._ Randi sat down on the edge of the pool and slid in. The water engulfed Ireland and Randi for a moment until they popped up. Ireland squealed with excitement.

"You like that Pumpkin?" Randi smiled. _Yes!! Yes!!_ She swam over to the floaty shaped like a boat they bought for Ireland and slid her daughter into it. "There you go sweetie. Now you can paddle with Momma." Dave walked out onto the deck with the chicken and fired up the grilled. He looked down at the pool with a smile. His family.

"We need to get a gate for the pool." He said. Randi nodded swimming over to the edge.

"Yeah I know. I think I will call that number they had on TV and have someone come over to give us a pricing." Randi said. Dave nodded as he put the chicken on the grilled.

"Sounds good to me." He said. Randi popped underneath the water and swam over to Ireland tickling her feet beneath the water. Ireland laughed. _Momma, stop!!! Eeeekkk! _Randi popped up with a smile. 

"I heard you laughing all the way under the water." Randi giggled kissing Irelands cheek.

"Okay, dinners all ready." Dave said putting paper plates on the patio table. Randi gave Ireland and wink and climbed out of the pool with her.

"Mmmmm." Randi grinned, "This looks delish." She wrapped a towel around Ireland. She kissed her daughters wet head and started to cut into the chicken, "I hope I can keep this down."

"Please do so." Dave chuckled as he started to eat, "my cooking isn't that bad." Randi smiled.

"Oh!!" Randi cried. _Not so loud, Momma._ "Ireland stood all by herself today." Dave's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Right before you came home she did." She stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth. She place Ireland down on the deck, "Okay, Baby. Momma is gonna let go of your hands and you're gonna stand. Got it?" _Yes, Momma. Let go. I'm ready!!!_ Randi let go or Irelands hands and her daughter stood there smiling at Dave. He grinned from ear to ear proudly.

"Oh Landsie." Dave said, "You're getting so big." He got up and grabbed his daughter; "I cannot believe how fast you're growing up. Soon, you'll be a big sister and not our little baby anymore." Ireland rested her head on her father's chest. _I'll always be you're little baby, Daddy. Always._

* ****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	31. Accident

September 22nd, 2002  
  
Week 18  
  
Ireland crawled into the kitchen before Dave could grab her. He ran in and snatched her. She started to whine. He sighed deeply.  
  
"I know." He said, "Teething sucks." He walked into the living room and placed Ireland down among all of her toys. She frowned but started to play anyway. "Daddy will be right back." Dave shuffled to the stairs and made sure the gate was secure. He glanced up the stairwell. Randi was in bed. The pregnancy was making her even more tired then the last one did.  
  
Dave walked into the kitchen. He had to something for Ireland. Cutting her teeth was really bugging her. He grabbed a washcloth and opened the freezer. He pulled out a few ice cubes and wrapped them in the cloth. Hopeful gnawing on this would soothe her somewhat. He walked back to the living room to find it empty.  
  
"Ireland? Where did you run off to?" Dave put the washcloth down and went into the playroom, "Landsie?" No signs of her. "Ireland??" He got on his hands and knees and peered underneath everything. Dave stood up and sighed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He moved into the hallway and glanced in the bathroom. No daughter. He stepped ver the gate and walked upstairs. "Randi?"  
  
"What?" She mumbled from bed.  
  
"Do you have Ireland?" He asked glancing in her nursery. Dave walked to the new baby's room. Still nothing.  
  
"Funny." Randi said sitting up and looking at him. "Where is she?"  
  
"I...I don't know." Dave said running his hand through his hair. "I've looked everywhere. I can't find her."  
  
"Don't joke like that." Randi snapped rubbing her stomach, "Where is Ireland?"  
  
"I don't know!!" Dave cried, "Ireland!!! Come out this isn't funny." Panic started to set in Dave's chest. Randi got up her hands shaking. Something made her go to the window. Randi's world seemed to stop as a blood-curdling scream escaped from her throat.  
  
"THE POOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Dave looked over her shoulder and saw a tiny body in the pool. Dave's body bolted out of the room and down the stairs. He soared over the gate and ran out onto the deck. Without thinking, he dove into the pool and grabbed his daughter. Randi's screams could still be heard out here. Dave swam to the edge of the pool and put Ireland's limp body on the deck. Words couldn't describe the feelings that were coursing though his body.  
  
Dave jumped up next to his daughter and immediately started CPR. He could hear Randi on the phone with the paramedics. He looked at his daughter's blue lips and gentle pushed on her chest. He couldn't remember how to do CPR on infants. He cursed himself. Dave bit his lip and scooped Ireland up in his arms.  
  
"Come on baby." He turned her over and smacked her back. It was slowly coming back to him. "Ireland, come on." The pool man was suppose to come that week to install the safety gate. Dave cursed and continued to smack on Irelands back. Ireland started to choke on a mouth full of water. She coughed it up and started to scream. Randi bolted outside.  
  
"Oh god!" She grabbed Ireland and held her tightly. "Its all right baby. Its all right." Dave collapsed against the deck. He put his facein his hands and cried softly. "Its okay Baby." Randi clutched her daughter tightly as Doris and Pamela ran back there. Randi explained to them everything that happened. Dave still couldnt move. He was in shock. Almost. He had almost lost his presious angel.  
  
* ****  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	32. It's A.....

****

October 6th, 2002

Week 20

Today was an exciting time for the Malucci family. They were going to try to find out the sex of the baby out. They weren't exactly sure if they wanted to know yet though. The scare that Ireland gave them a couple of weeks ago had really set their minds off on this pregnancy. They wanted to make sure this baby was okay more than finding the sex out. Dave held the sleeping Ireland as he helped his wife out of the car.

"I swear, I am bigger than I was yesterday." Randi groaned arching her back to get the knots out. Dave chuckled leading her into the hospital.

"You're just being a hypochondriac." He said holding the door open for her; "You're looking sexy so there's noting to worry about."

"You're my husband. You're suppose to say that." She winked signing in her name at the desk. She rubbed her belly feeling the child move within her.

"Dr and Mrs. Malucci." Janet smiled stepping out of her office. Dave squeezed Randi's hand as they walked in. "She's getting big."

"Oh jeez. Thanks, Dr. Coburn." Randi moaned. Janet laughed.

"I mean your daughter." Janet smirked. Dave grinned helping onto the table.

"She's eight months old and getting into everything." Dave smiled.

"Walking yet or crawling like crazy?" Janet smiled.

"Crawling. We had a scare with the pool, but everything is okay." Dave said rubbing Ireland's back as she started to wake.

"Well, good." Janet said, "How have you been feeling Randi?"

"Extremely tired. I don't think running after Ireland helps much." She said, "I've been a lot more sore this time around also."

"All normal." Janet smiled, "You want to find out the sex today right?" Randi and Dave exchanged looks.

"We're not really sure yet." Dave admitted. Janet admitted.

"That's normal." She said, "Why don't I write the sex down and put it in an envelope and when you're ready you can open it up and fine out." Randi smiled.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course." Janet smiled, "Let's take at the baby first." Randi nodded and lifted her shirt up so Janet could squirt the gel on. Dave sat down next to Randi giving Ireland her bottle. Randi giggled softly. "There it is."

"Oh god." Randi smiled softly looking at the screen. There was their baby waving at them. "It looks like Ireland." Dave chuckled.

"How does it look?" He asked.

"Beautiful and completely healthy." Janet said, "Strong heart beat and strong movements. Are you sure you don't want to know the sex right now?"

"We're sure." Randi chuckled. Dave sat Ireland up and pointed to the screen.

"There's you're little brother or sister, Pumpkin." He said, "Your very own sibling to bully around."

"Don't give her any ideas." Randi smiled as Janet wrote down the baby's sex on a piece f paper and sealed it in an envelope. She handed it to Dave.

"The sex is in there. Open it up when you're ready." Janet smiled as she wiped off Randi's stomach. "Next month, I want to do a glucose test." Randi groaned pulling her shirt down. "Run a few other tests. The usual stuff."

"I know. Thanks." Dave helped Randi off of the table.

* * *

Dave put Ireland in the highchair as Randi slid into the booth. They were going o celebrate having a healthy child. The waitress walked up to them and took their order.

"This pregnancy is going too quickly." Randi said.

"You said that last time." Dave chuckled nibbling on the roll the rolls that were placed in front of them. Ireland giggled as she gnawed on one.

"I know, but its true. We're already half way there." She said, "We have a healthy child. The sex of it in that envelope." Dave put the envelope on the table and they all stared at it. "So…it's in there…."

"Yup." Dave said tying a bib around Ireland. The waitress walked up and placed their pasta in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah. In this envelope, the sex of our new baby is there." Randi said handing the waitress the envelope. "We don't want to know, but you read. I need someone to know." The waitress laughed looking at the piece of paper in the envelope. "Is it a boy?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Is it a girl?" Randi asked.

"Maybe." The waitress chuckled walking away. Dave and Randi looked at the envelope. Ireland picked it up and started to chew on it. Randi bit her lip.

"This is killing me." Randi said. Dave nodded.

"I can't do this." He said, "I need to know."

"Me too." She said. They both looked at Ireland.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Randi whispered.

"Ireland…We want to know." Dave said trying to take the wet envelope from her. She whined chewing on it harder. 

"Ireland Grace give it to us now." Randi tugged the envelope from her. She pulled the paper out, only to find the ink all runny. "I can't read it! Dave! What do it say?" Dave looked at the paper and couldn't make Janet's handwriting out.

"I don't know." Dave said. They looked at each other and bolted from their seat, "HEY!!!!!" Their waitress looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"I know we said we didn't want to know the sex, but we talked about it." Randi said.

"And we decided we wanted to know." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"Please. Tell us." 

"Are you sure?" The waitress asked. They both nodded,

"Please yes." Dave said, "Don't toy with us. You're tip is riding on this." The waitress laughed loudly.

"Is that so?" She smiled, "Well, You're having a girl."

"Another girl?" Randi's eyes filled with tears. Dave's face broke out in a huge grin.

"A girl!" He cried wrapping his arms around Randi, "We're having a girl. You hear that, Ireland?? You're getting a sister." Ireland giggled as she chewed on a roll. Dave kissed Randi softly.

"A girl." Randi whispered. She would soon have two beautiful baby girls.

__

* ****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	33. Name Game

****

October 21st, 2002

Week 22

Randi settled down in her favourite chair with the baby name book. Dave walked in from tucking Ireland into bed. They were going to try to pick out baby names today. You think knowing the sex would make it easier, but it hasn't. They wanted a name to go with Ireland. Something unique like that, but something cute.

"What about Amber?" Dave asked looking at his name book. Randi looked at him with a frown.

"That isn't unique. There's like five million Amber's in Chicago alone." She said rubbing her belly, "I would rather have Ember."

"Then what about Ember?" Dave chuckled. Randi shook her head looking through the book.

"This book is shit." She groaned. "There are only common names, nothing good and unique. I can come up with a middle name."

"Then why don't you do that?" He smiled, "I'll find the perfect first name to go with it." Randi nodded.

"Okay, I like that." She said, "Well, how about a boys middle name? I really like having boy names for girls."

"Like what?" Dave asked picking up his music magazine.

"I don't know." Randi shrugged, "Cameron maybe. Jaime maybe."

"No on both." He said as he started reading an article. Randi sighed softly flipping through the book. A smile curled up on Randi's face.

"Avery." Randi looked at Dave, "Avery for her middle name. Its absolutely perfect." Dave looked at her and thought for a moment. He nodded.

"It is perfect." He smiled, "I guess now I need to find the perfect name." Dave looked back at his magazine. "Michelle Branch Avery." He laughed. Randi rolled her eyes turning the television on. Dave sat up; "I have it!"

"What?" Randi looked at him as if he was insane. Dave jumped up and cheered, "Dave, sweetie, care to let the mother whose carrying the child know?" Dave helped Randi up.

"Lyric Avery Malucci." Dave said. Randi gasped, clapping her hands.

"Oh my god, Dave!" She squealed throwing her arms around him, "That is perfect. It's so perfect. Oh god, I love it!!" Dave grinned holding her tightly.

"I knew you would." He said. "You think Ireland will like it?"

"She'll love it Dave." Randi smiled proudly. She started to giggle, "I think someone else approves." Dave put his hands on Randi's belly. He knelt down and kissed her belly.

"Hello Lyric." Dave whispered, "It's daddy. I hope you like your name, Precious. This name game thing really does mommy and daddy in. I'm glad it's all over."

"For a long time, because I swear if you get me pregnant again within the next ten years, Dave, you will be personally castrated by moi." Randi said. Dave chuckled, standing up.

"I won't." He said kissing Randi's cheek. "I have two perfect daughters and the most beautiful wife in the world. I couldn't be more happy." Randi's lip trembled slightly.

"I know, I wasn't that happy in the beginning of this pregnancy, but now…. Now I am so thrilled." Randi whispered letting a few tears slid from her eyes, "Lyric is such a blessing. Ireland is such a blessing. I n-never th-thought I'd be this happy being a m-mom and a wife." Dave smiled softly pushing back her brown hair.

"Let's get you and Lyric to bed." Dave said wrapping his arm around her waist. Randi nodded walking to the bedroom. She rubbed her belly.

"Good night, Lyric Avery." She whispered

* ****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	34. Signs

****

November 4th, 2002

Week 24

Randi pulled herself unsteadily out of the chair. She was getting way too big too quickly. She was afraid she would going to have a ten pounder. Randi bent her knees and took Irelands hands. She groaned.

"I swear, Landsie. This is getting hard." She chuckled, "I can barely pick you up." Randi pulled Ireland up to her hip. She peered out the window. The sudden drop in the temperature last night had really killed Aaron's memorial garden. Randi sighed softly. "I'm sure your brother doesn't mind."

Randi put Ireland in her highchair. She took in a deep breath as she lowered her own aching body into the chair beside her daughter. Randi put a bowl of macaroni in front of Ireland.

"Okay, Baby, we're going to try this on you today." She said, "Gotta love food experiments." Ireland looked at the macaroni and then to Randi. Randi chuckled slightly picking up a piece of macaroni and fed it to Ireland, "How's that pumpkin?" Ireland licked her lips and started picking up the macaroni. Randi chuckled sitting back in her seat.

"You're getting too big, Pumpkin." Randi smiled, "You'll be walking before we know it. Talking before we know it and we both know your going to say mama right?" Ireland giggled as she ate. "You better say Mama before Lyric gets here."

"Honey! I'm home!" Dave called out. Ireland immediately started bouncing as she heard Dave. Randi chuckled.

"We're in the kitchen." She said.

"Good." Dave said, "Because I have a surprise for you." Randi looked at him with a grin.

"For me?" Dave nodded and held up a smell plaque. It was brown with light blue lettering. It read 'Randi Wear'. "Oh Dave! It's beautiful!"

"It's for your office door, and this...Is for us to hang on the porch." Dave held up a large white and black sign that read 'Randi Wear: Unique clothes for unique people. Visit RandiWear.com.'

"Oh my god!" Randi squealed, "Its beautiful! Why did you get these?"

"Because I love you." Dave winked kissing Ireland's head. Randi jumped up.

"I'm going to hang these up." Randi grabbed the signs and skipped to her office. Dave sat in front of Ireland, listening to Randi starting to hammer on the door to her office.

"What have you got there, Pumpkin?" Dave picked up some of the macaroni and ate a piece. "Needs some butter or sauce if you ask me." Randi ran past him and outside to hang up the big sign. Dave shook his head and went to the stove, "What kind of sauce do we want lands?" He peered out the window and watched Randi climb on the step stool. "Okay, Land, do you want garden chunky style or tomato and garlic flavour?"

"Boooooooooooo." Ireland cooed from her highchair.

"I agree. Garden chunky style." Dave smiled opening the sauce jar and pouring it into the pot. A loud crash came from outside. It startled Dave. He looked out the window and saw Randi lying on the ground. "Shit." He ran outside, "Randi!"

"I'm okay." She groaned sitting up, rubbing her belly.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"The bush broke my fall." She smiled weakly.

"I should take you to the hospital anyway." He said, "We don't want anything to happen to Lyric."

"She's fine and kicking my bladder." Randi said looking at her skinned elbow, "I just need to clean this. Okay?"

"All right. Next tumid let me hang the sign." Dave said softly touching her stomach, "Are you sure you two are okay?"

"We won't be if I get an infection in my elbow." She smiled limping slightly as she walked into the house. Dave frowned deeply following behind her.

"Randi, go upstairs and take a warm bath." He said. Randi bit her lip looking at him and nodded, "I will be up there to check on you. I'm going to monitor you for the next twenty-four hours and if anything changes I'm taking to county." Randi sighed. Sometimes being married to a doctor sucked. Dave did monitor Randi over the next twenty-four hours, but she was okay. She patched up her elbow and the kink in her leg had fixed itself. She still had to be very careful according to Dave.

__

*****

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	35. 1

****

Note: Fanfiction.net lost this chapter so I am mixing it with the next chapter. I tried really hard to make this chapter good the second time around. It'll do. I hate rewriting things lol. Sorry again for the delay

November 20th, 2002

Week 26

Dave sat on the couch staring into the fire as Ireland sat on his lap gnawing on her hand. Dave bounced his leg causing Ireland to bounce. She giggled wildly until she started to yawn.

"Getting tired, Pumpkin?" He asked, cradling her in his arms. She was getting big and heavy for this. He still couldn't believe she was almost a year old. But soon they would have a brand new baby. Dave still couldn't believe it He was going to be the father of two girls. The Malucci women. The men around Chicago wouldn't be let within ten feet of them. Ireland's eyes started to get heavy.

"Dave, can you cone here for a minute?" Randi yelled form the upstairs bathroom.

"Yeah. Let me lay Landsie down." He said getting up. Ireland closed her eyes and snuggled against Dave's chest. He walked up the stairs and into Ireland's nursery. "Sleep tight, Pumpkin. I'll check on you later." He kissed her soft brown hair before he walked out. He went into the bedroom and found Randi sitting on the bed in her towel. She had just come from the bathtub. Her wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders. Water droplets dripped down her arms. The sight of her stirred everything up inside of Dave.

"Oh, there you are." Randi smiled, "The muscles in my legs are starting again."

"You need to be drinking more milk." Dave said kneeling down in front of her.

"I feel like I've drank a whole cow." Randy moaned. Dave chuckled taking her foot in his hand.

"I know sweetie. Let me massage your legs and release some of the tension." Randi smiled softly and lay down on the bed.

"I have an order that needs to be out in the morning." She said as Dave massaged her ankle.

"Get it all packaged and I will get it to the post office." He said massaging her foot.

"Thanks." She moaned. Dave chuckled as he continued to massage his wife's feet. Her toes curled as he massaged her. Dave's eyes kept drifting up to the towel. He could see water dripping down her thighs. Dave cleared his throat. Her moans weren't helping his excitement any. 

Dave's hands crept up higher, massaging lightly behind her knee. Randi drew in a deep breath. He leaned over and kissed her knee. She moaned again, but this time it was filled with lust. The towel started to come undone. Dave's hands caressed Randi's thighs. She groaned again parting her legs.

He could smell how excited she was. Dave kissed her thighs as the towel came undone. He groaned. His wife turned him on so much, but right now he wanted to please her. Dave nudged his nose close to her pubic hair causing Randi to shudder. Her hand caressed her own stomach until it went into Dave's hair.

"Please." Randi whispered. Dave snaked his tongue out into her lips. The taste of her drove him wild. He slid his hands up and parted her lips with his fingers. He started to lap at her juices. Randi writhed on the bed. Small moans and groans squeaked out of her. He sucked her hooded pearl into his mouth. Randi's arched her back off of the mattress. "Oh fuck!!"

Dave smiled letting his fingers play against her slit. She arched her hips, trying to pull his fingers in. Dave sucked on her clit harder finally sliding two pumping fingers into her. Her whole body shivered.

"Faster." She moaned. "I'm gonna come." He wanted to feel her body quiver around his fingers. He pumped his fingers faster and sucked on her clit harder. Randi cried out loudly and arched her back off of the mattress. Her muscles clamped down on his fingers as her orgasm tore through her.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" She cried out loudly. Dave drank the juices that flowed from his wife. She tasted better than the finest wine. This was the woman he loved. Randi finally slowed down. She panted, licking her lips. Dave smiled crawling back up to her.

"Did that massage make you feel better?" He asked. Randi chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Oh yes." She whispered, "So much better."

December 3rd, 2002

Week 28

Randi slowly turned in the bed. She hadn't been sleeping well all night. Having Dave at work didn't help her any. She slowly opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. Lyric was very active that night. Randi rubbed her hands over her bump as a Braxton Hicks contraction entered her. Randi groaned loudly as she sat up. She just breathed her way through it.

"Lyric, we have twelve weeks left. Just go to sleep and behave baby." She mumbled. Another small contraction tore through her body. Randi clenched her teeth, "Oh god." This was not a Braxton Hicks contraction. Randi moaned loudly feeling a liquid between her legs. It was clear and sticky. She wasn't sure if it was her water breaking or not. She grabbed the phone from her bedside and dialed the hospital's number. "Jerry…Please can I speak with Dave?…Thanks." Randi closed her eyes tightly.

"Hey, Baby. Why are you calling so late?" He asked.

"I think…My water broke." She whispered. Dave's blood stood still.

"No it didn't. You have twelve weeks." He said, "It didn't break."

"I h-had two contractions, Dave." She whispered, "C-Come home. Please."

"I'm o my way." He said hanging up the phone. Randi dropped the phone, caressing her stomach. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please, Lyric. Please go back t sleep and be good." She whispered, "I'm your mother. You're suppose to listen to me." Another contraction coursed through her body. Every minute that went by, even more fear swelled inside of Randi. She slowly pulled herself out of bed. There definitely was a liquid between her legs. Randi's body trembled as she walked to Ireland's nursery.

Randi slid to the ground leaning against Ireland's crib. She rocked back and forth hoping this was just a nightmare. A horrible terrible nightmare. She heard the car pull up in the driveway and Dave run into the house. He didn't hesitate. He ran upstairs and found Randi.

"Come on." He helped her up. Randi was now sobbing into his chest. Dave scooped Ireland up and they started going down the stairs. Their family had been through so much recently, Ireland's sickness, the pool incident, way too much. Dave helped the sobbing Randi into the car and slipped Ireland into her car seat. "Coburn is waiting for us in the ER." Randi just sat there sobbing into her hands. Within ten minutes and two contractions, they were at county. Abby helped Randi from the wheel chair and she was rushed in.

"Let e take Ireland." Kerry said, "You be with your wife." Dave nodded absently and walked to the exam room where Randi was. Coburn was examining her.

"It's too early!!" Randi sobbed. Dave bit his lip as he sat down next to her. 

"We're giving her magnesium to try to stop these contractions." Janet said, "You are leaking your fluid."

"M-Make it stop." Randi sobbed, "Pl-Please."

"Randi, you need to calm down." Janet sad, "You're making this worse by stressing." Dave cradled Randi in his arms. He couldn't loose Lyric. He couldn't handle it. Janet and the nurses worked on Randi for the next hour. Her contractions had lessened. 

"I'm so scared Dave." Randi whispered.

"So am I." Dave said, "But God won't let anything happen to Lyric."

"I can't loose her." Randi said, "W-We can't loose her."

"You won't." Janet said walking in, "Everything is looking okay. I do want to keep you here for a day or two. You're severely dehydrated. We're going to be pumping you with fluids."

"She's all right?" Randi asked.

"For now." Janet said. "When you get home you need to drink a lot more water, no exercising, no heavy lifting, and I want you on strict bed rest. I know you have a baby at home, but for the health of this one, you need to stay in bed. We have twelve weeks left and she needs to stay in there as long as possible."

"Bed rest…" Randi sighed and nodded, "I want what's best for Lyric."

"Dr. Malucci, you'll need to help out even more than you already are." She said. Dave nodded.

"Done." He said.

"Try to get some rest Randi. I will be back in an hour to check on you." Janet patted Randi's leg and walked out of the room. Randi exhaled.

"Where's Ireland?" She whispered. Dave chuckled rubbing his chin.

"Chief offered to take her." He said. Randi couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I see." She said, "At least I can get some sleep." She said closing her eyes. Dave smiled softly, pushing back her hair. When will they have a good week? Dave was going to start greying soon if his girls kept this game up. Randi was on bed rest. That would mean fewer hours at work for him and less money coming in. She could still sew, but things were still going to be tight.

_*****_

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	36. 2

****

December 17th, 2002  
Week 30

Randi hated bed rest. She hated lying there and not being able to do her usual stuff. There was so much to do. Ireland's first Christmas was soon and she had to shop and decorate. She didn't want anything to go wrong, but Dave seemed to have everything under control. He was only working thirty hours a week and that gave him a lot of time to do what Randi usually did.

Randi laid in the bed trying to hand stitch a zipper onto a skirt. Ireland sat on the bed next to her playing with a few blocks. Dave walked in with a hot cup of tea.

"The snow is really coming down out there." He said.

"I'm glad I don't have to be out in it." She said, "What do you think we should do for Ireland's birthday?"

"Her birthday?" Dave cocked his eyebrow. "Her birthday is in February."

"I know." She chuckled putting the sewing down, "But that's only a month and a half away. If we're going to have a big party, We'll need to start planning. What will the theme be? Who will be invite? How much food will be need? When exactly will we have it?"

"Okay okay." Dave chuckled sitting on the bedside. "The theme will be a circus theme. We'll invite grandma; couple of people from work, maybe a few of the neighbors. We'll need a cake and just the usual birthday snacks and we can have it on January 28th in the late afternoon." Randi looked at him and laughed.

"That sounds fine to me." She smiled. "How does that sound to you, Pumpkin?" Ireland grinned clapping her hands. Randi chuckled. "She likes the idea I guess."

"We can rent an elephant and horses and monkeys…"

"And rabies shots and pooper scoopers." Randi snickered. "I veto that idea. It's going to be January in Chicago. Bad Idea."

"Very." He chuckled.

"Why don't we rent a clown?" Randi suggested. Dave frowned deeply.

"No way. Those things are disgusting." Dave shivered. Randi laughed softly.

"You expect to give our daughter a circus themed birthday party without having a clown there?" Randi asked, "What planet are you living on?"

"I hate clowns." He said.

"You won't even have one for your daughter?" Randi asked, "Ireland will love having one there. Let her have one." Dave narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but I won't be in the same room." He said, "unless you want me to have a panic attack." Randi smiled triumphal.

"You don't have to be in the same room." Randi snickered. Dave looked at Ireland.

"See what I do for you child?" He said as he lay down next to Ireland. She smiled brightly and threw a block at him. "Ow." He rubbed his forehead.

"Ireland Grace." Randi chuckled, " No injuring your father."

"She has an arm on her." He said sitting up, "Maybe she'll be a future baseball player."

"Maybe." Randi snickered.

December 31st, 2002  
Week 32

Ireland's first Christmas had been wonderful. They had curled up in the bed and opened the stockings Santa had stuffed with surprises. As soon as they were done, the family ran down to the living room to the Christmas tree. Ireland loved playing with the wrapping paper more than her gifts. She received a car she could ride in from her grandmother, new clothes, stuffed animals, and tons of Fischer price toys. She was spoiled. Randi and Dave had also spoiled each other. Dave gave Randi a brand new watch with a diamond in the face. Randi got Dave a new gold necklace with a pendant that said 'IL' for Ireland and Lyric. Their first real Christmas was wonderful. Now, they were welcoming in the New Year with an ER party that was being held in the back of Golden Corral.

"A buffet and a pregnant woman. Lord help us all." Randi chuckled as Dave found a parking space.

"I know, Just relax and stay in your seat. If Coburn is here, she'll pitch a fit." Dave said shutting the car off. 

"I'll be fine. Stack my plate up with a little bit of everything." Randi unbuckled her seatbelt. She slowly pulled herself out of the car. "Eight weeks left. Eight weeks left." Dave chuckled as he unstrapped Ireland from her car seat. They waddled into the restaurant. Everyone was already there. Randi sat next to Elizabeth with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm ready to have her out." Randi smiled watching Ella babble with Ireland. "She's getting really big."

"Almost two years old." Elizabeth smiled, "Ireland is almost a year right?"

"Yup." Randi smiled watching Ella talk about a balloon she got. She chuckled softly as Dave brought her a plate loaded with food, "God. I love you."

"I love you too." Dave chuckled sitting down. He gave Ireland a taste of his carrots and mashed potatoes. 

"There's Coburn." Randi said gnawing on a piece of chicken.

"Don't worry." Dave chuckled.

"Here Bebe." Ella grinned putting a roll in front of Ireland. Ireland giggled taking the roll. 

"They seem to be getting along well." Elizabeth smiled stuffing some salad into her mouth.

"Yeah it's great." Randi said, "Ireland doesn't know many other kids."

"Well, we'll need to have a play date sometime." Elizabeth said, "Ella doesn't get to play with many kids either."

"A play date." Randi smiled "That would really be wonderful. I would love Ireland to get used to being around kids before Lyric comes."

"Well, anytime you're up to it we'll be there." Elizabeth smiled. For the next couple of hours, the all mingles. Randi stayed put holding Ireland who had falling asleep in her arms.

"Five minutes until the ball drops." Dave grinned sitting down next to his wife.

"Five minutes until I drop from tiredness." Randi chuckled. Dave took Ireland from her arms and slipped his free arms around Randi. "This year is going to be so much better than the last one."

"But this past year wasn't half bad. We had a baby and we got married." Dave pointed out. Randi chuckled.

"That's very true." She smiled.

"Okay everybody!" Kerry called everyone's attention. "Twenty seconds." Dave looked at Randi.

"You going to kiss me?"

"Maybe." Randi chuckled as the crowd started to count down.

"Nine…Eight…Seven…Six," The crowd yelled, "Five…Four…Three…Two…One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone yelled. Randi leaned over and kissed Dave gently.

"Happy New Year." She whispered.

"Happy New Year." Dave smiled kissing his wife back gently.

_*****_

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	37. New

****

January 14th, 2003  
Week 34

Randi laid on the couch trying to relax as much as possible. She was starting to get nervous, nervous about giving birth. She had already gone through it, but she knew every birth was different. Randi looked out the window. It was snowing.

"You think Aaron's gravestone is covered in snow?" She asked.

"Probably for now, but the groundskeeper will take care of it." Dave said.

"Do you every think how Aaron would look like if he was alive?" Randi asked looking at Ireland.

"Sure. He would look like Ireland, except he wouldn't be wearing a pink dress." Randi chuckled softly watching Ireland playing with some blocks. Ireland turned her blue eyes up to Randi.

"Mama." Ireland cooed. Randi's jaw dropped.

"Did…Did you hear that?" Randi asked.

"I heard it." Dave grinned as he knelt down in front of Ireland, "What did you say pumpkin? Whose that on the couch?"

"Mama! Mama!" Ireland clapped her hands as Dave scooped up his daughter. Randi sat there with tears in her eyes.

"You said it." Randi grinned. "Her first word." Dave held Ireland above his head.

"Who am I, Pumpkin." Dave smiled, "Say Dada."

"Mama!!" Ireland reached for Randi. Dave groaned and handed his daughter to Randi. Randi planted kisses all over Ireland. 

"You've made me so happy, Lovebug." She whispered. Dave pouted as he sat down next to Randi. She laughed gently; "She'll say your name sooner or later. Don't worry."

"Kids are suppose to say Daddy first." He said.

"Who said?"

"Me." Dave pouted. Randi patted his knee.

"She'll say it eventually. You just need to wait." She smiled. Dave sighed slightly.

"Mama mama!" Ireland cooed.

"When do you think I'll finally pop?" She asked rubbing her belly. Dave looked over at her and shrugged.

"You're due February 25th, probably very close to then." He said. Randi sighed.

"Valentine's day would be nice."

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it." He chuckled. "Any day Lyric is born on though will be very special." Randi smiled running her hand over Irelands hair.

"You're right." She kissed Irelands cheek. "I'm just super anxious."

"I know, but I'll be here for you." Dave grinned.

January 28th, 2003

Week 36

Randi made sure all the streamers and balloons were perfect. She waddled to the food table and made sure there was enough to eat and there was enough food. She glanced outside. Friends and family started to arrive.

"Dave, everyone is coming! Get Ireland down here!" She yelled up the stairs. Dave walked downstairs with Ireland. She was dressed in a purple party dress and she had a single white barrette in her hair.

"Here's the birthday girl." Dave said.

"Oh she's so beautiful!" Randi clapped.

"She knows it too," Dave said putting her down on the floor in the living room. Everyone walked in, placing gifts on the table. Elizabeth and Ella walked in last.

"Thank for coming." Randi grinned.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." Elizabeth said, "Their first birthday parties are the most important." Ella ran into the living room and sat down with Ireland and a couple of other kids.

"Well, thank you for coming everyone." Randi said, "Please help yourself to any of the food. I'm suppose to stay relaxed and seated so just have fun." Randi eased herself into the easy chair as Elizabeth handed her a cup of punch.

"It's almost over." She chuckled. The mothers all sat down with Randi and they all started talking at once.

"Why is Dave standing nervously in the door way." Samantha Blaine asked. Randi laughed softly.

"It's because of the c-l-o-w-n-s. Even these pictures are freaking him out." She smiled.

"Oh lord. " Elizabeth snickered, "I guess we all have our fears."

"Yeah, Dave is going to have a heart attack when the clown comes in." Randi chuckled, "And a video camera is going to be rolling."

"You're evil." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I know." Randi smiled watching Ireland play with the older kids.

"Land, hew." Ella handed her the blocks. "Put hew." Ireland began to stack the blocks as Ella handed them to her.

"They seem to be getting along well today." Randi smiled. 

"Ireland will be great when Lyric comes." She said.

"Oh, that's what I thought." Samantha said, "I thought Sophia would be a huge help when Makenna came, but lord was I wrong."

"Oh I know." Gloria Pasture said throwing her hands up. "Blaire was horrible when Timothy came. She kept on hitting him." Randi bit her lip.

"Ireland will be fine."

"Randi, you know who is here." Patty said, "We should do the cake." Randi nodded as she hauled herself up.

"Okay, kids lets go into the kitchen so we can have some cake." The children cheered and ran to the kitchen. Dave scooped Ireland up nervously and went to the kitchen. Randi pulled out the pink cake and placed one candle in the center. Her grandmother told her to be careful. She was supposed to be on bed rest after all, but Randi shrugged it off. She was almost done with this pregnancy and she didn't want to miss her daughter's first birthday. "All right." Randi grinned.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Ireland. Happy birthday to you." The crowd cheered. Ireland grinned as the cake was placed was in front of her.

"Okay, baby, let's blow the candle out." Randi smiled taking a big breath and blew the single candle out. Everyone cheered. "Good Job, Pumpkin." Randi giggled as she cut into the cake. Just then, A clown with a dozen of balloons walked in. The kids cheered. Dave backed against the wall.

"Oh god." He groaned as he started to panic. Dave backed up against the door and tumbled outside. Randi shook her head. She still couldn't believe Dave had a clown fear.

As the children ate, the clown made balloon animals for all the kids. Ireland found the balloons to be hysterical. The clown was a huge hit at the party. After awhile they started to open all the presents. Ireland had been truly spoiled. She received puzzles; books, stuffed animals, and a little tricycle she could ride or have one of her parents push her on. But all fun has to come to an end. Ireland had fallen asleep. Everyone graciously thanked Randi for a lovely party and left. With a little difficulty, Randi tucked Ireland into bed. Randi waddled out into the garage where Dave was sitting on the ground playing with Dixie.

"You don't like clowns either, girl, do you?" Dave asked the puppy. She yapped and fetched a ball. She dropped it near Dave. He chuckled and tossed it on the other side of the garage. 

"The evil clown is gone." Randi chuckled.

"You should be in bed." Dave said, "You've been on you're feet too much today. Remember you're on bed rest." Randi rolled her eyes.

"I know, Dr Malucci." She said extending her hand. Dave got to his feet

"Is the clown really gone?" He asked. Randi giggled.

"It's gone."

"Thank the good lord." Dave shook his head taking the ball from Dixie and threw it back, "Lyric and the rest of our future children will never ever have a clown party."

"We'll just see about that." Randi smiled wobbling into the house. "I think you should tuck me into bed. I am feeling very tired and swollen."

"You look it too." He snickered, "I'll clean up the party mess. Ireland get tons of presents?" Dave asked as he helped Randi up the stairs.

"She got spoiled as usual." She said. "She's a very lucky little girl." Randi kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed with a groan. "This feels heavenly."

"I'll join you after I clean." He kissed her forehead. "See you soon." Randi smiled and snuggled into the bed with a yawn. Today had been a wonderful day. Her daughter's first birthday. It was a big step and milestone.

_*****_

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	38. Getting Closer

****

February 11th, 2003

Week 38

Dave slid the chart into its slot and stretched. He was tired, but he still had three hours left until he could get home to his family. John took a chart from the desk and looked at Dave.

"So how's Randi doing?" He asked, "Her presence is missed here. Too much frank." Dave chuckled.

"She's fine. She's ready to pop in two weeks." He said.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting she's pregnant." John said, "Didn't you just have a baby?"

"A year ago." Dave said with some coldness in his voice.

"Ah right. Well, keep up the work." John chuckled as he walked off. What did John know? He wasn't a father. He didn't know how wonderful it was. Dave grabbed another chart and went to chairs.

"Henry Harold." He said. An elderly woman stood up.

"This is Henry." She said indicating an elderly make that looked horrible. Dave walked over to the man with a wheelchair.

"Who are you?" He asked helping Henry into the wheelchair.

"Ruth Harold. I'm his wife." She said, "He was having chest pains and he started to pee blood."

"I see he's hooked up to a bag." Dave said going to an exam room.

"He had a stroke three years ago and never really returned to normal. I've been his wife for sixty-three years and I wasn't going to put him in a home." Ruth said, "I cleaned up for him, I bathed him, and I fed him. I'm just so tired." Dave nodded.

"I understand." He said helping Henry to the bed. He was so frail and weak. "Hello Henry. How are you feeling today?" Henry groaned slightly.

"I don't want him to be in any pain." Ruth said.

"He won't be." Dave said checking his pulse. It was very weak. "Is he on any medication?"

"I gave him his heart medicine this morning." She said. Dave nodded.

"All right. I'm going to draw some blood and run a few tests." Dave said. Ruth nodded slowly.

"No pain anymore, Henry." She whispered.

* * *

"Say Ahhh." Dave put the tongue depressor on the child's tongue.

"Is Kayla okay?" Her mother asked. Dave nodded.

"Just a case of strep." He smiled pulling out his prescription pad. "Give her these every six hours on a full stomach and she should be fine in a week. If she's not, take her to her to her normal doctor. If it gets any worse, we may need to remove her tonsils but I doubt it'll get that drastic."

"Thank you Dr. Malucci." She smiled Abby knocked on the door. 

"Mr. Harold is crashing." She said. Dave bolted up. He ran into Henry's room.

"Get the crash cart." He yelled, "Henry, don't die on my now." Dave grabbed the paddles. "Clear." He shocked his body, but nothing happened. Dave charged the paddles some more and worked on him for the next twenty minutes. "When was his last epi?"

"Five minutes." Abby said. Dave looked back at Ruth.

"Keep going." Dave started compressions. He couldn't let him die. He just couldn't. Dave phased everyone out as he worked on Henry. Time elapsed without him noticing.

"Dave." Abby said. "Dave!" Dave looked at her, "It's been fifty minutes. I think he's gone."

"Shit." Dave cursed ripping his gloves off. "Time of death; 3:22 am." He looked back at Ruth as Lily came back in.

"The lab results came back on him." She said.  
"Too late." Dave muttered.

"No. You should look at the results." Lily said. Dave looked at the results. He gritted his teeth and looked at Ruth.

"What were you thinking?" Dave asked the old woman.

"I didn't want him to be in pain."

"You induced an overdose!" Dave yelled. Ruth started to cry.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore." She sobbed, "He was so much work."

"So you killed your husband!" Dave growled. Abby grabbed his arm.

"Dave, don't/" Abby whispered.

"'Till death do us part." Dave muttered, "It wasn't a mercy kill for him, Mrs. Harold. It was a mercy kill for yourself. You should be disgusted with yourself."

"I'm sorry." Ruth whispered, "I couldn't do it for another day. I'm sorry."

February 25th 2003

Week 40

Randi sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the evening. Her lip started to tremble. Tears started to well in her eyes. Randi burst into tears.

"Oh god." She sobbed into her hands. Dave walked into the room with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"L-Lyric isn't here yet!" Randi wailed.

"I know. She'll come soon." He said, "Not every baby is born on their due date."

"Today is my due date and I want her here now!!" Randi sobbed

"Your water could break at any moment. You never know. Your contractions could get more regular and close." He said.

"They are regular. They happen every god damn ninety minutes." Randi whined.

"Well, just look at it this way. Ireland is at your grandmother's house and if you pop tonight we won't need to wait for Patty to come to get Ireland." Dave said. Randi glared at him.

"That doesn't help me any, Ass." She said hauling herself up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Last time you id that you had Ireland." Dave said, "I'm coming with you."

"What ever floats your boat." Randi muttered. She waddled downstairs and started putting her jacket, gloves, and scarf on. It was freezing outside. Randi walked outside and Dave followed her. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "How did we wind up here, Dave?"

"Where?" He asked.

"Here in the perfect life." Randi said, "We're married. We're going to have our second daughter any second. We have a well-behaved dog. We live in a gorgeous house. You're a great doctor. I'm a great fashion designer. Why did we get this life? We were despicable people in are old life before all of this." Dave shrugged.

"I don't know." Dave said, "I guess, god gives everyone a chance for the perfect life. Our chance came a little later in our lives, but we got it. Do you want to change any of it?" Randi shook her head.

"No. I love my life." She said, "My parents said I'd never amount to anything, but now look at me. It's shocking really. I'm not even counting Randi wear or anything. Just look at Ireland. I did…We did an amazing job there. Being a mother and a wife has been my best accomplishment and its only going to get better." Dave smiled.

"We're only on baby number two. We have a few left to have." He chuckled. Randi smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"How many kids do you think we're having?" She asked.

"Six." Dave said, "Three boys and three girls."

"Five." Randi corrected him, "We're going to have five and that's it."

"Five. I may settle on five." He smiled giving her a hug. "It doesn't matter to me. God can bless us with as many little ones as he sees fit." Randi ran her hand over her stomach.  
"I wish he would just hurry up and give us this one." She said, "Maybe some Mexican food and some sex."

"How about some sex with a Mexican?" Dave smiled, "That has to be better." Randi laughed.

"I think, I'll settle for a little Italian." She said.

"Big Italian." Dave winked. Randi laughed.

"I stand corrected.' She said, "We should head back. My nipples are freezing off."

"Lord. We need those nipples." He said leading Randi back to the house, "Speaking of nipples, Ireland is really going to need to be weaned from them. We can't have her and Lyric fighting over them."

"I know." Randi sighed, "I'm going to see how she does with grandma and the bottle while we're here waiting for Lyric. I think she'll be fine though. She's so independent and ready to grow up."

"She'll never grow up." He said, "She's going to stay one forever."

"Only in photos and memories." Randi said softly. Dave kissed her softly. Hopefully, their family would b growing again in any second……..


	39. Beautiful Lyrics

**__**

March 4th, 2003

Week 41

9:03 am

Randi sat in front of the television as Live with Regis and Kelly started. She had a jar of hot peppers in her hand, which she was eating. She was completely miserable. Lyric was a week over due. Lyric was going to be huge. Dave walked in and looked at his wife.

"You know, I hate Regis a lot." She said.

"Then why do you watch this show?" Dave sat next to her.

"I like Kelly Ripa." She said, "She's funny and sooo much better than Kathie Lee." Dave nodded as if he cared. 

"Well, that's great." Dave said. Randi looked at Dave as she finished the last pepper in the jar. She gave Dave an evil look. He sighed deeply. "She can't stay in there forever so don't worry."

"You think I can start charging her rent." Randi chuckled, "A hundred bucks a day."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Dave said sitting back and watching the TV. He shook his head; "Regis is really as dumb as isn't he? Does he do any kind of research?" Randi shook her head.

"No. I don't think so." Randi slowly pulled her body off of the couch. "Be right back. The peppers are gone." Randi chuckled and wobbled into the kitchen. "Peppers are the best food in the world." She mumbled to herself. In the past week, Randi consumed four jars of jalepeno peppers. She pulled the jar out and put it on the counter. She suddenly felt nauseous. Randi in haled deeply. "Oh god." She felt a warm liquid running down her. She ran her hand over her stomach. "Finally." She inhaled again and waddled to the living room. "Dave come on."

"Come on what?" Dave asked.

"My water broke." She said. Dave jumped up.

"Really? REALLY?? It's time???" Dave took her trembling hand. She nodded.

"Yeah. It's time." Randi said almost in tears, Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and led her outside. He helped her in the car and he kissed her softly.

"Lyric is coming, Baby." He said.

"I know." Randi moaned, "I can feel her coming."

"Okay, we'll be at County in fifteen minutes." Dave said jumping in the car.

__

10:17 am

Janet pulled a chair over in front of Randi.

"How are you doing?" She asked snapping the plastic gloves on. Randi moaned slightly.

"These contractions are horrible." She said.

"I can get you some drugs if you want." Janet said as she examined Randi, "Well, You're going to be here for awhile. You're only five centimeters."

"It'll be today though, right?" Randi asked, "I don't think I can wait another day."

"It'll definitely be by this evening at the latest." Janet said. "You sure you don't want any medication?"

"I'm sure." Randi said, "I'm want to try to do this naturally."

"All right. I will be back in an hour to see how you're doing." Janet smiled softly at Randi and Dave before she walked out. Dave ran his hand over Randi's head.

"We've only been at it for an hour." He said, "We have hours and hours ahead of us."

"Us? Us?? It's me, Dave!" She snapped, "You're not pushing a melon from a straw! I am!"

"Yeah. You are." Dave sighed, "Gram is coming with Ireland soon."

"Good. I miss my baby." Randi whimpered. "She's a big sister. Sh-She should be here."

"She'll be here, Baby." Dave said softly. Randi lay there.

"I can't wait for her to be here. I really cant." Randi said softly

__

4:34 PM

"Oh god." Randi moaned loudly. She breathed deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "We're not having five babies."

"Okay, sweetheart." He said as he rubbed her back slowly. "Just breath."

"Easier said than done." Randi moaned. "I want this over with. Make it over with."

"I can't Baby." He said, "Just breathe and she'll come. Lyric will be here soon. Don't worry."

"Are we ready to have her here?" Randi asked, "Is her nursery done? Do we have everything?"

"We're completely ready." Dave said, "Her nursery has been finished for weeks. We have everything. Good thing about having an older girl. We have enough clothes to last us a lifetime."

"I guess." Randi whispered, "I'm so scared."

"Why? For weeks you've been moaning about how ready you are for this." Dave said.

"I'm not ready." Randi said as she started to cry. "I'm n-not r-ready." Dave bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. She was like this with Ireland too. He assumed it was a natural pre-pushing ritual.

"I'm ready, Randi." Dave said softly. "I'm ready to have my little girl here. It's going to be great, Randi. We're going to have two gorgeous little girls. It's going to be perfect."

"Contraction." She moaned taking his hand. Dave sighed and held her hand tightly. Randi groaned loudly as the pain tore through her body. She couldn't wait for all of this to be over with. She wanted the pain to be over with. Janet walked in.

"How is she doing?" Janet asked.

"Contractions are two minutes apart." Dave said.

"Very good." Janet said, "Let's see how dilated you are." 

"I better be ten." Randi panted laying back down. Janet shook her head.

"You're six centimeters." Janet said, "You're coming along nicely. In three or four hours, she should be here."

"Great." Dave smiled, "Thank you."

8:17 PM

"I need to fucking push!!!" Randi cried, "Get fucking Dr. Coburn!"

"She's coming, Baby." Dave said.

"I can't wait, Dave." Randi moaned, "I need to push. I need to push badly." Dave swept her sweaty hair off of her neck. Janet jogged in.

"You called?" She smiled.

"It's time." Dave said, "Randi really needs to push." Janet nodded sitting in front of Randi.

"Okay, let's see." Janet said. Randi moaned and nodded.

"I need to. Tell me it's time." She whispered. Janet nodded with a smile.

"It certainly is time." She said. The nurses rushed around the room to get everything ready.

"Thank god." Randi mumbled. Dave smiled nervously. It was time. She was going to have the baby. "We're going to have a baby." Dave smiled.

"Finally." Dave smiled.

"Okay, next contraction, Randi, push with all you can." Janet said. Randi nodded and took Dave's hand. She took in a deep breath as soon as the contraction came. Randi started to push as hard as she could. It felt like such a relief to be pushing. "Beautiful, Randi, and exhale."

"Oh god." Randi panted laying back down. "AM I don't yet?" Janet chuckled slightly.

"You have a few more pushes to go." She said, "All right. Next one, push. Count for her Dave." Dave nodded.

"All right." Dave smiled softly. Randi groaned loudly She grabbed his hand and started to push. "One…Two….Three….four…five. Go, Randi, you're doing it. six…seven….eight…nine…and ten." Randi exhaled.

"Oh god. Oh god." She whimpered.

"You're doing fine." Dave said.

"So much work." Randi whispered with tiredness. Dave smiled kissing her forehead.

"I know, but you're doing wonderful." He said.

"Listen to your husband." Janet smiled, "I can see the baby's head. All right, the next push will do a lot."

"Okay." Randi groaned gearing up again. She gritted her teeth.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Great, Randi." Dave said, "Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine and ten."

"Oh fuck." Randi cried. "I can't do this, Dave. I can't."

"Yes, you can." Dave said. "You're doing wonderful."

"I can see her hair. She has beautiful brown hair." Janet smiled softly.

"I w-want her out!!" Randi sobbed.

"Push then, Randi." Janet said, "Push with all your might." Randi took in a deep and started to push. 

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit." Randi cried out loudly, "Get the fuck out!!" She screamed. Janet smiled.

"That's it, Randi. She's coming." Janet said. Randi closed her eyes and pushed some more. "Perfect. Her head is coming. Come on, Randi, push harder."

"Fuck!" Randi hissed.

"That's it!" Dave grinned, "You're doing great!"

"Her head it out." Janet said. "Suction."

"Her heads out?" Randi grinned with tears in her eyes. Dave nodded looking down. His daughter's head was out.

"She's beautiful, baby." Dave grinned. His own eyes were filling with tears.

"All right, Randi. You have her shoulders next." Janet said, "That's the hard part, but you can do it."

"I can. I can do it." Randi gritted her teeth; "I can do it." Randi started to push. The room seemed to fade around her and she was completely focused on what she was doing. Sweat poured down her body. She had to get this baby out. She wanted to see what Lyric looked like. She wanted to hold her.

"Beautiful." Dave said.

"She's coming." Janet smiled, "Beautiful." Randi pushed harder until she felt a sudden release. The room was filled with a room wonderful sound; a baby's cry. Randi and Dave were surprised. They looked down to see Janet holding up a baby. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl.

"Oh god." Randi sobbed softly. "Sh-She's so beautiful." Janet laid the baby on Randi's chest, "Hi there. Hi. I'm your Momma." Randi looked up at Dave.

"She's beautiful." Dave whispered, "She looks just like you."

"Lyric is finally here." Randi whispered. She was so tired. Dave smiled kissing Lyric's head. "She looks like Ireland, with Hazel eyes. Go get Ireland." Dave nodded and left the room. "Thank you for finally coming, Lyric. Mommy was getting very tired of being pregnant." Dave walked in with Ireland in his arms. She was wearing a 'I'm a big sister' T-shirt.

"Mama! Mama!" Ireland cheered.

"Hi, baby." Randi smiled, "I have someone I want you to meet." Dave sat on the edge of the bed. Ireland grinned looking at Lyric.

"Bebe! Bebe!" Ireland cooed.

"That's right, Pumpkin." Dave smiled, "Ireland, this is your baby sister, Lyric."

"Lyric, this is your big sister, Ireland." Randi smiled softly. She looked up at Dave. "Our family. This is our family."

"Our perfect family." Dave said. He kissed Randi softly. She was finally here.


	40. Home

****

March 18th, 2003

__

Being a parent of children so close in age was really hard. Harder than Dave and Randi thought. Lyric was extremely well behaved for a newborn but Ireland was getting extremely jealous. She was whining a lot more. Whenever Lyric started to cry, Ireland cried. There was double crying, double diaper duty, and two parents getting no sleep.

Randi sat in the rocking chair at two am. Lyric lay in her arms eating hungrily at her breast. There was nothing more beautiful than a mother feeding her child was.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep dear Lyric." Randi mumbled. She could hear Ireland start to wake. She groaned slightly. Ireland really had to get out of this habit.

"I got her." Dave mumbled as he shuffled down the hallway. Randi looked down at Lyric. She seemed to be asleep now. Randi slowly detached her daughter from her and got up. She tip toed to the crib and gently laid the newborn in it.

"Sleep tight, Baby." She whispered and walked out. Randi went into Ireland's nursery. "How's she?"

"Fussy." Dave yawned. Randi knelt down beside Dave and Ireland.

"Ireland, you can't keep this up. Lyric keeps us up enough." She said softly. Ireland looked at Randi and started to whine more.

"Mama! Mama!" She whined.

"Give her to me." Randi grabbed Ireland. "We're going to bed."

"Okay." Dave yawned and followed the girls to the bedroom. Randi and Ireland curled up in the bed and soon Dave followed. They knew they shouldn't bring Ireland in bed to make her stop crying. If she got used to this, this would be the only way they could keep her quiet. But right now, they needed sleep, even if it was just an hour. As soon as the morning sun broke through the sky, Lyric started to cry.

"I'll get her." Randi said getting up. Her achy body slowly went into the nursery. The hazel-eyed baby was screaming a very high pitch scream. Randi scooped her up and walked back out, "Why don't you and I make breakfast for your sister and daddy."

Randi held the wobbly baby in her arms as she walked downstairs. Dixie looked up from her doggie bed as if Randi was nuts. It was six am. She shouldn't be up. Randi walked into the kitchen and pulled a pan out.

"Let's see if I can do this with one hand okay?" She asked Lyric as she made sure her nipple was in her mouth. Lyric immediately latched on.

"Let me help." Dave walked in to the kitchen and put Ireland in her highchair.

"You should be in bed sweetheart." She said.

"I've gone on less sleep than this." Dave smiled taking the spatula from Randi. "Just go sit down in the living room with the girls and I'll bring out breakfast."

"Thanks." Randi unhooked the highchair tray and helped Ireland out and onto her hip. With her hands full, Randi went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Bebe." Ireland yawned snuggling against Randi. "Mama, Bebe."

"Yeah, Momma is feeding Lyric." Randi smiled running her hand over Ireland's head, "I used to feed you like this until recently, but Lyric as more suction than you."

"Bebe." Ireland patted the top of Lyric's head.

"Can you say Lyric?" Randi asked, "Her name is Lyric. Say Lyric."

"Wit!" Ireland giggled, "Wit! Wit!" Randi chuckled.

"That's right, I guess." She smiled as Dave walked in with their food, "She said Lyric." 

"Oh did she?" Dave smiled.

"Yeah." Randi smiled, "Say Lyric, Randi."

"Wit! Wit!" Ireland giggled climbing on Dave's lap. She snatched eggs off of the plate.

"Hey!" Dave chuckled, "You stole my eggs, you brat and you didn't even say Daddy."

"She's never going to say it." Randi laughed. They all sat there in the living room eating as the watched the early news. This was the life. They finally had their two little girls and they were both quiet.

"I love this." He looked at Randi, "Thanks for giving me this." Randi smiled softly at Dave.

"I should be thanking you." She said, "You're the one with the sperm and the in ability to were a raincoat." Dave laughed loudly.

"I need to learn to use one don't I?" He asked.

"Yes you do." Randi said, "I'm not going to have five kids before Ireland is five." Dave smiled bouncing Ireland on his knee.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Dave smiled. Ireland turned her large blue eyes to her father and giggled.

"I have an order I need to fill." Randi said, "It need to go out by Thursday."

"Well, I'll take the girls for a walk or to the mall or something so you can have some time alone." He said.

"Thanks." She said shifting Lyric in her arms, "How much do you think Lyric weighs now?"

"Well, She weighed eight pounds, eight ounces at birth and she's been eating none stop these past couple of weeks so…Maybe ten pounds." Dave smiled.

"Feels like thirty." Randi chuckled softly. She lifted Lyric up on her shoulder and started to pat her back gently.

"You want more, Pumpkin?" Dave held up a piece of Egg. Ireland reached for it.

"Dada!!" She whined as she tried to reach it. Dave broke out into a huge smile.

"Did you hear that?" Dave asked.

"Yes I did." Randi smiled. "Now feed her."

"Dada!" Ireland moaned. Dave chuckled and fed her the eggs. Dave kissed her head.

"Thank you, Pumpkin." He whispered.


	41. Going out

****

April 4th, 2003

"Sit still." Dave said trying to tie the hat onto Ireland head.

"Go! Go!" Ireland clapped.

"I need to bundle you up. It's not summer yet. You need a hat and mittens on." He said finally getting the hat on. "Now your sister." He grabbed the tiny hat and popped it on Lyric's head; "You're not as squirmy as Ireland. You'll get squirmy eventual though." He lad a blanket on Lyric and stood up, "Randi, we're going."

"Bye!" Randi yelled from her office. She was so busy with her orders lately. She couldn't believe she was thinking about opening a shop. Dave smiled and pushed the double stroller out onto the porch. He got in front o fit and eased it down the porch steps. 

"Okay. Here we go. Daddy and daughter day." Dave smiled pushing his daughters down the sidewalk. Ireland sat behind Lyric talking to herself. Dave had to laugh. It was so great to see her talking. She was really getting big. Luckily, he had his little peanut Lyric. Within ten minutes, Dave was at the mall. He pushed the stroller into the mall. He thanked the woman who held the door open for him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are those cuties yours?" The blond asked.

"Mine and my wife's." Dave nodded making sure she could see his wedding ring.

"They're gorgeous." She smiled, "How old?"

"Ireland is fourteen months and Lyric is a month." Dave smiled proudly.

"Lovely names." She smiled extending her hand, "Vanessa."

"Dave." He said shaking her hand.

"I have two myself. Close in age like yours." She smiled, "Tyler is twenty-four months and Olivia is thirteen months."

"Nice." Dave said.

"Well, I'll let you and your girls go shop. Little girls deserved to be spoiled." Vanessa smiled, "Nice meeting you." She said walking off. Dave couldn't help but to watch her rear shake. ~Randi is better.~ 

"Come on. Let's see what kind of sales there are so I can get you some clothes. Summer in coming in a couple of months." Dave said pushing the stroller into baby gap. He removed the girls' hates and mittens so they wouldn't get too hot. 

Dave went to the clearance rack. He pulled out a small purple long-john outfit. It was mighty cute. He looked at Lyric and smiled. He hung the outfit on the stroller's bar. He looked back at the rack and found a pair of overalls. They were gingham yellow and looked like they would fit Ireland in a few months.

"How do you like this, Pumpkin?" Dave asked holding it up to his chest. Ireland giggled clapping her hands.

"Dada!!" She cheered.

"All right. We'll get this." He said, "How do you think Momma is coming along with her orders? Yeah, I think she'll have it done buy the time we get home" Dave grabbed a package of onsies for Lyric and went to the register.

"Good afternoon." Andie, the cashier, smiled.

"Afternoon.' Dave put the three items on the counter.

"Some good choices." Andie smiled, "Those yours?"

"Yeah." Dave chuckled taking out his wallet. Everyone seemed to be all over him when he took the girls out for walks lately.

"Twenty-three dollars even." Andie smiled. Dave nodded and handed her twenty-five. "Enjoy your purchases."

"We will." Dave chuckled and pushed the stroller out, "Why don't we go get mommy a surprise." Dave and the girls wandered their way into the jewelry store. Dave wanted to get Randi something special. Randi had been going non-stop since giving birth to Lyric. The girls were hard to deal with at times and Randi wear was booming. Since their one-year wedding anniversary was only a few days ago, they really didn't celebrate much. They exchanged kisses and hugs. Randi gave him a card and he did the same. They were just too busy to celebrate. It wasn't like Randi could have sex yet anyway. She still had a few more weeks of the no sex rule.

"May I help you?" Jamie Lynn, the sales person, asked.

"Yeah. I want to get my wife something special." Dave said, "Like a necklace or something."

"Very well." Jamie Lynn pulled out a tray of diamond necklaces. "How are these?"

"Nice but not enough colour." He said, "Do you have anything with an amethyst or a um, what ever the birthstone for March?"

"How about a mothers necklace?" Jamie Lynn said. "It's just a simple gold chain and a stone pendent for each child. If you have more then you can slid another stone on." She pulled out an example. Dave nodded.

"Yeah. That's nice." Dave said, "I'll take one. Our kids were born in February and March." Jamie Lynn nodded.

"I will be right back." She smiled. Dave knelt down in front of the girls.

"I think Mommy will like the necklace." Dave smiled. Lyric stirred slightly, whimpering. He stood up and scooped her into his arms. He pulled out a bottle from her diaper bag and fed it to her. Lyric greedily ate. With in a few minutes, Jamie Lynn came back.

"How is this?" She held up the necklace. Dave smiled.

"I love it. Thanks." Jamie Lynn laid it in velvet box and slipped it in a bag. Dave handed her his credit card. She glanced at Lyric as she charged it. Dave kissed Lyric and put her back into the stroller.

"Here you go, Sir. Have a nice day." She said handing the bag to him. He smiled softly.

* * *

Randi sat in front of her computer looking at her designs. She shook her head and hit delete. Lately, she was only getting horrible ideas in her head. She looked over to a pile of boxes that needed to be shipped out the next morning. Randi ran her hands over her head. She was so tired. She wanted and needed sleep badly.

"Hey." Dave walked in. "The girls are down for their naps."  
"Good." Randi said leaning back in her chair. "Did the three of you have fun?"

"I think so. Everyone was oooing and ahhhing over them." Dave smiled, "We got you a present."

"A present?" Randi began to smile again, "What is it?" He handed her the long box.

"Open it." He said. Randi opened the box and looked at Dave.

"Oh it's beautiful." She pulled it out and slipped it around her neck. "The girls birthstones. I love it." She leaned up and kissed Dave softly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Baby." He said.

April 18th, 2003

Her first steps. Ireland had taken her first steps and they weren't tiny. It seemed like she wanted to run and leave the house as soon as possible. She was bolting around the house. She was hell on two legs. Between running after her and running to fed Lyric, Randi and Dave were more tired than ever.

"Dada!!!!!!!!!!!" Ireland screamed running into the play room, "DADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm right here. No need to yell." Dave said putting Lyric in her swing.

"Wic nap." Ireland said. "Dada pay." Dave ran his hand over his face.

"Daddy needs a nap too, Pumpkin."

"Pay! Pay!" She cried.

"You can't always get what you want with whining." Dave said. Ireland moaned and fell to the floor.

"Pay. Pay." She whimpered. Randi walked in.

"Play with the child, Dave. I can hear her all the way down the hall." Randi said.

"I can't. I have to go to work." He said. "I need to pay the bills."

"I forgot." Randi said sitting down in front of the swing. Lyric turned her hazel eyes to her mother.

"Nap Wic!" Ireland cried. Randi sighed gathering Ireland into her arms.

"Have fun at work." Randi said.

"Oh I will. It'll be nice and quiet there compared to here." He winked leaving the room. Randi smiled.

"Why don't you, Lyric, and Momma go pop some popcorn and watch a movie?" Randi suggested.

"No Wic." Ireland moaned.

"I can't leave Lyric in here by herself. She's a baby and she needs to be taken care of." Randi said. Ireland glared at Lyric. Her little hand smacked the baby's face.

"Nap!!!!" She cried. Lyric's lips started to tremble and she burst into tears.

"Ireland Grace Malucci!" Randi snapped, "That is not nice and that is not what big girls do!" Randi got up and scooped the crying baby up. Ireland sat down on the floor and started to cry.

"Me Bebe!!!!" She wailed. Randi sighed looking at her daughter. Sibling rivalry was starting early. Randi knelt down and picked Ireland up too.

"I think we need to have a chat, Ireland." Randi said walking up the stairs. She laid Lyric in her crib and gave her a bottle she soon calmed down. Randi sat in the rocking chair and cradled Ireland; "I know Mommy and Daddy have been super busy with Lyric, pumpkin. We haven't been spending our usual time with you and I'm sorry. But Lyric is getting bigger and soon she'll be sleeping through the night, so then Mommy and Daddy can spend time with you too. It's just going to be hard for awhile. She's just a tiny baby. You're a big girl." Ireland whimpered into Randi's chest. "I promise, Pumpkin, Mommy will spend more time with you. You're more important than Randi Wear."

"Mama." Ireland whimpered.

"I know, Baby." Randi kissed her daughter's head. "I promise, even having Lyric around will be fun soon. Soon, she'll be able to play with you and then the two of you will be best friends. But for now, you can't hit her. Hitting is very bad."

"Mama." Ireland whimpered again. Randi sighed.

"I think you're just tired. Let's go lay down in Mommy's bed." Randi said softly, "Maybe you'll be in a better mood then." Randi got up and went into her bedroom with Ireland. Maybe some quality sleep time would help Ireland feel more needed and wanted I this family. 


	42. Happy Birthday

****

May 1st, 2003

Dave looked at himself in the mirror. No greys. No wrinkles. This birthday wouldn't be so bad. He was only turning thirty-five.

"Only. Only." Dave muttered to himself. "Keep telling yourself that, Malucci." He squirted some gel in his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Dave, are you coming?" Randi, dressed in a simple black dress, walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." He said.

"Why?" She laughed, "It's your birthday, not the end of the world."

"You never know." Dave chuckled, "The girl ready?"

"They're waiting downstairs." Randi said. Dave watched her as she walked down the stairs. Dave bit his lip. She was certainly a fine piece. Dave fixed the collar on his suit and walked into the living room. The girls, who were dressed in their best clothes, were sitting on the floor patiently waiting. Randi scooped up Lyric and Dave took Ireland's hand. The all walked out to the car.

"Need to buckle you up, young lady." Dave said making sure Ireland was strapped in her car seat. He gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Kiss!" Ireland clapped her hands. Dave chuckled and kissed her again.

"We have reservations, Dave." Randi reminded him.

"I know." He chuckled getting into the car; "We'll make them. I want to show off my gorgeous little family."

"Haven't you done that enough?" Randi chuckled as they drove down the street. Dave shook his head.

"No." He said, "I want the whole world to know I have three gorgeous girls who live with me." Randi giggled softly.

"You can show me off once I loose this pregnancy weight." She said.

"Oh don't start on that." He said, "You've lost a lot of weight and you look amazing." Randi shook her head.

"In a couple of months maybe." Dave sighed. He thought she looked amazing, but there was not arguing on this subject. Dave pulled the car into a space in front of Le Petite, a wonderful French Restaurant near the water. Dave got out of the car and helped Ireland out. He put her on his hip as he walked around to the other side. Randi unhooked Lyric's car seat and carried the whole thing to the door.

"Here you go." Dave opened the door for her. She smiled thankfully and walked in.

"Hi. We have a reservation for Malucci." Randi said. The hostess looked in the book and nodded with smile.

"Right this way." She led them to the back of the restaurant. "Would you like a couple of highchairs?" She asked as she put a couple of menus in front of them.

"Yes. Thank you." Dave sat down smiling at his wife; "This place is lovely. I'm glad you made reservations." Randi nodded.

"I always wanted to eat here." She said looking through the menu. "Everything looks so good." The waitress walked up with a couple of highchairs. Dave strapped Ireland in. "Could I start you off with something to drink?"

"Could we just have a couple of glasses of water?" Dave asked.

"Certainly. I'll be right back." The waitress walked away.

"Here, Baby." Randi handed Ireland a breadstick. She giggled and began to gnaw on it.

"What should I get?" Dave asked. Randi shrugged.

"It's your birthday. You can get whatever you want." She said.

"Escargot?" He asked. Randi giggled softly.

"If that's what you truly want." She said. Dave grinned brightly.

"I just may have to get it then." He said putting the menu down. Dana, their waitress, came with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" Dave nodded and told the waitress what he and Randi wanted.

"Is there something I could get for her. Like a side of pasta or something?" Randi asked. Dana smiled slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." She said as she collected the menus.

"Thank you." Randi smiled fixing the bottle in Lyric's mouth. "This is nice. We haven't gone out as a family in a long time." Dave nodded.

"Yeah. We need to do this more often, but obviously at cheaper restaurants." He said. Randi nodded in agreement.

"You want your present?" Randi grinned. Dave cocked his eyebrow.

"You didn't have to get me anything. We're out to dinner." He said. Randi giggled removing an envelope from her purse.

"I know." She handed it to him. Dave smiled as he opened up. A giant smile came across his face as he pulled out a coupon for a night of sex with Randi without kids in the house.

"This is the best present." He chuckled looking over at Ireland who was throwing breadsticks into Lyric's seat.

"I thought you'd like that." She winked, "Ireland, knock that off right now young lady."

"Wic pay!" She whined. Randi shook her head.

"No. Lyric doesn't want to play. She's being good." Randi handed Lyric a breadstick. The baby looked at it oddly and squeezed it until it broke. Ireland pouted until their food was served. Dave looked at his escargot. "Having second thoughts?"

"No. I can do it." He chuckled. The waitress put a dish of spaghetti in front of Ireland.

"Thank you." Randi smiled cutting up the spaghetti for Ireland. She giggled and picked the food with her fingers. "Are you having a good birthday?" Dave nodded.

"It's one of the best one yet." Dave said.

"Good." Randi said, "Maybe you can cash that coupon in tonight." Dave chuckled.

"I think I will save that for later." He winked. 

"Whatever you want, Birthday Boy." Randi chuckled. Dave smiled gently as he ate. He had the three most gorgeous girls here at the table with him. This was certainly a good birthday.

May 15th, 2003

Randi stared at her computer screen. She sighed deeply. She was checking her finances with Randi Wear. She ran her hand through her brown locks. She did pretty well with it and pulled in about two thousand dollars a month. She usually got two big orders a day, which meant, by Friday, her shipping day, she would probably have to send out fifteen dresses, ten skirts, and twenty other things. She was starting to get stressed. Randi was trying to figure out how to increase her production. It was her dream to open up a shop and sell all her products. Dave knocked on the door softly as Randi hit print.

"You okay I here? You've been here for awhile." He said. Randi nodded.

"I'm going to open up a shop." She said.

"Ah…When?" Dave said scratching his neck.

"Soon." Randi said getting up and showing her everything she printed. "I send my designs to this place and they'll produce whatever I want and they only want two percent of the sales. They can even ship the products from there until I can get up enough money for my own factory."

"Your own factory?" Dave looked at her, "That's like…really big."

"Oh I know. That won't happen anytime soon." She said, "But I can open up a small shop down town and still keep my online shop. Now that pulls in about two thousand a month and twenty-four thousand a year. With the shop, I will be pulling in a whole lot and I can pay back any loans I take from the bank to open the shop." Randi smiled looking up at her husband.

"You've really researched this haven't you?" He asked.  
"It's what I want to do. It's been my dream to open up a shop." Randi said. Dave put the papers down and nodded.

"Then I'll help you open one." Randi grinned broadly throwing her arms around Dave's neck.

"There's a few key places downtown that are selling spaces." She said, "I want to have a look at them today." Dave nodded.

"We can do that." He said. "Ireland is at Ella's so we on have one little monkey to handle." Randi chuckled slightly.

"Get her ready and I'll meet you at the car." 

* * *

Randi walked ahead of Dave with the realtor. Dave bounced Lyric on his hip as the realtor unlocked the front of the shop. Randi looked around her.

"Very spacious." She said. The realtor nodded.

"The large windows will let customers browse before they even enter the shop." She walked to the middle of the shop where the counter was. "This area will be perfect to put your register and phones." Dave looked around.

"It is nice." He said.

"And up those stairs, you have your second floor." Randi looked up and saw the banister and baluster all around. She could envision white Christmas lights hanging off of them.

"Lovely." Randi smiled as the realtor lead them into a back area.

"And here you can put your changing rooms if you so wish." Randi nodded. She could easily see six changing rooms fitting in here. The realtor led her into another room. "And this may be good for an office or whatever you wish. Through that door is a small warehouse, you can store your items there or whatever you want." Randi nodded.

"I love it." Randi looked at Dave. "What do you think?"

"I think that it's in a perfect spot in town and fits your needs." He said shifting Lyric on his hip. Randi looked at Lyric.

"What do you think, Lady bug?" She asked. Lyric cooed softly. Randi smiled and looked back at the Realtor. "Well, we have an appointment with the bank for a loan, but I can make a down payment right now if that's all right with you." The realtor saw commission in her eyes.

"That's perfect." She said pulling forms out of her briefcase. Randi grinned brightly looking at Dave. This was it. She was buying her own shop. It was happening quicker than she thought.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malucci." She held out her hand. Randi shook her hand.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She said. This was going to be a long journey getting this shop ready for business, but she could do it. With Dave's motivation, She could do this. Dave hugged his wife. At this moment, He was so proud of her for pursuing her dreams. He hoped this shop would do well.


	43. Disagreement

****

May 29th, 2003

Ireland pushed open her toy chest and peered in. Her large blue eyes searched through the toys. She grinned and picked up the brown teddy. She waddled over to Lyric in her swing.

"Here." She said putting the teddy bear next to her sister. Ireland waddled back over to the toy chest and grabbed a couple more stuffed animals. She went back to Lyric. "Here." She put a doll on the other side of her head. "Here." Ireland placed a stuffed bunny and tiger in front of Lyric. "Here." Ireland placed four more stuffed animals on top of Lyric covering her all up. The baby cooed as she kicked her legs.

"Landsie, lunch time." Dave said walking in.

"K." She giggled running to Dave. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Where is Lyric?" He asked. Ireland shrugged.

"Nap." She said.

"She isn't napping." Dave chuckled walking over to the swing. "Is she under all these stuffed animals?"

"No." Ireland giggled. Dave started pealing the animals off of his youngest daughter. 

"There you are." Lyric's hazel eyes twinkled and giggled wildly. "Your sister was trying to hide you." He scooped up the baby. Dave looked at Ireland who was cracking up. "Come on, Silly bug." He took Ireland's hand and they walked into the kitchen where Randi was looking over her designs for the first floor of her shop.

"Mama." Ireland said walking up to her.

"Hey, Baby." She said standing up, "Let's get some food into your stomach."

"Nummy." Ireland grinned. 

"She buried her under animals again." Dave said handing the baby to the milk machine. Randi chuckled as she started to nurse Lyric.

"She really needs to stop doing that." Randi said. Dave nodded as he dished up the pasta.

"How is the design coming?" He asked.

"Oh just fine." She said, "It'll be fine, the cleaning is just the toughest part. It'll take ages to get it cleaned and all ready though."

"Well, I can take some time off to help you." He said. Randi nodded.

"I was expecting that." She chuckled.

"Mmmmm Good." Ireland said with a mouth full of food. Dave shook his head as he sat down.

"You take me for granted." He said.

"No I don't." Randi said, "I just expect you to do things that you're suppose to do." Dave groaned.

"Don't start on that again, Randi." He said shoving some pasta in his mouth. Randi stared at him.

"Don't start on what again?" She asked.

"Dave, do the dishes. Dave, I'm busy. Cook dinner tonight. Dave, clean the toilet." He mocked her voice. Randi glared at him.

"How dare you." She said, "How dare you try to make me into the bad guy. All I expect for you to do is to carry your weight around here. I can do it all myself. I can't raise two girls, open a new business, and expect to keep the entire clean by myself. This is an equal marriage, Dave. Equal means both of us need to carry our weight around here." Dave slammed his fork down on the table.

"Christ, Randi!" He glared at her. "You make it sound like I do shit around here."

"Don't do this in front of the children, Dave." Randi said pulling her breast away from Lyric and settled her against her shoulder. Dave stood up.

"Why not? Tell them what a shitty father and husband you think I am." Dave snapped throwing his dish into the sink. Randi closed her eyes.

"I don't think you're a shitty father or husband, Dave." She said softly.

"I already do so much around the house, Randi." He said.

"I know." She admitted, "It's just these next few weeks are going to be hectic and stressful for me and I just need all the help I can get." Dave held onto the kitchen sink and looked out the window.

"You will get all the help I can give you between these girls and work." He said. Randi slid Lyric into her bouncy seat that was on top of the table and then walked over to Dave. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Dave." She said softly. Dave looked down at his wife and smiled softly.

"There's no need to apologize." He said. Dave kissed her forehead. "How about I give the girls a bath and then we can…you know, snuggle." Randi smiled softly and nodded.

"All right." She winked. "We need to kiss and make up anyway."

June 12th, 2003

Randi pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Sweat poured down her back. She grabbed her water bottle and took a swig. Getting this shop ready would definitely get her back to her pre-Ireland weight and figure. Dave walked in carrying a large box.

"Where does this go?" He asked.

"Storage. Under D." Randi said, "It's filled with dresses." Dave nodded and walked to the storage room. Randi watched a few of the workers that she hired, put down the burgundy carpet on one side of the room. Randi went over to the counter and grabbed her mop. The shop had beautiful black and white tiles, once they were cleaned.

"Mrs. Malucci, where do you want this blue carpet?" A worker asked.

"Ah, blue goes on that side of the room, green goes back there in the dressing rooms, and purple goes upstairs." She smiled dipping the mop in bucket. She was so glad Elizabeth volunteered to take Lyric and Ireland for the day so she and Dave could do this in peace. Dave stood in the doorway watching Randi wash the floor he smiled softly.

"You look very sexy when you do that." He said. Randi laughed.

"Yeah. I must look sexy getting all sweaty." She said. Dave nodded as he walked up to her.

"Oh yes. That's how I like my wife." He said. Randi shook her head as she looked at him.

"We're going to multiply like bunnies if you keep this up." She said. Dave shrugged.

"That's fine with me." Randi laughed as she started to mop again.

"You're unbelievable." She said, "Go hang the Christmas lights off of the banisters." Dave nodded.

"All right my sweaty Queen." He said grabbing the box of Christmas lights and walked up the stairs. "Are we going to put carpet on the stairs?" He asked. Randi shrugged.

"The purple probably." She called out.

"Funky little shop you're going to have here, Love." Dave smiled as he started to unravel the lights. Randi smiled.

"That's what I'm going for." She said squeezing the mop. "This place is going to be unique."

"Almost as unique as the owner." Dave chuckled. Randi shook her head with a snicker. Randi wanted this shop to be successful. It was costing her enough to put it together. 

"I think I need lunch and a break." Randi said with a sigh. "I'm running myself into the ground." Dave nodded as he started on another strand.

"We can take a break and go to subway across the street." He said. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. I need to get something in my stomach." She dried her hands off on her jeans.

* * *

Randi popped the jalapeno pepper into her mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did." Dave snickered sipping his soda. Randi glared at him, "Go ahead sweetie."

"When do you want to have another child?" She asked.

"Why?" Dave asked. Randi shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just wondering and thinking." She said. "I was thinking like in 2006 or something." Dave nodded.

"We can start trying then." He said, "Sounds fine to me. Ireland will be four and Lyric will be three."

"Sounds like a perfect age range." She said, "As long as we don't get any surprises like Lyric." Randi chuckled slightly.

"We can get a surprise, but not for another few years." Dave smiled finishing his sub; "I love subway."

"Yeah." Randi said, "I might start the subway diet. You think I could do it?"

"I think you could do anything you set your mind to." He said. Randi smiled softly.

"I should get back to the shop." Randi said, "In a month, I hope to start hiring." Dave nodded.

"I'll make you a help wanted sign." He winked. Randi nodded. It would be wonderful once this shop was up and running.


	44. Work

****

Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this and supports me. All your kind reviews really brighten my day. I may write for my own enjoyment and myself, but it's always wonderful to hear that other people enjoy it as well. I have a lot of surprises in store for the "years" to come for the Malucci family so stick with it hehehe.

June 28th, 2003

It was one hundred degrees out. Hot days like this always brought the worse people into the ER. It wasn't helping that the air conditioner stopped working every ten minutes. Dave ran his hand across his brow. Even when the AC was working for awhile, it only made it about ninety degrees in here. 

"I need a break." Dave announced as he walked up to the admit desk.

"You're not getting one." Kerry said as she handed him a chart, "Get to work."

"I've been doing this for nine hours without a break, Chief." He said, "I need a small one." Kerry shook her head.

"When the patients start to dwindle you can." Dave gritted his teeth. Doctors and patients were moving all about the ER. It was packed and everyone was cranky. He did _not_ want to be here. Dave looked at his chart.

"Donald Michaels?" He called out. A man stood up.

"I have been here for two hours. When can I get looked at and go home??" He growled.

"Are you Donald Michaels?" Dave asked.

"No. Alex Davis." He said.

"Then sit down and wait until you are called on. We're backed up as you can see and you're patience is greatly appreciated." Dave said calmly, "Donald Michaels?" A little old man shuffled over to him.

"I need a doctor now." Alex growled.

"Mr. Michaels, how may I help you?" Dave asked.

"I have really bad hemorrhoids." He said Dave sighed deeply.

"All right. We'll get those taken care of." He led the old man into a room. "All right. If you could change into this gown and lay on your stomach, I will be able to examine you." Donald nodded and took the gown. Dave turned his back. He hated cases like these. He wanted a trauma. He wanted to get his hand bloody. He wanted to do some real good instead of treating a bad case of hemorrhoids.

"All right, Doctor." Dave turned around to see a nasty case of hemorrhoids. He groaned and looked at Chuny.

"Let's get some cream on those and…Yeah, I'll be right back." Dave backed out of the room and sighed. Gross. He walked pass the chairs in time to see Alex fall to the ground in a seizure. "Shit" Dave ran to his side and tried to hold him. He wasn't sure if he hit his head or not.

"What happened?" Abby ran over with a gurney.

"A seizure." He growled, "No one had seen him yet?"

"I don't even think he has a chart." She said. Dave grabbed the man's wallet and searched through it.

"He's diabetic." Dave said as the man started to come to. "Alex, can you hear me?"

"What happened?" He groaned as he tried to sit up. Dave helped him onto the gurney.

"You had a seizure. Did you take your insulin today?" Dave asked. Alex sat there.

"I think I forgot." He said. Dave sighed.

"Can you tell me who the president is?" Dave asked checking his eyes.

"Bush." Alex said.

"Which one?" Dave asked, "Go get him some juice, Abby."

"George W." He said.

"How does your head feel? Did you hurt it?" Dave asked. Alex shook his head.

"It's fine." He mumbled.

"Okay. I want you to lay back and relax." He said, "You need to remember to take your insulin."

"My wife was out of town. She usually reminds me." He said.

"You could die if you forget, Alex." Dave said, "Put post-its on your forehead if it'll help you remember next time, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Alex mumbled. Dave sighed running his hand through his hair.

July 12th, 2003

Randi sat down at the computer. She couldn't sleep. Dave was at work and the girls were actually sound asleep. She turned on her yahoo messenger to see if any of her friends were on. She was surprised to see Dave on.

SexyMomma69: What the heck are you doing on?

DoctorLove: LOL. Hey Darling. It's pretty dead here.

SexyMomma69: Weaver let you online?

DoctorLove: What she doesn't know won't kill her. 

SexyMomma69: I see.

DoctorLove: Why are you up at 3 am?

SexyMomma69: I hate sleeping alone. I want your arms around me.

DoctorLove: I will be home in three hours.

SexyMomma69: sigh, come home now.

DoctorLove: I don't think I can, Baby. It may be dead here, but I still need to be here.

SexyMomma69: I know. Being a doctor's wife is hard sometimes.

DoctorLove: Being a husband of a new storeowner is hard sometimes.

SexyMomma69: Ha! Ha! Funny.

DoctorLove: I'm a funny kind of guy. Chuny says hi.

SexyMomma69: HI CHUNY!!!!!!!!1

SexyMomma69: Tell them I don't miss the ER one bit.

DoctorLove: Oh they know that.

DoctorLove: Chuny said she'll come to the shop and max out her card.

SexyMomma69: Good Girl.

DoctorLove: I need to go. Trauma just came in.

SexyMomma69: Go then! I'll see you home soon!

Randi sighed and sat back in her seat. She couldn't help but to chuckled. Kerry would pitch a fit if she saw Dave online. She pulled out a folder from her desk. It was filled with the bill for her sign and pictures of it. She smiled softly at the blue and purple lit up sign. It was absolutely awesome. It would fit her shop perfectly and it should arrive in a couple of weeks. Randi was planning on an August 9th opening. She had sent some clothes orders to the factory she was partnering with and they should be here in a couple weeks also.

She pulled up her tired body and went to the kitchen. She hoped some warm milk would help her sleep. Randi grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it. She wondered if this really worked. She never tried warm milk.

"How long…. Forty seconds? Sixty?" Randi bit her lip and turned the microwave on for sixty seconds. She leaned back and yawned. It was three thirty and the girls would be up in four hours. She really needed some sleep. The microwave dinged. She grabbed the glass and smelt it. "Smells like warm milk." She chuckled and took a sip. She wrinkled her nose. As soon as she took another sip, the sounds of an awake baby filled the house.

"Christ, Lyric." Randi groaned. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Lyric's cries got louder. She walked into the nursery and put the warm milk on Lyric's dresser. "Lyr, hush hush." She scooped up her daughter.

"Why are you screaming like that?" She sat down in the rocking chair. "Did my baby have a bad dream? Well, Mommy can't sleep so you're not bugging me." Randi clothes her eyes as she started to breastfeed Lyric. Sometimes this was so relaxing. Just her and her daughter relaxing. She enjoyed the nighttime feedings a lot more than the daytime ones because Ireland wasn't climbing on her as well.

"I love you, Lyric." Randi mumbled as sleep started to over take her. Her arms tightened around Lyric.

* * *

Dave quietly closed the door behind him as he walked into the house. Dixie looked up from her bed and wagged her tail.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered walking up the stairs. Dave glanced into Ireland's nursery. He smiled softly and walked into Lyric's nursery to find Randi sound asleep in the rocking chair with Lyric in her arms. Dave tip toed over to the chair and gently took the sleeping baby from his wife's arms. He put the baby back in her crib and walked back over to his wife. "Randi." he gently shook her. She jumped.

"Lyric." She groaned.

"I put her in her crib." He smiled, "Come on. Let me get you to bed." Randi nodded slowly.

"K." She mumbled. Dave chuckled as he helped Randi into the bed.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Dave said.

"Ah huh." Randi mumbled falling asleep again. 


	45. Opening

****

July 26th, 2003

Ireland glanced over he shoulder. Randi and Dave were busy stocking all the racks and making sure everything was ready.

"Up." Ireland giggled glancing at Lyric who was in her playpen. She started to climb up on all the crates. "Birdy!" She giggled as she stood up on the top of the crate pile. Ireland got ready to jump, but Dave grabbed her.

"No you don't." He said, "No flying off of things again, Pumpkin."

"Birdy!" Ireland giggled.

"Okay, here we go." Dave held Ireland above his head and started flying her around the room. "Ireland the bird!" Ireland giggled wildly kicking her feet. Lyric slowly pulled herself up and watched them. Her little legs wobbled as she stood. Randi walked in.

"Keep an eye on them, Dave, please. I have few people in here looking for jobs." She said.

"Don't worry. We're having fun." Dave said flying Ireland into the playpen.

"Moe!! Up!!" She squealed.  
"Later, Pumpkin." He smiled softly. Randi walked out where a couple of young women were sitting.

"Anna Paulson?" She smiled looking at a resume. A young blond girl stood up, "Come into my office." Randi led Anna into her office and showed her chair. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." She smiled politely.

"You seem to have a lot of experience in service." She said.

"Yeah. I worked at Banana Republic for three years and Gymboree for two years."

"I see. Do you enjoy working at clothing shops?" Randi asked.

"Oh yes, I love it." She said, "I was looking around your shop. It's pretty funky. It would be a blast to work here. These clothes are totally my taste." Randi smiled softly.

"Well, great. I need all the help I can get here." She said looking over her resume again, "Let me interview the other ladies and I will call you by Friday." Anna smiled.  
"Great. Thanks." She said.  
"Send Nadia in for me please." Randi slid Anna's resume in to the top drawer of her desk. She was definitely going to hire her. A middle aged African American walked in. "Miss James?"

"Yes." Nadia smiled sitting down, "Thank you for being interested enough to let me interview. The job market has been horrible."

"No problem. I'm honoured people want to work here." She smiled, "So, let me see, you're a mother of two?"

"Yes. I have an eleven-year-old boy and a nine-year-old girl. They're old enough so they wont interfere with my work." Nadia said, "How about you? Children?"

"Oh yes." Randi smiled, "I have two girls, an almost eighteen month and an almost five month old."

"Oh! Close." Nadia chuckled, "Must be nice."

"Yeah, but I won't be trying to have another one anytime soon." She chuckled.

"I know that feeling." Nadia chuckled. Randi looked over her resume again.

"Well, I need all the help I can get right now." Randi said as she stood up, "Let me look this over and everything and I will call you by Friday okay?"

"All right. Thank you so much." Nadia grinned as she shook Randi's hand. As Nadia left, Randi sat down and sighed. This would be hard to do. Hiring the perfect employee would be so beneficial to her shop, but if she hired the wrong one, customers wouldn't come. She didn't have long before the shop was opening. She had to do this.

August 9th, 2003

Randi inhaled deeply. Her palms were sweaty. Her nerves were on end. She fixed the roses in the vase next to the cash register. Opening Day. She never thought this day would come. 

"What if no one comes?" Randi asked.

"This store is going to be flooded with costumes." Dave said, "You will wish you hired more help." Randi smiled weakly.

"I sure hope so." She said as she flipped the music on. "Turn the sign on." Dave nodded and walked to the front of the store and turned the sign on. Randi sat back. "No one is here."

"Hold your horses." Dave laughed; "We just opened up" Randi nodded. She tried not to look at the door. She started to organize the money. A group of teenage girls walked into the store.

"Good morning." Randi smiled. They all said good morning and started to browse through the racks. Dave nudged Randi, "Shut up, Booger head." Dave chuckled.

"Booger head. Smart come back." He said.

"Hi. Could I try this on?" A girl asked.

"Certainly, The dressing rooms are unlocked. You may go right in." Randi said. Anna and Nadia waked down the stairs. They were anxious to get working. Nadia went over to the group of girls and asked if they needed help.

"See? I told you that people would come in." Dave chuckled as people started to come in.

"Hey there." Chuny said walking up to the register.

"Hey!!" Randi squealed throwing her arms around her, "It's been awhile."

"I know." She chuckled, "I told Dave I was coming in today. I have a date I need to get a new dress for."

"Well, we have plenty of dresses here." Randi smiled. "I have a red number that will look great on you. Come on." Chuny gave Dave a wink and followed Randi.

"Red is good. It's one of my good colours." She said.

"Thought so." Randi smiled, "Thank you for coming, Chuny. I'm so nervous."

"It'll get easier once you get more and more customers. Then you'll start thinking of doing a few more stores in Chicago and then it'll become a national chain. The next thin you know, you'll be in Japan." Chuny said. Randi laughed as she looked through a rack of red dresses.

"There's enough stress raising a family and having this shop." She said, "I thought it was stressful at County. Oh! Here it is." Randi pulled out a red halter-top dress with maroon beads hanging off the hem. Chuny smiled brightly as she took the dress.

"Its gorgeous, Randi." She said holding it up to herself and looking into the mirror, "You made everything in this shop right?"

"Designed it yeah." She smiled, "I need to go back downstairs, but keep looking."

"Oh I will." Chuny said.

Randi kept the shop open until seven PM. They must have gotten over a hundred customers. Most of them bought one or two items. It was a highly successful first day. It was so exciting when Randi went to the bank with her first pouch of money to deposit. If things kept up like this, She could certainly expand the shop.

* * *

Randi sat in front of her make up table brushing her hair out. She was completely tired from all the work she did today. Once Nadia and Anna got into the swing of things and learn where everything was, she could leave them with the shop more. Dave walked in with a smile on his face.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I feel like I have run a marathon with Ireland on my hop and Lyric hanging from my nipple." She said. Dave chuckled as he ran his hands across her shoulder to massage them.  
"Well, That's sort of what you've been doing." He chuckled. Dave kissed her neck tenderly. "I'm so proud of you, Baby."

"Are you?" Randi smiled as she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck again.

"Yes. I'm so very proud of you. You have done so much and today you showed me you can run a shop." He said kissing her again, "Not many people can open up their own shop, run a house, and raise a family." Randi giggled softly.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm proud of myself too." She turned and looked at her husband. "I surprised myself with this whole shop thing. I never thought I could do it."

"I always knew you could." Dave smiled, "I have always believed in your dreams." Randi felt her heart skip a beat.

"I've achieved my dreams. Have you?" Randi asked.

"Well, we haven't had a son yet." Dave chuckled, "We could try tonight." Randi smacked Dave's chest.

"I'm too tired." She laughed. Dave winked pulling her to her feet.

"Then let's get my tired princess to bed." He said. Randi smiled as she crawled into bed.

"Today was wonderful." She said.

"And every day after this day will wonderful as well." Dave crawled into bed next to her. "Good night, baby doll."

"Night." She whispered.


	46. Relaxation

****

August 23rd, 2003

Dave tied his swimming trunks down and looked down at Lyric, whose new monument this week was crawling. Her pale pudgy legs started to move to the door. He ran and scooped her up. Her tiny giggle rang out through the room. Dave smiled. He loved that little giggle.

"Randi, you ready?" He walked out into the hallway. Randi stepped out of Ireland's room dressed in a red bikini. She had definitely lost all her pregnancy weight. Ireland walked behind her dressed in her pink bathing suit.

"Poo-lah!" Ireland clapped her hands as Randi picked her up.

"Yeah, lets go swimming." She chuckled. Dave checked out his wife as they walked downstairs.

"God…You're looking very hot." He said. Randi giggled looking over her shoulder.

"I know Ireland is." She winked. Dave chuckled.

"I was talking to Lyric." He said. Randi shook her head as she went outside. She unhooked the gate around the pool and stepped in.

"Ready, Ireland?" She asked. Ireland's eyes danced with excitement.

"Yeah!!" She giggled.

"Okay, hold your breath." Randi held her own breath and jumped in. Dave and Lyric slid slowly into the pool.

"They're nuts." He said putting Lyric in the boat shaped float that once belonged to Ireland. Randi and Ireland popped up giggling. "You guys are nuts."

"We know. Right, Ireland?" Randi chuckled.

"Nuts!" Ireland giggled looking at her father. Dave pushed the inner tube with a seat in the middle over to Randi to put Ireland in.

"Today is beautiful." Randi said sliding Ireland in. "Not a single cloud in sight."

"It's a little too hot." Dave said.

"Yeah, but that's what we have a pool for." Randi pointed out. Dave winked pulling Randi to him.

"I thought we got it for skinny dipping when the kids are sound asleep." He kissed her neck. Randi giggled with a nodded.

"Yes, but they're awake and looking at us." They turned around to see their girls looking at him. Randi swam to Lyric and splashed the water. Lyric giggled wildly kicking her legs. Randi smiled softly. Lyric and Ireland were so different. Randi still couldn't believe it. Besides the different eye colour, Lyric was much more laid back and quiet than Ireland was at this age. Lyric had a security blanket where as Ireland did not. Lyric was more loving. Ireland was not.

"Momma, more." Ireland cheered. Randi turned around and splashed Ireland. She cheered kicking her legs, pedaling the inner tube closer to her mother.

"You like the water, huh?" Randi smiled, remembering when Ireland was drowning in this pool when she was just learning to crawl. Ireland nodded as she splashed. Randi smiled gently. Dave looked at Lyric.

"Come on, Pumpkin." Dave dove underneath the water tickling her feet and popped back up. Lyric giggled wildly. Dave did it several more times. Lyric thought that trick was the best. Dave winked. "These girls are easily amused." Dave said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Randi said, "Because this won't last forever."

"I know." Dave said running his hand over Lyric's wet hair. Someday these girls would grow up and try to date even. He wasn't sure if he liked that idea.

September 8th, 2003

Randi sat on top of her suitcase as she looked at Elizabeth.

"Okay, they will probably get a little cranky. We have never been away from them before. Ireland is starting to learn what sassing back is, so she might be a little tough. Her favourite word is no, so just keep her in line. As for Lyric, her new thing is pulling herself up and pulling things off of the table." Randi said zipping the suitcase up. Elizabeth laughed.

"I do have a two and a half year old, Randi. I know how children work." Elizabeth snickered, "They will be fine, honest. Ella and the girls are going to have a blast." Randi sighed.

"I know. I just have never left them and it's going to be harder on me I think." She said.

"Of course it is. I want you and Dave just to go and have fun for a few days." Elizabeth said, "Be alone. Spend time together. Be husband and wife instead of Mum and Dad." Randi smiled softly.

"Thank you for doing this. You're a great friend, Elizabeth."

"I just know what its like to wish you spent more time with your husband when it's just too late." She said, "Enjoy yourselves."

"Randi! Hurry up!!" Dave yelled from outside. Randi smiled at Elizabeth.

"Thanks again." She said grabbing her suitcase.

"Go." Elizabeth chuckled. Ronnie ran down the stairs. She couldn't turn around and kiss the girls. She wouldn't be able to leave if she did. Randi ran outside and threw her suitcase in the backseat.

"Finally." Dave said as he climbed into the car, "I thought you would never come."

"I was just giving Elizabeth some pointers." Randi said as she buckled. Dave shook his head with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. Elizabeth will do fine. We just need to enjoy our alone time." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"We will."

* * *

Dave held the door of the cabin open for Randi. She smiled and kicked her suitcase in. She looked around with a smile.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"No kids. It's quiet." Dave winked throwing his own suitcase on the floor. Randi fell onto the bed with a deep sigh.

"This is great." She closed her eyes. "Maybe I should call Elizabeth and check in on the girls."

"The girls are fine." Dave said as he started to unpack. "We have a couple of days to ourselves. So let's just enjoy it."

"Oh I will." Randi winked. "You better of brought some kind of protection because there will definitely be a baby making risk." Dave chuckled.

"I brought a lot." He said. Randi smiled as she got up. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled, "You just have too many clothes on." Randi took her shirt off.

"Feeling frisky all ready?" He asked. Randi giggled loudly.

"No." Randi said, "But there's a hot tub out back I noticed and what kind of fun is it to wear swim wear in it?" 

"Ahhh, I see." Dave unbuttoned his shirt; "I like the way you think." Randi winked throwing her shirt on the floor. She swayed back out of the cabin undoing her pants. Dave was grinning from ear to ear. Randi stepped out of her pants and dripped her hand into the hot tub.

"Very hot." She said reaching behind her back and unsnapped her bra. Dave bit his lips. Those breasts. He loved those breasts. They were so different than they were that first night after the wrestling match they had sex. She reached down and stepped out of her panties.

"Very nice." Dave said removing his own clothes. Randi eased herself down into the steamy water.

"I haven't been in one of these for a long time." She said. Dave climbed in with a groan.

"Me either." He said with a grin. Randi put her foot into Dave's lap. He winked at her and began to massage it.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" She asked.

"Well, it's dinner time so Ella and Ireland are probably having a food fight and Lyric probably dozed off and is face down in her food." Dave said. Randi smiled as she closed her eyes.

"You're probably right." She whispered. Randi groaned loudly as Dave worked on her foot. She loved getting foot massages. It seemed lately with the shop and the kids; all her tension built up in her feet and back. "A couple days of this and I'm going to be putty in your hands."

"That's what's I'm aiming for sweetie." He said. A couple of days without screaming kids. This was going to be terrific!


	47. Time with Ireland and Lyric

****

November 8th, 2003

Ireland climbed up onto the closed toilet. She reached over across the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. Randi smiled at her daughter.

"Paste." Ireland said. Randi put a little dab on the toothbrush.

"Okay, go up and down and then spit in the sink. Don't swallow this time." Ireland nodded as she pushed her brown hair off of her forehead. She smiled ad started to brush her teeth. Randi giggled softly. Next step they took with her would be potty training. That would be a task, but at least she told them when she had to go lately. Ireland leaned over and spit into the sink. "Good girl."

"Good girl." Ireland giggled sipping some water.

"Let's go downstairs and feed the babies okay?" Randi helped Ireland off of the toilet.

"K." Ireland said. The girls both gave each other a wink and walked slowly down the stairs. Ireland stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on walking down the stairs. 

"Go get Binnie and I'll go get Lyric." Randi said walking into the living room. Ireland dashed off to the playroom to get her doll. Randi loved it that Ireland was getting so independent. They could do a lot more together. Randi took Lyric out of her playpen and sat on the couch. The bay began to fuss pulling at Randi's shirt, "Okay, you to hold your horses." She chuckled.  
"Here." Ireland ran into the room.

"Good girl. Sit up here and we can feed our daughters." Randi smiled. She finally let Lyric have her breast. Ireland smiled as she put the fake bottle to the baby doll's lips.

"Num num num." Ireland grinned at her mother. 

"Very good." Randi said, "You're a good mommy."

"Good mommy." Ireland smiled, "Poo poo."

"Does Binnie have a dirty diaper?" Randi asked. Ireland nodded as she slid off of the couch, "Go change it." Ireland smiled as she sat down on the floor and removed Binnie's diaper. Dave walked in.

"Good afternoon." He said.

"Welcome home." Randi said.

"Dada!!!!!" Ireland squealed jumping up and ran to her father. She threw her arms his legs and squeezed them hard. Dave smiled.

"And this is why we're having more kids." Dave snatched up Ireland and tossed her in the air. Ireland squealed with happiness.

"Sounds like a god reason." Randi chuckled as she tilted her head up to kiss Dave. He looked down at Lyric.

"Hello Miss Lyric." He said.

"She's a little distracted." Randi said.

"I would be to if I was where she is." Dave winked. Ireland tugged at Dave's pant leg again.

"Pay Binnie." She said. He looked down at her.

"I don't play with dolls." He said.

"Pay Binnie!" Ireland moaned. Dixie trotted up to them and grabbed Binnie up off of the floor and trotted away. Ireland gasped, "BINNIE!!!!!!!!!" She ran off after Dixie.

"Go save Binnie, Dave." Randi chuckled. Dave followed Ireland's screams.

"Bad Doggy!!!" She cried pulling Dixie's tail.

"Dixie, drop it." Dave walked up to the dog. "Dixie, drop the doll now." Dixie obeyed her master and dropped the doll. Ireland snatched the doll up and started to cry.

"Binnie boo boo!!!" She sobbed holding the doll tight against her chest. Dave picked up his daughter.

"Come on. Daddy will fix Binnie's boo boos." He walked into the bathroom and sat Ireland on the sink top and grabbed a couple of band aides. Dave started to stick the Band-Aids on to Binnie's arms and legs. Ireland sniffled as she watched her father. "Does Binnie need a kiss?" Ireland nodded slowly. Dave smiled and kissed Binnie's head. "All better?"

"Bedda." Ireland said jumping off with Binnie. She ran off. Dave chuckled softly. Little ones were so weird sometimes.

November 22nd, 2003

Ireland tugged her snow hat on and pushed open the back door. The winter air rushed towards her.

"Cold, Daddy!" She shivered closing it again. Dave laughed.

"You need to get pants, shirt, sweat, jacket, and boots on first before you go out there." He said, "Okay?"

"Okay." Ireland said running to the laundry room.

"What is she doing?" Randi asked sitting on the floor with Lyric.

"She's getting dressed to go outside." Dave said. Randi looked at her husband.

"You're going with her right?" Randi arched her eyebrow. Dave looked up from his paper.

"I am now." Dave said. Randi smiled as he got up.

"Thank you. She's not really old enough tobe our in the snow by herself. Next winter maybe." 

"I know." Dave rolled his eyes as he left the room. She'd smack him one if she saw that he rolle dhis eyes at her. He chuckled to himself.

"I know you know and don't roll your eyes at me." Randi said looking at Lyric, "Wanna play patty cake?" Lyric giggled as Randi started to play the hand game. "Patty cake. Patty cake. Baker man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it. Pat it. Mark it with a L for Lyric and me!" Lyric giggled as she clapped her hands.

"Mama!!" Lyric giggled. Randi's heart sang.

"You said mama!" She smiled leaning over and kissed Lyric's head. Lyric's hazel eyes brightened as she saw how happy her mother was. "Don't tell daddy that you said my name first. Ireland did too. You were suppose to say his name first."

"Mama! Mama!" Lyric squealed. Randi laughed rubbing her daughter's head. 

"We won't be hiding this for long from daddy are we npw?" She asked. Lyric bounced again, kicking her feet. "I do love you, Lyric." Randi still couldn't believe how quickly Lyric's first year was going by. Ireland's seemed to go so slowly as they cherished every moment, but already Lyric would be turning one in a few months. It was scary. Had they missed some special moments? The girls were aging too quickly. Randi also knew because the girls were aging, so was she.

"I'm young still. I still have plenty of child bearing years left in me." Randi winked as Ireland ran back inside.

"Cold!" Ireland shivered.

"You're drenched." Randi smiled as she got up, "Let's get you out of those." Dave ran in huffing.

"She's going to be the death of me." Dave said.

"Running too fast?" Randi chuckled.

"Hell yeah." Dave smiled as he picked up Lyric.

"Mama!" Lyric giggled. Dave's face dropped.

"Lyric! Shhh!!" Randi smiled.

"Oh come off it!!" Dave groaned, "Again its you?? Why is it always you?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Randi laughed as she stripped Ireland. "It completely took me off guard too."

"Just once. Just once I want to be first." Dave sighed looking at Lyric, "Thanks."

"It's not the end of the world, Dave." Randi said putting a dry diaper on Ireland.

"Sure you don't think so. They both said your name first." Dave said. Randi smiled.

"They love you, Dave, and that's all that matters." She said.

"Wove Daddy." Ireland said. Dave's face softened as he looked at his daughter.

"I love you too, sweet pea." He said, "I'm gonna go lie Lyric down for a nap."

"Knock yourself out." Randi chuckled. Dave smiled going upstairs with his youngest daughter.

"I'm not mad at you, Sweetie. I know you'll say my name whenever you're ready, like Ireland did." He said lying her down in her crib. "Sleep tight, Lyric. I'll come get you when you wake up." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Someday maybe he'd be first. Lyric rolled over and got up on her knee. She looked at the door and reached for it.

"Dada." She said reaching for the door, "Dada!"


	48. Holidays

****

December 6th, 2003

Randi slid Ireland into the stroller behind Lyric. Dave tried to put a hat on Lyric, but Randi smacked his hand away. Dave whined looking at his wife.

"You're not ruining her hair." She said.

"Lyric has hair?" Dave laughed looking at the small ponytail on the top of her head.

"Yes she has hair!!" Randi laughed as she pushed the stroller towards the mall.

"Hair hair hair." Ireland giggled. Dave winked at her.

"Yes everyone has hair. Lyric has hair. You have hair. Mommy has hair and Daddy has hair. Although, daddy won't have hair forever." Dave rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"You ready to go see Santa?" Dave asked.

"Santa!!" Ireland squealed.

"I think that's a yes." Randi chuckled. Dave smiled holding the door open for his girls. "Lord, this place is packed."

"It's the Christmas season, what do you expect?" Dave asked.

"I don't know." Randi smiled. She loved the hustle and bustle of this season. Seeing all the kids so excited for Santa's arrival was so great. There was such a feeling and vibe she always received this time of year. "There's Santa." Randi pointed to the fat jolly old man sitting in chair.

"Santa!!" Ireland clapped. Randi smiled as they got in line.

"This is so much better now that she's old enough to enjoy it." Randi said.

"Yeah." Dave said, "Next year, both of them will enjoy it more." Randi nodded.

"This is one reason being a parent rocks." She said, "Wrapping gifts, stuffing stockings, Santa, Easter bunny tooth fairies, I love it." Dave laughed.

"I love it too." He said.

"Next." A woman dressed as an elf said.

"Here you go girls." Randi grinned picking Lyric up and placing her on Santa's lap.

"Why hello there little girl." He said. Dave put Ireland on Santa's other knee. "Hi there. What's your name?"

"Iall." Ireland giggled.

"Ireland." Randi laughed, "Ireland and Lyric."

"Ireland and Lyric, hello. What beautiful names for two such beautiful girls." Santa said. Lyric giggled tugging at his beard. "Oh don't do that." He laughed.

"Smile for the camera." The elf said.

"Landsie looks like she about to bawl." Dave whispered. Randi giggled softly.

"Yeah. Ireland, smile big for Mommy and Daddy." She said. Ireland looked at her parents and started to cry.

"Mama. Daddy! No Santa!" She cried as the picture was snapped.

"Oooooh! Don't cry, little one." Santa smiled.

"It's okay, Landsie." Dave laughed as he grabbed his daughter. "Is Santa scary?" Ireland nodded. Randi giggled picking up Lyric.

"Thank you, Santa. They have been really good little girls honest." Randi said handing the elf some cash for the picture. Ireland sniffled as Dave held her. The elf handed him the picture. Dave chuckled.

"Look, Ireland. There's you, Lyric, and Santa." He pointed. Ireland nodded slowly rubbing her eyes.

"I think she's tired." Randi said, "Let's get her home and in bed. Not need for whiney children."

"'Tis the season." Dave winked.

December 20th, 2003

Lyric crawled up to the Christmas tree. She smiled at her reflection in the red glass ball. Her little hand wrapped around it and tugged it off. She giggled softly.

"Lyric! No!" Dave snapped. Lyric jumped and dropped the ball. It shattered into tiny piece around her feet. Her lip trembled and Lyric started to ball. Dave ran and picked her up, "You're not allowed to touch the tree!!" Lyric buried her face into Dave's neck and sobbed. Dave sighed rubbing her back. Ireland trotted up to them.

"Wic sad?" She asked.

"Lyric is in trouble." Dave said walking into the kitchen.

"Why?" Ireland asked.

"Because she touched the Christmas tree and broke the ornament. She's not supposed to touch the tree."

"Why?" Dave sighed.

"Because she could get hurt." He said.

"Why?" 

"Because she just could, Ireland." Dave put Lyric in her highchair. He picked Ireland up and put her in her own highchair. "You and Lyric are not allowed to touch the tree okay?"

"Okay." Ireland said looking at her crying sister. She reached over and patted Lyric's hand. "Shhh. Kay, Wic."

"Mama!!!" Lyric cried.

"Momma is at work." Dave said dishing up dinner. "Lyric please stop crying."

"Wic want Momma." Ireland said biting her lip.

"I know, Landsie, but Momma is at work." Dave said handing Ireland her sippy cup of milk, "I want you girls to eat your dinner." Ireland looked at Lyric and sighed.

"Eat." Ireland said. Dave placed food in front of the girls.

"Yes. Eat." Dave sat down with his own plate. Lyric was still screaming for Randi.

"MAMA!!!" Lyric cried taking her bowl and throwing it on the floor. Sauce and pasta went every where. Dixie immediately came over and started to eat everything.

"Christ, Lyric!" Dave cried. Ireland's own lip started to tremble. He pushed Dixie away as he grabbed the bowl off of the floor. Ireland and Lyric were both crying. Dave sighed deeply throwing the dish into the sink.

"Mama!!!" Both of the girls cried. Dave sighed deeply looking at his daughters.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Dave picked up Lyric. "Daddy is very sorry." He picked up Ireland. "Daddy is very very sorry." He walked into the living room and sat down with them. "Santa isn't going to give daddy anything is he?"

"Mama!!!" Ireland cried.

"Okay." Dave growled picking up the phone and dialing the shop's number.

"Randi Wear. We can make anyone feel like a million bucks for little bucks." Randi said.

"Randi, come home." Dave said.  
"What? Dave? Is that you?" Randi could barely hear him.

"Yes it's me and two screaming daughters." He said. "You need to come home."

"Why? Are you killing our daughters?" She asked.

"I will if they don't stop this." Dave said, "They both want you."

"Okay. Okay. Naomi can close up tonight, okay? I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She said.

"Thank the lord." Dave said, "Hurry."

* * *

Randi walked into the house still hearing her daughter's screaming. She chuckled. Dave would probably be pulling his hair out by now.

"Mommy is home." Randi said walking into the living room.

"Thank the good lord." Dave said looking at his wife. 

"Mama!!" The girls cried even louder when they saw Randi. She giggled and got down on the floor. Ireland threw her arms around Randi's neck and Lyric collapsed on Randi's laughed. "No go Mama!"

"Momma is here now, okay?" Randi giggled as she held her daughters. Dave sighed as he watched them.

"I can't believe they're quiet. They've been screaming nonstop for an hour and half." Dave said. "I have a throbbing headache."

"Poor baby." Randi giggled. "They're dozing off."

"Good." Dave sighed, "There's a broken ornament in the other room and sauce stains on the floor in the kitchen."

"We'll clean it up later." Randi said, "Take Lyric." Dave bent down and scooped up his sleeping baby. Randi got up with the sleeping Ireland.

"Silence is golden." Dave said.   
"Oh it wasn't really that bad." Randi winked as she walked upstairs. "Still want twenty kids?"

"Yeah." Dave chuckled as he walked into the nursery and lying Lyric in her crib. Randi chuckled as she put Ireland in hers.

"You really gave Daddy a run for his money today." She said, "We'll torture him again later, but for now sleep and get energy." Randi kissed Ireland's forehead. 


	49. Girl Time

****

January 15th, 2004

"Tinkle. Tinkle. Wittle staw." Ireland sang dancing around her room. "Ow I wunda ow you are. Bove da world high. Mond sky. Tinkle. Tinkle. Wittle Staw." Lyric crawled into Irelands bedroom and stared at her sister. "Wic smells! Wic smells! Wic smells!!" Lyric giggled clapping her hands.

"Wan!" She squealed. Ireland stood in front of Lyric with her hands on her little hips.

"Sit. Good." Ireland said squatting in front of her, "Me Momma."

"Wan!"

"No Wan. Momma." Ireland said. Lyric giggled at her sister. Ireland ran to her closet and pulled down one of her pink flowery dresses. She ran back over to Lyric and put it on her sister. The baby giggled and drooled all over it. Lyric started to crawl to Irelands toy chest. "No. Baby seep." Randi walked into Ireland's bedroom.

"There you two are." Randi smiled as she looked at her daughters. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing?"

"I Momma." Ireland said.

"Oh I see." Randi chuckled, "I thought I was the Mommy."

"Nana." Ireland said. Randi burst out laughing.

"I am not the grandmother!" She smiled.

"Wic Baby." She said.

"Yes, Lyric is my baby. You are my very big girl and I'm the mommy." Randi said. Ireland moaned. "Do you want to go out and play in the snow? We can build a snow man and make snow angels."

"No." Ireland said.

"Okay. You want to just stay in here and play?" Randi asked taking Ireland's dress off of Lyric.

"Yeah." Ireland said.

"Okay. Come here." Randi said taking her daughter's hand, "Let's go play with some of Mommy's things." Randi led her daughter's into her bedroom and put them on her bed. Randi went into her closet and pulled out some scarves. "Which one?"

"Dat!!" She pointed to the blue one.

"The blue one? Can you say blue?" Randi asked.

"Boo." Ireland said. Randi smiled and grabbed a brush and a couple of clips.

"Very good choice, My darling. Let Mommy do your hair." Randi brushed out Irelands long brown hair. Ireland was smiling from ear to ear. She loved received attention from her mother. Randi slipped a clip onto one side of Irelands hair "There."

"Dare." Ireland smiled. Lyric looked at her sister and then lay down on the pillows. Randi wrapped the blue scarf around Ireland and tied it.

"It looks great on you, sweetie!!" Randi said with a giggle, "We're missing something though…Ah!" Randi grabbed her make up off of her dresser top and knelt down in front of her daughter. She put a little lipstick on Ireland's lips. Ireland giggled softly.

"Cool." She said.

"Now some blue eye shadow." Randi giggled wildly. She always wanted to play dress up, but she didn't have any sisters or even a mother to put make up on her. "Close your eyes. Good girl." Randi put the blue eye shadow on Ireland's eyelids. She blew the excess make-up off. "There! All done!" Randi held up a hand held mirror and Ireland looked in.

"Like Momma!" She squealed. Randi chuckled.

"Yeah sort of. You'll need to get older and develop some things to be more like Momma." She winked. Someday, Lyric and Ireland would be stealing away in her closet to dress each other up. Randi smiled to herself. This whole Parenthood thing was great. Randi took Ireland downstairs leaving Lyric asleep on her bed. "Oh Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Ireland said.

"Yes?" Dave called out from the den. Randi put Ireland down and the child ran to the den.

"See?" Dave looked at his daughter and he burst out laughing.

"What happened to you?" He asked her as he put his book down.

"I Momma." Ireland said.

"You sure are." Dave chuckled as Randi walked in. "Playing dress up?"

"Yeah. We were bored." Randi winked.

"I'm going to have a lot of trouble when you're old enough to date boys." Dave kissed Ireland's nose. 

"We have thirteen years before she can start dating. Don't make her age too fast." Randi said.

"I'm not the one who put make up on her." Dave winked. Randi stuck out her tongue.

"Having little girls is fun." She said.

"I'm sure having little boys will be just as fun." Dave chuckled as he turned back to the book he was reading.

"Someday we'll have one. Next try I promise." Randi said.

"Right." Dave chuckled. Randi giggled and took Ireland. Having a little boy would be fun. They'd just have to wait.

February 2nd, 2004

Dave rested the mattress on his back and began to haul it up the stairs. Ireland was now two years old and she was getting a big girl bed. Of course there would be guardrail on it, but this was a big moment.

"Careful of your back." Randi said.

"Too late." Dave groaned as he walked into Ireland's room. Randi walked over and helped him put the mattress on top of the box springs. "There." Randi smiled.

"A big girl bed." She said as Ireland tugged her new set of daisy sheets, comforter, and pillows over to the bed. They were yellow, green, and of course pink. The dust ruffle and pillow cases where plaid. Randi really loved it.

"Here." She said.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Dave said as he made sure the guardrails were snug.

"Can you believe she's in a bed now?" Randi asked.

"No." He said as he put the fitted pink sheet on. "We need to start to whole potty training thing soon."

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it." She said laying out the sheet on top of the bed. Ireland stood next to the bed beaming proudly.

"I big girl." She said proudly.

"Yes you're a very big girl." Dave said putting her comforter on.

"Wic a baby." Ireland said. Randi chuckled softly throwing the pillows on her bed.

"Yes, Lyric is a baby, but she'll be a year old next month so she's becoming a big girl too." Randi said. Ireland sighed. "You can get on your bed if you want." Ireland squealed with happiness and jumped onto her bed. 

"Do you like it, pumpkin?" Dave asked.

"Yes." Ireland said hugging her white and pink daisy pillow. "I wove." Randi smiled softly as she picked up Lyric.

"I'm glad." She said. 

"The trick now will be keeping her in this bed at night." Dave said. Randi groaned.

"I don't want to even think about it." She said wrapping her arms around her husband, "When do you think we'll be out of the diaper stage?"

"A year or a year and a half, unless you get pregnant of course." He said.

"Not getting pregnant for at least three years." Randi chuckled smacking his chest. "I need to check on our other daughter." Randi walked out of the daisy room and entered the bee nursery. Lyric was playing quietly in the corner. "Hi pumpkin."

"Mama." Lyric held up her baby doll.

"Can you say baby?" Randi asked as she sat down in front of her. "Say baby."

"Bebe." Lyric smiled revealing her new teeth.

"Very good, Sweetie." She smiled watching her daughter. "Lyric, can I confess something to you? I don't like this. I don't like that you and Ireland are growing old. She's in a big girl bed and you're turning a year old. Ireland is ready to use the potty and I miss the baby days. I miss when you could fit in my hand."

"Mama." Lyric cooed as she crawled onto Randi's lap. Randi smiled softly.

"All right. I happen to like this too." She chuckled. "Just don't grow too fast from now on."


	50. One Year

****

February 16th, 2004

Randi sat in front of the cash register. It was so god damn slow today it wasn't even funny. She had sold one item today. She really needed to get the new designs done so she could have a new line of clothes on the shelves by spring. She pulled out her sketchpad and pencils.

"Maybe a nice sundress." She mumbled to herself. A few customers walked in, but Randi busied herself. Someone laughed upstairs causing Randi to drop one of her coloured pencils. That laugh. She knew that laugh from somewhere and it wasn't good. Randi took in a deep breath and peered up to the second floor. She didn't see anyone she recognized.

"Excuse me." A woman put some items up on the counter.

"Oh sorry." Randi rang up the woman's order and slid it into a nice back; "Have a nice day." The woman left and a couple stepped up to the counter. Randi looked at them and her blood ran cold. The man. The man standing in front of her…. He smiled at her. "Ch-Charles…"

"So you remember me." He chuckled. How could she forget him? He was the man that almost killed her and Ireland when she was pregnant with Ireland. She had a scar over her breast that reminded her of the attack every single day.

"Th-They let you out." She whispered. Charles nodded.

"Yes they did. I'm a free man now. I'm free to go where ever I please." He said. "You look a lot thinner now. Had the baby?"

"I've had two." Randi mumbled. She was in shock. Here he was standing in front of her and no one warned her that he was being released. "You're not in jail."

"Smart girl." Charles leaned over the house causing Randi to jump.

"Leave her alone, Charlie. Let's go." His bimbo girlfriend said.

"In a second." Charles smiled, "You're still scared of me aren't you?"

"Get out of my shop." Randi whispered. "You are not allowed in here."

"You can't tell me where I can and cannot go." He said.

"This is my shop and I have the right to refuse business to anyone I chose." Randi said.

"You're trembling like a leaf." Charles smiled, "I knew I still scare you."

"Get out." Randi whispered. "This is harassment."

"Lord, wouldn't want you to call you police or anything on me." Charles smiled. "I'll leave, Randi, but just remember I'm free. I'm in Chicago and I plan on staying. Every corner you turn you could bump into me."

"Charlie, jeez, come on." His girlfriend tugged him out. Charles laughed.

"What? I was having fun." He chuckled as he left. Randi stood there, staring at the door.

"Oh god." Tears started to roll down her face.

* * *

Randi walked into the house still shaking. She walked down the hallway and into the living room where Dave was watching TV.

"Hey." He mumbled. She didn't answer. Dave looked up, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He stood up and walked over to his trembling wife.

"H-He came to the sh-shop. He's out. Th-They d-didn't tell me he's out." She whispered.

"Who?" He asked.

"Ch-Charles." Randi whispered. Dave stared at her. He hadn't heard that name in a long time.

"He's out?" He asked.

"Nobody told me he was out!" Randi cried. Dave gritted his teeth.

"I won't let him touch you, Randi." He said putting his arms around her, "I'll talk to our lawyer and see if there's anything we can do."

"I don't want him in the shop again. I want him out of Chicago." Randi said.

"I'll see what I can do, Randi." He said, "I promise." Randi nodded.

"Just hold me, Dave." She said. Dave nodded hugging his wife tightly. He would kill that son of a bitch Charles if he ever saw him.

March 4th, 2004

One year. Lyric was one year old now. She was a big girl. Lyric bounced in her mother's arms. They were having a small party, just them, Elizabeth, and Ella. They had a huge party for Ireland's second and they just really weren't up to a huge party so soon after. Randi put Lyric in her hair chair and tightened the cream colour bow in her hair.

"There my baby doll. You look so grown up today don't you?" Randi smiled.

"Wic smells." Ireland said.

"She does not smell. I just gave her a bath." Randi frowned.

"Smells." Ireland giggled.

"Ireland, that's not nice. You need to be good to her. She's your baby sister and she looks up to you." Randi said.

"Wic short." Ireland said. Randi laughed and nodded.

"Yeah she is short." She said, "But you're short too."

"No." Ireland giggled walking out of the room.

"It's snowing pretty bad out there." Dave said as he stood in the doorway. Randi bit her lip.

"I hope Elizabeth gets here all right." She said

"She will. Don't worry." Dave said looking at his littlest daughter. "My! Look how gorgeous you are!" He grinned.

"Her car is pulling up." Randi said opening the door. The redheaded doctor soon got out of her car and pulled her daughter out. "Hurry up! You'll turn into a snowman."

"Its bad out there!" Elizabeth ran in with Ella on her hip.

"We were worried you weren't going to come." Randi said helping Elizabeth off with her jacket.

"I would never miss Lyric's first birthday." Elizabeth smiled. "Ella has been talking nonstop about it."

"You excited to play with the girls?" Randi asked. Ella nodded.

"Yes. Where Ireland?" Ella asked.

"I'm not really sure." Randi chuckled. "Go into the playroom."

"Okay." Ella pushed her strawberry blond hair off of her shoulders and dashed down the hallway.

"Could I offer you some coffee while I finish icing Lyric's cake?" Randi asked.

"God yes. I'm chilled to the bone." Elizabeth said. 

"Dave! Put some more wood on the fire!" Randi cried going into the kitchen and she poured Elizabeth a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she watched Randi put pink frosting on the cake. "A year old. She's getting big. Are you okay with it?" Randi chuckled.

"Yeah. What's not to love about your daughter aging?" Randi asked, "Okay. At times I do have trouble with it especially with Ireland finally starting to use the toilet." She said. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah. That transition is hard, but trust me, once they are potty trained and in preschool it's so much easier." She said.

"Oh I bet." Randi said putting a candle into the cake.

* * *

Dave shut the lights off as Randi lit the candle atop of Lyric's cake. She nodded as she brought the cake over.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Lyric. Happy birthday to you!!" Everyone sang.

"Blow your candle out, Lyric." Randi leaned over and helped her daughter blow the candle out. Everyone clapped. "Good girl."

"I wanna fower." Ireland said.

"Lyric gets first dibs on flowers." Randi smiled looking at Dave.

"She's officially not a baby anymore." He said. Randi smiled at him. This was great! Their family was perfect.


	51. Alone Time

****

March 14th, 2004

Note: This section is rated NC-17

Dave ran his hands down Randi's sweaty body. She groaned deeply as she looked down at her husband.

"You taste so sweet." Dave mumbled kissing his way back up Randi's naked body. Randi drew in a deep breath.

"So do you." She whispered as Dave drew her close to his own naked body. Dave smiled as he caressed her hip.

"Don't you love it when the girls aren't here?" He asked. Randi chuckled kissing his chest.

"OH yes. I love grandma." She smiled at Dave, "Mommy and Daddy time."

"Ready for round four?" Dave asked. Randi laughed loudly.

"No. I'm ready for a shower." She said as she sat up. Dave grinned as he kissed her shoulder.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"I can't stop you." Randi giggled as she rushed out of bed. Dave bit his lip as he watched her walk to the bathroom. Every time he saw her naked body, he was just in shock. She didn't even look like she has had two babies. Her body took Dave's breath away. It was flawless except for a scar from her attack a couple of years ago. "Are you coming?" Randi called out from the bathroom.

"Oh right!" Dave chuckled and jumped out of bed. He had been so busy fantasizing about her body he had forgotten to go look at it for real. He walked into the bathroom. Randi was already in the shower. Dave stepped in behind her. "Hello there."

"Hello, Dr. Malucci." Randi smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Malucci." Dave said, "Can I wash you?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Randi giggled.

"I think I may be able to." Dave took a handful of Randi's peach bodywash and lathered it up in his hands. Dave ran his hands across Randi's wet back, "I think this is my favourite way to bathe."

"Mine too." Randi whispered. "I love being close to you." Dave caressed her skin as he went to her belly. He could feel her muscles beneath his hands shiver slightly. He was glad, even after three times she was still hot for him.

"We should do this everyday." He said.

"We will." Randi said pressing her back to his chest. Dave smiled as he started to wash her breasts. Randi groaned as she shivered. "Yes, we definitely will." Dave chuckled. Her skin was so soft. He never wanted to stop touching it. He put his hand back on her stomach. He washed her belly button causing her to giggle.

Dave kissed her neck tenderly. Randi laid her head back against his shoulder. He dropped his hands to her thighs. Randi drew in a deep breath as she smiled.

"Need to wash all of you." Dave mumbled. Randi nodded.

"Yes. Have to." She whispered. Dave slowly caressed his way to Randi's inner thighs. She parted them with anticipation. Dave went agonizingly slow to her mound. "Yes."

Dave smiled as he dipped a finger into her. Randi's body shuddered. Dave started to work his finger over her clit. Randi began to whimper. He knew exactly what excited Randi and what didn't. This was one thing that absolutely drove Randi wild.

"More?" Dave asked.

"God. Yes please." Randi whimpered, "Please."

"Okay." Dave smiled as he slid a second finger close to her slit. Randi shivered.

"God Dave." Randi groaned as she pushed into him. Dave teased her clit with his first finger as he slid his second into her. Randi drew in a sharp breath. Her stomach started to tingle. Randi moaned louder.

"Go for me, Baby." Dave urged her to go over the edge. He increased the pressure slightly as Randi's whole body tensed up. She gasped.

"OH!!" She groaned loudly as her orgasm raced through her. Dave smiled and kissed her neck. He loved how easy it was to make her do this. Randi started to relax against Dave. "God, Dave." Dave smiled.

"So, can we bathe like this everyday?" Dave asked. Randi nodded.

"If we can get Gram to watch the girls everyday at this time, then sure." Randi said.

"Good." Dave whispered, "Can we do this even when we're a hundred years old?"

"Of course." Randi smiled. "If we bathed like this everyday we would never get clean though you know?"

"I know, but I don't care." Dave said, "I like being here with you. I like pleasing you." Randi smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

"I definitely love it." She said. "I never want things to change, Dave. Everything is completely perfect." Dave smiled softly.

"It will continue to stay perfect, Randi." He said, "I promise." Randi smiled happily. Dave never went back on his promises, did he?

April 1st, 2004

Randi shifted in bed. The smell of food and coffee entered her nose. Randi stretched out and opened her eyes. Dave placed a tray over her legs. Randi smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." Randi smiled as she sat up.

"Happy anniversary." Dave said. Randi giggled softly.

"I nearly forgot." She said, "Happy anniversary." She looked at her breakfast in bed. "This looks delicious. Where are the girls?"

"Watching Blue's Clues." Dave smiled sitting next to him wife. "Can you believe it's been two years?"

"No." Randi giggled as she ate some eggs. Dave watched her eat. She cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

"I'd ask you to marry me all over again, if I could." He said. Randi blushed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." Dave said touching her cheek softly, "Being married to you has been the most satisfying time of my life." Randi could feel her stomach tingle. She had never thought she'd be here, in a wonderful marriage with a wonderful man. Randi's lip trembled.

"Oh Dave." Randi whispered, "I love you so much." Dave smiled at her.

"I love you too." He said.

"I want to marry you again." Randi said. "I want to have your children. I want to live with you. I want to grow old with you." Dave chuckled.

"You did marry me. You are having my children. You do live with me and you are growing old with me." Dave said. Randi put her food tray down on the floor and snuggled into her husband.

"Amazing isn't it?" She asked.

"Truly amazing." Dave said hugging her gently. "Do you want your anniversary present?" Randi grinned.

"You got me a present?" She asked.

"Yes. You'll need to get up to get it though." Dave said, "It's in your office."

"So, its something big." Randi giggled as she got up. She pulled hr bathrobe on and walked downstairs. She tiptoed to make sure the girls couldn't hear her. Randi walked into the office and stopped. "Oh Dave!" A drafting table sat in the corner. "This is the one I've been wanting!"

"I know." Dave chuckled, "Check it out." Randi walked up to the table. She ran her hand over the smooth wood of the drafting table. This must have cost Dave a fortune. Randi pulled open the first drawer.

"Oh! New coloured pencils, erasers, rulers, and pens. This rocks." Randi giggled opening the next drawer contained different types of paper. "Oh wow."

"Open the next drawer." Dave smiled. Randi bent down and opened the third drawer. It was empty except for a small velvet box. She picked it up and smiled at Dave.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." Dave said. Randi bit her lip as she opened it.

"Oh Dave!" Randi grinned broadly. 

"It's a diamond anniversary ring." He said, "I saw it and I had to get it for you." Randi slid it on her right hand.

"You spent too much money on me this year." She said.

"I could never spend too much money on you." Dave said.

"My present seems so stupid now." Randi moaned.

"I'm sure it's not stupid." Dave said.

"You be the judge of that." Randi said looking at her ring.

"I will." Dave said, "Where is it?"

"Back porch." Randi smiled softly leading him out to back porch. "There." Dave looked up and saw a dartboard.

"Oh yeah!!" He cheered walking over to it, "Score board, darts, this rocks!"

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No! I love it!" Dave said, "I haven't played a good game in years. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly. Randi smiled softly.

"Thank you also." Randi said. Dave kissed her softly.

"You think we can make this next year as good as the past two?" He asked. Randi nodded.

"It's going to be better, I promise." She whispered. Randi was hoping that this next year would be good. She hoped there wouldn't be many problems. Most of all, she hoped there wouldn't be another family member. 


	52. Aaron

****

April 15th, 2004

Randi went into her jewelry box and pulled out her mother's necklace. She stared at it.

"Dave?" She asked.

"What?" Dave called out from the bathroom as he shaved.

"You still count Aaron as your son right?" She asked. Dave looked at himself in the mirror and put his razor down.

"Of course." He said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Then how come you never gave me an Aaron charm for my mother's necklace and how come you are so desperate for me to have a boy?" Randi asked. Dave stared at her. He had to choose his words carefully.

"I didn't think you'd want a charm for him." He said.

"He's my son isn't he?" Randi crossed her arms.

"Yes...What month charm was I suppose to get you? It's not like he was born. He died." Save said. Aaron had always been a sore subject for him.

"He left my body in June. He went to Heaven on June 8th, 2001. That's the month his charm should be." Randi said.

"Why are you so.... So upset by this right now?" Dave asked.

"I don't want him to be forgotten." She said.

"There's a memorial garden out back and a memorial at the graveyard. He won't be forgotten." Dave said.

"I know, it's just...Ireland is in a big girl bed, she uses the potty, she's so independent, and I cant help but to think that there should be another one. Aaron should be in a big boy bed, he should be using the potty..." Randi closed her eyes, "Did you know Ireland talks to him?"

"She talks to Aaron?" Dave asked. He found that disturbing somewhat. Randi nodded.

"I find her sitting on her bed talking to the air. She keeps saying 'We can' 'We will'." Randi said, "I've asked her why she talked to him and she said because she misses him." Dave could feel a sting in his heart.

"How can she miss him? She's never met him."

"She's a twin, Dave. As much as we try to forget that, she and Aaron are twins. They have a special bond together. They were together for a short time, but they were together." Dave stared at his wife. "I know how much loosing Aaron hurt me, but for Ireland, his twin, I can only imagine the pain is much worse."

"I don't want her to be in pain. She's only two." Dave shrugged. Randi shrugged.

"Maybe she's made peace. I don't know." She said, "You go get that shaving cream off of your face." Dave nodded and walked back into the bathroom. He had no idea all of this was going on in his house. Why was that?

* * *

Dave walked quietly into Irelands bedroom. She was sitting in front of her dollhouse, rocking the miniature baby in its crib. She was humming quietly. Dave smiled as he sat on her bed.

"Hi pumpkin." He said.  
"Hi Daddy." Ireland smiled, Dave patted his lap.

"Come and sit on daddy's lap. I want to talk." Ireland nodded and climbed onto Dave's lap. "Do you know who Aaron is?" Ireland nodded again.

"My Brudda." Dave smiled softly.

"Yeah. Your brother." He said. "He's Lyric's brother too, but you and Aaron are a different kind of brother and sister. You're twins."

"I know." Ireland said.

"You know?" Dave smiled slightly, "Who told you?"

"Airwon." She said. Dave looked at her.

"Do you talk to Aaron a lot?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh, "Play now?"

"Sure. Go play." Ireland smiled and jumped off of his lap. Dave sat there and watched Ireland. She did seem to be at peace. Maybe it _was_ because she was two years old. Maybe when she got old enough to know what death was, to know what miscarriage was; she'd ask more questions.

May 1st, 2004

Dave had been thinking a lot more about Aaron the past couple of weeks. Maybe because it was almost the third anniversary of loosing him. Maybe it was because Randi had made him think o f Aaron in a new light. Dave sat on the back porch. Lyric and Ireland were both playing in their sandbox. Randi stared at Dave as she stepped out onto the porch. She burst out laughing.

"You're whittling, Dave." She said, "Why are you witting?" 

"Because I feel like it." He said.

"I didn't know that you knew how to whittle." She said.

"I do know how to whittle." Dave smiled blowing on his piece of wood.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"New dolls for Irelands dollhouse." He said, "This is Aaron." Randi smiled softly as Dave showed her the figure. The piece of wood was starting to look like a human. She could see arms and legs and some features of the face.

"Are these angel wings?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"Yup." Dave smiled, "I already have Ireland done." He picked up the small wooden girl. Randi grinned brightly.

"Oh Dave!" She giggled, "Why didn't you tell me you were making these?" Dave shrugged.

"Didn't think it mattered." Randi inspected the wooden Ireland.

"You're so talented. I wish I could do something cool." She said.

"You only design and make clothes." Dave chuckled blowing the dust off of Aaron wings.

"You know what I mean." She said, "How long did it take to do Ireland?"

"About two hours." He said, "Aaron will be like two and a half. Lyric will probably be an hour." Randi nodded.

"And me?"

"Oh I don't know. It's going to be hard to make a goddess. Might take days." Dave said.

"Very funny." Randi said as she sat on Dave's lap. "Will Mommy be anatomically correct?" Dave chuckled.

"Well…I can make a couple of…atomically correct Mommy and Daddy dolls after I finish these." Dave winked.

"Mommy likes." Randi kissed Dave softly, "Mommy really likes." Dave smiled against her lips.

"You think the kids will be okay alone while we race upstairs?" Dave smiled as he ran his hands up her back. Randi giggled and shook her head.

"No. They could eat a pound of sand or fall off of the jungle gym." Randi said. Dave sighed slightly. 

"Well, they're going to bed in four hours anyway." Dave looked up at his wife. She smiled back down at him.

"Why don't you get back to whittling." She said, "Ireland will love these."

"I hope so." He said, "You can paint the wooden Ireland if you want. Paints are on the picnic table."

"Cool." Randi grabbed the wooden Ireland and sat at the picnic table. "These paints are safe if Ireland puts the dolls in her mouth right?" Randi asked.

"Of course." Dave said. "I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were." Randi chuckled. She looked down at her girls, who were still playing in the sand. Randi smiled softly. Dave had certainly captured Ireland's features perfectly. "I still can't believe you whittle."

"Get used to it sweetheart. There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Dave gave her a playful wink. 

"There are a lot of things I don't know about you? Like what?"

"I like anal sex." Dave said. Randi burst out laughing.

"Oh I know that about you." She said, "What else?"

"Let's see. My favourite colour is blue." He said.

"Try again." She chuckled.

"The scar on my hip I didn't get when I was over seas." He said.

"How did you get it?" Randi chuckled. Dave smiled.

"In my old neighborhood there was a junk yard. My friends and I decided to go in one day after school and take some things to make a tree house with." Dave said as he finished Aaron's wings. "I had found the best tire for a tire swing, of course it was on top of a pile of junk. So, I climbed up, but I didn't make it all the way. When I hit the ground there was a piece of metal stuck on my hip. My buddies bolted thinking that I was dead." Randi giggled.

"That's terrible Dave." She smiled.

"I know but I learned to never climb up a pile of junk." He said. "That's a good life lesson." Randi smiled.

"Yes. It certainly was." Dave said looking up. Randi looked so adorable as she concentrated on painting Ireland's pink dress. In a couple of years, Dave would have to make new wooden children as his real children grew. He didn't mind. This was something that relaxed him, even though Randi liked to tease.


	53. A Year Later

****

May 2nd, 2005

A year brings many things. A year brings many moments of happiness. A year brings many moments of sadness. Children grow in a year and parents age in a year. The Malucci family experienced all of this.

After a year, Ireland and Lyric were blossoming into beautiful young girls. Ireland had long dark brown hair and her large blue eyes seemed to have a twinkle of mystery in them. Lyric had long light brown hair and her hazel eyes showed how shy she was. Ireland was a rambunctious three-year-old. She was into everything, but not in a bad way. She loved to help Randi clean. Cleaning off the table was her favourite thing to do. As for Lyric, She was definitely the quietest out of the two. Sure she loved to talk, but she was so soft spoken you had to strain your ears to hear her. Both of the girls were potty trained and in their own beds. What more could a parent want?

As for Randi and Dave, things were going extremely well. Their marriage was the best this past year than it had ever been. The sex was amazing and of course that's what the couple loved the most. Randi Wear had exploded. It was featured in several high-class magazines and one of her dresses was even worn by Cynthia Nixon on the way to the Emmys. Randi Wear had created such a buzz. People were interested in opening a store in Los Angeles and Boston. Randi just couldn't believe so many people wanted her store in their town. She had no more worries in making it. She had made it.

Dave hauled the laundry basket onto his hip as he walked up the stairs. Dixie ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Damn dog." Dave muttered as he walked into the bedroom. Randi was slowly brushing her hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just feeling a little run down." She smiled, "Oh thanks for getting the laundry."

"No problem." He said, "Do you have a fever?" Randi shook her head.

"No. Like, I said, I'm just run down. I've been running on empty lately." She said, "I've been having all those meetings and I just, I'm sick of going."

"Well, soon you'll have a deal settled and you won't need to go." Dave said as he separated Ireland and Lyric's clothes.

"I know." Randi said, "I really can't wait until then. All I will need to do is call the shop execs in LA and that's it." Dave chuckled.

"Sounds good. It'll give us more time to snuggle and…. Have sex."

"Lord, I can't even think about sex right now." Randi crawled onto the bed. "I need a nap."

"Then take one. I'll make the girls lunch." He said, "I don't mind."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Sleep. You need it." Dave said.

"Thanks." Randi smiled as she snuggled into the bed. Dave rubbed Randi's back softly and kissed her. Dave picked up the laundry basket and walked into Irelands room.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled.

"Hi Pumpkin." He said putting her clean clothes on her dresser, "Where's Lyric?"

"Sleeping." Ireland said picking her doll Binnie up. Dave smiled and walked into Lyric's room. Sure enough, Lyric was asleep on her bed. Dave chuckled as he pulled the blanket up around his daughter. She rolled over.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered softly.

"Hi, Baby." He smiled, "Are you tired?" Lyric nodded slowly, "All right. You can sleep then. Do you want bluey?"

"Yes." She whispered. Dave smiled and picked up the blue stuffed dog off of the floor.

"Here you go baby." He said.

"Tank, daddy." She whispered. Dave chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight." He said and got up. There were two sleeping angels in his house right now. Maybe he could get some quiet time in front of the television He glanced in on Ireland and she was still playing. Dave smiled and took this opportunity.

May 15th, 2005

Randi put the last of the groceries onto the belt. She hated major food shopping with Lyric and Ireland yelling at each other.

"Mommy, can I get some candy?" Ireland asked.

"No you can't." Randi smiled as she handed her savings card to the cashier.

"I want Nandy." Lyric said.

"No one is getting candy." Randi said.

"Not fair." Ireland pouted as she looked at the display of candy in front of her.

"It is fair because I'm the mom and I make the rules." She said. 

"Can we go?" Ireland mumbled.

"In a minute, Ireland." Randi said, "I need to pay for the food."

"Momma hungry." Lyric moaned.

"We'll have lunch as soon as we get home, okay?" Randi smiled.

"Kay." Lyric said.

"This candy really looks good." Ireland said.

"Yeah." Lyric nodded. The cashier chuckled.

"How old are they?" She asked as she finished ringing up Randi's order.

"Three and two. I thought it'd be fun when they got this old, but they've learned to back talk." Randi chuckled. The cashier smiled.

"Total is one hundred and thirty-five dollars even." She said. Randi nodded and handed her the cash.

"We could buy a big house wif that money." Ireland said, "Daddy gonna be mad." Randi chuckled.

"Daddy won't be mad. This is this months major food shopping." Randi smiled.

"Okay." Ireland said tugging at one of her pigtails. Randi chuckled to herself. Ireland was nuts sometimes.

"Let's go, girls." Randi pushed the extremely full shopping cart to the door. It was pouring rain outside. "Okay. Ireland climb onto the cart."

"I'm gonna get wet." She moaned.

"You need a bath anyway." Randi chuckled. "Here we go!" Randi pushed the cart outside. The girls screamed as if it was acid rain. Randi giggled as she ran to the car. "Come on." She yanked Lyric out of the cart and opened up the back door. Ireland jumped in and Lyric soon followed.

"All Wet!" Lyric giggled.

"We took a shower." Ireland smiled. Randi closed the door and popped the trunk. She put all the groceries in it as fast as she could. She was completely wet. There wasn't a dry spot on her. Randi jumped into the car.

"Mommy is wet!" Ireland laughed wildly.

"Yeah, Mommy is wet." Randi said starting the car. "Are you buckled, Ireland?"

"Yes." Ireland rolled her blue eyes.

"Good girl." Randi said as she pulled out.

"Momma, hungry." Lyric said.

"I know, Pumpkin. When we get home." Randi said. She pulled out onto the street. Taking the highway would be quicker. Lyric would be reminding her that she was hungry the entire time.

"Put some music on." Ireland said.

"Please." Randi said.

"Please." Ireland said. Randi pulled out Ireland's CD of children's songs and put it on. She hated this CD, but it kept Ireland quiet.

Buckets of rain pounded on Randi's car. She hated driving in this type of weather especially with her daughters in the back seat. Ireland and Lyric both started to sing along with the children to 'The Farmer and the Dell'. Randi chuckled softly.

"Momma, I hungry." Lyric said.

"I know, Pumpkin. You'll get food in ten minutes." Randi said.

"Dears tons in the back." Ireland said.

"I know, but you can't eat that food yet." Randi said, "Just listen to your music. The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round."

"Momma, I hungry." Lyric whimpered. Randi sighed and grabbed her purse. She had to have a granola bar in here or something. Randi could feel her steering wheel starting to take over. She immediately pt both hands on the steering wheel.

"Fuck." She cursed. The car started to hydroplane. Randi's heart pounded in her chest. There were a couple of cars behind her. She flipped her hazard lights on. She started to fight the way her car was turning. She forgot that that was the bad thing to do. Her car was still speeding when it crashed into the guardrail. The girls started to cry. 

"Mommy!" Ireland cried loudly. The sound of metal against metal and glass breaking filled the air as the car behind Randi Smashed into her car causing it to flip. The impact caused Randi to pass out. She didn't see the third car hit her.

* * *

Dave hit his head off of the admit desk.

"Boring. Boring. Boring." He mumbled.

"Work would make you less bored." Jing-Mei said.

"We don't have anything fun." He said. "We haven't had a trauma in hours."

"We have a MVA coming in." Jerry said, "Two majors, seven minors. ETA five minutes." Dave grinned brightly.

"See? You ask and you shall receive." He said.

"Get trauma one ready." Jing-Mei rolled her eyes.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Dave grinned. He loved traumas. He always would. He received such a rush from it. Dave could hear the ambulances out in the bay. He stepped out of the trauma to help with anything he could help out with. The flood of patients had begun.

"Dave?" Lily walked in. His heart stopped dead in his chest when he saw Lily holding Ireland, who had blood trickling down her face.

"Daddy!" Ireland screamed. Dave snatched her from Lily.

"They weren't one of the MVAs were they?" Dave whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lily said. Panic started to pull at his chest. His babies. Nothing better of happened to them. Dave put Ireland on a gurney and pressed some gauze to the laceration.

"I w-want Mommy." Ireland sobbed.

"Me too. Do you know where Mommy and Lyric are?" He asked, trying to stay calm for Ireland.

"N-No!!" She sobbed.

"Okay, Pumpkin. Stay right here and I'll go get Lyric and Mommy." He said softly. He kissed her cheek tenderly. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to find the others.

Dave pushed past patients. There were dozens of them now, but none of the mattered. He needed Randi and Lyric.

"Lyric!?!" Dave yelled.

"Daddy!!" John was bringing in the little toddler.

"Lyric!" Dave cried. He had so much relief flooding his heart at that moment. H grabbed her and held her close. "Baby, baby, daddy was so scared." Lyric cried quietly.

"There's not a scratch on her." John said.

"Thank god." Dave whispered kissing Lyric's head. "Do you know where Randi is?" John bit his lip.

"She's in trauma one. She was pretty bad, Malucci." John said. Dave stared at him.

"H-How bad?"

"Ask Kovac. He's working on her." John said. Dave bolted to the trauma room.

"Oh god." Dave croaked. Randi was in there, with blood all over her. Kovac and Lewis were both working on her. Dave pushed into the trauma room, "Randi!"

"Dave, you can't be in here." Susan said.

"I'm a doctor." Dave snapped.

"She's in good hands." Luka said, 'Let us work on her."

"What are her stats? I'm working on Her!!" Dave cried.

"Dave..." Susan said as she looked at Lyric in his arms.

"Mommy..." Lyric whimpered. Dave looked at Lyric as she watched Randi. Dave's lip trembled.

"Take care of her." Dave whispered as he backed out of the trauma. He had never seen Randi look like that before, even after she was attacked and stabbed. Dave was so afraid he was going to lose her.

"Where's Mommy?" Ireland asked as Dave walked back over to her.

"Dr. Kovac and Dr. Lewis are fixing her boo-boos." Dave whispered, "Let me look at yours." Dave carefully pulled the gauze off.

"Our food is squished." Ireland whimpered.

"It's okay. We can buy new food." Dave gently cleaned the wound on Irelands forehead.

"Is Mommy dead?" Ireland asked. Dave shook his head.

"Mommy is not dead." Dave said, "She's...She's just taking a nap." He had to hold back the tears. " Okay, Ireland?"

"Okay." She said.

"Okay, Lyric?"

"Kay." Lyric whispered. Dave sighed.

"You need to get some stitches, Landise." He said.

"Needles?" Ireland asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll all be over soon. Can you be a big girl for me?"

"I'll try." Ireland whispered. Dave hated this. He hated giving his baby girl stitches. She deserves this. Ireland closed her eyes tightly, as Dave started. Lyric watched with large eyes.

"Good girl." Dave whispered. Susan knocked on the wall, "Hey."

"Hey." Susan said. She smiled at the girls. "We put Randi in a private room." Dave bit his lip as he finished the stitches.

"How is she?" He croaked out.

"She's...She's had a lot of head trauma. She is stabilized, but she needs to stay here. Randi received over a hundred stitches, mostly in her hands. Her head CT scans seem to be clear, but things tend to flare up later on."

"H-How long will she need to be here?" He asked.

"A week, maybe more." Susan said. "Her head trauma is what concerns me the most. When...if...she wakes up, we can really survey the damage better."

"If she wakes up?" Dave whispered.

"It's always a possibility." Susan said. Dave could feel his heart breaking.

"I know." Dave said, looking at Lily, "Can you keep an eye on the girls?"

"Certainly." Lily said. Dave kissed his daughters. Dave followed Susan to Randi's room. His heart pounded in his chest. Randi looked so pale. She looked so pale. Dave sat down by her bed.

"Randi, its Dave." He said softly as Susan pushed the ultrasound in. Dave kissed Randi's cheek, "Wake up for me. Ireland and Lyric are asking for you." He looked at her. He couldn't believe it. Dave leaned over and grabbed her chart.

"You shouldn't look at that." Susan said.

"I am." Dave said. He read the information. He looked through all the tests they ran on her. His heart stopped. He looked up at Susan. "She's pregnant?" Susan nodded.

"That's what the tests say." She said, "I haven't done an ultrasound yet to see if it's okay. Did you know she was pregnant?" Dave shook his head.

"No." he looked at his wife. "Check on the baby."

"I am." Susan said as she turned the ultrasound on. "I just...just know that, she could have lost this baby."

"She won't loose this baby too." Dave said. Susan sighed slightly.

"All right." Susan said as she pulled up Randi's gown.

"Randi, wake up." Dave said, "We're doing an ultrasound." There of course was no response.

"Here we go." Susan started the ultrasound. She pointed to the screen. "There it is." Dave looked at the screen. There was a small grey blob with little grey limbs hanging off of it. "It looks perfectly fine. Strong heart beat. Looks maybe around eight weeks or ten weeks gestation." Dave bit his lip.

"I-It's okay?" He asked. Susan nodded.

"Yes, but Janet will probably want to see Randi as soon as she's up to it, to double check." Susan said.

"Okay." Dave whispered taking Randi's hands in his own. "Sweetie, you need to wake up. We're having another baby. You need to wake up."

* * *

Hours. Dave sat there for hours holding her hand. She moved her hands every once and awhile. She was slowly coming to. Slowly was the operative word. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Randi, can you hear me?" He asked. She groaned slightly. Dave smiled softly as she opened her hazel eyes. "Hey there."

"Lyr..." She mumbled.

"Grandma came by and took them to her place until we can get you settled in at home." Randi sighed softly licking her lips. A few tears trickled down Dave's face. "I was so scared, Randi."

"Sorry..." She mumbled again looking at him. Randi was trying to say something but it was hard for her to get out. "Pr....P-Pr..."

"Take your time." Dave said. He was beyond thrilled to see she was so responsive. Maybe there wasn't a lot of damage after all.

"Pr...Preg?" She asked. Dave stared at her and nodded.

"Yeah you're pregnant." he said, "You knew?" Randi shook her head.

"Heard you." She mumbled. Dave smiled softly.

"Yeah. We're going to have another February baby, I think." Dave said, kissing her hand, "I'm so happy you're okay." Randi smiled weakly.

"Tired." Randi whispered. Dave nodded.

"All right. I'm going to tell Lewis you're awake. Just hold tight." Randi nodded slowly. Dave leaned over and kissed Randi's forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Randi." He sighed and left the room. She may be awake, but he knew there was a lot more hurdles to go over. Dave knew he had been so close to loosing all three...make those four members of his family.


	54. Home

****

May 29th, 2005

Week 10

Randi inhaled deeply as she got out of the hospital bed. She was still in some pain, but she had asked for no pain medication of any kind because she was pregnant. The fact that she was pregnant again really freaked her out. She did want to try again once Ireland turned four, but it just happened a little early, just like Lyric.

"Be careful." Janet said as she walked in. Randi smiled at her.

"Should have told me that two weeks ago." Randi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to have your first official appointment with me now so you didn't have to come back to the hospital." Janet said. Randi smiled.

"That's so kind of you." Randi smiled, "Dave should be back in a minute."

"All right. I want to have a look at the baby today to make sure everything is all right." Janet said.

"All right." Randi smiled, "I think I know when my due date is."

"I think I know also." Janet chuckled writing some things down. "I think it's around Christmas time." Janet said. "Is that what you have?" Randi nodded.

"Yeah. I had Christmas morning." She smiled touching her stomach. "I think it's a good date."

"It's a terrific date." Janet said, "How are you feeling?" Randi shrugged.

"Okay. I'm tired and still in pain, but I can talk and walk okay. I'm having a little troubles with my hands and that sucks because I use my hands at work." Randi said, "But I'm sure in a month, they'll be fine."

"They probably will be. You have your stitches out now. You didn't move them for a couple of weeks so they will be stiff." Dave walked in a smiled at Janet.

"Hi." He said.

"She going to do a quick ultrasound to make sure everything is all right." Randi said. Dave grinned brightly.

"Great!" He said sitting next to Randi.

"And she said my Christmas Day due date estimation is accurate."

"Very cool. Our own baby Jesus." He said. Randi rolled her eyes as she lay back down.

"Don't say that." She chuckled. Janet smiled softly.

"You ready?" Janet asked holding the gel up.

"Yes. I'm anxious to see our peanut." Randi smiled.

"I already saw our boy." Dave smiled.

"Don't jinx us." She chuckled as Janet squirted the gel onto Randi's stomach. "I can't believe we're having number three already. Dave shrugged.

"The girls will be almost four and three when he comes so it's not a close as when Lyric came." Dave said.

"If we got through that we can get through anything." Randi smiled. Janet chuckled slightly.

"There it is." Janet pointed to the screen. Randi grinned brightly looking at the mini baby.

"He has a big head." She giggled. "Just like daddy." They watched the baby wiggle its small legs and arms. "He's so beautiful."

"Just like Mommy." Dave smiled. Randi stared at the screen.

"I can't believe that's our baby." She whispered, "It's just as amazing as the first pregnancy." Her eyes welled with tears.

"This baby will…will be…. Oh lord, I'm going to cry." Dave chuckled. Randi smiled kissing his hand.

"This one's going to be a boy, Dave, I can just feel it." She whispered as Janet wiped off Randi's stomach.

"I hope so." Dave chuckled.

"Well, the baby looks terrific. Its heart rate is fine and it's growing perfectly." Janet said, "I do want you to take it easy since you did have a lot of trauma. I know that's going to be hard with two young children and a booming business, but I want you to try."

"I'll make sure she relaxes." Dave smiled. Randi smiled tenderly at her husband. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh yes." She whispered, "I am so ready to be in bed and be with my girls."

"Let's go." Dave said. He was so excited to have his wife home. It had been a terrible couple of weeks, but most of all he was happy that she was pregnant and healthy.

June 13th, 2005

Week 12

Ireland sat on the bed watching he mother read quietly. Randi looked up and smiled.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Is dear a baby in your belly?" Ireland asked. Randi giggled and nodded.

"Yes. There's a baby growing in my belly. You grew in my belly and Lyric grew in my belly." Randi said.

"How did it get dear?" She asked, "Did you swallow it?" Uh oh, Randi thought, she couldn't be asking where babies come from all ready.

"Oh, um, no I didn't swallow the baby." Randi shifted uncomfortably.

"Den how did it get dear?" Ireland asked again.

"Well…When a mommy and daddy really loves each other, they ah, they hug and kiss and a baby starts to grow." Randi said, "Like when we plant the bean plants in the ground? Daddy plants a baby seed in my belly." Ireland cocked her eyebrow.

"I taught God put them in your belly." Ireland said. Randi stared at Ireland. Relief flooded her. She nodded.

"Yes! Yes! God puts them in my belly." She said.

"Why didn't Aaron stay in your belly?" Ireland asked. Randi frowned.

"Why didn't Aaron stay in my belly? Well, um, God really loved him and God really wanted Aaron to be an angel so Aaron could be up there and help out." Randi bit her lip looking at Ireland. Her daughter nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Ireland scooted off of the bed, "Bye."

"Bye." Randi chuckled. She exhaled deeply. She couldn't believe she and her daughter had just had that conversation. 

* * *

Lyric sat quietly on the couch watching the movie Dave had just put in. She slipped her thumb in her mouth as Ireland came bounding in.

"Whacha watching?"

"Shhhh." Lyric said. Ireland looked at the screen

"Stupid movie." She said.

"Quiet." Lyric whispered. Ireland shrugged and sat down on the chair. Dave walked in with a sippy cup for Lyric.

"Don't suck your thumb." Dave said handing her the cup.

"Tanks Daddy." Lyric whispered. Dave smiled.

"You two behave yourselves." He said, "I'm bringing up some food to Mommy."

"Okay." Ireland said watching the film. Dave smiled and grabbed the plate of food for Randi. 

"Hungry?" Dave asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh yes. I don't think I'll barf today." Randi giggled as she sat up.

"Good, I don't like cleaning up after you. I love you and everything, but come on." He winked. Randi shoved some eggs into her mouth.

"Ireland basically asked me where babies come from." She said.

"She's not old enough to ask that question."

"Well, she asked." Randi smiled.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"Well, She told me that Babies come from god." Randi chuckled. "She sure showed me." Dave smiled caressing Randi's bump. Her bump was growing more quickly than it did with the other two. Dave didn't care because he thought a pregnant woman was a sexy woman.

"She's smart." Dave said. "Maybe too smart for her own good. How is our son doing?" Randi giggled softly.

"Don't jinx us." She said, "But he's doing terrific."

"Good." Dave kissed her belly. "If it's a boy we're naming him Harrison." Randi giggled softly.

"Oh we are, are we?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah. Harrison is a fine name." He said. 

"Yeah. It is, but we have a long time before we need to set names into stone." Randi said, "I personally like the name Greyson or maybe Grant." Dave chuckled slowly.

"You're right." He said. "We have time. In a couple of months, we can find out the sex and decide on a name. Until then, we can think about a nursery theme."

"I've already been thinking." Randi giggled.

"Lay it on me." Dave said.

"Well, Ireland had flowers and Lyric had bees. So I thought that this baby should have a beach theme." Randi said.

"A beach theme. That could work." He said, "We'll see when we get the guest room all cleaned out."

"You and the girls can do that when ever your little hearts desire." Randi winked. Dave smiled pulling Randi close to his body. "You'll need to give the room a coat of white paint."

"I know." He said, "We're going tun out of bedrooms after this baby." Randi giggled.

"If we have more then we can put Ireland and Lyric in a room together." Randi smiled closing her eyes.

"When we have another one." Dave corrected her.

"Let's have this baby before we plan another one." Randi smiled. Dave nodded.

"Okay, Let's have Harrison." He winked.

"Or Greyson or Grant." Randi giggled. Dave smiled as he snuggled into her. This was fantastic, Dave thought. His family was getting even more complete. He really did hope this one was a boy, but even if it were a girl, Dave would be thrilled. It was a baby and a baby was a blessing.


	55. It's A

****

June 27th, 2005

Week 14

Randi glanced in at the girls in each of their rooms. They looked so innocent in their beds asleep. Randi knew that that was all a mask. She knew how bad they could be. She walked into her bedroom, rubbing her expanding stomach.

"They asleep?" Dave asked as he read.

"Sound asleep." Randi said as she grabbed her laptop off of her dresser. She settled herself in bed and rested the computer on her lap. Her stomach was in the way, but she'd manage. Randi was writing her pregnancy diary o the computer this time. With Lyric, she did it in a journal, but she just couldn't keep up with it. With her laptop it was easier.

Hello there.

It's me of course. I suppose I should start off tonight's entry with out I'm feeling and all that jazz. I'm doing okay. Although, I am extremely tired. The nausea has passed which is extremely good. My waist is a thing of the past. I am officially in my maternity clothes. I need to design some new things because I've never been this pregnant in the summer. My cravings have started although they're not terrible. I've been craving salt. I know, I can't have a lot of salt and I'm not.

That's enough of the physical stuff. J How am I dealing with this pregnancy mentally? Okay, I think I'm handling this well. I'm a little nervous about it all, but it's not like I've been here before. This time is a little different though. Maybe it was because A car accident made me find out I was pregnant. I don't know. I hope this baby is going to be a little easier than Lyric and Ireland. I hope because the girls will be old enough to help out. Maybe Ireland will help me give the baby a bath. Maybe Lyric will help me change the baby. Maybe I'm dreaming.

Dave is still set on the name Harrison for a boy. He doesn't think we're having a girl. I don't know what we're having yet. I haven't been getting any vibes. If it's a girl, I was thinking maybe Meritt or Baylor or something cool like that. We need a name to go with Ireland and Lyric. Oh well, At least we've figured out that the nursery theme is going to be a beach theme. I think this is all I need to write today. I'm feeling pretty tired. Until next time.

Randi saved what she wrote and closed her laptop. Dave looked at her.

"You all done for the night?" He asked. Randi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm ready for bed." She said as Dave put his book up.

"Then let's sleep." He shut the light off and slid down to snuggle in the bed. Randi kissed Dave quickly and snuggled into him. Dave gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Randi smiled and closed her eyes. The busy day had really gotten her tired. A tiny hand nudged Randi.

"Mommy." Ireland whispered.

"Go to bed, Ireland." Randi whispered.

"Dears a monster." She said.

"There's no such thing as monsters." Randi said trying to get comfortable again.

"But Mommy." 

"Landsie, go to bed." Dave said.

"Can I sleep wif you?" She asked. Randi sighed deeply, but moved over.

"Get in and go straight to sleep." Ireland grinned as she crawled into bed with her parents.

"Mommy?" Lyric stood in the doorway. Randi groaned loudly.

"Come on, Lyr. Get in bed." Lyric smiled and jumped into bed with her parents. "Sleep." The girls snuggled into their parents with a smile. Randi wrapped her arms around Ireland. This bed was going to be full with babies soon.

July 11th, 2005

Week 16

Randi took in a deep breath. Her nerves were running a mile a minute as she straightened out her new dress. She had a big meeting with Jean Paul, a man who was interested in bringing Randi Wear to Los Angeles. Randi rubbed her belly.

"Be good in there." She whispered as she stepped off of the elevator. She walked to the front desk, "Hi. I have a one o'clock with Jean Paul. That name is Miranda Malucci."

"Right. He's in his office waiting. You may go right in." The secretary said. Randi smiled and walked into the large office. Jean Paul stood up.

"Mrs. Malucci, welcome." He extended his hand.

"Call me Randi please." She smiled.

"Right. Have a seat." Randi sat down in front of the desk. "I am so very honoured to have you here in my office." Randi blushed.

"Oh well, I'm honoured that you want to have my shop in LA." She said.

"Yes. Well, I'm assuming you know about all the shops I have brought to LA." Randi nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I've been reading about you and your holding for the past couple of months." She said.

"Very good. You read over the contract?" Randi nodded.

"Yup. I did. My husband did. My lawyer did." She chuckled. Jean Paul chuckled.

"Very good. We want you to be happy with this deal. All I'm asking is 10% of the profits of this one shop." He said, "If this works out, I may want to open up more."

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Now you're under no obligation to accept this of course." Jean Paul took out a folder; "Here are ideas of how I want the shop to look." 

"All right." Randi smiled as she opened the folder. There were trendy drawings of her shop. It had obvious touches of Los Angeles to the sign and set up.

"How far along are you?" He asked Randi smiled.

"Sixteen weeks." She said, "I like these sketches. The only thing I want that I don't see is the counter in the center of the shop. I think that more friendly that way. It's easier to greet people when they walk in."

"Done it's in the center now." He said. Randi chuckled.

"Other than that…I love it." She said.

"You'll sign?" Jean Paul asked. Randi nodded with a smile.

"I'll sign." She said taking out a pen.

"Great. You'll be amazed how much revenue you'll have now." Jean Paul said as Randi signed her name.

"I can only imagine." She said as she stood up, "Thank you so much, Jean Paul."

"No. Thank you, Mrs. Malucci." He smiled.

* * *

Randi walked into the house with a large grin on her face.

"Oh, Dr. Malucci?" She called out.

"Washing dishes." He said. Randi chuckled.

"Wow. Cleaning." Randi said, "Did hell freeze over?"

"Ha ha. Funny." He said, "How did the meeting go?"

"Well, I now own a shop is Los Angeles." Randi grinned.

"Great!" He hugged his wife, "I knew you'd sign the contract."

"I knew I would too. It was too good of a deal to pass by." Randi said, "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yeah. They crashed after lunch." Dave smiled, "Why don't we celebrate?" Randi cocked her eyebrow.

"Celebrate how?" She asked. Dave walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a cherry cheesecake. Randi laughed.

"I made it to celebrate." He said. Randi licked her lips.

"You're little Miss Suzie homemaker lately, aren't you?" She asked as she grabbed a few plates. Dave nodded.

"You bet." He said. Randi settled herself at the table as Dave dished up the cheesecake. "You do know how proud I am of you right?"

"You cooked cheesecake." Randi said, "You must be proud."

"I am Not many women can do what you do." He said, "You're going to be the next Vera Wang and Donetella Versacci."

"Don't forget Cynthia Nixon already wore one of my dresses so I'm pretty close." Randi winked playfully. Dave just couldn't put how proud he was of his wife into words. She was sixteen weeks pregnant, she was still recovering mentally from her car accident, and she had just opened another shop. Dave was amazed at the woman who had stolen his heart.


	56. Thinking

****

July 25th, 2005

Week 18

Dave made sure the window was wide open. There was no reason to kill the children with paint fumes. Ireland and Lyric stood in front of him dressed only in their underwear and with their hair pulled tightly back.

"Ready to paint the room for the baby?" He asked. The girls nodded as they held up their paintbrushes.

"Why is it white?" Ireland asked.

"Because it has to be white." Dave said pouring some paint into a bucket, "When we find out if it's a boy or a girl, then we can paint it a pretty colour."

"I hope it's a boy." Ireland said as she dipped her paintbrush into the bucket. She began slapping the paint against the wall. Dave knew he'd have to go over what the girls did, but it made them feel good to help out with the nursery.

"Daddy." Lyric whispered holding up her hands. "Look paint."

"It's okay. You'll take a bath later." Lyric nodded slowly and started to splatter paint against the wall.

"Can Dixie help?" Ireland asked. Dave laughed loudly.

"No. She'd make a terrible mess." He said. Within the next two hours, the finished the room. The girls were covered in paint. Dave lifted them up and carried them to the bathtub.

"Tired." Lyric yawned.

"I know. We got to wash you off first." Dave said as he turned the water on. He undid their hair and began to splash them with water.

"Hey guys." Randi smiled from the doorway.

"Hi Mommy." Ireland smiled, "We painted."

"I saw. You did a great job." Randi smiled.

"How did the appointment go?" Dave asked.

"Good." Randi said, looking at her scarred hands. "They said everything looked fine. I'm not slow or anything. They gave me a new lotion to try to reduce scars."

"Another new one?" Dave asked. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. They act like scars on my palms are a major beauty concern for me." She giggled as she rubbed her belly.

"They just want to make sure you don't sue them." He said washing Lyrics hair.

"It wasn't their fault I got into a car accident." Randi said.

"Me too." Ireland said.

"Ireland too." Randi smiled as she grabbed a towel. "Look how much paint is in that water. I don't want to even know how covered you two were." Dave chuckled.

"No you don't." He said as he pulled the tub plug. "Let's get you dried off." Ireland leapt into Randi's arms as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Watch it. Don't squish the baby." She chuckled.

"Sorry." Ireland said pushing her wet hair off of her face.

"Woom dry?" Lyric whispered.

"What? Speak up, child." Dave chuckled.

"Woom dry?" Lyric whispered still as quiet as ever.

"It'll be dry in the morning, Sweets." Randi said.

"How can you hear her from there when I'm holding her and I cant even hear her?" Dave asked.

"Its called having a mother's ear." Randi winked.

"Do they sell them on eBay?"

"Maybe," Randi chuckled, "Let's get your Pjs on."

"Do I have to go to bed?" Ireland asked.

"Yes. You start preschool soon and you need to get on a proper sleep schedule." Randi said. Ireland sighed and looked at her father.

"Yes. Yes. I'll be in in a few minutes to give you a good night kiss." Ireland sighed again and went into her room. "I'll see you in bed in about twenty minutes." Randi giggled and quickly followed Ireland to her room. Maybe a little pregnancy sex after the long day Dave had would be nice and relaxing.

August 9th, 2005

Week 20

Lyric and Ireland cheered in the back seat as they parked in front of the hospital. They were happy they weren't the patients. Dave got out of the car and helped the girls out.

"You ready to see if you're going to get a brother or a sister?" He asked.

"Mommy is going to have a brudder." Ireland said.

"Sisa." Lyric mumbled. Randi chuckled as she hauled herself out.

"It doesn't matter whether it's a boy or a girl. It only matters that it's healthy." Randi reminded them.

"God make'em how he wants them." Ireland said. Dave chuckled as he picked up Lyric.

"You're absolutely right." he said as they walked in and up to the maternity ward. Randi walked up to the desk.

"Hi we have a nooner with Dr. Coburn." Randi said.

"Nooner. Too funny." Dave chuckled. Ireland looked around at all of the pregnant women.

"So many babies. "S he whispered.

"Yeah. There were this many babies here when you were in Mommy's tummy also." Dave said.

"Weird." Ireland said.

"Dave, Randi. Come in." Janet smiled from the door. The family walked in.

"I know the routine." Randi chuckled, "My back hurts, my feet hurt, the girls and work keep me busy and I try rest and drink water as often as possible." Randi said as she jumped up onto the table.

"Very good." Janet smiled.

"What do you think about home births?" Randi asked.

"I don't like them, but since you're married to a doctor, I would feel more comfortable than normal." Janet said, "Why are you think about it?"

"I don't know yet." Randi said.

"Can we see the baby now?" Ireland asked. Janet chuckled.

"If mommy and daddy are ready." She said.

"Oh I'm ready." Dave grinned, "We're convinced we're having a boy."

"Harrison." Randi smiled.

"Well, let's see if you're right." Janet said as she started the screen, "What if its a girl? Any names?"

"No." Randi chuckled, "We didn't have a name for Ireland until we held her either so we'll just see."

"Watch the screen." Dave pointed to it. The girls watched carefully as the baby popped up on the screen.

"There it is." Janet said, "There's its spine, hands...Looks like its giving us the peace sign see?"

"Yes." Randi grinned. This whole pregnancy process still amazed her.

"Are you really sure you want to know? I know you wanted to wait with Lyric, but couldn't wait." Janet chuckled.

"Yeah." Dave said, "We don't have the willpower to wait."

"All right." Janet laughed. "Let's see. You said Harrison if it's a boy?"

"Yes." Randi murmured.

"Well...You'll need to be finding another name." Janet smiled, "You're having a girl."

"Another girl?" Dave started at the screen. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." Janet snickered, "She looks completely healthily." Randi smiled looking at the screen.

"You're getting another baby sister." She said turning toIreland whoshrugged.

"Lyric was right." She said. Lyric giggled softly looking at the screen.

"Hi Sisa." She whispered.

"A house full of estrogen." Dave smiled ruffling Lyric's hair. Janet chuckled as she wiped Randi's stomach.

"Any questions or anything?" She asked Randi shook her head.

"No. Thank you so much, Janet." Randi smiled, "You've made our day."

"And that's why I become a baby doc." Janet winked at the girls. Randi sat up, "Until next month?"

"Until next month." Randi smiled. Dave smiled softly as he led the girls outside. Randi looked at him, "Are you mad?"

"Mad about what?" Dave asked stepping into the elevator.

"That we're having another girl." Randi said.

"What? No. I'm absolutely thrilled we're having another girl." He said, "I'm getting another daddy's girl." Randi smiled.

"I was worried that you were going to be upset." She said. 

"Never. We've been blessed once again." He said. Sure he had been disappointed for a split second this baby wasn't Harrison, but he was thrilled that it was a girl. She was a healthy baby and that was what mattered most. Having three baby girls wouldn't be bad. He may enjoy it although come the dating years, it'll be hard.


	57. 1

****

August 25th, 2005

Week 22

The nursery was starting to look really great. Dave and the girls painted the walls a very bright bluish-violet. It looked like an Easter egg. They had put up a dolphin border and the girls each painted a wooden dolphin to hang on the wall. The crib looked like an aquarium filled with dolphins with the dust ruffle, bumper, sheets, blanket, and mobile covered in dolphins. To anyone else this room would be loud, but to the Malucci's it was just right.

Granted, they had agreed on waiting until they meet their daughter to name her like they did with Ireland, but Randi and Dave had been thinking about names. They obviously needed a funky name to go with the girls. Not many normal names went with Lyric and Ireland.

"We can have the girls pick her name instead of waiting." Dave suggested. Randi smiled.

"That might be a neat idea. That is if they pick a name that fits with the girls names." Randi smiled watching Ireland and Lyric slid down the slide at the park. Lyric jumped down and ran to the bench.

"Firsty, Momma." She said pushing her sweaty brown hair off of her forehead. Randi pulled out a juice box from her bag.

"Here you go baby." She smiled rubbing her belly. "Lyric, what do you want to call the baby?"

"Smelly." Lyric giggled. Randi smiled.

"No no. What name should the baby have?" Randi asked. Lyric looked up in the sky and then back to her mother.

"Annie." Lyric said, "Bye." She ran off and started to play on the sandbox.

"Annie….Anne…" Dave said, "Maybe for a middle name." Randi nodded.

"Yeah. Anne is a nice standard middle name." Randi said. "I guess, Ireland is in charge of the first name."

"Lord help us." Dave chuckled.

"It's not like we have to stick with it. When we see her we will know her name." Randi said, "Like with did with the others. Ireland looked like an Ireland and Lyric looked like a Lyric." Dave nodded in agreement.

"We did good with naming them." He smiled.

"Mommy, I have to poop." Ireland yelled from the jungle gym. Randi chuckled as she hauled herself up.

"Okay, come on." She took Ireland's hand and waddled to the park's restrooms. Randi held open a stall door as Ireland went in. "Ireland, can I ask you a question about the baby?"

"Sure." Ireland said swinging her legs as she sat on the toilet.

"If you could name the baby, what would you name her?"

"Ahhhhh…." Ireland closed her eyes and thought, "Taylor, Maylor, Saylor, Baylor, Faylor, ahhhh…Naylor, Paylor, and ah Laylor." Randi chuckled.

"Thanks for the help baby." Randi smiled.

"You can name the baby big bird," Ireland said as she flushed the toilet.

"Oh I don't know. Daddy and I will think of something." Randi smiled. Ireland walked out, "Wash your hands."

"I know. I know, Mommy. You say that all the time. I wemembered from the last time." She said soaping her hands.

"Okay, Sweetie." Randi chuckled. "I was just making sure." Randi took her daughter's hand and walked back to the bench.

"Did she give you any ideas?" Dave asked. Randi chuckled.

"A couple, but I think we'll wait until we see the baby to decide on the name." Dave chuckled.

"I don't want to even know what she said." Dave smiled watching his girls. He slipped his arm around his wife. As far as he knew, Ireland would try naming the baby Jelly.

September 5th, 2005

Week 24

Randi sat silently on the kitchen chair. Today was Ireland's first day of school. She was starting preschool that was in the local high school. She would be there this year and next year until she was old enough for kindergarten. It was going to be hard to let Ireland go, but it would be easier for Randi to run things at the house and work if Ireland were gone at school.

"Mommy, look." Ireland walked into the kitchen dressed in her brand new blue plaid dress. Her hair was done into long braids. She tapped her little Mary Jane's against the tiles of the kitchen.

"You look beautiful." Randi smiled.

"I know." Ireland smiled as she spun around. "Am I gonna have a snack?"

"And a lunch." Randi pulled herself up and walked to the counter. She grabbed a napkin and put it in Ireland's Barbie lunchbox. The baby kicked hard against her bladder, "Are you excited?"

"Yes." She said, "Ella's gonna be there."

"I know Ella is going to be there." Randi smiled putting the lunchbox in the pink backpack. Lyric sat at the kitchen table still in her pajamas. 

"Wanna Ella." Lyric said.

"After school, but Ireland is going to go so it's going to be just you and me." Randi said, "Mommy and Lyric time, Okay?"

"Kay." Lyric said.

"The bus is here." Dave said walking in.

"All right." She helped Ireland put the backpack on, "Let's go, Ireland." Dave and Randi walked their daughter out to the bus.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy." Ireland grinned and ran to the bus. She climbed up the large steps and the doors closed behind her.

"Bye Pumpkin." Randi whispered almost in tears as she watched the preschool bus pull away down the road, "She's leaving us, Dave." Dave chuckled wrapping his arm around Randi's large waist.

"She's not leaving us. She's just going to school. Ireland needs this." He said leading her back into the house.

"She's leaving us, Dave. First she goes to school, then high school. Then Ireland will get a boyfriend, get married, and have a baby." Randi started to cry. Dave chuckled gently. 

"It's your hormones talking." He smiled. Randi smacked his chest.

"You can't blame everything on my hormones." She said.

"Sure I can." Dave winked.

"Mommy, pay now?" Lyric asked.

"As long as mommy can sit down we can play." Randi said.

"Sit and pay." Lyric smiled taking her mother's hand.

"I'll do the dishes." Dave smiled as Randi waddled down the hallway to the playroom with her daughter.

"Mommy is very fat and tired." Randi chuckled easing herself down into the rocking chair. Lyric pushed a small chair to the table.

"I draw for you." She said taking out her crayons.

"All right. You draw a picture for mommy and Mommy will sit here and wait." Randi closed her eyes. She had a feeling this baby was going to be a large baby. She was gaining weight rapidly. She hoped this baby wasn't going to be ten pounds. "What colour are you using, pumpkin?"

"Boo like booey." Lyric smiled.

"Very good." Randi said as Dave walked in. 

"You need anything?" He asked.

"This baby to be six or seven pounds." She looked at her husband.

"I don't think I can help there." Dave chuckled. Randi smiled softly.

"I know. DO you think Ireland is going to have fun?" She asked.

"Oh yeah of course. Ella is there so at least she will know someone." Dave said, "And it's good that she's getting out and meeting new people." Randi nodded slowly.

"This time next year, She'll have her sister there with her."

"Of course she will and this time next year we will have another gorgeous baby crawling all around." Randi smiled softly.

"I can't wait." She smiled, "This is the exciting part; wondering what they'll look like. Will she have your eyes or mine? Will she have dark brown hair or light?"

"Will she be a knock out like her mother or like her father?" Dave chuckled. Randi rolled her eyes. Dave rubbed Randi's shoulders. Now, it really did feel like their family was growing and expanding. Girls going to school and girls making their arrival. This was stuff that dreams were made of. 


	58. pumpkins

****

September 19th, 2005

Week 26

Dave watched Randi as she sat at her desk as she talked on the phone. Jean Paul called her with an excited tone in his voice. Randi laughed and giggled as she listened to him. Dave smiled. She was so gorgeous. Her pregnancy weight really made her look good. She was measuring Seven weeks ahead of time. He wasn't complaining. He loved it even if she didn't.

"Thank you so much, Jean Paul." Randi smiled, "I will see you at the meeting." Randi hung up the phone and squealed. She ran up to Dave and hugged him tightly.

"Good news or bad?" he chuckled.

"What do Kathleen Turner, Edie Falco, and The Olsen Twins have in common?" Randi asked. Dave cocked his eyebrow.

"They're all actresses." He said.

"Besides that." Randi chuckled.

"I don't know but I'm assuming it has something to do with Jean Paul?" He asked. Randi grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"They all were seen in my Los Angeles shop and they all bought stuff." Randi grinned.

"Oh Randi!" Dave hugged her back; "I'm so happy and proud." Randi smiled softly as he hugged her. She just couldn't believe it. Her clothes were taking off in Los Angeles. She wasn't apprehensive anymore.

"Can we eat lunch now, Babe? My hunger can't wait through out all of this excitement." Randi asked. Dave chuckled.

"Sure we can." He said, "The girls are out back. Get them and lunch will be on the table."

"Such a good husband." Randi smacked Dave's rear end. "Such a firm butt." She winked and went out back. "Girls, come on."

"Where we going?" Ireland asked.

"We're having lunch." Randi said taking Lyric hand.

"I'm not hungry." Ireland yelled as she slid down the slide.

"Well, Mommy is. Come inside." Ireland frowned as she got up. She stomped up the stairs and inside. "Thank you."

"Daddy, I'm not hungry." Ireland moaned.

"Well, you need to have something in your stomach." Dave said placing the macaroni on the table. Ireland sighed deeply.

"Tanks, Daddy." Lyric whispered.

"Macaroni?" Randi frowned.

"For you my love, Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Ah! I love you!" Randi grinned as she sat down. Dave kissed her.

"OH I know." Dave said as he sat down.

"Daddy, tanks." Lyric whispered with frustration. Dave chuckled.

"You're welcome, Pumpkin." Dave said biting into his sandwich. Lyric smiled proudly. She loved being polite thankfully. "You know girls, your mommy is becoming super famous now."

"I famous too." Ireland smiled as she ate. Randi chuckled.

"Yes. We're all famous. We're all loved and we're all suppose to be eating." Randi said. Ireland sighed and began to eat. Randi smiled at Dave. It really was exciting. She though having Cynthia Nixon wearing her clothes was big, but now four more stars were wearing her clothes. Everything was falling into place.

October 7th, 2005

Week 29

Dave helped Randi out of the car as the girls jumped out. They were going to pick out a couple of pumpkins to carve that night. It would be their first real Halloween. The girls would be trick or treating and the house would once again be decorated from head to toe. This was the Malucci's favourite holiday after all. They couldn't skip on decorations now could they?

"Can I get big 'kin, daddy?" Lyric whispered. Dave nodded.

"You can get which ever pumpkin you want. You can get a itsy bitsy pumpkin or you can get a very large pumpkin." Dave said. Lyric smiled. She was happy to hear that.

"I feel like a pumpkin." Randi groaned. Dave chuckled.

"A yummy and cute pumpkin though. At least you're not orange." Dave winked as he led his family into the pumpkin patch. Randi took out her camera as the girls bolted further into the patch with their pigtails flying behind them.

"I want this one!!!" Ireland cried loudly as she picked up a small pumpkin, "No! I want this one. Oh look Daddy! I want this one!!!"

"Look at all of them first, Landsie." Dave said with a smile.

"You'll need to carry mine." Randi said moving a pumpkin with her foot. Dave nodded. "I'll go into labour if I have to lug around one of these things."

"Of course, Baby." He said.

"DADDY!!!!" Lyric cried as she held a very large pumpkin. "HELP!!!!" Dave ran over to her and grabbed pumpkin.

"Is this the one you want?" He asked kneeling down in front of his daughter. She nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said.

"It has bumps all over it." Dave said, "We should get another one." Lyric shook her head grabbing for the pumpkin.

"No no! I want it!" She cried.

"All right, baby. We'll get this one." Dave stood back up realizing he would need to carry all of their pumpkins unless Ireland or Randi picked a small one. Lyric danced around a pumpkin singing a song. Soon Randi found a pumpkin she liked. It wasn't too big so she was able to carry it. Ireland on the other hand needed help carrying hers.

^* * *

****

Randi laid out newspaper all over the kitchen table. She didn't want them to get pumpkin guts all over the place. Dave cut off all the tops off of them. Lyric started to scream.

"NO DADDY!!!!" She screamed with the look of pure horror upon her little face.

'"What??" Dave asked looking startled. Lyric threw her arms around the pumpkin.

"Don't!!" She sobbed. Her entire body was shaking.

"What??" Dave glanced at Randi.

"I wove him. Dot 'urt him." She held the pumpkin tight. Little tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly.

"You don't want carve him?" Lyric shook her head.

"I wove him." Lyric said.

"All right." Randi ruffled Lyric's hair; "You don't have to carve him. You can draw on him if you want." Randi wiped the tears off of her daughter's red and puffy cheeks.

"Okay." Lyric nodded.

"Baby." Ireland giggled.

"I not baby." Lyric frowned giving her pumpkin a kiss. Randi gave Ireland a look.

"You're both big girls." Dave said handing Ireland a spoon, "Dig the guts out."

"Guts are gross." She wrinkled her nose.

"But the seeds are tasty when I cook them." Randi said. The three of them began to clean the pumpkins out. Dave helped Ireland with hers. Lyric drew a clown face on her pumpkin. She had named it Taper. They couldn't figure out why, but they didn't dare to question it. They didn't want her to go into hysterics again.

"Okay, be careful." Dave helped his daughter cut an eyehole in the pumpkin.

"I am." Ireland said. Her tongue stuck out with concentration.

"There. Look at mommy's pumpkin." Randi turned her pumpkin around and showed them the funny face she carved.

"Very good." Dave chuckled.

"Momma, can Taper have c'dle?" Lyric asked showing her mother the 'face' she drew on her pumpkin.

"A candle? I guess we can put the candle right next to it okay?" She asked. Lyric nodded and slid off her chair.

"There, Mommy. Look!" Ireland popped the eye out of her pumpkin. Randi chuckled looking at her daughter's ragged pumpkin.

"Very good. Let's go put our pumpkins on the porch and light the candles." Randi said.

"Only daddy can light the match." Ireland wagged her finger as they walked outside onto the porch. Randi and Dave lit the four candles and they stepped back.

"Pretty." Lyric whispered.

"Very pretty." Dave smiled hugging his wife. The four flames flickered in the breeze as the Malucci family watched their masterpieces. Another carving party had ended with wonderful out comes.


	59. 1

****

October 30th, 2005

Week 32

Ireland was having a Halloween parade at her school today. All the kids got dressed up and march around the gymnasium according to their grade. Lyric and Randi were going there to watch. Lyric insisted on dressing up as a princess, the same as Ireland on that day.

"Sell popcorn?" She asked.

"No, Baby doll." Randi chuckled as she waddled into the bleachers. "I don't think they sell popcorn here." Lyric sighed as she sat down next to her mother.

"Popcorn at home?" She asked. Randi nodded.

"Sure. When we get home." Randi said waving when she saw Elizabeth walk in. Lyric smiled at the British doctor.

"I thought I was going to be late," Elizabeth said as she sat down, "Where's Dave?" Randi sighed.

"Late." Randi said. Elizabeth nodded.

"How are you, Lyric?"

"Want popcorn." The child said. Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"I could go for some popcorn too." Elizabeth said.

"It's starting." Randi whispered. Cheesy march music started to play. Mrs. True's preschool marched out. Ella and Ireland were in the front of the line holding hands. Ireland was a princess and Ella was dressed as a lion.

"Oh aren't they precious?" Elizabeth smiled taking a picture.

"HI LAND!!!" Lyric squealed, beaming proudly. Ireland grinned as she marched around the gymnasium. Randi immediately took a picture these were moments you had to capture, especially when your husband missed them. As the preschool section of the parade ended, Randi got up to fetch Ireland.

"Mrs. Malucci?" Mrs. True walked up to her with Ireland.

"Mrs. True, hello." Randi smiled as Ireland hugged her legs.

"May I have a word with you about Ireland please? She asked.

"Sure." Randi said, "Ireland got up to the bleachers with Ella and tell Elizabeth I'll be ready in a second."

"Okay." Ireland yelled as she ran off.

"Is there a problem?" Randi asked Mrs. True.

"Oh on the contrary." She smiled, "Ireland is the perfect student. She excels in everything. She's the first one to finish work when I give it to them. You really raised her right." Randi blushed.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Both of my girls are treasures."

"I do have a suggestion though." Mrs. True said.

"Which is?"

"Since Ireland is doing so well right now, I would really love for her to skip her second year of preschool and go straight to kindergarten." Mrs. True smiled, "That would mean she'd probably be one of the youngest there, but not by much."

"You want her to skip?" Randi asked. She was stunned. She had always known Ireland was bright, but it was different when someone else said so. Mrs. True smiled softly.

"I know it's a big decision and there's plenty of time to decide." She smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. True." Randi beamed proudly.

* * *

Randi walked into the house. Dave's car was in the driveway.

"Girls go upstairs and take your costumes off." The girls ran upstairs. Randi waddled into the living room to see Dave watching the television.

"Hey." He mumbled. Randi frowned deeply. She grabbed a throw pillow off of the chair and pegged it at him, "Christ, what?"

"What kind of father are you?" She snapped.

"Apparently one who doesn't know what he did." Dave stared at her.

"Have you forgotten something today?" Randi crossed her arms.

"I ah…I don't think so. Not our anniversary. No birthdays. Did we have a doctor's appointment?"

"No you didn't forget a doctor's appointment. You missed Ireland's parade." Dave stared at her blankly.

"Parade?" He asked.

"Her fucking Halloween parade. I left notes everywhere, Dave. Her first school event and you missed it." Randi said tearfully.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "I completely forgot, Randi."

"Well….That's not the point." She said. "Mrs. True wanted to talk to the two of us about Ireland."

"Is she in trouble?" Randi shook her head.

"She wants Ireland to skip next year and go directly to Kindergarten." Randi said. Dave smiled softly.

"Well, that's great." He said.

"Yeah. It would have been great to have you there with me when she told me, Dave." Randi said. Dave sighed as he pulled her down next to him on the couch.

"I forgot." He said.

"You said that all ready." Randi muttered.

"How can I make this up to you?" Dave asked.

"I'm not the one you have to make it up to. Ireland is the one."

"Did Ireland ask where I was?" Dave asked. Randi looked away. "She didn't did she?" Randi sighed and looked at her husband.

"No." She muttered. Dave chuckled as he hugged his wife.

"Next time, I will be there. I promise." Dave said softly. Randi settled into his arms.

November 13th, 2005

Week 34

This was really uncomfortable. Randi swore that this baby was as big as Lyric and Ireland put together. She knew she wouldn't be but it just felt like that. She would be relieved to have this baby out so she could spend some time with her husband. She missed having alone time with him. Who would have thought five years ago that Dave and Randi, two employees at County General, would be here married with children?

Randi read through the pamphlet as she sat in the midwife's living room. Dave and Randi had decided to have a home birth with this baby. They decided that Dave would be delivering this baby, but they wanted someone there just in case something went wrong. Dave was honoured to be doing this. Not many men deliver their own children.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malucci, welcome." Hannah bishop stepped out of her kitchen, "I'm pleased that you're here."

"Me too." Randi smiled, "I was just reading over your credentials, pretty impressive."

"Thank you. I did over four hundred births in my agree." Hannah said, "I absolutely love it."

"Any fatalities?" Dave asked.

"Dave!"

"It's a fine question." Hannah smiled, "I have had one death and four still births."

"Pretty good numbers." Randi said, "How did the first one die?"

"It was a twin that went undetected by the ultrasounds. We though she was having one and we were prepared for only one. Then two came out. The twin was very sick because of twin-to-twin transfusion. We were just too unprepared." Hannah said, "If we knew she was going to have twins, I would have advised her to have them in the hospital." Randi nodded. Loosing one twin and not the other was too familiar.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

"Well, tell me about yourselves." Hannah said, "Any other children?"

"We have two other girls." Dave said.

"Ireland is almost four and Lyric is two and a half." Randi smiled.

"Very close in age." Hannah smiled, "How long have you been married?"

"It'll be four years in April." Dave beamed proudly.

"Very good." Hannah said, "You're due Christmas right?"

"Yeah." Randi said as she rubbed her belly.

"That's my favourite day to work on." Hannah took a sip of her tea, "So, you just want me to be there to assist if anything happens?" Dave and Randi both nodded.

"I'm fully capable to deliver a baby." Dave said.

"I should hope so." Hannah smiled, "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm fine." Randi smiled as she pulled her sore body out of the chair.

"All right. I will be by your house sometime this week to drop things off and basically get things ready." Hannah said.

"All right. We'll be there." Dave said.

"Have a good afternoon." Hannah held the door open as the couple walked outside.

"She seemed nice." Randi said, "I highly approve of her."

"Yeah, me too." Dave chuckled helping her into the car.

"This is going to be so great. We're having our daughter at home, Dave. It's going to be so much more relaxing." She smiled.

"As long as your grandmother has the girls." Dave chuckled. Randi smiled gently. Now that they had Hannah as their midwife, this felt extremely good. It was all falling into place. Their daughter would be here in around six weeks.


	60. Oh Christmas Tree

****

November 27th, 2005

Week 36

Randi tossed as she lied down in bed. Dave opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm uncomfortable." Randi moaned. "I can't sleep."

"Me either." Dave mumbled. Randi frowned at him.

"I'm serious, Dave." She said, "I'm hot. My back hurts."

"You're hot? It's snowing outside." Dave said flipping on the light.

"Yes, I'm hot, Dave. I'm fucking hot." She kicked off the blanket.

"All right. I'll get the fan." He said getting up and walking over to the closet. This was the only thing he disliked about her pregnancies. Dave set up the large fan in front of his hot wife.

"Thank you." Randi said pulling her shirt off. Dave grinned, "Don't think about it. I need clothes off or I'll complain more."

"Then by all means strip." He said crawling into bed next to her.

"Can you massage my back?" Randi asked, lying down again.

"If you ask nicely." Dave said. It was obvious he wasn't going to sleep that night. Randi wiggled closer to him and groaned.

"Dave, sweetheart, may you please massage my back?" She asked. Dave smiled and placed his hands on her lower back.

"You owe me." He said. Randi groaned with pleasure. "Can you believe the baby is almost here?"

"Yes." Randi smiled weakly, "What if we don't come up with a name?"

"We will." Dave said, "I have a few ideas in my head. I really like Abigail for a middle name."

"I thought we were going to have Anne." Randi said.

"Anne is too plain for our family. Grace is even pushing it." Randi chuckled softly with a nod.

"And you think Abigail isn't plain?"

"No. It's not as common as Anne is." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"Well, We'll keep that in our heads wont we." Randi smiled, "I was thinking of Waverly for a first name…You know, sticking with the marine theme we have going." Dave chuckled.

"Waverly Malucci. We'll see." He kneaded her lower back hard.

"Yeah. Right there." Randi groaned loudly. Dave kissed Randi's shoulder softly. Four weeks and they might be holding their next baby girl. This waiting part was exciting, but it was tiring at time. It would be over soon.

December 11th, 2005

Week 38

Randi sat at her sewing machine working through her latest Braxton Hicks contraction. She had been getting them all weekend, but they weren't regular or anything. The baby did drop though and she knew that was a great sign.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked walking in the room with a snack for Randi.

"I made the baby an outfit for her first picture." She smiled smoothing out the ruffles. She held up a white and blue sailor's dress. Dave chuckled as he looked at it.

"That beautiful." He smiled. "A little sailor dress. We have a marine theme for this one don't we?"

"Of course." She said laying the dress down on the desk. "Are the girls behaving themselves?"

"They want to decorate the tree." He said. Randi nodded as she grabbed one of the grapes he brought in for her.

"All right. Let's go decorate the tree then. Maybe all this work will make me go into labour." Randi chuckled as Dave pulled her up to her swollen feet. "Deck the halls time." Dave and Randi walked slowly down the stairs. Ireland and Lyric were dancing around the box of tree ornaments.

"Can I put the star on?" Ireland asked.

"You did it last year I believe." Dave said, "Lyric may put it on this year." A large smile spread across Lyric's face.

"Thanks." She said. Ireland pouted.

"Next year the baby will put it on, not me." She said.

"We'll see." Randi said as she eased her body down into the oversized chair. "You can start decorating. Make sure not all of the ornaments aren't on the bottom only, Dave." He smiled.

"Don't worry." Dave said plugging the lights in. Lyric oohed.

"Pretty." She said.

"It'll be prettier once you start putting ornaments on it."

"Kay." Lyric went into the box and pulled out a bird ornament. "Tweet. Tweet." She stood on her tiptoes and placed it on the branch. When she turned her back, Dave hooked it on.

"Mommy, can we make popcorn?" Ireland asked. Randi nodded.

"We'll do that afterwards. We can hang the popcorn and cranberries on the porch railings that way all the birdies can have Christmas dinner." Dixie curled up next to Randi's feet.

"Dingle bells. Dingle bells. Dingle all way." Ireland sang as she hung up a red ball. Dave chuckled as he made sure the top of the tree got decorations.

"Fun ride." Lyric sang.

"On a horse sleigh. HEY!" Ireland giggled. Randi grinned rubbing her belly.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go, laughing all the way." Randi sang.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Lyric said.

"Bells on bob tails ring. Making spirits bright." Dave sang, "What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight…oooooh!" 

"Daddy has a butiful voice." Ireland said. Dave chuckled.

"So do you, Pumpkin." He winked.

"Santa here?" Lyric asked.

"In two weeks, baby." Randi said, "but you need to be a good girl until then."

"I good girl." Lyric said.

"Always." Randi smiled.

"Santa bring me horsey." Ireland said. Dave laughed.

"A horse. Where do you think you're going to keep a horse?"

"Backyard." She said.

"What are you going feed it?" Randi asked.

"Steak and 'shrooms." She said. Randi giggled.

"It needs water." Randi said.

"It'll drink beer." Dave laughed loudly. "Its name is smelly poo poo butt."

"Ewww." Lyric wrinkled her nose; "You're smelly poo poo butt."

"Girls enough." Dave laughed. Within a half-hour, Dave and the girls had decorated the tree. Lyric held up the star.

"Daddy, star." She said.

"All right." Dave lifted his daughter up. Lyric giggled as she slid the star onto the top of the tree. "There you go, lyric!"

"Momma look!" She said as Dave put her down.

"I see. It's beautiful." Randi smiled. Dave's beeper he had put on the coffee table started to buzz. Randi picked it up and looked at it. "They need you." Dave groaned.

"9-1-1?" He asked. Randi nodded, "All right. AT least we got the tree done." He grabbed his pager and kissed his wife. "Page me if your water breaks."

"You know I will." She said.

"Bye daddy." Ireland said. Dave kissed each of his daughters.

"Be have." He said as he ran out. The girls both sighed.

"He always works." Ireland said.

"I know, but Grown ups need to work." Randi said, "There's a lot of sick people that needs your daddy's help." Lyric smiled.

"I gonna help sick doggies." She said.

"I know." Randi smiled softly, "Let's go get your pajamas on." Once again another wonderful family moment had been ruined by work. That was why Randi ignored her 'fame'. Dave didn't know how many magazines, TV programs, and reporters were begging Randi for interviews. Her fashion show in a couple months was already getting huge press. Randi was labeled the best fashion designer since Vera Wang. She hid it from Dave. She didn't want her job interfering with her family life. She thought that was fair.


	61. Sailing over the waves

****

December 25, 2005

Week 40

__

7:56 am

Ireland and Lyric sat beneath the tree tearing open all their gifts. Patty had come by to experience this with all of them. She of course took all the pictures of her great-granddaughters. Randi and Dave sat curled up on the couch enjoying the entire sight.

"Look!" Ireland held up horse riding Barbie. "Told you I'd get horsey." Randi chuckled.

"Santa knows." She said.

"Nanny tanks." Lyric hugged a stuffed Elmo tightly, "Pretty."

"Grandma knows what her great-grandkids want too." Patty smiled.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Ireland said walking over to her parents with a package. "Here."

"Is this for me?" Randi asked. Ireland smiled.

"Made it at School." She said. Randi opened up the red wrapping.

"It's a mug." Randi grinned. Ireland crawled onto the couch and pointed to the pictures she had drawn on the mug.

"There's you. There's me. There's a heart 'cause I love you."

"What about me?" Dave asked.

"Here." Ireland handed Dave a picture.

"What…is it?" He asked.

"That's you at work." Ireland said, "You fixed that little boys boo-boo." Dave chuckled and kissed Ireland's cheek. 

"I love it." He said.

"Dave." Randi said. Dave looked over at his wife's pale face.

"What?"

"My water just broke." She said. Dave's eyes widened as Patty squealed.

"It broke??" Randi nodded.

"Hospital. No you're having her here. Call Hannah." Dave ran to the phone. Patty went over to her great-granddaughter.

"Do you want me to go get your bed all ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. There's sheet and a blanket in the chest next to the bed. I'll be there until I get ito the birthing pool." Randi said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Lyric and Ireland looked at Randi.

"Is the baby coming?" Ireland asked. Randi nodded.

"Yup, but not for awhile." She breathed deeply. Randi wasn't sure that she wanted her daughters to be here anymore as she looked at their wide eyes.

__

11:10 am

"Didn't last time I was going through this I said no more?" Randi asked as she took in deep breaths. Dave chuckled.

"Yeah you did." He said, "I think you said it the first time too."

"This is the last time. I swear." Randi groaned.

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees." Hannah said, "It helps relieving some pressure." She rocked in a rocking chair.

"Okay." Randi whispered. Dave helped her get on her hands and knees. She rocked back and forth slightly. "I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas, Hannah." Hannah laughed.

"You didn't ruin anything, Child." She said, "There's nothing more better than bringing a child into this world."

"How true." Dave smiled massaging her back. He was excited.

"Dave, why don't you check on how dilated Randi is."

"Isn't that your job?" Dave asked looking at his wife.

"You're delivering the baby and I want you to check." She said.

"All right." Dave got up behind Randi. "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay." She chuckled slightly.

"Okay," Dave said as he started to check his wife, "Ah…She's about four centimeters." Randi groaned.

"I was hoping this was going to be a two hour birth." She said.

"All good things come if you wait." Hannah said. "Where are your daughters?"

"Randi's grandmother took them out. They were a little scared."

"I would be too." Hannah chuckled.

"Oh god." Randi groaned as she rocked back and forth.

"Breath baby." Dave said.

"No shit." Randi moaned as her contractions tore through her.

"Dave, why don't you start setting up the birthing pool so it has time to fill and heat up while she's in this stage?" Hannah suggested. Dave nodded as Randi started to relax.

1:05 p.m.

Randi shuffled along the hallway with Hannah.

"This is Ireland's room." She said, "It's very pink."

"I see." Hannah said holding Randi's arm.

"She only ink things pink and sometimes purple." Randi shuffled to Lyric room; "This is Lyrics. She likes bees. This is very plain compared to Ireland's, but that's how Lyric likes it."

"She's the quiet one right?" Randi nodded leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes. "Are you glad you chose home birth?"

"Yes." Randi said softly, "It's more comfortable here."

"Yes. I think there's more freedom having a child at home." Hannah said, "May I ask you question?"

"You're going to see me naked in a few hours so go ahead."

"Why are you ignoring your fame?" Hannah asked.

"What? I don't think I'm ignoring it." Randi said.

"I've been reading up on you. You haven't done a single interview since your line broke out." She said. Randi shrugged.

"I'm just trying to separate my work life and my home life." She said.

"That's understandable, but I think people would like to know who you are besides a fashion designer." Hannah said.

"I know." Randi said as she waddled back to the bedroom. "There's a magazine that's interested in doing an interview before my fashion show." Hannah nodded.

"Well, do what you want to do." She said, "My granddaughter wanted me to ask you for your autograph for her." 

"Really?" Randi giggled crawling back in bed. "Well, that's flattering."

"What's flattering?" Dave asked walking to the birthing pool and checking it's temperature.

"I've been asked for my autograph." Randi giggled. Dave cocked his eyebrow.

"I see." He chuckled, "Whatever floats their boats."

3:23 p.m.

"Oh god. Oh god." Randi groaned sitting on the edge of the bed. "OH god. I w-want her out." She sobbed.

"Soon, Baby." Dave whispered.

"I hurt s-so bad." She cried.

"I know." Dave caressed her cheek tenderly. Hannah stood up.

"Why don't we get her in the pool it may relieve some pressure for her." She said. Dave nodded and helped Randi up.

"Come on, sweetheart." He said, helping Randi take her nightgown off. She whimpered softly as Hannah and Dave helped her into the warm water. Randi eased into the water and groaned.

"I'm naked." She moaned.

"It's nice." Dave chuckled as he stripped down into his swimming trunks. Randi groaned again as Dave crawled in behind her. Hannah went over and made sure the heating system was working well.

"It's not nice," She cried. "Sh-She needs to come out soon."

"She will." Dave said softly.

"I th-thought it'd b-be easier the third time around.' Randi said as she wiped her eyes. Hannah chuckled as she checked how far Randi was.

"Every pregnancy and labor is different." She said.

"I d-don't want to do this anymore." Randi cried. Dave chuckled.

"All right. We don't have to do this again." He said even though he knew she'd want to do this again with in a year or so.

"Shut up." Randi groaned.

"Okay, I will." Dave said as Hannah started lying things out on the bed. Randi breathed in deeply.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's all right." Dave said.

"No it's not." Randi said, "I'm being mean to you."

"No you're not sweetheart." Dave chuckled, "You're going into labour. It's okay to be mean and curse."

"I haven't cursed yet." She whispered. Dave laughed.

"Oh you will." He said. 

"Randi, you're about seven centimeters dilated, so it won't be long now." Hannah said.

"Good." Randi said, "I'm tired of this fucking labour."

"You swore." Dave chuckled.

"When this baby is out, I want some steak and cheesecake."

"When this baby is out, you may have whatever you want."

6:33 p.m.

Randi breathed in deeply. The pain was so intense she though she was going to pass out. She concentrated on the other side of the pool. Dave stepped back ito the pool.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling like I'm going to have a baby any second." Randi moaned. Dave put his hand between her legs and chuckled.

"Yeah, you sure are." He said. His heart was racing. He was going to deliver his daughter. Hannah laid out a couple of towels on the bed. Randi whimpered softly as she looked at Dave.

"C-Can I push?" She whimpered. Dave nodded.

"When you want to you can start pushing." Dave said. Randi took in a deep breath and grabbed Dave's hand.

"Now." She said as she gritted her teeth and started to push.

"That's it, Randi." Hannah said kneeling next to the pool.

"Good, Baby." Dave said, watching between her legs.

"Shit." Randi cursed as she exhaled. 

"That was good." Dave said.

"This sucks." Randi moaned. "I want her out now."

"In a few minutes probably, Baby." He said softly.

"Now!" She cried. Hannah chuckled.

"All right, Randi, on the next contraction you can push." Hannah said as she took Randi's hand. Dave caressed Randi's thighs.

"H-How long have I been at this?" Randi asked taking in a deep breath.

"Ah, about nine and half hours." He said, "Short." Randi groaned.

"Here…" She moaned loudly as she started to push.

"That's it." Dave said, "She's starting to crown. Push, Randi."

"I am! I am!" She cried trying to push harder. Randi breathed and relaxed against the side of the pool.

"Very good." Hannah said dipping a washcloth into the pool and placed it on the back of her neck. Randi whimpered slightly.

"You're doing great. She had dark hair." Dave smiled, "Next contraction give it your all."

"No shit, Dave." Randi snapped. Hannah chuckled.

"Remember this is Jesus' birthday as well." She winked.

"I remembered." Randi whispered trying to get her focus.

"Ready?" Dave asked. Randi nodded slowly and started to push again. She concentrated on her husband. He was delivering her baby. Randi pushed harder, "Jesus, girl." He laughed, "You popped her head out."

"Very good." Hannah grinned.

"She's gorgeous." Dave whispered as he eased his fingers around her neck making sure nothing was around it. "You okay?"

"Just in pain." Randi murmured.

"Well, you have her shoulders next." He said. This was different. Being on this end was different. It was utterly amazing.

"Two more." Randi whispered to herself. "Two more."

"That' sit, Sweetheart. Push." Randi groaned and pushed. Dave slid his hand down and helped her shoulders out. "Perfect."

"Perfectly painful." Randi panted. She watched Dave's face. There was a look she had never seen on his face before. She couldn't explain it. "Need to push. Need her out."

"All right." Dave got ready. Randi held Hannah's hand tightly and started to push. Dave tugged gently and his daughter came free.

"Oh god." Randi cried with relief. Dave pulled her out of the water with tears streaming down his face. He cleaned out her nose and mouth and she started to cry.

"Sh-She's perfect." Dave said lying the baby on Randi's chest.

"H-Hi." Randi said, "I'm your mommy." The baby opened her eyes and revealed bright hazel eyes.

"She looks exactly like Lyric." Dave whispered. 

"She's perfect." Hannah smiled softly.

"Congratulations." She said.

8:15 p.m.

Patty knocked on the bedroom door softly.

"Come in." Dave said sitting next to Randi. Patty and the girls walked in. The girls gasped when they saw a baby in their mother's arms. Tears formed in Patty's eyes.

"Baby." Lyric grinned crawling up onto the bed.

"Girls, I want you to meet your sister." Ireland and Lyric surrounded Randi, "Say hello to Sailor Abigail Malucci." Patty smiled.

"She's beautiful." Patty said.

"And perfect." Dave said, "Ten fingers. Ten toes."

"Hi 'lor." Lyric whispered. Randi smiled proudly. This was it. This was the life. Having Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor right here with her, was an amazing feeling. Her girls. It couldn't get any better than this.


	62. Fight

****

January 8th, 2006

Having a newborn in the house was great, although tiring. Sailor was a well-behaved child although she hated being with anyone but Randi and Lyric. She screamed if Ireland and Dave were with her. Lyric loved being a big sister. She loved helping Randi with Sailor. She loved being a pretend mommy even though she regressed slightly.

Dave shuffled into Sailor's nursery. The newborn was screaming her head off. He grabbed her before she could wake up the entire house and went back ito the bedroom.

"Shush, baby girl." Randi mumbled from the bed.

"She's hungry." Dave said laying the baby down next to his wife.

"Great." She said looking at her youngest daughter. "You eat way too much, Sailor." Randi cradled the baby and started to feed her.

"Mommy." Lyric walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. "I'm hungry too."

"No you're not." Randi said, "Go to sleep."

"I'm hungry, Daddy." Lyric said.

"Go to sleep." Dave mumbled. Lyric sighed deeply as She watched Randi nurse Sailor.

"Lori, wake up." Lyric nudged the baby's back.

"Leave her alone, Lyric." Randi mumbled. Lyric sighed deeply and got off the bed. She ran into Ireland's room.

"Landsie." She whispered as she shook her sister.

"Go away." Ireland mumbled.

"Come on." Lyric shook her again; "I'm hungry." Ireland opened her blue eyes.

"Go eat, dummy." She said sitting up.

"Want PB." Lyric said, "Go get it." Ireland frowned deeply and got out of the bed.

"Okay."

* * *

Dave opened his eyes as the sun poured into the bedroom. He looked at Randi and Sailor with a smile. Sailor was chewing on her fist.

"Come on, Sammi, let's get some breakfast and let mommy sleep." Dave whispered picking up the purple bundle. He walked down the stairs and glanced in the living room. The girls were watching cartoons. "Good morning girls."

"Morning daddy." Ireland said.

"Morn'." Lyric mumbled not adverting her eyes from the TV.

"I'll get you breakfast in a minute." He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his track, "Oh shit." The refrigerator was wide open. Bread was all over the place. Peanut butter and jelly were smudged all over the table. Milk was spilled on the floor with plates and cups strewn all over the place. The girls obviously couldn't wait for breakfast.

"Daddy better clean this up before mommy sees this." Dave groaned as he slipped Sailor into her chair and placed it on the counter.

Randi grinned stepping into the living room.

"Morning girls. Did you eat breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah. We had PB and J." Ireland said looking at the TV.

"Sounds yummy." Randi chuckled walking into the kitchen, "Making them peanut butter and jelly for breakfast?" Dave smiled as he bottle-fed Sailor in the spotless kitchen.

"They wanted to help me make them." He said.

"They make a mess?" She asked easing her tired body into the chair. Dave shook his head.

"Not too bad." Dave winked.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in." Randi said.

"You needed it, Baby." Dave said, "Sammi and I had some bonding time. Randi chuckled.

"All right, answer me one thing. I can put up with the girls calling Sailor Lori, but why are you calling her Sammi?" Randi chuckled.

"Sailor Abigail Malucci. S. A. M." Dave smiled. Randi groaned.

"That is so cheesy." She shook her head.

"But cute." Dave winked, "Just as cute as you are, huh, Sam?" Randi smiled softly looking at her husband and daughter.

"I don't care what you call her. Its out of love." Randi said.

January 22nd, 2006

Dave yawned as he stared at the chart in front of him. Sailor didn't let him sleep the night before and he had a double shift. He had already been on for fourteen hours and he felt like he was going to crash.

"So, Dave…" Chuny leaned over the admit desk, "I've been seeing a lot on Randi lately."

"Where?" He asked looking at her.

"The news, magazines…You know, places." She chuckled, "She really should do an interview with them or she's going to keep having photographers follow her." Dave looked at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Chuny pulled out one of her magazines and turned to a page on Randi Wear. There was a picture of Randi and the girls at the park. Dave scanned over it.

"You had no idea huh?" She asked. Dave shook his head.

"So I'm married to a celebrity?" He asked.

"Seems like it." Chuny chuckled as Kerry walked up to them.

"Get back to work." She said.

"I need a break chief." Dave said. "I'm running on fumes."

"You'll get a break when all of these patients are treated."

"I need a nap I don't want to screw up and cause someone their life." Dave said.

"I don't care." Kerry said, "Get to work."

"You don't care? You're supposed to care." Dave frowned deeply.

"No I'm not." Kerry said grabbing a chart, "Get to work. There's a rash in five and diarrhea in six. Go there."

"You're kidding me right?" Dave stared at her.

"What am I kidding about now, Malucci?"

"Chief, that med-student cases. I've been working here for like seven fucking years." Dave was fuming, "Don't fucking me like a med-student."

"Well don't act like one." Kerry glared at him. "Now get to work."

"Not on those cases. I'm better than that." Dave said.

"No you're not." She said. Dave stared at her.

"How dare you." He said. "I'm tired of you and your fucking attitude, Kerry. It's about time someone said something. Get that fucking crutch out of your ass and maybe these people can tolerate working with you." Kerry couldn't believe he was talking to her like this. The nurses were getting a kick out of this.

"Malucci-"

"Before you say anything, I quit. Good luck running this hellhole with out me." Dave turned and stormed off. He was too pissed off to get anything out of his locker. He needed to get home.

* * *

Randi sat on the bed rubbing Dave's back. He was upset.

"Dave it's okay." She said softly, "We can afford to have you not working." Dave sat up. His eyes were red. He had been crying.

"That's not the point, Randi. She has been treating me like shit ever since Greene died. It's fair." He said.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore." Randi said softly.

"But…I need to provide for you and the girls…They need to go to college some day." He whispered. Randi giggled.

"Dave, I make plenty of money." She said, "You can stay home and take care of the girls."

"I don't want to!" Dave cried as he stood up, "I want to work."

"Maybe you can work at Mercy." She said. Dave stared at her.

"I will do no such thing." He said.

"All right. Then just enjoy some time off and then in a couple of weeks we ca figure out where you'll work, al right?" She asked.

"Fine. This is happening right before Ireland and Lyrics birthdays too." Dave sat down on the bed again, "Are you mad at me?"

"Absolutely not." Randi said, "I don't want you anywhere that makes you unhappy. County was making me unhappy so I left. I opened up my own shop and that, well you know, made me happy again at work." Dave nodded slowly.

"Maybe I need to open my own practice." He said.

"Are you serious?" Randi asked. Dave shrugged and lay down on the bed.

"I don't know. We need to go to bed before Sailor wakes us up." Dave said.

"All right," Randi said crawling into the bed next to her husband, "It'll all work out, Dave, I promise."

"I know." Dave said softly. "Just go to sleep." Randi sighed softly. She couldn't imagine how nervous and scared Dave was right now. She had an extremely well paying job. He couldn't waste his talent. He loved being a doctor. They had to figure something out.


	63. Fashion Show

****

February 14th, 2006

It was very stressful in the house lately. With Dave without work, he was around the house compiling more. Ireland was talking back more because she was now a year older. Lyric was wetting her bed and whining about her up coming birthday party. Randi had a major fashion show in two weeks, which the press will be obsessed with. The only good this that was happening was that Sailor was sleeping a lot more during the night. That helped Dave and Randi a lot.

Ireland showed Randi and Lyric all of the Valentines she had received at her school during the Valentines party. Lyric watched in awe. She couldn't wait until she started preschool that September. She wanted to be a big girl like her sister.

"This one is from Ella. She put a lollipop on it but I ate it." Ireland said.

"I want a Lolli." Lyric frowned. Ireland handed her sister some pink conversation hearts.

"Good girl." Randi winked.

"This one is from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Randi giggled. "You're too young to have a boyfriend."

"No I'm not. I'm four." Ireland said. Randi chuckled.

"Boys icky." Lyric groaned.

"Very icky. Randi said. Dave walked into the living room and placed a set of blue prints on top of all of the valentines.

"Hey!" Ireland cried.

"What are these?" Randi looked at the prints.

"For my clinic." Dave said. Randi groaned.

"You're really doing this aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course I am. It'll be great. Granted, it probably wont b ready to open until this time next year, but who cares." He said, "The lobby is right here, here is the offices and lounge. Here is the exam rooms and x-ray room. Here's the parking lot." 

"This is going to cost a lot, Dave." Randi said, "Not even the building, but the equipment."

"I already looked into that. The state has a grant for new clinics and I can get all the equipment I need for cheap and its high end stuff." He said.

"All right. This is going out back right?" She asked.

"Yeah. We have tons of acres back out there in the field that we're not using, why not put it to use?"

"Well, you'll need a road to get there. You'll need to have the health department approve it all. You'll need to get it zoned for medical use." Randi said.

"All done. I'm getting a grant from Chicago to build a road and connect it to Forrest Ave. The only thing I need to do is plant a tree every ten feet along the road, which is fine because I was going to do this anyway."

"You're really passionate about this aren't you?" Randi asked.

"Of course. It'll be great. I'll be out in the fields working." He winked. Randi chuckled as Lyric and Ireland exchanged looks and left the room.

"You know I'll help you with anything you need." She said.

"I may need a receptionist." He winked.

"Right. You'll need employees and a hospital to be in partner with. If you get a terrible break, you'll need to be able to refer them to someone."

"Don't worry. I have it all under control." He said. Randi sighed.

"All right. What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Nothing." Dave said, "We're going to start next month with the road. I'm having contractors come in and just survey this week."

"Wow." Randi said, "That's really fast."

"Well, during Sammi's three am feedings, I need something to work on." Randi smiled.

"All right." She wrapped her arms around Dave, "Maybe you can get some people from county to volunteer every once and awhile."

"That would be neat." He said. "Oh I forgot something." Dave pulled out a box.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Happy Valentines Day." He winked, "It's Sammi's birthstone charm for your mother's necklace."

"I've been meaning to get Sailor's charm." Randi grinned brightly. "Thank you so much, Dave." She kissed him. "Also, to get back to the clinic, this wont be like County, Dave. There won't be any traumas. You will probably be mostly working on colds, viruses, and sprains and stuff."

"And pregnancy tests and Blood work and I don't care. It's worth it, Randi." He said, "I won't have Romano or Weaver breathing down my neck." Randi smiled softly.

"I'm so proud of you for doing all of this." She said. She wasn't lying either. She had never seen Dave so passionate like this before.

February 28th, 2006

Randi's hands were shaking. Her stomach was in terrible knots. Her hairdresser ran a brush through her hair. She glanced in the mirror and watched al the models running around getting their clothes on. She could hear the crowd outside. She was panicking.

"Mommy, here." Ireland walked up with Sailor in her arms.

"Christ, don't carry her!" Randi grabbed Sailor. "Where's Daddy?"

"Helping some lady with her underwear." Ireland smiled and skipped away. Sailor began to smile at her mother.

"Yes, Mommy's gonna feed you. Don't get milk on this shirt." Randi started to breastfeed Sailor. She felt bad for the baby. She was only two months old and most of that time, Randi had been working getting ready for this fashion show. She was glad Dave was there though. "I promise, after this I'll spend more time with you."

"Randi, you have five minutes." Gabriel, one of her workers said. Randi nodded and stood up still feeding her daughter.

"Okay, is everyone okay??" She called out. Models nodded. Randi fixed a couple of things, making sure there was no last minute emergencies, still with a baby attached to her.

"Give me Sammi." Dave said walking up to her. Randi nodded.

"I'm going to throw up." She moaned. Dave cradled Sailor.

"No you're not." Dave said, "You need to go out there ad introduce everything."

"I know," She said pushing her curls off of her shoulder.

"Go kill them." Dave said. Randi took in a deep breath and stepped out onto the catwalk. She grabbed a microphone and walked out. She was stunned at how many people were there and how many photographers were snapping her picture.

"Welcome. My name is Miranda Malucci and I am creator and designer of Randi Wear. Tonight you'll see clothing from prom gowns to maternity wear. The motto of Randi Wear, is the get the best style and the best look for the best price." Randi said shaking slightly. "All my works have been inspired by being a single woman, by being a wife, and by being a mother to my three daughters, Ireland Lyric, and Sailor. Enjoy yourselves tonight and see you at the after party." People cheered as Randi went back out. Models started to walk the catwalk.

"You did it." Dave hugged his wife tightly.

"I still feel like I'm going to throw up." She said.

"You're fine." He said, "The girls and I will be out back getting everything ready for the party. You stay here and watch the show." Randi nodded.

"Thanks for everything Dave." She said softly.

* * *

Randi stepped underneath the tent. Photographers snapped their pictures as the Malucci's nibbled on the food. Randi ignored them.

"Randi!" Both Elizabeth and Chuny ran over to them

"Hey." Randi smiled, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"God yes." Elizabeth smiled, "You did a fantastic job! I'm so proud of you." Randi chuckled.

"Randi, that black number was amazing. I might need to buy that." Chuny said. Randi nodded.

"I made it thinking of you." She chuckled, "I'll send it over to your place after the show."

"Oh you don't have to." Chuny chuckled.

"Hey. What are friends for?" Randi winked. She picked up the crystal glass with MM engraved on it and sipped her first sip of alcohol in almost a year, "Mmmm, very nice."

"How do you think your sales are going to do after this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I think...maybe they'll boost. It looked like people were enjoying them." Randi said.

"You know, People from Elle and Fashion In were here." Chuny smiled. Randi nodded.

"Yeah I heard. You think they liked everything?"

"They loved it." Chuny reassured her friend. Dave walked up to them.

"The girls are getting tired." He said.

"Oh...Okay." Randi looked around. "I still have a lot of smoozing to do." Dave chuckled softly.

"I'll take them all home. Don't worry." he said, "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"One or two? I don't know." Randi said, "I have to work the press and stuff." Dave chuckled as he kissed Randi's cheek.

"Have fun." Dave gathered up the girls and escorted them outside. That had really been an experience. Seeing Randi do what she loved at her very first fashion show. Dave couldn't explain to anyone how proud of his wife he was. She had done so much to her career in the past three years. It truly amazed Dave.


	64. Where's Ireland

****

March 14th, 2006

Ireland raced down the hallway. The school bell had rung and she was racing Ella out. She made it out into the schoolyard. Elizabeth was supposed to pick her up today.

"Ireland." A man walked up to her. Ireland frowned.

"Hi. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Charles." He said, "I'm a friend of your mommy's."

"You are?" Ireland grinned.

"Yes. I knew your mommy when you were in her tummy." Charles said.

"That's a long time ago." Ireland giggled.

"I know." Charles took Ireland's hand. "Let's go."

"But I'm suppose to wait for Aunt Lizzie." Ireland said.

"Your mommy told Lizzie that I was picking you up and taking you to McDonald's." Ireland grinned as she walked with Charles.

"Can I get a happy meal?"

"You can get whatever you want." Charles helped Ireland into his car and buckled her in. It was just too easy. Within five minutes, Elizabeth was there and ran to Ella.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said.

"It's okay." Ella said. Elizabeth looked around.

"Where's Ireland?" Ella shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The two of you were supposed to wait right here." Elizabeth said, still looking around.

"But I did wait here." She said.

"But not Ireland." Elizabeth ran up to Mrs. True, "Where's Ireland? I was suppose to pick her up." Mrs. True looked around.

"She ran ahead of all of us." Mrs. True looked at Ella; "She should be right there."

"Well, She's not!!"

* * *

Randi said in the living room bouncing Sailor. The baby squealed.

"See what fun it is when you can hold your head up?" Randi chucked, "Life is so much better." Sailor's hazel eyes twinkled.

"Mommy, mails here." Lyric walked in with a pile of mail.

"Thanks, Sweetie. Go get a diaper out of Sailor's room for me." Randi said flipping through the mail. There were a couple of bills, a couple of checks, things for Dave, and a large envelope. It was Randi Wear stationary. It must be from Jean Paul or an associate. Randi lay Sailor on the floor and opened up the envelope.

Five pictures fell out. She had been getting a lot of pictures in the mail lately. She figured they were from a reporter trying to get a story. Randi looked at the pictures. One was of Dave as he took the girls out for a walk. Two were of Randi leaving the house. One was of Randi breastfeeding on the porch and the last one startled Randi. It was of Ireland and Ella playing at the school's playground.

"Damn newspaper." Randi growled. Elizabeth walked in as pale as a ghost. "There you are. Thanks for picking Ireland up."

"Randi…"

"Did you guys get something to eat?" Randi asked as she took the diaper from Lyric.

"She wasn't there." Elizabeth whispered.

"Who wasn't where?" Randi asked.

"Ireland wasn't at school." Randi stared at her friend for awhile.

"What…What do you mean?"

"I went to the school and Mrs. True and myself couldn't find her." Elizabeth said. "Ireland is gone, Randi." Randi stood up.

"No…Sh-Shes there. I d-dropped her off. I w-watched her go in." Randi cried, "Go back and look for her!!"

"I did. The police are on their way here. They're issuing an Amber Alert." Elizabeth said.

"Oh god." Randi's entire body began to shake. "Dave…" She ran out back and past the brook to the field where Dave and a couple of me were working. "DAVE!!!"

"Hey." Dave waved. Randi ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"She's gone Dave. She's gone!!" Randi cried, "The p-police are coming…She's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Dave asked his wife.

"IRELAND!! Ireland is gone!!!" Dave stared at her.

"Oh god." Dave whispered. Within five minutes, a dozen police officers where there questioning them and getting pictures. The Chicago police department where taking kidnappings seriously this winter. Three girls around Irelands age had been taken. Two were found murdered and one was still missing.

"Okay, I need to ask you." Sargent Grey stood in front of the shivering couple. "Do you have any enemies? Anyone that you've had a fight with recently?"

"No." Randi whispered. "I…there are two people that dot like me. They…they've bee trying to steal a few designs from me, but they wouldn't take my daughter."

"Are you sure?" Grey asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What about you Dr Malucci?" He asked. Dave shook his head.

"The only person I pissed off recently was my former boss, but she loves Ireland and wouldn't do that." Dave said.

"You've gotta give me something here." Grey said. Randi got up and grabbed all the pictures she's been getting in the mail.

"I've been getting these in the mail. I thought…I thought they were just from a newspaper reporter or something." She said.

"I see…" Grey looked through the photos.

"Randi was attacked about five years ago." Dave said, "He was arrested, but he was released and he came by her Chicago store and threatened her." Grey looked at her.

"Threatened you, Mrs. Malucci?" He asked. Randi sighed.

"Charles. He just said He's be everywhere I turned…" She said, "I…It could be him."

"Charles….All right." Grey said, "Don't worry. We'll find your daughter."

* * *

Charles put a happy meal down in front of Ireland. She grinned brightly.

"Can I look at the toy first?" She asked. Charles nodded.

"Go ahead, pumpkin." He said. Ireland pulled the toy out and started to play with it, "You need to eat your food, Ireland."

"I will." She said grabbing a fry.

"Why did your mom and dad name you Ireland? That's a pretty weird name." He said.

"It's not weird." Ireland giggled. "It's pretty. Charles is weird."

"Maybe Charles is weird after all." He smiled.

"After I eat can I go play in the balls?" Ireland asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." He said, "Do you want to sleep over my house today?" Ireland shrugged.

"You need to ask mommy and daddy." She said biting into a burger.

"I already did and they said if you want to you can." Charles said.

"Oh. Then sure. Do you have any kids?" Ireland asked.

"I do now." Charles smiled, "So, tell me all about your sister, Lyric."

* * *

The sun had set. Lyric and Sailor were sound asleep in their beds. Randi kept on checking on them. She needed to make sure they were there and not missing. Dave wrapped his arms around Randi as she stared out the window.

"She's somewhere out there." She whispered.

"They'll find her." Dave said, hugging her.

"I can't loose another baby, Dave." Randi's lip trembled slightly.

"You won't, Randi." Dave made her look at him; "Ireland is coming back to us. They're going to find her and bring her back to us." Randi started to cry. He held her tightly. "Soon, Randi."

"Dave." Grey walked up to them, "We found Charles' home address and we're sending a couple of cars over there."

"I'm coming with you." Dave said.

"Dave, don't." Randi said.

"I need to go. You stay here." Dave kissed Randi and walked out with Grey.

* * *

Grey knocked on the door.

"Charles, it's the Chicago PD. Open up." He yelled. There was no response. He nodded and the officer started to pound the door open. They all walked in carefully. Dave walked in behind them.

"Oh god." Dave looked around him. There were hundreds of photos of his family pasted to the wall.

"He's in here!" An officer yelled. Grey ran down the hallway and found Charles sitting on the bed.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" Dave rushed into the room.

"You son of a bitch!!" He lunged at Charles and brought him down to the floor, "You sick so of a bitch!! Where's my daughter?" A couple of officers grabbed Dave off of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Charles cried.

"WHERE IS SHE!!??"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Charles said. Dave growled and walked down the hallway. He knew that Charles knew where Ireland was. He went into the living room. He began to tear down all the photos. 

The guy was disgusting. There were photos dating back to when Lyric was a baby. He ran his hands over his face when he heard someone crying. Dave's heart stopped.

"Ireland?" He looked around. It was she. He knew that sound. He ran to a closet and threw it open. There was Ireland. She was tied up and tape was on his mouth, "Oh Baby." He grabbed her and untied her hands and mouth.

"Daddy!!" She cried and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've found her!!" He cried, "Did he hurt you, Landsie?"

"Only my heart." Ireland whispered. Dave sighed picking her up.

"We're going to go home. Mommy is so worried about you." Dave whispered. Ireland was crying softly.

"I know..H-He's a stranger b-but he said…"

"It's all right. Daddy isn't mad at you." Dave held his daughter. "He is just glad that you're safe."

* * *

Randi and Dave sat by Ireland's bedside, watching her sleep.

"She's gorgeous." Randi whispered.

"She looks like me." Dave smiled. Randi rested her head to his shoulder.

"Ireland is okay." Randi said softly. "I was so scared, Dave."

"I know." Dave hugged her gently. They had come so close to loosing their eldest daughter. They had come so close to loosing another child. They would never let Ireland or the other girls out of their eyesight.


	65. Girls Night

****

March 28th, 2006

Security was extremely significant now in the Malucci family. They put in a state of the art security system in their house. They made Dixie sleep in the hallway and keep guard. Dropping Ireland off at school was the worse. Randi hated to leave her there, but they had to. They made sure either Dave or Randi where there to pick her up. Even the school was taking better security measures. It felt good, but the fear was still there. 

They tried explaining to the girls that they should never ever leave with strangers once again, but the girls once again told them they already knew that. Ireland still didn't understand what she had done wrong. Charles said he was a friend of Randi's so he had to have been good. Ireland was still getting nightmares about being locked in that closet. It broke Dave and Randi's hearts.

"I'm sick of snow." Dave said going into the house after shoveling the walkway. Randi nodded as she watched Ireland and Lyric play in the playroom. "Randi?"

"What?" She mumbled.

"Stop being mother hawk. They'll be fine in the play room." Dave said.

"We don't know that." Randi said looking at him, "Some one could come in here."

"No one will, Randi. I just set the house alarm and Dixie is prancing around here." He said, "We can't keep being afraid something is going to happen. We need to live our lives." Sailor started to cry from her bedroom. Randi glared at her husband.

"Do what you want, but I'm going to continue to worry about my daughters' well being." Randi stormed out of the playroom and went upstairs. Dave growled. She couldn't keep the girls on a leash forever. He walked up the stairs to Sailor's nursery.

"Randi, It's all right to worry, but watching them twenty four seven wont do anybody any good." He said, "You need to loosen up some."

"You don't get it. You don't understand what I'm feeling."

"I don't get what you're feeling!?" Dave snapped. "My daughter was taken from us."

"My daughter was kidnapped too!" She growled at him.

"But she's back and get it over it god damn it!" Sailor jumped in Randi's arms.

"Get over it?? God, Dave, you're such a god damn asshole." Randi said. Sailor started to cry. "Look what you did? You made Sailor cry." Dave shook his head.

"You're over reacting, Randi." He said, "it's not healthy for you to be doing this. You can't keep staying by their bedside while they sleep. You have a job, Randi, you have a marriage."

"I have three kids I need to protect." Randi said bouncing Sailor.

"You just don't get it do you? You're doing more damage by coddling them like this." Dave shook his head, "Let them be kids, not prisoners. I'm all for getting the security system and keeping Dixie downstairs and always making sure we pick Landsie up from school, but you're being ridiculous." Randi glared at him.

"Leave this room." She said.

"Fine." Dave turned on his heals. Randi needed to lighten up a little bit. She needed to let everyone live his or her lives.

April 11th, 2006

Things were getting better in the Malucci household after the spat Randi and Dave had a couple of weeks ago. They needed to get things on the table and talk about them.

"I quit." Randi stood in front of Dave; "I quit doing this Dave."

"Doing what?" He looked up from the computer.

"Being a mother. They're driving me nuts in there." She cried.

"They're three and four." Dave said.

"Don't forget Sailor. She's three months and a half and a holy terror."

"Sammi isn't a holy terror." Dave chuckled.

"I can't do this Dave. I love them dearly, but I'm going nuts." Randi said, "I need to get out for awhile. I'm going to do something I regret if I don't get out." Dave looked at her.

"Then go out. Call Elizabeth and the two of you go to Maginty's, get a drink, and play a game of pool." He said.

"What if a reporter follows us?" She asked.

"Go." Dave laughed. "You haven't been out for fun in a long time. Only work related outings." Randi smiled tenderly.

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck, "Now Ireland and Lyric are fighting in the playroom. Sailor is in her swing fussy." Dave groaned. What was he getting himself into?

"Have fun sweetheart." He kissed his wife's cheek.

* * *

Elizabeth threw the dart and it hit the bull's eye. Randi placed a couple of beers on the table.

"I needed this." Elizabeth said.

"You and me both." Randi chuckled raising her glass. "To getting away from our kids."

"Here! Here!" Elizabeth chuckled, "You still breastfeeding?"

"Yes, but tonight I am not a mother or a wife. I am twenty five years old and single and skinny." Elizabeth chuckled.

"You're skinny." She said.

"Not like I once was." Randi said, "My turn?"

"Yup." Randi picked up her three darts and aimed for the bull's eyes. "There are a couple of guys checking you out."

"Don't distract me." Randi chuckled as she shot.

"But I'm telling the truth." Elizabeth said. Randi glanced over her shoulder and sure enough two men were checking out her and Elizabeth. Her three darts hit twenty, the bull's eye, and the backboard.

"Opps." Randi smiled leaning against the wall. "They're coming this way."

"Oh lord." Elizabeth tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Hey." A very good-looking brunette walked up to them, "My name is Alex and this is my friend, Nick."

"Hi." Randi smiled, "I'm Randi and this is my friend Elizabeth."

"Hello." Elizabeth smiled.

"Mind if we watch you girls finish the game?" Nick asked.

"We can play partners afterwards." Alex suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Randi smiled, "Right Elizabeth."

"Sure." Elizabeth chuckled as she shot. The man watched the girls as they finished up the game; "Looks like you win again."

"Beginners luck." Randi winked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes knowing she used Dave's dartboard all the time. Alex handed Randi a drink.

"You make red look incredible." He said. Randi chuckled softly.

"I made this shirt." She said.

"Well, it fits you well." He glanced down to her breasts. 

"You like?" She asked with a smirk. Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"It's hard not to like them." Alex smiled. "I'm man after all. I love woman that could fit around me perfectly. You may be just what I'm looking for."

"Well, thank you." Randi winked with a slight laugh.

"They look very firm and tasty." Alex licked his lips nudging his body closer to Randi. She arched her eyebrow knowing Dave would freak ou ton this guy if he was here right now.

"I suppose so, You could ask my daughter." Randi said, "I nurse her."

"Nurse? I ah, I didn't know you had a daughter." He said.

"I have three." Randi giggled. 

"Th-Three?" Alex asked.

"Yes, three girls. We want to try two more times to see if we get a boy." Randi said, "I suppose you've realized that I'm married too."

"Wow." Alex said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah. See? Wedding ring." Randi chuckled, "But Elizabeth here is single." Nick smiled at her.

"I am, but I'm not interested." Elizabeth chuckled.

* * *

Randi giggled softly as she walked up the stairs. She was slightly buzzed.

"David." She said, walking into the bedroom.

"Don't wake up the whole house." Dave said, "You have fun?"

"Oh yes. I drank, played games, and I got hit on." She said.

"You got hit on?" Dave frowned.

"Yes. He was commenting on how nice my breasts are." She said.

"Want me to go over there and beat the shit out of him?"

"No. I handled it." She said, "It's amazing a woman can't even go out to shoot darts with out getting hit on."

"Well, you're hot." Dave smiled. Randi chuckled kicking her shoes off.

"Did you get the girls to be without any troubles?" She asked.

"We'll say that's what happened." He winked watching his wife. He wasn't sure how he felt about weird liquored up men hitting on his wife. She was his and no one else's. He would pound the shit out of every man in Chicago before they got to say something about her breasts again.


	66. Dave

****

April 25th, 2006

Dave rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at the computer screen for the past two hours. He had been ordering equipment for the clinic all day. He had racked up a large bill, but thankfully the city's grants were paying for half of the bill. He wouldn't be able to put the equipment in the clinic until next year, but he wanted to get everything early. He had to get everything situated so he could figure out what he needed and didn't. The doorbell rang and Dave jumped up. If Sailor woke up, he would pitch a fit. He walked to the door and opened it. A well-dressed woman with dark hair and hazel eyes stood there.

"May I help you?" Dave asked. The woman nodded.

"Is Miranda here?" She asked. Dave shook his head.

"No sorry. She away for the weekend doing press." He said, "Are you a reporter? She should be back Monday afternoon."

"Press. Yes, I've been seeing a lot of her lately." She said.

"Yeah…well, so…She'll be back Monday." Dave started to close the door but the woman stopped him.

"Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself." She said.

"Yes, You never did." Dave said looking at her.

"My name is Judith. I'm Miranda's mother." She said. Dave stared at her. Her mother. The mother who left Randi's grandmother to finish raising her while they went to Africa.

"Randi isn't here." Dave said again.

"I know and I'm sorry that I missed her. It's Dave right?" She asked. Dave nodded. "May I came in?" 

"Sure, but please be quiet. It took me forever to get our daughter's to sleep." He said letting Judith in.

"You have ore than…what's her name? Ireland?" She asked.

"Yes," Dave frowned deeply. Boy was he glad Randi wasn't here so she didn't have to deal with this woman, "Ireland is four, Lyric is three, and Sailor is four months." Judith arched her eyebrow.

"What interesting names." Judith smiled softly. "What a beautiful home."

"Yes it is." Dave said, "Ma'am, may I ask what you're doing here?" Judith smiled looking at her son-in-law.

"I'm here to see my daughter. I was sent to Chicago for a conferences and I thought if I could see Miranda it'd be a bonus."

"I see." Dave said.

"You're a doctor, correct?" Judith asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am opening my own clinic." He said.

"Very nice." She said looking at a recent family photo, 'Beautiful girls. The little two look like how Miranda looked when she was their age."

"Oh you saw Randi when she was that young?" Dave asked. Judith smiled at him.

"I don't know what Miranda told you, but I was not a horrible mother." She said. "I deticated my life in helping children."

"You helped others people children, but not your own…Ma'am." 

"Miranda wouldn't let me help her. She was a very disturbed little girl." Judith said, "She strained my marriage with every single therapist appointment we took her too." Dave rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. It doesn't mean you…Never mind, Ma'am." Dave said, "If all you wanted was to start a eight with Randi, then I'm sorry you came all this way. I'm going to ask you to leave."

"You're going to treat your mother-in-law like this?" She asked.

"Yes." Dave said escorting Judith back out, "next time you're in America we really must do this again." Judith frowned.

"Now I see what Miranda sees in you." She chuckled, "I will be in town for a couple of days, maybe I can take the girls out for lunch or something. They deserve to see their…grandmother."

"We'll see." Dave said watching Judith walk to her car.

"Goodbye, Dave." She said.

"Bye ma'am." Dave shut the door and stood there. How random was that? He had heard plenty of stories about her from his wife, but now he had some first hand experience. He walked back into the office. He had no idea Randi went to the therapist a lot when she was younger. He would have to ask when she got home.

May 14th, 2006

It was starting to get a little warm out, but it was hot to Dave. He was sweating and panting as put up the walls on his clinic. It was coming along nicely, but it was hard work. He had the entire frame up and the floors down. It was starting to look like a real building.

"Watch out." Gilbert, one of Dave's workers, said as he brought the wood over. Dave ducked out of the way.

"Don't give a concussion." He said pulling a few nails out.

"I wont if Jake and Harold get their sorry asses out here." Gilbert said, "I swear every time we have a nice day, they don't come."

"Well, Their paychecks won't just be as good as yours." Dave said as he started to nail the first board to the frame.

"When do you think we'll be done?" Gilbert asked.

"With the building, I'm expecting July maybe August, but then I have all that interior shit to do." Dave said.

"Is this what you're doing for your birthday? Working on the clinic?" Dave chuckled and nodded.

"I plan on it unless Randi has plans." Gilbert shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it man." He said as Dave climbed up onto the ladder, "Married and kids. I couldn't do it." 

"I'm thirty-eight tomorrow. I'm at a perfect place in my life. By the time I'm thirty-nine, I will be running my own clinic."

"Thirty-eight. That's pretty old." Gilbert said, "Now I enjoy being twenty-eight. How old is your old lady?" Dave chuckled.

"God, she'd punch you if she heard you call her that." He said, "She's thirty-two, thirty-three this summer." Dave said nailing at the top of the wall. Gilbert was saying something but Dave didn't notice. He was starting to get really dizzy. Did I drink any water? He thought as he looked down. The ground started spinning below him. Dave started to get a severe case of vertigo. The ladder teetered beneath him and Dave crashed to the ground.

"Dave!" Gilbert dropped his hammer and ran over to his boss. Dave groaned as he held his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder." Dave moaned loudly. Gilbert helped Dave sit up.

"Want me to get Randi?" He asked. Dave shook his head. Sweat was beading down his face.

"I dislocated it." He grunted.

"You need to see a doctor." Gilbert said.

"I am a doctor." Dave said, "You need to pop it back in." Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? No I can't do that." He said.

"You have to." Dave groaned putting Gilbert's hand on his shoulder. "J-Just…pull."

"You're going to be in pain." Gilbert said.

"No shit." Dave said grabbing his handkerchief into his mouth. Gilbert in haled deeply.

"Okay…On the count of three." He whispered, "One, Two, and Three." Gilbert yanked roughly and popped his shoulder back in. Dave screamed out, it was barely muffle by the handkerchief.

"Mother fucker." Dave groaned loudly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Dave wiped his sweaty forehead.

"I need a sling and liquor. A lot of liquor." Dave mumbled.

"Let's get you inside." Gilbert helped Dave up.

"A lot of liquor." He mumbled again stumbling towards the house. "Randi's going to freak."

"She's going to punch me for doing this to you." Gilbert helped him inside. "Randi?"

"You boys ready for lunch?" Randi stepped out of kitchen and frowned deeply when she saw her husband, "What happened?"

"He dislocated his shoulder. He made me put it back in."

"Oh god, Dave are you okay?" Randi asked.

"I need pain reliever, liquor, and your sling if you still have it."

"All right. We should go to County." She said.

"I'm not going there. I'm fine. I just need to relieve the pain, Randi." Dave said. Gilbert handed him a bottle of vodka. "Good stuff." Dave started to swig the liquor. Randi bit her lip and ran off to get the sling. Dave groaned loudly. His arm was throbbing on pain, but he was sure he didn't break anything. It was just a dislocation. He would be in so much pain tomorrow. It would be a wonderful birthday.


	67. Love Making

****

May 28th, 2006

Randi smiled at Sailor. Her daughter had finally learned to sit on her own. She was clapping her hands along with Randi.

"Such a talented little girl." Randi chuckled. The doorbell rang and Randi scooped up the baby. "May I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Dr. Malucci." The man said.

"I'm his wife." She signed the paper, "What is this?"

"Tiles, wallpaper, rugs, and some other stuff." He said.

"All right, let me show you where you can bring all of those." Randi said showing the man outback, "My husband is building his own clinic. I wasn't aware he was already doing the insides."

"I've seen you on TV haven't I?" The man asked. Randi chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably have. I've done a lot of interviews these past months. I'm in the fashion industry" She said leading him out, "Dave, you have a delivery." He stepped out of the clinic.

"Great. I've been waiting for all of this to come." Dave said to the delivery guy, "Do you have the doors?" The man nodded.

"They're coming. You want to look over the order?" Dave nodded and took the paper. He read it over and grinned at Randi.

"Once we get all of this set up you can come in and decorate until your hearts content." Dave said. Randi rubbed her hands.

"When do you think everything will be set up?" She asked.

"Two or three weeks probably. We need to paint it of course, and then you can choose the wallpaper. Knock yourself out with it." Dave said. Randi nodded with a large grin upon her face.

"I can't wait." She chuckled as she headed back to the house. Dave stood there as he watched packages being brought in.

* * *

Dave wiped the sweat off his forehead as he laid out the blue carpet in the waiting room. This was so exciting. His clinic was coming along perfectly. 

"Hey there, big boy." Randi stood in the doorway of the clinic dressed in only a silky bathrobe. Dave smiled at her glancing at her beautiful breasts that could see through the silky bathrobe.

"Hey." He said. Dave could already feel the blood rushing south. His wife always had that affect on him, "What can I do for you?"

"You can do me." Randi smiled taking off her robe. Dave's eyes widened.

"Christ, Randi." He pulled her into the clinic. "Someone could have seen you." Randi giggled.

"No one would have seen me." She said strolling around naked.

"Go back into the house and I will be there soon." Dave said.

"No." Randi jumped up on the new admit counter, spreading her legs slightly. "We need to christen this clinic." Dave chuckled looking at her.

"That's not very hygienic." Dave said. Randi giggled.

"The health department or whatever wont be here until you're ready to open up." Randi said, "Until then you have time to clean up anything and we can have…fun."

"Oh, I like fun a lot." Dave said walking up to his wife.

"It's been awhile since we've had fun." Randi winked pulling him between her legs. Dave grinned at his wife. It certainly had been a long time since they had made love, but that night they would wind up doing it twice before taking it inside. Moments like these reminded Dave of their first encounter after the wrestling match they went to.

June 28th, 2006

Sweat poured down Randi's back as she and Dave made love. His hands caressed every curve of her body as she rode him. Groans echoed out through out the room. The bed squeaked beneath them. Ireland stood in the doorway watching them with a slight giggle.

"Oh god." Randi groaned out loudly as her orgasm tore through her body. She collapsed onto of her husband. 

"Christ." Dave gasped, drawing air into his lungs. He ran his hand down his wife's back. Ireland smiled and closed the door.

"Did you hear something?" Randi asked. Dave chuckled.

"I couldn't hear a thing with all your moaning and groaning."

"I'm not that loud." Randi rolled off of him and laughed.

"Oh no, you're not. But I think the Jenkins will call the cops next time for you're disturbing the peace." Dave chuckled. Randi smacked him.

"Shut up." She pulled the blanket up around them. "Good night."

"Good night, lover." Dave smiled.

* * *

Ireland stood in front of her sisters watching them. Sailor was sitting in her saucer playing with the stuffed zebra that was in front of her. Lyric was at the table drawing a picture of the garden out back. Ireland giggled and grabbed all her dolls and sat down.

"Hi Dana. Hi rob." She made her dolls kiss. Lyric wrinkled her nose.

"You're stupid." Lyric said as Dave walked into the room.

"Don't call your sister stupid, Lyr." He said as he sat down with a mug of coffee. Dave picked up a magazine and started to read it.

"You're loud, Dana. I am not, Rob." Ireland said with her dolls. She made the girl dolls straddle the boy doll. Dave looked up from the magazine.

"What are you doing, Ireland?" Dave frowned deeply.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Dave watched as she made her dolls move against each other. The colour drained from his face. Randi said she heard something last night. Dave got up and snatched the dolls from his daughter.

"Don't do that." He said. Ireland looked up with large eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so." Dave put the dolls on the table. Lyric frowned. "Watch Sammi." Dave walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He stared at his wife who arched her eyebrow.

"What did I do now?" She asked.

"You heard something." Dave said.

"What did I hear?" Randi said pulling out the carrots from the fridge.

"Last night after we had sex, you said you heard something."

"Yeah, I did." Randi said, "I don't know what it was though."

"What was it?" Randi asked as she started to peel a carrot.

"It was Ireland." He said. Randi looked up at him with large eyes.

"Ireland? How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because She was playing with her dolls and making them have sex." He said. Randi covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh god." Randi whispered, "We need to talk to her."

"I'm not doing that." Dave said, "You do it."

"I can't." Randi said with a sigh, "Shit…Okay." Randi dried her hands off and walked into the living room. Lyric was colouring on Sailor's face with her marker. "Lyric! Up to your room now!!"

"I'll take care of her." Dave mumbled picking up the green faced Sailor. Randi sat down and looked at Ireland.

"Come here." Randi said. Ireland bit her lip and sat on her lap.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. Randi sighed.

"No. You're not in trouble." Randi said, "But we need to talk. Last night, what you saw…It's not what little girls are supposed to see.

"I'm a big girl." Ireland said.

"You're four. You're not a grown up yet." Randi said.

"What were you doing?" Ireland asked. Randi took in a deep breath.

"Daddy and I were making love. When you're a grown up and you're married, you make love with your husband and make a baby." Randi said. Ireland's face brightened up.

"You're gonna have another baby?" Ireland asked.

"No. We're not." Randi said, "We were just showing each other our love. You're not allowed to walk in Mommy and Daddy's room from now on unless you knock okay?" Ireland nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She said.

"It's okay. Just go upstairs and play in your room." Randi said. Ireland nodded and ran out of the room. Randi sighed deeply. Her cheeks were bright red. Her daughter had seen them have sex. She was so embarrassed but she assumed every parent had had that experience at some point in his or her lives.


	68. The Letter

****

July 12th, 2006

Randi sat on the front porch staring at a letter in her hand. It was from Albany, New York. She couldn't imagine whom it was from. She slowly opened it up and pulled out the pages. Her heart stopped. It was from _him_. 

__

Dear Randi,

I'm sitting here thinking of you. Of course I am. I always think about you. There was just an interview with you on Inside Edition. Those hazel eyes of yours, god, they're gorgeous.

It's raining outside and I can't help but to think of your tears. Your tears begging me to save your life and Ireland's life. I'm sure you cried when I took her and rightly so. Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor are gorgeous little girls. I would give anything to have them as my own daughters. 

I'm sure you're thinking right about now why I am writing you. Why shouldn't I? You captured my heart the first time I laid eyes on you. I know you think I'm crazy but I'm not. Okay, maybe I'm crazy with love for you.

We need to get together again. We could go to the park with the girls and maybe the zoo. I just need to smell that vanilla smell of yours. Could you maybe send me something so I could remember you better? Okay, that sounded horrible, but I mean it, Randi.

Does Dave really make you happy? How can he give you and the girls enough time when he has his own clinic? I can make you happy. It may take you awhile to realize that, but I know you will accept it. Maybe by the time I get out, we can be a family. I can give you the son you have always wanted. You can give me the daughters I have always wanted. It will be perfect, Randi.

You don't have to write me back if you don't want to, but I would love it. The only source I get of you are a couple of newspaper articles here and there. Give me more, Randi. Give me you.

Your future husband,

Charles

Randi folded up the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. She had been expecting him to write her. She looked around her as if she felt someone was watching her. It was only her nerves. He wasn't here. He was in a prison in Albany.

She couldn't believe how sick Charles was. Why couldn't he just get past the fact she was happily married and never would want to be with a man who had permanently scarred her? Randi couldn't move on if these little reminders kept on being thrown at her.

"Mommy?" Lyric walked out onto the porch. Her hazel eyes twinkled at her mother.

"Come here." Randi picked Lyric up and cuddled close to her. "I love you, Babydoll."

"Are you sad?" Lyric asked. Randi smiled at her.

"No. I'm not sad. I'm just happy to be holding you." She said.

"I'm happy too." Lyric said kissing Randi's neck. "I start school soon." Randi chuckled softly. Nice change of subject.

"I know." Randi smiled, "We'll go school shopping next month and get you new shoes and jeans." Lyric smiled with happiness. Randi ran her hand over her silky brown hair. How could Charles ever think he would get her or her children? She knew Dave would murder Charles if he ever saw him again and frankly, so would she.

July 26th, 2006

Dave ran his hands over his face. His head was pounding. Clothes shopping with four females drove him crazy. Even if three of them were under five years old. Luckily school started in two weeks and Ireland and Lyric would be out of here. Too bad Sailor was only seven months old. Dave didn't understand why Randi wanted to spend so much money on clothes when she could just make them. Randi just laughed in his face when he suggested that.

"Randi, I'm going to the electronics." Dave said. Randi shot him a look.

"Oh you think so?" She asked. 

"I know so." Dave chuckled. "I'll check back in twenty minutes." Randi growled as she watched Dave walk away. Ireland and Lyric ran around her with clothes in their hands.

"I like this one mommy. Get this one." Ireland held up a pink sweater.

"Like this one, Mommy." Lyric held up a green sweater. "Isn't it very pretty?"

"It's very pretty. Put them in the cart." Randi said, "Not on top of Sailor."

"Sorry." Lyric giggled as she skipped over to the skirts.

"There cute." Randi looked up to see a very attractive brunette man standing in front of her. His aquamarine eyes pierced her. Randi smiled at him.

"Thank you. They have their moments." She chuckled grabbing a pair of jeans. The man laughed and extended his hand.

"Allan Finch." He said. Randi smiled shyly as she shook it.

"Randi Malucci." She said to Allan, "You here with your kids?"

"Yeah. Getting my son some back to school clothes." He said.

"Me too." She said as Sailor started to fuss. Randi gave the baby her pacifier. Allan watched Randi and glanced at her ring.

"Where's your husband?" He asked. Randi chuckled.

"Electronics. He couldn't handle all the running around." she said. Allan nodded.

"I can understand that." He said. "I don't mind spending time with my son though." Randi smiled at him.

"Family man. We need more of them around here." She said.

"I have to agree." Randi said. She could feel Allan's eyes roam her body. It made Randi blush, but it made her feel good. She still had it. "Where's your wife?" Allan chuckled at her.

"In the ground." Allan said, "She passed away five years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stick my foot where it doesn't belong." Allan held up his hands.

"You didn't." He said, "It's all right." A small blond haired boy walked up to them.

"Daddy, can we go now? I'm hungry." He said with a whimper.

"Sure." Allan reached into his pocket; "It was a pleasure talking to you. Maybe if you're bored one of these nights we could hang out, even if its for a laundry date or a play date." Allan handed her his home phone number. Randi looked at it feeling guilty.

"Sure." Randi said, "I'd like that."

* * *

Dave stood in front of a large screen television. God, he wanted it badly. He could see it fitting perfectly in the living room.

"You know what they say about the size of a man's television." Dave turned around and saw a very attractive brunette.

"No. I don't know what they say." Dave stood up and smiled.

"Well," She smiled and winked playfully. She extended her hand; "The name is Raine Bishop." Dave smiled and shook her hand.

"Raine. That's an unusual name." Dave said.

"You hate it?" Raine giggled softly.

"No. My three daughter's have unusual names." Dave said, "Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor." Raine grinned.

"Not unusual, lovely names." Raine said leaning against the counter. "You plan on getting one of these? They're expensive."

"That's al right." Dave chuckled, "I'm just fantasizing."

"Ahh…I love fantasizing." Raine smiled looking down at his ring. "How long have you been married?" She asked him.

"Four years in April." Dave said.

"Me too." Raine smiled showing him her wedding ring, "April first, 2002." Dave laughed with a nod.

"Me too." He said, "My first thought it'd be a perfect date."

"Great minds think a like." Raine smiled twirling her hair round her finger, "So you have three kids. I have two. One of each."

"How nice." Dave said. Was this woman hitting on him?

"Kennedy and Holden. Not exactly exotic names." She chuckled, "So, you manage to get out often?" Yes, she was hitting on him.

"Enough." Dave smiled, "My wife's birthday is next month and I plan on taking her out somewhere special without the girls."

"It's always special when a woman can be alone with a man." Raine chuckled softly. Dave nodded, as he looked her over.

"Yeah. I agree with that." He said, "Listen, I should get going. I need to pay for the cart of stuff I'm sure my girls has."

"All right." Raine took out a pen and began to write down her phone number on a receipt, "Just in case you want some fun."

* * *

Dave couldn't control his smile as they drove along. The girls were in the back seat talking about what they had bought. Randi looked at Dave with a small chuckled.

"What's making you smile?" Randi asked. Dave chuckled.

"I got a phone number while I was looking at televisions." HE said.

"Dave! Did you keep it?" Randi laughed.

"Yeah." He handed it over to her, "Her name was Raine."

"God, that's a strippers name if I ever heard one." Randi chuckled, "I got a number too."

"You didn't." Dave looked at her.

"Allan Finch." She said, "He was picking women up in the little girls clothes section." Dave burst out laughing.

"Oh lord. We certainly know how to attract them don't we?"

"Yeah, but only one attraction matters." Randi said.

"You've got that right." Dave reached over and took Randi's hand. God could throw a thousand Raine's and Allan's at them but their love for each other wouldn't change.


	69. Bad Move

****

October 30th, 2006

The opening of his clinic was in two weeks. He didn't expect it to open before the first of the year, but he got the okay. Dave was so nervous, but yet completely excited. Five beers helped his nerves a lot. Dave rummaged through the desk looking for an envelope. He was sending a few nurses and doctors at county a letter about the opening and asking them if they would like to volunteer then their help would be appreciated. He took a sip of his last beer from the six pack and grabbed the pile of envelopes.

"All right. Elizabeth Corday." Dave said as he scribbled her name onto the envelope. Why was such a simple so hard tonight? Oh yes, all the beer. Dave chuckled slightly as he stuffed the envelope.

He locked it and grabbed the next one. He stopped when he saw it was used. It was for Randi and from Albany New York. He flipped through the next two and found they were from the same person. Dave frowned and pulled the letters out. His blood started to boil. They were from Charles confessing his love to Randi.

"That son of a Bitch." Dave hissed. He jumped up, only stumbling slightly and ran into the kitchen. "What the fuck are there?"

"Excuse me?" Randi frowned at him from the sink. 

"Don't play games with me, Randi." Dave growled, "What the fuck are these?? Love letters from the phsyco asshole Charles?"

"You've been going through my stuff." Randi stalked over to him and grabbed the letters. "How dare you!"

"They weren't exactly in a secret place, Miranda." Dave snapped grabbing the letters from her again.

"Miranda? Oh lord, Dave, don't start with me." Randi said.

"What the fuck are you doing with these letters? Are you fucking writing him? What the fuck, Randi? That guy is a fucking physco. He took our daughter. He tried to kill you. Why the fuck-"

"Evidence you dumb ass. I never wrote him. Why the hell would-" Dave brought up his hand and slapped Randi's face.

"I'm talking. Don't interrupt me." He hissed. Randi's eyes widened as she looked at Dave. She couldn't believe he just laid a hand on her. She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you have another drink, Dave?" She called out stalking up the stairs. Dave stood there staring at the wall. _I just hit her_…Oh lord. Dave bolted out of the kitchen.

"Christ, Randi, I didn't mean to." He ran up the stairs to see her gathering Sailor out of her crib.

"You touched me, you son of a bitch." Randi hissed.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked, watching her go into Lyric's room. Randi shook Lyric gently.

"Lyric, wake up." She said.

"Randi, what are you doing?" Dave asked again.

"Momma?" Lyric mumbled as Randi pulled her out of bed.

"Come on, Baby." Randi said, "We're going."

"Going??" Dave cried, "What the fuck for?"

"To get our daughters away from their drunk father." Randi pulled Lyric into Ireland's room, "Ireland, wake up. We need to go." Ireland opened her blue eyes.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Aunt Lizzie's…or something." Randi said pulling her out of bed. Sailor started to fuss. Ireland rubbed her eyes and looked at Dave.

"You coming, Daddy?" She asked.

"No. Daddy isn't coming." Randi pulled the girls out and downstairs.

"Don't do this, Randi." Dave said.

"I'm doing this." Randi hissed flinging open the door and stalked outside. Dave grabbed Lyric from Ireland's hand.

"You're over reacting." He said. Randi growled and put Sailor in her car seat.

"I am not over reacting, Dave! You hit me!" Randi snapped as she tried to get Lyric from Dave's arms. "Give me her!"

"NO!" Dave yelled, "I'm sorry, Randi. It was in the heat of the moment." Lyric started to cry.

"Look what you're doing. Drink some more, Dave, and you'll be exactly like your god damn father." Randi narrowed her eyes.

"You bitch." Dave hissed and basically tossed Lyric into Randi's arm. Randi couldn't believe he was acting like this, drunk or not.

"It's okay, Lyric." Randi kissed her forehead. "We'll be at aunt Lizzie's in a few minutes." Randi closed the door and looked at Dave. "Go sober up, Dave. Don't try calling Elizabeth."

"You're making a big mistake, Randi." Dave said backing up to the house.

"You made a big mistake back in the kitchen, Dave. Bye."

* * *

Elizabeth watched Randi sip her coffee.

"The girls are sound asleep again." She said sitting down next to her. Randi nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You can stay here as long as you need to all right?" Elizabeth said. Randi nodded and then started to cry. Elizabeth sighed.

"I d-don't know why he did it." Randi sobbed, "He just…he never d-did before."

"You said he was drinking." Elizabeth said.

"A s-six pack. He hasn't had a drink in a long time...I guess…I guess they hit him hard." Randi said wiping her eyes.

"It's still no excuse." Elizabeth said.

"I know he didn't mean to. The look on his face after he did it." Randi said, "I know he didn't mean to."

"I don't care." Elizabeth said, "That's no excuse and you know it." Randi sighed deeply as she touched her cheek.

"Could I just go lay down?" She asked softly.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth said. "We'll talk more about your options in the morning." Randi nodded and got up. Her options. She loved Dave. They had three children together. Why would he fuck that up by drinking too much? That wasn't like Dave. 

November 13th, 2006

Dave ran his hands over his face. The past two weeks for him had been absolutely horrible for him. He had neither wife nor any kids in the house. Randi hadn't returned any of his calls. He felt horrible.

Today was suppose to be a happy day for him, because it was the first day of his opened clinic. He and his couple of nurses were slowly getting into the swings of things. They had three patients so far today, but they weren't anything big. Dave hated this. The whole reason for this clinic was to be able to be able to be close to his family.

"Dr Malucci, what should I do with the woman in three?" Alicia, one of his nurses, asked.

"Tell her to stop sleeping around or to use condoms." Dave said glancing at her chart, "She's sixteen." Alicia smiled.

"Or how about keep on the antibiotics and give her a couple of condoms." She said. Dave nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds better." He said. Alicia chuckled and left his office. He knew he should be more out going on the first day at his new job, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Dr. Malucci?" Alicia stepped into the office; "There's a woman out there asking for you."

"And?" Dave mumbled.

"It's Mrs. Malucci." Dave's head shot up.

"My Mrs. Malucci? Randi?" He asked. Alicia nodded. Dave jumped up almost knocking the chair over. His wife was here. Why was she here? Was she here to take him back or was she there to tell him she's filing for divorce? Dave took in a deep breath and walked into the waiting room. Randi looked at him. Her hair was completely different. It was cut to her shoulders and had two blond streaks in it. "You cut your hair." Randi nodded.

"A week ago." She said as she crossed her arms, "So this place is finally open."

"Yeah. Today. I take it you met Alicia." Dave said.

"Yeah. She's very cute." Randi said. Dave nodded as he looked at his wife. This was more awkward than Dave thought it would be.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"In the house." She said, "Elizabeth and Ella are there."

"Oh." Dave said rubbing his neck, "Listen, Randi-"

"Don't Dave." Randi said.

"If you won't let me talk then why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I'm talking." Randi said. "What you did was absolutely unacceptable. Acting like that with our daughters in the house was absolutely unacceptable. I never want to see another thing of alcohol near your lips."

"I've stopped. I never want to drink again." Dave said.

"Good." She said. "The girls have missed you."

"I've missed them so bad. These past two weeks have been unbearable." He said.

"Don't think I will forget that you laid a hand on me anytime soon, Dave." Randi said, "I know I shouldn't come back. I know I should just stay away, but I love you. If you promise to stop drinking and get some help so you don't turn into your father, we'll come back." Dave took in a shuddery breath.

"I will do anything, Randi." Dave whispered, "I need you." Randi closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was coming back to him.

"If you ever do something like this again, Dave, I swear to god you won't see me or the girls EVER again." Randi said.

"I swear I won't." He whispered. Dave wrapped his arms around Randi and held her tightly. He was afraid she would change her mind. Randi kissed his chest gently and looked up into his eyes.

"How is your first day going?" She asked. Dave smiled. She wasn't going to run away. 

"It's going okay." He said. Randi pushed some of her short hair behind her ear.

"Do you need help? I can become a receptionist again." She said.

"No that's all right. Go get the girls. I need to hold them and smell their smells." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"Don't hurt them, Dave." She said pulling away.

"I won't." Dave said honestly. Randi nodded and walked away from Dave. He watched her walk out and through the parking lot to the wooded pathway to their house. His heart pounded in his chest. He vowed that he would never touch a single hair on Randi's head again. He would prove to her that he would be the best father and husband and nothing like his own father.


	70. Acceptance and Birthdays

****

December 4th, 2006

Okay it was a little bit harder than the two of them thought to get back into the swing of things, but Dave and Randi were trying hard. Even though Dave thought he didn't drink much, he got help. He didn't buy a single alcoholic beverage. Ireland was asking a lot of questions, but her parents tried to answer them as best as they could. They had three daughters. They needed to work through every bump in their relationship.

"Dave you have a case of the sniffles in two." Randi said.

"Another one?" He sighed and took the chart; "There's no name." Randi shrugged with a smile.

"Jane Doe, I guess." She said. Dave sighed and went into room two. Lyric was sitting on the table. Dave chuckled.

"Good morning, Ma'am. My name is Dr. Malucci." Dave said, "What is the problem?"

"I have a stuffy nose." Lyric said softly.

"Let me see." Dave pinched her nose. "Hmmm, you're right. I think I will right out a prescription for you."

"Am I gonna die?" Lyric asked.

"Not yet." Dave smiled, "I want you to drink a lot of orange juice and listen to what your mother says, all right?" Lyric nodded.

"Thanks, Doc." She said pushing her pigtails off of her shoulders.

"Dr. Malucci?" Alicia stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Dave asked signing Lyric's chart and handed it to her.

"You have a visitor." Alicia said, "She said Her name was Dr. Weaver." Dave and Randi looked at each other.

"Dr. Waver? Short red head with a crutch?" He asked.

"That's her." Alicia smiled, "Want me to tell her your busy?"

"No….Thanks." Dave sighed as he walked out. He walked out into the lobby. Kerry smiled slightly when she saw him.

"Good morning, Dr Malucci." She said. Dave sighed.

"Morning, Dr. Weaver. May I help you with something?"

"No. I saw ads for your clinic and a few of our nurses talking about it. I thought I'd come to see what the fuss is all about."

"You like what you see?" Dave asked. Kerry shrugged as she looked around again.

"It's pretty nice." Kerry said. Dave chuckled softly.

"Thanks. A lot of time and money went into this place." Dave said, "I think leaving County was the best move I have ever made." Kerry chuckled softly. "Do you mind that?"

"Not at all." Kerry said. "It's nice to see one of our doctors succeed." Dave leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Are you mad that I'm taking some of your nurses and Doctors?" He asked.

"Well, they have a right to volunteer where ever they want on their free time." Kerry said, "I don't want to be each others enemies. It is my understanding you need to have a partnership with a major hospital." Dave nodded.

"Mercy is my peds and ortho." Dave said, "I was hoping County could be my ER and surgery." Kerry nodded slowly.

"I'll see what I can do all right?" She asked. Dave smiled.

"Thank you. I would like that." Dave said extending his hand. "Friends?" Kerry smiled looking at him and took his hand.

"Friends." She said. It was nice that she had liked the clinic, but it didn't matter to Dave either way.

December 18th, 2006

Red, white, and green balloons were every where you looked. Red and gold streamers were every where else. The Malucci's always did first birthday parties the best. Sailor was turning a year old. It was a big deal. Dave didn't dare mention that he wanted to try again for another baby already. Randi was still a little offish with him.

"Can we open presents?" Ireland asked. Dave chuckled.

"In seven days you can open your presents, but right now Sammi is the only one can open presents. She's turning one." He said.

"Yeah, well…" Ireland put her hands on her hips, "When I turn five in Feberry, I'm gonna open up al the presents in the world and you, Mommy, Lori, and Lyric can't have any of them."

"All right." Dave chuckled, "Go see if Mommy needs help."

"You're mean." Ireland growled and stalked away.

"I love you too, Princess." Dave said. Lyric walked up to him skipping.

"I love you, Daddy." Dave chuckled and picked her up.

"I know you, Pumpkin." He said. Lyric's hazel eyes twinkled.

"When's Ella coming over?" Lyric whispered.

"In a few minutes." Dave said, "Is Mommy still getting Sammi all dressed up?" Lyric nodded.

* * *

Randi sat on the bed as she ran a brush through Sailor's hair. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Sailor was a year old. Her baby girl was getting old. That meant she was old.

"Dada!" Sailor clapped her hands when Dave walked in. Dave grinned.

"Getting all pretty I see." He said looking at Randi, "Why are you crying?" She chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

"Sailor is growing up. She can say three words and next thing we know She'll be walking. We won't have a baby anymore."

"No, but we'll have three gorgeous princesses." Dave said, "Two in school and before we know it Sammi will be in school. We'll have the whole house to ourselves." Randi chuckled softly.

"We have a dog and a medical practice in our backyard."

"I know, but just imagine how quiet it will be." Dave said.

"I don't like quiet." Randi said as she put Sailor's hair up in a ponytail, "I like hearing mommy being yelled through out the house. I like hearing them running around and laughing."

"You always get depressed on their birthdays." He snickered.

"I know." She said, "Come on. I hear Elizabeth's car." Dave picked up Sailor and the three of them went downstairs. Ireland was letting Elizabeth and Ella in. "Hey there."

"Hey." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled her jacket off. "It's starting to snow bad out there." The girls ran off giggling.

"Glad you arrived her safely." Randi said, "Let me get you some coffee." Elizabeth smiled and glanced at Dave. "I have a few days off. If you need my help at the clinic, let me know."

"That would be great." Dave grinned as Sailor struggled in his arms. Dave put her down. "You can put her present on the kitchen counter."

"Great thanks." Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen, "Oh the cake looks great!" Sailor's cake was of Santa Claus and Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Randi chuckled softly.

"I didn't make it." She said. "I had to order it."

"Randi!" Dave gasped, "Look!" Randi turned and looked at Sailor. She was starting to lift her little legs and take her first steps. Randi looked at her with wide eyes. "That's it, Sammi. Walk to Mommy." Sailor grinned, showing of her two teeth and stepped over to Randi. She lost her balance but Randi caught her.

"Oh Sailor!" Randi hugged her daughter, "You can walk!!"

"That was great." Elizabeth smiled at Dave.

"We were just saying a few minutes ago that she should start walking soon." He chuckled softly.

"I'm so proud of you." Randi whispered softly as the girls walked back into the kitchen.

"Can we have the cake now?" Ireland asked. Randi nodded.

"Sure. Go sit down." Randi slid Sailor into her highchair as Dave started to light the birthday candles. Elizabeth shut the lights off.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Sailor. Happy birthday to you!!!" Everyone sang out.

"Blow the candle out." Randi chuckled. Sailor stared at the candle. She wasn't really sure what to do with it. Randi bent over and helped her blow it out. Everyone clapped. One year down many more to go. Dave and Randi wasn't sure if they would survive all those years, especially when they had three teenage girls in their house.


	71. Dixie

****

January 10th, 2007

Ireland paced back and forth in front of Sailor and Lyric. Sometimes being the eldest Malucci child paid off. She had two people to do her evil work for her. Now that Sailor was walking and talking she was more useful. Lyric had a big conscious so sometimes it was hard to work her, but Ireland knew she could mold Sailor into what she needed because she was young enough.

"Okay, the cookies are on top of the counter. Momma made them this morning." Ireland said, "We're gonna get them."

"We get in trouble, Landsie." Lyric warned her oldest sister.

"No we won't, stupid. Lori is gonna be in the den 'stracting Momma and daddy." Ireland said. Lyric cocked her eyebrow.

"We should ask." Lyric said.

"Miss goody two shoes." Ireland stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not wearing shoes." Lyric pouted as Randi walked in.

"Do you girls want a cookie?" She held out a plate, "I made them this morning." Lyric grinned, relieved that she didn't have to lie.

"Tanks Mommy." She said taking one and giving one to Sailor.

"Thanks, Mommy." Ireland muttered as she took one.

"Daddy is on the front porch." Randi said, "It's snowing."

"Can we got watch the snow?" Ireland asked.

"As long as you get your jackets on, you can go outside and play." Randi said as the girls bolted out of the living room. She looked down at Sailor and picked her up. "We'll go out too."

"It's such pretty snow, don't you think, Girls?" Dave asked as his family came out onto the porch. Randi shrugged.

"I'm not a big fan of snow." She said with a shrug. Ireland and Dixie jumped off the porch and started to play on the sidewalk.

"You've never complained before, Randi." Dave said.

"You never hear me at work." Randi chuckled watching Lyric spin around in a snow pile. "They're going to catch a cold."

"No they wont." Dave said watching Ireland throw a snowball across the street. Dixie bolted across the street to fetch it. Dave's heart in his chest stopped when he saw a car coming, "DIXIE STOP!" Lyric stopped staring with wide eyes as the car hit its break and slid on the ice hitting Dixie. The dog went flying.

"DIXIE!!!!!!!!!!" Lyric screamed. She bolted for the dog, but Dave grabbed her arm. The family ran over to the dog, "She bleeding!"

"I know." Dave's hands were shaking as he bent down in front of the whimpering dog. "She's alive…I think she broke her leg."

"Fix her, Daddy!!!" Lyric sobbed throwing her arms around the dog. Randi held Ireland back as Dave looked at her.

"I can't baby." He said. "There could be internal bleeding."

"You're a doctor!!" Lyric screamed, "FIX HER!!!"

"Take her to the hospital, Dave." Randi whispered startled that her most quiet child was screaming. She had never heard Lyric scream before.

"You're a doctor, Daddy!!" Lyric sobbed.

"We'll take her to the doggy hospital." Dave said picking Dixie up.

"We'll stay here." Randi said.

"No! I going!" Lyric cried. Dave nodded as he loaded the very stunned dog into the back seat. Lyric crawled in the back and petted Dixie's head; "You okay. Here's my cookie. You be okay now. I'm gonna fix you, okay?" Ireland burst into tears and clung to her mother.

"Dixie's gonna die!!" She wailed. Randi led her back into the house and put Sailor down.

"She's not going to die, Ireland." Randi said gathering her into her arms, "They're going to fix her. I promise." Randi wiped her own tears. She hoped Dixie would be coming back to them.

* * *

Dave sat in the waiting room of the local animal clinic. He held Lyric tightly in his arms. Lyric had been hysterical. It had taken him so long to get her calmed down. She loved animals so much and always hated to see them get hurt, but this was too much for any of them.

"Dr. Malucci?" He looked up to see Dixie's doctor standing in front of him. Lyric's lips started to tremble as she looked at her.

"How is she?" he asked hoarsely

"She's alive. Dixie is a very lucky dog. She had no internal bleeding." She said, "She had two compound fractures in her right front leg. We've set them and got her some medication. Give her one of these pills to her before she goes to bed for the next week. She'll be pretty uncomfortable." Lyric looked up at her.

"She's okay, right?" She sniffled. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"She's fine. You just got to be careful with her leg, okay?"

"Okay." Lyric whimpered.

"I'll bring her out." The doctor went to the back. Dave hugged Lyric.

"I told you she'd e okay." He said as Dixie limped out of the back.

"Dixie!" Lyric squealed and jumped from Dave's arms. She ran up to her dog and threw her arms around her hugging tightly. Dave ran his hands through his hair. It felt so good to see Dixie up and about. He didn't know what he would have done if she had died.

March 24th, 2007

Dave took Sailor out of her car seat as Randi got the other two out of the car. Dixie carefully hopped out of the car and limped ahead of them. They were visiting Aaron today. The snow had melted last night and they wanted to make sure there wasn't a lot of slush engulfing the tombstone.

"It's getting warm out." Randi said taking Lyric hand.

"It's about time." Dave smiled leading his family down the slushy pathway. "School ends soon and we can take the kids."

"Yeah but we have a lot to do. Ireland will be going the First grade. Lyric is in her second year of preschool. Sailor is being a hellion."

"Then a vacation is a good idea." Dave chuckled. Ireland smiled as she walked up to the tombstone. She wrapped her arms around the cold stone.

"Hi Aaron." She whispered. Randi smiled softly. It warmed her heart to see that Ireland loved Aaron so much and that she wasn't forgetting him. She wanted Aaron's memory to live on forever.

"It's being well kept up." She said placing some flowers down.

"At least there isn't a whole lot of slush on his place." Dave said as he pushed what little slush there was away from it.

"Daddy, are these all dead people?" Lyric asked looking around the graveyard.

"There are a lot of dead people here, but there are a lot of memorials like Aaron's also." He said. "All these people are resting and their families want to have the memories live on for a while." Lyric nodded her little head with a large frown.

"So sad." Lyric sighed. Dave tugged on one of her pigtails.

"Don't be sad we're all going to be here someday." He said.

"Dave!" Randi laughed, "Don't tell them that." She knelt down in front of the tombstone. She ran her hand over his name and sighed.

"Mama!" Sailor fussed in Dave's arms. Randi smiled as she stood.

"I'm right here, Darling." She said kissing Sailor's hand.

"Can we say a prayer, Daddy?" Ireland asked. He nodded.

"Do you want to say it?" he asked. Ireland nodded and closed her eyes. Randi smiled at her husband and they all bowed their heads.

"Dear god, this is Ireland Malucci. I live in Cago. My brother is Aaron. You know him, he's an angel." Dave glanced at his smiling wife, "We miss him, but I know he is safe and happy up there in heaven. I am trying to be a good girl because he is my twin and I don't wanna make him sad. Anyway, God, I love Aaron very much and take care of him as much as you can, okay? Amen."

"Amen." Randi smiled opening her eyes, "You did a good job."

"I guess so." Ireland sighed as she glanced at Lyric pat Dixie's head. "Can we go now, Mommy?" Randi nodded slowly.

"If you're ready we can." She said softly. "You ready?"

"For lunch." Dave said taking Lyric's hand, "Everything seems to be fine here." Ireland looked at him a small frown.

"Graveyards aren't fine, Daddy. They're sad and not happy." She said, "They'll never be fine." Dave looked at his daughter oddly.

"Okay…" He said, "Let's go to the car then." Randi blew a kiss towards her son's memorial. She had done pretty well today. She didn't breakdown in tears. The Malucci family walked to the car. Ireland looked over her shoulder to the tombstone.

"Goodbye, Aaron." She whispered softly.


	72. Consumption

****

April 7th, 2007

Sailor sat on the big fluffy chair they just bought last week. Randi said they had to start redecorating. They have had the same furnature since they had moved into the house. Sailor had a slice of cake on her lap. Randi had made one for her and Dave's fifth wedding anniversary last week. She quietly stuck her finger in it and licked the vanilla frosting off. Randi sat on the couch and looked at her.

"You enjoying yourself, Baby?" She asked with a grin. Sailor nodded.

"Yeah, Momma." She said. Randi grinned at her youngest.

"You know, we need to do this more often." Randi said, "You're old enough now to have mommy and daughter days."

"More moo moo." Sailor said as she smacked her lips.

"You can have mommy's." Randi grabbed Sailor's sippy cup and poured the rest of her own milk into it. "There you go. What do you say?" Sailor looked at her mother oddly then thought about it. Randi laughed softly, "Say thank you, Sailor. Say it."

"Tanks!" Sailor squealed nearly knocking her cake off of her lap.

"Careful, Sweetheart. We don't want to have a mess on the carpet." Randi chuckled as she sat on the floor. Sailor started to eat her cake again.

"Mmmm, good." She said. Randi smiled looking at her.

"Do you want to go into the sewing room and make a dress with Mommy?" Randi smiled. Sailor nodded and clapped her hands.

"Yes yes!!" She cried. Randi jumped up and cleaned the cake off of her daughter. She took her hand and walked to the room.

"Mommy is going to show you how to sew a nice pretty dress." Randi said. When they got to the room, Randi stood Sailor up on the desk, "I'm going to make you a dress, all right?"

"Cool." Sailor smiled watching Randi pull out three things of fabric.

"Okay. Do you want the Violets, The Roses, or the daisies?"

"Days!" Sailor smiled. Randi nodded as she put the other two fabrics away.

"Daisies are my favourite flower. I thought about that name for you when I was pregnant with you." Randi said as she cut some fabric, "Okay, usually you chalk the area where you're going to cut and sew and all that jazz, but Mommy is a pro at this."

"You sell it?" Sailor asked. Randi chuckled.

"No. You can keep this one." She said, "It's going to be a little big for you now, but it'll fit you this summer. I'm going to make a sundress." Sailor nodded.

"Betta Land 'n Lyr." She said. Randi smiled.

"Mommy will make them one later on." She said sitting at the sewing table to start the first couple of stitches, "You watching?"

"Yup yup." Sailor said watching her mother carefully.

"Okay." Randi started the sewing machine. "You need to make sure all your fingers are far away from the needle. You don't want to sew your fingers together."

"Owie." Sailor wrinkled her nose.

"Very big owie." Randi said, "Come here and you can finish this."

"Yay!" Sailor jumped down and ran to the sewing table. She climbed up on to Randi's lap. He legs were too short to reach the pedals.

"Okay. Watch your fingers." Randi said. Lyric started to push the fabric. Randi pushed the pedal, pretending Sailor was doing it.

"Look, Momma!" Sailor had a huge grin upon her face as she sewed. Randi chuckled.

"I see. You're doing an amazing job. You're a natural." Randi helped guide the fabric to its end. "All right. Do you wants zippers or buttons?"

"Zip zip zippy do dah." Sailor said grinned. Randi chuckled.

"Okay, Mommy will put a zipper on for you, Sweetheart." She said, "Go finish your cake." Sailor slid off of her lap.

"Kay, Momma." Sailor walked out of the room. Randi smiled to herself as she pulled some yellow zippers from the drawer next to her desk. She knew Sailor's attention span wouldn't have held for much longer for that. It was so great Sailor was getting old enough to do a lot more. Over the past month, she had just flourished into a very smart toddler a lot like Ireland had done.

April 21st, 2007

Elizabeth slid the chart back onto the door slot. She had been helping out a lot lately at the clinic. Dave was so grateful.

"Dave, I'm going to order an x-ray for the girl in five, Okay." Elizabeth said, "She definitely has a break." Dave nodded.

"All right." Dave said, "Elizabeth, do you think you and Ella could come over for dinner tonight? We know we've been too busy to have proper time with our friends lately. The girls would love it."

"That would be lovely." Elizabeth smiled, "Are you cooking?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He chuckled, "I am the best cooker in the house."

"I know that." Elizabeth laughed.

"Do you think the girls are old enough for a road trip?" He asked.

"Depends where." She said.

"New York. I want to show them where I grew up." Dave said.

"That's a fine idea." Elizabeth said, "Sailor might get fussy fast, but the other will last a couple of hours I think." Dave nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." He said as April walked in.

"Dr Malucci, we have a critical patient in here." April said, "I couldn't turn them away. They're pretty bad." Dave stood up.

"Critical in what way?" Dave said.

"Throwing up blood." April said.

"Great." Dave grabbed his stethoscope. April led him to the room where the very pale woman was lying. "Miss…Miss Jenson. I am Dr. Malucci. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm so sick." She whispered as she started to cough. Dave walked up to her and saw that she had coughed up blood.

"How long as this been going on, Miss Jenson?" He asked.

"The coughing up blood? About two months." She said, "I never was worried until it started coming just when I breathed."

"Let me listen to your lungs." Dave said helping her sit up.

"Okay." She whispered breathing in deeply. She started to chock.

"Your lungs are full." Dave said pulling away. "Have you traveled out of the country any time this year?" She nodded.

"I was on a European tour about three months ago." She said

"Okay. I'm going to get a few tests done." He walked out of the room and looked at Elizabeth. "Don't go in there."

"Why?" Elizabeth frowned slightly.

"That woman in there was coughing up blood and she says she's bleeding now when she breathes. Its been happening for a few months." Dave said.

"Could it be…TB?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's possible, I guess. TB is getting lot more wide spread lately."

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked crossing her arms.

"I'm going to call County and get them into isolation just in case it is TB." Dave said, "April, get a rig over here to pick up Miss Jenson. Tell them what we're hypothesizing."

"Sure thing, Doctor M." April said. Dave sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's hope it's not what we think it is." Elizabeth said.

"I pray to god it's not." He said.

* * *

Dave sat at his desk in his office staring at the family picture they had taken last Christmas. He sighed deeply as April walked in.

"There's a Dr. Romano on the phone." She said.

"Oh Great. Hopefully he has some good news for us. I don't like turning patients away." He picked up the telephone, "Dr. Romano, hello. Do you have good news for me?…Right…I understand, Sir….Last year…And about Miss Jenson?…Ah huh…I see…Thank you so much, Dr. Romano." Dave hung up the phone.

"How is she?" April asked.

"She's dying, but she doesn't have TB." Dave said, "She has a genetic disease that breaks down her lungs. We're safe."

"Thank God." April whispered, "Not that it's good that she's dying, but it's good to know we don't have a chance to pick up TB." Dave chuckled softly.

"I know what you meant." He said, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep now? I'll see you tomorrow." April smiled.

"Have a good night, Dr. M." April said as she walked out. Dave sighed softly. He was so happy Miss Jenson didn't have TB. If she did, he would have had to close his clinic to make sure it was safe for his patients to come in. Mainly he was happy he wouldn't have to expose his girls to any of it.


	73. New York New York

****

Note: I know I'm a dork, but I made a website for the Malucci's. Its for me to keep all the dates and important facts straight, but I don't I'd share it with you guys too. http://www.geocities.com/ozspice04/House.html

May 16th, 2007

Things were so stressed in the Malucci household. Maybe it was Dave's birthday a couple of weeks ago. Or maybe it was because all of the girls were rascals and getting into things. Maybe this way he decided to take their two-week vacation to New York now.

Driving twelve hours was a bad idea. Driving twelve hours with three children in the back seat was a bad idea. Around hour four, Lyric and Ireland had started to fight. Around hour six, Sailor started to whine and fuss. Around hour seven, Randi was at her wit end. She was ready to open the door and jump out. When the signs for New York City started to appear everything was suddenly quiet. The girls were looking out the window.

"Mommy, I need to pee." Lyric said. Randi nodded.

"We'll be there soon, Baby." Randi said looking at Dave.

"Mommy, please can we get something to eat?" Ireland growled.

"Ask Daddy." Randi growled.

"We're here at the hotel. We'll check in and then eat." Dave said pulling into the parking space that was in front of the hotel. The girls began to cheer. They really wanted out of this car. Randi got out of the car and helped the girls out. All three of them started talking at once. "Come on." Dave walked in with his family straight to the front desk.

Randi leaned against the hotel's counter had Dave checked them into. The girls were literally running around in circles. Their little legs had gotten tired sitting in the car.

"Room three hundred." Dave handed Randi an extra key.

"Great. Let's get thee suitcases upstairs and then feed the girls." Dave nodded led his family into the elevator and to their room.

"Momma, I'm gonna eat a cow." Ireland rubbed her belly as Dave opened the hotel room.

"You can eat a cow in a second." Randi said as Dave tossed the suitcases on the beds.

"Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Dave asked them.

"Donald's." Lyric said.

"Yeah. Donald's." Ireland said. Sailor grinned brightly.

"We come all the way to New York and they want to eat at frigging McDonalds." Dave groaned.

"Well, you're from here. Take us to somewhere you want." Randi suggested. Dave grinned.

"Steve owns a nice Italian restaurant in Brooklyn." Dave said.

"Then let's go there." Randi said, leading the girls' back out, "Do you want to take the train?"

"Oh yes." Dave smiled.

It was nice to be back in New York. Dave didn't realize how much he had missed it. He loved Chicago, but this…This was different. This was his birthplace. His boys lived her. Boy he could into trouble.

He girls loved the train. Maybe it was because the seats were red because they rode the El often. Dave was so excited to eat at DeBella's. He hadn't seen Steven since his wedding day.

"Hi, could we have five for non-smoking?" Randi asked the hostess. She nodded and led them to a back table.

"Could you please tell Steve that the Malucci's are here?" Dave smiled. Randi sat Sailor into a high chair.

"While I'm here I might as well check out the shop here." Randi said.

"We're on vacation, Randi." Dave smiled, "No working."

"They don't need to know who I am." Randi smiled.

"Dave?" Steve came from the kitchen with a huge grin upon his face.

"Steve!" The men engulfed each other in a bear hug.

"It's been years!" Steve grinned looked at the table; "Your family has grown some."

"Yeah it has. You remember Randi and Ireland. This guy here, Landise, saw you when you were two months old."

"I'm not two months old anymore." Ireland said.

"You certain aren't." Steve chuckled, "Who are these two?"

"This is Sailor and that is Lyric." Randi smiled softly.

"You're multiplying like bunnies." Steve snickered, "I have one myself. Paul is one year."

"Never expected you to have kids." Dave chuckled.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Lyric said.

"Order anything you want." Steve smiled, "It's on the house. Let me get you a drink, Dave."

"I don't drink anymore." He said glancing at his wife.

"What? Did Hell freeze over? I never expected you to get rid of that stuff." Steve said.

"I was turning into my dad so I gave it up." He said.

"I understood." Steven said, "Let me get your waitress out here so you get these beauties fed."

"Thanks." Randi smiled.

"You know, my girlfriend will be very excited to see you, Randi." Steve said, "She's a huge fan of yours."

"Oh really?" Randi smiled

"Yeah. She's been using some of your stuff on the runway lately." He said. Randi looked at him oddly. "My girlfriend is Mitsy Klein."

"Wh-What?" Randi's eyes widened. The waitress walked over.

"She's been wanting me to contact you for a while. She mentioned something about Paris and I don't know...I wasn't paying attention." Steve said while Dave gave the waitress their order. "Anyway, I need to get to work. Enjoy your meal."

"Finally Food." Ireland said.  
"Momma, you okay?" Lyric asked.

"I'm fine." Randi mumbled.

"Okay, Randi, whose Mitsy Klein?" Dave asked.

"Who is Mitsy Klein? She is only the biggest name is fashion history. Dave." Randi gasped, "She holds annual fashion shows in New York, Paris and Milan. She uses my stuff in fashion shows. No wonder why me New York store's sales are amazing.

"So, she's a big deal?" Dave asked.

"Daddy, even I know who she is." Ireland said, "Momma is the best clothed Diner though."

"Thanks, baby. Dave, every fashion designer strives to get one piece o theirs in one of her shows." Randi finally exhaled. Soon, their meal was put I front of them. It was absolutely delicious. The girls their bellies as far as they would go. Dave excused himself and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Man." Dave smiled.

"How was dinner?" Steve asked.

"Oh terrific." Dave said, "Could I ask a favour?"

"Anything, Ma." Steve said.

"Randi is pretty jazzed about the whole who you're dating thing. Maybe we can come over for dinner one of the days we're here?"

"Yeah." Steve smiled, "That will be great. Mitsy will be excited."

May 21st, 2007

The Maluccis walked ito Steve's house. Dave never expected him to be so settled down. He didn't seem to be the type, but then again Dave wasn't the type about six years ago.

"Make yourself at home. Mitsy will be down in a minute." Steve said, "I need to get Paul."

"All right." Dave smiled. The girls immediately went to Paul's toys.

"Daddy, guess what." Lyric said.

"What, Pumpkin?" Dave mumbled.

"I miss Dixie." Lyric said, "Suppose she's hungry."

"Aunt Lizzie is feeding her everyday and walking her everyday after she comes home from Daddy's clinic." He said.

"Suppose she misses us?" Lyric said.

"Ella will hug her and kiss her for you." Dave smiled as Steve, Paul, and Mitsy walked in.

"Play nice with the girls, Paul." Steve put him down. Sailor smiled.

"Boy." She pointed at Paul. He giggled and picked up on of his trucks.

"Randi…" Mitsy grinned brightly, "I'm a huge fan. It's an honour."

"No no." Randi blushed deeply. "I love your work. I'm a fan."

"This is going to be a fun night." Steve chuckled, "What do you say to a game of darts?" Dave smiled. He always killed Steve at darts.

* * *

"SO, you're own clinic? I never thought you'd do that." Steve chuckled as he threw a dart.

"Me either, but I wanted more time to be with my family. You saw my girls." Dave smiled.

"Gorgeous things. Kids change you." Steve said.

"He looks a lot like you." Dave chuckled.

"Paul's rotten like me too." Steve smiled as he marked off his twenty. "You guys having more?" Dave nodded.

"We're going to try until we get boy, even if we have four more girls." Dave aimed and got a bull's eye.

"Poor Randi." Steve smiled, "Being pregnant with Paul really did Mitsy in." Dave nodded.

"Yeah. Sailor's pregnancy was tiring." Dave smiled. It was really nice to be playing a game with his childhood friend. "We can't let another five years pass by us, Steve."

"I know. There's been too man things you've missed that I wanted you there for." Steven said, "When Mit and I get married, you're going to be my best man, right?" Dave smiled.  
"Of course I would." Dave said.

May 30th, 2007

Randi ran her hand through her hair. Tomorrow she and her family would start the trek back towards Chicago. Randi wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

"I think I was to fly home." Randi said as she walked down the street. Dave chuckled as he took Sailor into his arms.

"What about the car?" Dave asked.

"Oh mommy! Can we go in??" Ireland peered into a pet shop.

"We're going to be late for the show if we do." Randi said, "We're seeing a Broadway show, Girls. This is a life time experience." Ireland and Lyric both shrugged.

"Whatever." Ireland said. Randi looked at Dave.

"We'll have Steve drive the car home and then fly him back." She said, "We have enough money to do that." 

"We'll see." Dave said. "He does have a family."

"I know that." Randi smiled, "A family with my idol." Dave laughed softly as he saw Steve and his family.

"Hey man!" Dave waved, "Are we late?"

"Nope. Paulie wanted some ice cream so we came out early." Steve said. Sailor giggled and blushed when Paulie looked at her.

"I think we have a pair of love bird on our hands." Mitsy smiled at Randi. Randi laughed softly.

"I approve of her taste in men." Randi said, "When will he be two?"

"December 2nd." Mitsy said. "And Sailor?"

"Christmas morning." Randi said looking up at the theater. "We still have an hour don't we?" Steve nodded.

"Yeah. Why don't we go grab some of that ice cream?" Steve suggested. Ireland and Lyric gasped.

"Yes, Momma, can we get ice-cream please?" Lyric asked.

"Ask your father." Randi chuckled.

"Daddy, You're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world." Ireland said, "You're very pretty and smart." Dave laughed.

"Let's go get some ice-cream." He said taking Lyric hand. Randi picked up Sailor and Mitsy and Paulie walked with them behind the group.

"So, Randi, you are interested in working with me right?" Mitsy asked. Randi nodded as she followed their husbands.

"Oh yes. I can fax you over my schedule when I get back to Chicago." Randi said.

"Great." Mitsy said, "I really look forward to working with you. I've had a blast chatting these past couple of weeks. We need to get together again soon. Maybe have a birthday party for Sailor and Paulie?" 

"Oh yeah. That might be great." Randi smiled. Dave and Steve ordered their families' small vanilla ice cream cones. They didn't want them to get all messy before the show started. "We need to make sure these guys stay in touch."

"Yeah. Steve talks about Dave constantly." Mitsy smiled, "it's great to finally meet him."

"I want ice cream." Ireland moaned.

"Hold yer horses." Lyric said, "Mitsy, ya know what I'm going to be when I'm old?" Mitsy smiled with a shrug.

"I have no idea." She said, "What are you going to be?"

"An animal doctor." Lyric smiled, "Daddy is a people doctor and I'll be an animal doctor."

"That's a very good profession." Mitsy said, "And what about you, Ireland? What are you going to be?"

"Well, I was thinking a cowgirl or making clothes." Ireland said.

"Depends how the job market is in twenty years." Randi chuckled. "They may need a lot of cowgirls then."

"That's what I was thinking." Ireland said as Dave put ice cream down in front of her, "Thanks, Daddy." Dave sat down next to his wife and handed them their ice cream.

"Can you believe our vacation is almost over?" Dave asked.

"Yes." Randi laughed, "I'm about ready to get back into my bed." Mitsy chuckled softly.

"That's what I hate most about traveling." She said, "I always miss my own bed and my own bathroom." Dave nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I gotta say I miss those things as well." He said.

"We go?" Sailor asked.

"Soon, Baby, we'll be home." Randi said.

"Pete come?" Sailor asked with large eyes. Randi laughed softly.

"Peter can't come, but his mommy said he can come visit someday." Randi said, "Is that a deal, Pumpkin?" Sailor nodded.

"K." She said. Within fifteen minutes, everyone had their ice creams and they were on their way to the show. This would be their last tourist attraction in New York. They had a long trip ahead of them, but it would be worth it once they got home. It would be hard to get back ito the swig of things, but maybe now they could make this trip an annual thing.


	74. The Letter

****

June 14th, 2007

Getting back into the swing of things after spending two weeks away from it was hard. Staying away from the stress had been a very nice change of pace. Randi and Dave worked so much, answering all the mail that has accumulated at their jobs, that they barely saw each other. Barely a couple hours of days. Sailor was very upset that Paul didn't come with them. Lyric was relieved to find that Dixie hadn't died like she thought she did.

Dave opened up the front door and grabbed the mail. He smiled softly. The day was nice and warm. He loved summer. Randi wore Bikinis in the summer. He could get used to weather like this. He made his way into the office. It was way too quiet. The girls were all out back playing and Randi was sunning herself.

"Daddy time for me." He mumbled opening up a bill. He groaned loudly. Why did credit card bills always seem to get larger and never smaller? Dave picked up a letter from Albany, NY. His face paled. It was addressed to him, "That son of a bitch. What the fuck does he want with me?" He opened up the letter. 

Dear Dave,

I saw in the paper Randi was in New York recently. I wish I had known about that sooner. I would have made special arrangements to see her and the girls. Am I making you mad?

How are the girls doing? I'm sure that they are growing into gorgeous little creatures'…future beautiful women. I cannot believe Ireland is five years old. She was such a beauty when I saw her last time; I can just imagine she's getting nice and rip. I may have to make a special trek out there to refresh her memory of who I am. Lyric and Sailor will be old enough soon. Don't you worry?

I'm glad you're keeping Randi nice and warm for me. But remember; remember when I get there she's mine. I can't wait to wrap my hands around that slender waist. To have those luscious lips upon mine. Man, when I bury myself deep inside of her I will be thinking to myself on how you lost and I won.

Is your blood boiling yet? Are you wishing me dead? Or are you just sitting there at your desk with your feet upon the desk not giving me the satisfaction of pissing you off? Don't think I don't know how you are, Dr. Malucci. Birds of the same feather flock together.

Has Randi been receiving all my letters? I send her one every month, but she doesn't write back. It makes me sad. That's why I thought I'd try you. We've never really had a nice talk. Last time I saw you, I had Ireland tied up in my closet. I sometimes wish she were still there. I didn't get a chance to have her.

I wish you weren't there. Life would be so much easier. I guess I will need to take you out once I get released. My release date is coming quicker than you guys know. You better not impregnate my woman again before I get a chance to. She's mine.

Well, write back, Dave. We really need to get to know each other. I need to know more about you Dave. You're never in the papers with Randi.

Sincerely,

Charles

Dave crumpled up the paper and threw it at the wall.

"That son of a bitch." He growled loudly, wanting to pound the guys face in. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" He looked at the paper ball and picked it up. Evidence. Randi always kept hers. He walked over to the file cabinet and put his letter with Randi's.

"Daddy!!" Sailor ran into the office with a large grin upon her face and threw her arms around his legs. Dave looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Sammi?" He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Nuttin'" Sailor grinned, "Missed ya."

"I missed you too." Dave chuckled softly, "Let's go play with the others, Sams." Sailor nodded as Dave carried her out. Dave couldn't help but to still be pissed off. Charles wrote about stuff Dave didn't want to picture happening to his family. If he ever laid a hand on any of his girls he would murder him. He would hold back.

August 28th, 2007

Randi laid in the bed curled up in a little ball. It was her birthday in a couple of days and she didn't want to face it. She was turning thirty-four. It wasn't the whole adding another year that bugged her. It was more; she was getting closer to THE CHANGE. Granted, she probably had ten years or more left in her, but the idea…the idea of not being able to have children anymore frightened her.

"Randi?" Dave walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Are you feeling okay?" Randi shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled. Dave frowned deeply. She was in a mood again.

"It's not like you're turning fifty or even forty, Randi." He said.

"I know that, but…" She sighed and looked at him, "When do you want to have another baby, Dave?" Dave shrugged.

"Sammi is turning two in December so anytime after that I think would be great." He said, "Why? Do you want another one?"

"Yeah. I really want a boy. Like really bad, Dave." She said.

"Me too." Dave chuckled and lay next to her. "Do you have time in your schedule to be pregnant and be a mother of four?"

"I think so." Randi cuddled into him, "Do you?" Dave nodded.

"That's why I opened my own clinic. I want to be close to the house and my family." Dave said. Randi smiled softly. "Rickie and Landsie are both in school, so we only have Sammi under foot right now. I think it's time we start planning baby number four."

"Don't call her Rickie." Randi chuckled.

"Landsie got me saying it." Dave chuckled, "I think it kind of stuck."

"Don't say it in front of me at least, Sweetheart." She said as she closed her eyes, "Yeah. If we got pregnant right this instant, I'd have the baby around May, just in time for summer vacation. Maybe we should wait a couple of months, like December. Sailor will be starting school next year I think. She really wants to go and she'll almost be three when preschool starts. If she takes the placement test I think she'll really do well." Dave nodded.

"We'll see how she is next summer." He said, "So December, Huh? You'd be due um…ah…September." Randi nodded.

"Just in time for school to start, I really like that." She said.

"So, are you feeling better?" He asked her. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe getting old won't be such a problem as long as I have you by my side." She said softly. Dave couldn't help but to laugh.

"Remember you're not old." He said, "You're still very young."

"I sometimes think that if I had asked you out the first time you started to work at County, we would have had a longer chance to have these kids." Randi said. Dave stared at her.

"I don't think so." He said, "What were you when I started, twenty-five?"

"I think so." She said trying to remember.

"We weren't ready for a family or to settle down then." He said.

"We weren't ready for that for a long time, I thinkb." Randi said, "You remember when you first told me that you loved me?"

"Yes." Dave chuckled, "I filled that tiny apartment up with Daisies and I was so nervous and I told you."

"I didn't tell you right away." Randi chuckled. "It's amazing isn't it? We have three gorgeous daughters and are happily married."

"We are happily married right?" Dave asked. Randi stared at him.

"Absolutely. All the bad things that's happened to us are in our past." She said, "We need to focus on our future…our future Maluccis." Dave smiled softly and squeezed Randi tightly. It still amazed Dave that they were together. Every single day he counted his blessings. Randi, Aaron, Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor were his angels, were his blessings. Life was great for them.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	75. Dave and Lyric

****

September 28th, 2007

Randi laid out the red velvet on the kitchen floor. She sat there for a moment as she envisioned the dress for Sailor it would wind up being. With her eyes closed she started to cut. Dave stood in the doorway watching her.

"How do you do that?" He asked her. Randi opened one eye.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Close your eyes and cut material perfectly measured and straight." Dave said. Randi chuckled softly and finished her cutting.

"I have a gift. That's why I sell millions every year." She said.

"A gift…A gift you need to put to use again." Dave said, "Sailor doesn't need a new dress, but you need to come up with new designs." Randi shrugged.

"I have an idea for one and someone wants me to make them a Daytime Emmy gown so I got it." Randi said.

"A soap star?" Dave asked. Randi nodded.

"Eva La Rue is very interested in my work. She mentioned me making her kids some Christmas clothes too, but she's going to get back to me on that one." She said. Dave shook his head and walked to the fridge. "What are you shaking your head for?"

"No reason." Dave chuckled.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor screamed from the backyard.

"Oh Poop!" Ireland bolted. Dave and Randi jogged out back and saw blood pouring from Sailor's nose.

"Sammi!" Dave jogged over to her and gathered the sobbing toddler into his arms. He brought her over to the porch.

"Lyric, what happened?" Randi asked her.

"Nothing." Lyric whispered. "But…Ireland…"

"IRELAND GRACE MALUCCI!" Randi yelled as she stalked down the stairs. Dave carefully pressed a towel to Sailor's nose.

"D-D-Daddy!" Sailor sobbed.

"It's okay. Daddy's a doctor. I will take care of you." Dave said. 

"I didn't do anything!!" Ireland cried as Randi dragged her up the stairs. "Sailor got in the way!!!"

"She's a baby, Ireland! You need to be careful!! Go up to your room right now." Randi hissed.

"But-"

"Not butts, young lady. Upstairs now!" Randi snapped. Ireland's lips trembled as she ran inside. She sighed and looked at Dave.

"I-Is she going to die?" Lyric's body was trembling.

"She's not going to die. It doesn't look like she broke it." Dave said, "It's just a really bad bloody nose." He pitched her nose.

"Thank God." Randi breathed a sigh of relief. She picked Lyric up.

"How are you Okay, Sammi?" Dave asked softly. She whimpered.

"Owie, Daddy." She said.

"I know, Sweetheart." He said, "Can you girls get me a baggie of ice to help reduce any swelling she might have? She's probably gonna have a black eye." Randi nodded and went inside with Lyric. "You need to be more careful next time, Sammi."

"L-Land m-mean." Sailor trembled. Dave smiled softly.

"She's really sorry. She'll apologize later." He said as Randi come back out.

"Here you go." She said handing Dave the ice. He made sure the bleeding had slowed and he placed it on the bridge of her nose.

"We'll see if this helps with the owie, okay?" He asked her.

"Kay." Sailor mumbled. Randi knelt down with a soft smile.

"Do you want to take a nap in Mommy and daddy's bed with me?" Randi asked her. Sailor nodded, "Okay, Come on Sailor." 

Dave sighed softly and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. Ireland seemed to be testing them a lot more lately. Maybe it was because she skipped a grade and was in a whole new older crowd, but Dave would have to have a talk with her before it got terribly out of hand.

October 12th, 2007

Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor stood in line in the office as Randi looked at her desk. The final touches to their costumes for Halloween were being done today. Sailor was going to be a sunflower, Lyric was going to be a hobo, and Ireland was going to be a princess…again.

"I all pitty." Sailor smiled as Randi fixed one of the petals on her head.

"No you're not." Ireland said. Randi shot her a look; "I mean yes you are."

"Can I go read, Momma?" Lyric asked her softly. Randi nodded.

"Go and take your costume off if you go get food or anything." Randi said. Lyric nodded and jumped off the chair. She walked into the living room and pulled out one of Dave's medical books from beneath the couch. She snuggled into the cushions. She looked at the pictures. Lyric smiled softly as she tried to read.

"Sssssome…d…do…doctors…Some Doctors…God. Some doctors f…f…ee….el….Some doctors feel…Oh Man!!!!" She sighed slightly when several pictures fell out onto the couch. Lyric picked them up and looked at them. They were all of Dave when he was eighteen and in the service. She frowned slightly.

"What have you go there, Rickie?" Dave walked in; "You want me to read to you? Where are we at? Appendectomies?"

"Daddy, this you?" Lyric held up the pictures. Dave chuckled and sat on the couch. He gathered Lyric onto his lap as he nodded.

"Yeah that's me." He said looking at the pictures, "I haven't seen these in years."

"You were a solider?" She asked. Dave laughed softly.

"I was a Marine." He said, "I flew airplanes and helicopters."

"You flew planes?? Can you still?" Lyric asked, "I wanna go on a plane ride."

"I haven't flown in years, Pumpkin." He said softly, "I'll need to practice some before I take you flying. I need to update my pilot's license. It's illegal to fly without one." Lyric sighed softly.

"Did you shoot things?" She asked him. Dave nodded.

"Only a couple of times, Pumpkin. I was more of a medic." He said, "I help treat all the hurt soldiers and stuff." Lyric nodded.

"I'm gonna treat dogs." She said, "Do they have dogs in the army?"

"I don't think so, Lyric." Dave chuckled at her; "You could be a vet on base. They probably need them there." Lyric smiled.

"I want to fly copters too." She said. "I'm gonna be a Reen."

"I want you to be a veterinarian, Lyric. Being a Marine is a very dangerous job and people get hurt." Dave said. Lyric shrugged.

"I handle." She said looking at the book, "Can you read now?"

"Are you sure you want me to?" He asked her, "Want me to tell you what all the pictures mean? They are very nasty." 

"Yes yes!! I know they're gross but I don't care." Lyric clapped her hands. He chuckled and opened the book. Dave stared to point out all of the photos to her. A normal four-year-old girl would be totally grossed out by these pictures, but Lyric loved them. Maybe she would wind up a doctor like Dave, Maybe she would be a doctor on base, but as long as she was happy, Dave was happy.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	76. Good and Bad

****

December 1st, 2007

Randi sat in bed watching Dave sleep. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Even if he was running a small fever. She put her hand on his forehead and he opened his eyes.

"Just needed a good fuck." He mumbled. Randi laughed.

"I think we all need good fucks every once and awhile." She said getting the ear thermometer.

"I can't help my feelings." Dave groaned as Randi took his temp.

"Yeah. I've realized that over the years." She said looking at the thermometer, "It's one hundred and two." Dave looked at her.

"I never intended to wind up with you, Randi." Dave said, "You were a last resort." Randi frowned slightly.

"Dave, shut up. You have a fever." She said pushing him roughly back down to the mattress.

"If you turned me down, I wouldn't have wound up with you." Dave said. Randi stared at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked him softly. Dave nodded.

"You were hot. I knew you were easy. Everyone else turned me down." Dave mumbled. Randi bit her lip. "I never knew I'd fall in love for you."

"I _was_ hot?" Randi asked. Dave nodded and sat up.

"Randi…"

"I think you should stop right now, Dave. You're going to say something else that you won't be able to take back." Randi said.

"I'm going to throw up." He grunted. Randi grabbed the bucket and shoved it into his arms. Dave started to throw up.

"Great." Randi whispered.

* * *

Randi sat at the kitchen table sipping her morning coffee. The girls were eating their cereal and were talking at once. Dave shuffled into the kitchen. Randi glanced at him with a slight frown.

"How are you feeling?" She mumbled. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Great now." He said pouring himself some milk, "I think I'll just eat some toast and not to over do it." Randi nodded.

"Yeah don't need you barfing all over the place." She mumbled.

"Eww! Daddy barf!" Ireland cackled. Dave shot her a look.

"Okay, come on. Bus is outside." Randi grabbed Lyric and Ireland's knapsack. The girls kissed Randi as she pushed them to the door, "Bye girls. I'll pick you up at three." The girls waved.

"Bye!!!" They said and boarded the bus. Sailor waved as Dave cleaned off her face. Randi watched her husband.

"You said some things." She said. Dave looked at her.

"When?" he asked. Randi bit her lip as she leaned against the counter. Dave frowned even deeper, "Randi, when and what did I say?"

"Yesterday afternoon. You said I was a last resort and if I never accepted the date invitation, you wouldn't have wound up with me." Randi said looking at him with sad eyes, "You said you knew I was easy and you didn't want to fall in love with me. I know…I know you had a fever and was really sick, but…That hurt a lot." Dave stared at Randi is disbelief.

"Do you actually believe I feel like that?" He asked her.

"I don't know anymore Dave. We haven't had the most stable marriage ever." Randi's lip trembled slightly, "is it true?"

"No. Absolutely not. Yes, You were the last person I asked but you were the first one I wanted to ask. I was in love with you the very first time I saw you, Randi. I was just too scared to admit it." Dave walked over to her, "I'm so sorry that I said those things. I have no idea why I said'em, but trust me, I love you and we do have a great marriage. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Randi smiled softly. She tucked her hair shyly behind her ear.

"I love you, Dave." She said. Dave smiled with a wink. Randi patted his chest gently, "You may be feeling better, but I want you in bed relaxing okay? There's no need for a relapse."

"Sure thing, Dr. Malucci." Dave said kissing her forehead, "Are we cool?" Randi nodded.

"Always and forever." She whispered.

December 15th, 2007

They could not believe Sailor was turning two in ten days already. These to years had flown by. Having Sailor turn two made Randi want to jump on the baby bandwagon again soon. Maybe in three or four months. Maybe in three or four weeks. Who knew how she would feel after her time of month left?

"Mommy!!!!!!! Mr. Grey is on the phone!!!" Ireland yelled from the kitchen. Randi walked out of the office. Why was her lawyer calling her?

"I told you not to answer the phone, Ireland." Randi grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Miranda, It's Steven." He said. Randi nodded slowly.

"Yeah. What's up? I haven't heard from you in awhile." She smiled. Steven cleared his throat.

"I have some news." He said.

"Bad or good?" Randi asked. Steven cleared his throat.

"Bad." He said, "He's been released." Randi swallowed.

"Wh-Who…" She knew who. She knew exactly who. The three words she had been expecting to hear and been fearing had come.

"Charles. He was released for go behaviour. Frank is up for patrol in May." Steven said.

"I don't care about Frank. I care about Charles. He fucking kidnapped my daughter." Randi gasped.

"I know. He needs to stay at least three hundred feet away from you and the girls. He can't live within five blocks." Steven said.

"That's not far enough, Steven." Randi said.

"That's as much as I could get right now." Steven said, "We can try for more later if you want."

"Oh you bet your ass we will." Randi hissed, "What more do the courts need? Do they need him to kill a member of my family before we can get him further away??" Randi slammed the phone down.

"Momma, Can we eat now?" Lyric stood in the doorway.

"Go get your father." Randi grabbed her jacket, "Tell Daddy I'm going to see Aunt Lizzie. I'll be there for an hour or so."

"Okay, Mommy." Lyric ran off.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door with a slight frown.

"Randi, come in." She said. Randi stepped into the apartment.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. Andrew us making lunch for Ella." She said.

"How is it going with Andrew?" Randi took her jacket off.

"He's moving in." Elizabeth bit her lip. Randi's eyes widened.

"Moving in? You guys have been only seeing each other for like what? Six months?" Randi asked her. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, but…We love each other. I didn't think I could love anyone after Mark passed away but…I need to move on." She said. Randi nodded in agreement.

"It's about time." She said. Randi looked at her friend. "Listen, I need your advice." Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow.

"With what?" She asked.

"Charles is getting out." Elizabeth's face fell. "He um, he call be within three hundred yards of us."

"Only three hundred?" Elizabeth growled.

"Yeah." Randi shook her head, "Should I fight this or just…move on?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Fight this as much as you can." Elizabeth said, "For you and the safety of your family, do it. Why would you even question it?"

"I don't know. Fear. Fear of seeing him again I guess."

"Screw fear. Think of your girls." Elizabeth said. Randi nodded. She couldn't let Charles near her family again. She would fight him. She would fight the courts to get a full state between them.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	77. Again

****

February 14th, 2008

Ireland was now six years old. They had a huge celebration despite everything that was going on. Sure, Randi and Dave had increased security around the house and clinic, but they had every right to do so. But right now it was Valentine's day.

Randi's grandmother took the girls for the night. It was very rare that Dave and Randi were home alone. Dave knew he'd make the best of it. He had the best night plan, a candle lit dinner, and he'd give her her diamond bracelet, and then sex. A whole lot of sex. He straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror.

"I look damn good." He said. Randi chuckled from the bathroom.

"I bet you do." She said.

"Don't come down until I tell you to!" Dave bolted out of the bedroom and downstairs to the den. He threw another log onto the roaring fire in the fireplace. He lit the candles on the table and beamed brightly, "All right, Mrs. Malucci. You may come down."

"Good. I'm starved." Randi said. She walked into the living room and stole Dave's breath away. Her new red dress clung to every curve of her body and left nothing to the imagination.

"Wow." Dave smiled. She giggled softly.

"Yeah wow. You look hot." Randi said and looked at the table, "Oh Dave…This is perfect." He nodded as he led her over to the table.

"Of course it's perfect. Its Valentine's Day and we're alone."

"And you want to get laid." Randi chuckled as she sat down. Dave nodded in agreement.

"Well yeah." He said opening up the trays of food. The smell of the perfectly cooked steak filled their noses. In the bowls were filled with steamed carrots and peas. Randi's mouth watered.

"This is totally great!" She clapped her hands.

"Eat up then." Dave said cutting into the meat. Randi nodded and popped some carrots into her mouth; "Do you want your present?"

"Oh yes. Please." She held out her hands. Dave laughed softly and handed her the velvet box.

"Enjoy." Dave smiled. Randi opened the box and her eyes widened at the diamond bracelet.

"Oh my god." She pulled it out of the box and slid it around her slender wrist. The diamond sparkled against the glow of the fire.

"Do you like it?" He asked her. She nodded.

"It's gorgeous." Randi grinned brightly. Dave smiled.

"Where's mine?" He asked her.

"Where's your what?" Randi asked. Dave chuckled.

"My gift." He said. Randi bit her lip and pulled out a box.

"Are you sure that you want it?" She asked him.

"I gave you a diamond bracelet. Yes, I want my gift." Dave said.

"All right." Randi slowly handed him his small box.

"Is it a bomb?" He asked her. Randi shrugged with small shrug. "All right. Let's see what we've got here." Dave took off the white lid of the box and looked in. His heart stopped beating in his chest. He was holding a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. His eyes widened as he looked at his wife; "You're…pregnant?" A nervous smile came across Randi's face.

"Yeah I am. I've known for a couple of days." She said, "I thought this would be a nice Valentine's Day gift." Dave nodded.

"Yes…" He looked back at the pregnancy test. His eyes were filling with tears. "It's the most perfect gift."

"Are you sure?" Randi whispered. A tear slid down Dave's cheek.

"I'm going to be a dad again." He smiled brightly. "I'm going to be a frigging dad again!!!" Randi laughed with relief.

"Maybe it'll be a boy this time." She said watching the joy in his eyes.

"Oh you bet it's going to be a boy!" Dave jumped up ad gathered her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, "When are you due?"

"I don't know. I'm figuring around late September or early October." Randi said, "but I don't know. I have an appointment in a couple of weeks." Dave kissed Randi's cheek.

"Looks like we'll need to get Hannah back here." Dave said.

"Yeah." She smiled, "Maybe I don't need to go to Coburn this time. If we get Hannah again and use your clinic…"

"We'll see." Dave smiled brightly. He exhaled, "Another baby." Dave couldn't believe it. This was the best Valentine's Day present Dave had ever received, but with all the pregnancies, Randi had a way of surprising him with them.

February 28th, 2008

Week 8

The past two weeks had been utterly amazing for Dave. The fact that he was going to be a dad again made it easier for him to get up every single morning. He sat in the bed trying to read, but he couldn't concentrate. He looked over at his wife.

"Can I give you an ultrasound?" he asked her. Randi looked up from her book.

"What?" She looked at him oddly.

"Let's go to the clinic and run an ultrasound." He said, "I want to see the baby." Randi smiled softly and nodded.

"All right." She dog eared the page and got out of the bed. Dave le his wife outside and to the clinic.

"Get ready in room one. I'll get the machine." He said flicking the lights on. Randi nodded and ran to the room. Dave smiled to his self. This would be great. He was excited to see the baby.

"Dr. Malucci, will you be able to figure out my exact due date?" Randi asked him as he pushed the machine into the room.

"Not exact, but an estimated due date." He said.

"Good." Randi rested on the table grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's see what we have here." Dave said squirting the jelly onto her belly. Randi giggled softly.

"Thank you for doing this." Randi said to her husband.

"Hey. No problem. This is exciting for me too." Dave chuckled as he got an image on the screen. He smiled softly, "There it is."

"So pretty." Randi whispered. They stared at the small baby on the screen. It was still in the early stages, but you could tell it was a baby. The leg moved around as if it was swimming,

"There's his leg." He pointed to the screen. Dave's heart pounded. That was his child. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"This is still amazing." Randi whispered as she stared at the screen.

"I think you're about eight weeks so your due….ah, your due date is October 12th give or take a couple of days." Dave smiled at Randi.

"Finally a baby who isn't a winter baby." Randi laughed.

"Yeah an autumn baby." He smiled, "Maybe Autumn Christine or Autumn Beth would be a nice name if it's a girl." Randi giggled softly.

"Let's hope it's a baby boy this time." Randi smiled, "We can finally have our little Harrison, but if it's a girl it'll be nice if she has my middle name."

"Yes it will." Dave said.

"I love you so much, Dave." Randi smiled at her husband.

"I love you too, but you already know that." Dave washed of Randi's stomach as the phone rang, "I'll meet you inside, all right?" Randi nodded and sat up. She buttoned her shirt back up.

"I'll make the bed nice and warm for you." She winked as she left the room.

"Oh yes. Please be naked too." He said grabbing the phone, "Hello? Malucci Family Clinic. This is Dr. Malucci speaking how may I help you?"

__

"So you have you own clinic now."

"Ah...Yes." Dave said, "May I help you?"

__

"I don't know if you can. How is Randi?"

"Who…." Dave's face fell, "Charles…."

__

"Glad you remember me, Dr. Malucci. It's nice to hear your voice." Charles chuckled softly.

"You're not supposed to be calling here." Dave hissed.

__

"It never stated in the agreement that I couldn't call. I just have to stay away from you and the girls." Charles said.

"I swear to god, if you touch Randi or the girls, I will tear your arms off of you and shove it down your throat. Randi is pregnant and she doesn't need this added stress right now. She already have had a terrible time dealing with you being released."

__

"Randi is pregnant again?" Charles asked Dave with a grin upon his face. Randi always looked very sexy when she was pregnant. If she was carrying his baby, she'd be even more sexy, but this would do too.

"Shut up." Dave growled, "I swear to God, Charles. You touch them…"

__

"I won't touch them. Not yet at least, Davie Boy." Charles smiled, "I just have one obstacle I need to get rid of first."

"Right." Dave growled. He knew Charles meant him, but he wouldn't let this an bother him, "Goodbye, Charles." He hung up the phone with a slam. He was having such a fantastic day. He had seen the new baby…No he wouldn't let Charles ruin this. He would just ignore the bastard and maybe he would go away.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	78. Good news

****

The Malucci Family Website:  
http://www.geocities.com/ozspice04/House.html

March 14th, 2008

Week 10

Lyric was now five years old. Dave and Randi told her she was going to be a big sister on her birthday. She was so thrilled and begged them to make it another girl, but of course they couldn't guarantee it for her.

Dave didn't tell Randi about the phone call from Charles. It would upset Randi and she didn't need that right now. She had terrible morning sickness so Dave couldn't tell her.

Dave ran his hands over his face as he finished looking at all the charts in front of him. There were a lot of sprained ankles and colds due to the cold weather. Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Dave, could I speak with you for a moment?" She asked him.

"Of course." He smiled, "I need to tell you something also."

"Well, me first." Elizabeth said, "Well, Ella's birthday is coming up. She's turning seven and she's getting envious of Ireland you know she has two sisters. Ella wants that. She told me and um, Well, I got her a birthday present. I'm pregnant." Dave grinned broadly.

"You and Andrew are having a baby??" Dave gasped.

"Yeah. I'm a little weirded out by it, but Drew and I are going great. We live together and we do want kids." Elizabeth said.

"I think that's fantastic, Lizzie!" Dave grinned, "how far?"

"Ten weeks. I'm Due October 13th." Dave couldn't help but to laugh, "What?"

"Well, What I had to tell you is…Randi's pregnant again." He said.

"Really?" Elizabeth laughed and clapped her hands.

"Yup. She's due October 12th." He said.

"Oh my god! We're a day apart!" She laughed. Dave grinned brightly.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth. You deserve all of this." He said.

"Thank you. Can I take my break and tell Randi?" She asked.

"Go ahead! Have fun!" He chuckled.

* * *

Sailor splashed in the water. She liked trying to get her mother wet. She giggled wildly as Randi splashed back.

"Mama! No!" She squealed.

"Sailor, yes!" Randi laughed. Elizabeth stood in the door way with a smile.

"She's getting big." She commented. Randi jumped.

"God, Liz. You scared the crap out of me." Randi laughed.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said.

"Crap crap crap." Sailor giggled. Randi shot her look.

"You on a break?" Randi asked. Elizabeth nodded as she looked at Randi's stomach. It was already starting to puff out, but since this was her fourth pregnancy she had a reason to puff out early.

"Yup. Dave told me your good news." She said.

"Did he now?" Randi laughed looking at her friend, "We're hoping it'll be a boy this time."

"I hope I have a boy this time too." Elizabeth said with sparkling eyes. Randi turned around drying her hands on her shirt.

"What was that?" She asked. Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Randi stared at her in disbelief. She was pregnant. She was having another baby. "I'm due October 13th. We're a day apart."

"Holy shit…." Randi's jaw dropped almost all the way to the floor.

"You have someone to compare symptoms to this time." Elizabeth said.

"This is great!" Randi jumped up and hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"I thought you'd be happy." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Does Andrew know?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"He's over the moon." She smiled, "We'll need to have a dinner of celebration soon." Randi nodded and patted her belly.

"As soon as my…our morning sickness passes." She said. Randi hugged her friend again. She was so thrilled that Elizabeth was pregnant with her. She was so thrilled that Elizabeth was finally getting on with her life. It would do them all a lot of good.

March 28th, 2008

Week 12

Dave stood in the doorway watching Randi throw up. He bit his lip. He wished this morning sickness had passed.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd be nice and make you eggs." He said.

"No eggs, Dave!" She cried, "I can't do eggs."

"I'm sorry." He said as she flushed the toilet. She sighed.

"It's okay." Randi grabbed her toothbrush; "I can't go into work today. I'm just going to call in." Dave shook his head.

"You cant. You have that big Paris meeting." He said, "You need to go. You need to bring Paris into this." Randi growled.

"I know." She cleaned out her mouth; "At least we're doing this by satellite." Dave nodded.

"The girls and I will come pick you up at noon and we can have lunch down town, all right?" Dave asked. Randi shrugged.

"If the girls will want to." She said. "Okay, how do I look?" Randi spun around in her black dress she had made just for this big meeting. Dave smiled softly.

"You look gorgeous. Knock them dead." He said. Randi smiled putting her hand on her belly.

"I'm not showing in this dress too much am I?" She asked.

"Looks like you're storing a grapefruit beneath the dress, but I find produce storage bins sexy." Dave said. Randi chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes.

"See you later."

* * *

Dave ran a brush through Ireland's hair as the others were trying to get ready to meet Randi down town.

"You're brushing too hard!!!" Ireland moaned.

"I am not." He said. Ireland grabbed her hair, "Ireland please. If you brushed your hair more often, you wouldn't have all these knots in it. I'll cut your hair if you don't take care of it."

"Don't cut it!" Ireland gasped.

"Take care of it." He said.

"Daddy!" Sailor moaned walking ito the room, "Shoes!"

"Have Rickie tie them for you." Dave said as he braided Irelands hair, "Now Sammi, please."

"Wickie!" Sailor sat down on the floor. Lyric sat down in front of her sister. She stuck out her tongue with concentration as she tied Sailor's shoe.

"What do you say?" Dave said finished the braid

"Thanks, Wickie." Sailor said.

"Good." Dave smacked Ireland's butt, "Go get your jackets and we'll go get mommy." The girls ran out to grab their jackets just as the phone began to ring. Dave growled and grabbed it, "The Maluccis."

__

"Black really becomes our wife."

"Shit. What the fuck are you calling for?" Dave hissed into the phone. It was Charles again. The third phone call in a month.

__

"Did she make that dress? Black really makes Randi look even more beautiful than she already is." Charles chuckled. "She's gaining a lot of weight with our baby."

"It's not your baby! It is my baby!" Dave cried, "I swear to…Are you watching her?" Dave's heart pounded in his chest.

__

"Her hair is up in a French twist and the dress is clinging to her breasts and stomach. She has a very large smile upon her face." Charles said, "And I'm two hundred feet away from her. I'm not breaking any rules."

"I swear to god!" Dave slammed the phone down and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Randi sat in the restaurant sipping her hot chocolate. She was having a nice relaxing day.

"Mommy!" The girls ran into the restaurant and over to Randi.

"Hey girls!" She picked Sailor up, "You all look nice."

"Thanks." Dave slid into the booth, "How did the meeting go?"

"I killed. Mitsy was there in Paris and totally supporting my line so they bought it. I'm getting a huge line over there in Le Petite, a big fashion store over there. If things go well in there, Le Petite will open up a shop for me." She grinned. Dave nodded.

"Congrats. That calls for a big lunch." He said.

"Can I have a hot dog?" Lyric asked. Randi nodded putting the napkin on her lap.

"Yes, Baby. You can have whatever you want." She said.

"Rands, can I ask you a question and I don't want you to get upset." Dave said.

"Ask away." She said folding her hands.

"In the restraining order, phone calls are covered too right?" Dave asked. Randi's face fell as she nodded.

"Yeah they are…Why?" Randi asked. Dave shook his head.

"No reason. I was just curious." He said.

"You sure? He hasn't been calling as he?" Randi asked him.

"No he hasn't." Dave smiled, "Let's get these girls fed." Randi tried to study her husband's face. Was he telling the truth? Why would he bring something like that up? She sure hoped it was just a random question.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	79. Visitor

April 11th, 2008

Week 14

Lyric held Dixie's leg between her thighs. She wrapped the gauze all around the dog's foot. Dixie just lay there happy she was getting attention.

"Okay, Listen. You broke your foot so you gotta limp." Lyric said. Dixie got up and ran out of the room. Lyric moaned loudly.

"We're home." Randi threw her keys onto the table and Ireland ran into the living room.

"Rickie, look what Mommy bought me." Ireland stuck out her foot and showed Lyric her new shoes. She stomped her foot and they lit up. Lyric's eyes widened.

"I want'em!!" She cried. Ireland smirked.

"You cant. Mommy only buy them for her favourite daughter." Ireland giggled. Lyric burst into tears.

"What's going on in here?" Randi walked in, "Lyric?"

"You d-don't love me!!" She wailed. Randi shot Ireland a look.

"I do to love you." Randi picked up her five-year-old daughter. "Why do you think I don't love you?"

"Because you got Landsie shoes." She said.

"I got you shoes also." Randi smiled. Lyric looked up at her mom.

"Really?" She asked. Randi laughed and put her on the couch.

"Yes really. I got you and Sailor some light up shoes. I even got the baby some shoes." Randi got out the bag.

"But the baby doesn't have feet yet." She said sticking out her feet.

"When they come out they will." Randi smiled as she began to put the shoes on Lyric; "Did you and Sailor behave yourselves?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Lyric watched the shoes start to light up when Randi tied them, "Daddy was cursing though."

"He was cursing? Why?" Randi asked. Lyric shrugged.

"I don't know. He was on the phone an then he got mad." She said.

"Okay." Randi patted Lyric's leg, "go show Sailor her shoes and help her get them on her." Randi handed Lyric the box.

"Okay." She ran out of the room. Randi rubbed her stomach as she went into the office.

"Hey, Babe. How were the girls?" She asked as she eased herself into a chair. Dave looked up from his computer ad nodded.

"They were good. Sailor is ready to fully potty train." He said.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked.

"She told me she wanted to use the big girl potty." He chuckled.

"Well, we'll try it." Randi smiled closing her eyes. Dave shifted in his chair.

"Randi, I need to talk to you." He said.

"A good talk or a bad talk?" Randi asked softly.

"Bad." He said. Randi frowned as she looked at him; "I've been lying to you."

"About what?" She asked.

"Charles." Randi's heart stopped in her chest, "He's been calling here and my clinic." Her lip trembled slightly, "He knows your pregnant and he's been watching you."

"WH-What?" She whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest. Charles had been calling, "He cant…that's not allowed. It's against the restraining order. Why is he calling? Why did you keep this from me, Dave? We're in a marriage! You're not supposed to keep things like this from me!"

"I know." He said, "I didn't want you to get so stressed out that you miscarried. I was just looking out for you, Randi."

"What did he say?" She asked softly.

"Just the usual shit. How I need to be out of the picture so he could raise the girls." He said, "He wants to be me."

"Did you tell Steven about this?" She asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you first." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay with you keeping this from me." She said. "But I understand why you did. I'm okay."

"He broke restraining order. He won't be free for long."

"I know" She whispered. Dave reached over and touched her belly. He could see how much fear was dancing in her eyes. He would take Charles down if he tried anything again.

April 25th, 2008

Week 16

Dave couldn't believe he was turning forty in a few days. Time had sure flown past him. He was now middle aged. Lately he had been thinking a lot about when he was younger. When he was in the military and when he wasn't even legal to drink yet.

"Dave, guess what." Randi walked into the office with a giant grin upon her face.

"Um, Sailor is fully potty trained. Lyric got a job at a veterinarian's office or did Ireland move away?" Dave asked her.

"No." She said, "Elizabeth and Andrew are having a boy."

"They found out??" Dave returned her grin. Randi nodded.

"She had an Amnio and everything." Randi said, "They are so ecstatic." Dave chuckled.

"Finally a boy. Maybe they will rub off on us." He said. Randi chuckled softly as she watched the happiness shine in Dave's eyes.

"We're waiting to find out. We don't need no mistakes." She said.

"True true. We'll have Hannah come next month." He said pushing away from the desk. "I need to get a chart. I forgot it."

"Silly dud. I'll have something ready in the bedroom when you come back." She said. Dave grinned brightly and stood up.

"I'll be right back. Keep the bed warm for me." He winked and walked outside. So Elizabeth was having a little boy. She was a lucky stiff. He knew this baby was a boy this time though. It'd be great to have another little boy for this one to be pals with. 

Dave flipped on the lights to the clinic. It smelled strange in here. It was a foreign smell. Something he had never smelled in his clinic before. It made him stop in his tracks. The smell was Old Spice. Why would his clinic smell of Old Spice? He hasn't worn that in a long time. His thirty-fifth birthday party was the last time he had worn in.

Suddenly, a hand went around his mouth and smothered it with a cloth. Dave tried to fight. He knocked over the side tables and chairs. A vase fell to the floor and broke into tiny pieces. He heard a laugh. He knew what was happening. It was Charles. It had to be. A brown haze came over Dave. He had been chloroformed. Charles dropped Dave to the ground. He chuckled harder.

"Poor poor Dr. Malucci." Charles said, "Didn't even see that coming." He picked up Dave's legs ad started to drag him. "This is going to be fun. My wife will just run into my arms when she finds you missing. It's the most perfect plan, Dr. Malucci."

* * *

Randi stood by the back door staring down the pathway. What was taking Dave so long? He probably got caught up in a case and lost track of time. She growled deeply and grabbed her jacket.

"Ireland, keep an eye on your sisters. I'll be right back. I'm going to the clinic." Randi buttoned her jacket up around her and walked outside. So much for trying to get some great sex in.

"Dave, are you dead?" She chuckled as she walked into the clinic. Randi stopped in her tracks as she stared at the tables on the floor. A vase was broken. Randi's heart pounded in her chest. "Charles…."

She knew something had happened and that Charles had done it. Her soul was hurting. Charles had done something to her Dave. Randi ran to the phone. She would put a stop to Charles tirade. 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	80. Bones and Hearts

****

May 9th, 2008

Week 18

Two weeks in darkness. Occasionally, Charles would come down to the basement with a flashlight with some food. Dave was very reluctant to eat any of his food, but after a few days without food, Dave had to eat something. His wrists wouldn't stop bleeding because he tugged at the ropes constantly.

"Shit." Dave growled as he pulled at the ropes again. They got caught on a nail. Dave pondered this for a moment. In all of those movies the victims sawed the rope in half with a nail. He wondered if it would work. There would be one way to find out.

Dave started to rub the rope against the nail. Above his head he could hear Charles walkig around. His heart pounded in his chest. He wondered how Randi and the girls were doing. She was probably panic-stricken. He was so worried that the baby would be hurt do to this. For all Dave knew, Charles had Randi and the girls at a different location torturing them like he was with him.

"Asshole." He mumbled as the ropes came apart. "Oh my god." Dave grinned brightly. It actually worked. Those damn movies were correct. He heard the basement door open up. His heart pounded as he stood up. His bones cracked as he moved. He had been in that position for so long. He hid behind a pipe. How could he get out of here?

"Fe fi foe fum. Where did Dr. Malucci go?" Charles smiled putting down a tray of food. He walked over to the cover and picked up a golf club. "He couldn't have gotten too far now couldn't he?"

Dave pressed his boy harder against the pipe. He thought of his girls. What would they do if his brains were bashed in? He could see them sobbing over his casket. They had a hard enough tine with Aaron and they had never met him. He had to get out. He looked at the stairs and bolted for them.

"You can't run far." Charles chuckled as he watched Dave run upstairs. Dave looked around him. Where was he? He wasn't in Chicago. He didn't recognize what he saw out the window.

"I'm coming, Randi." Dave whispered heading for the door.

"Oh no you're not." Charles said swinging the golf club and hit Dave in his knee.

"AHHH!!!" Dave screamed and collapsed to the floor.

"Scream, baby, Scream." Charles yelled and continued to pound on Dave's legs. Tears sprung from Dave's eyes as he screamed out of pain. He could hear the bones in his leg breaking. He could feel them breaking. Dave trembled as Charles finally stopped; "Now you won't run away from me." He laughed.

"Fuck you." Dave grunted. Charles snickered and grabbed Dave's legs and started to pull him back down the stairs. The white blinding pain soon made his legs go numb. At least he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Charles tied Dave back up. Tears streamed down Dave's face. He wanted to go home. He had to go home.

"I'll check on you later." Charles said as he walked back up the stairs. Dave whimpered slightly. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be with Randi.

May 16th, 2008

Week 19

Randi stood by the window. Her heart hung low in her chest lately. Everyone was saying he was dead, but Randi couldn't think that. She had three children and one on the way. She couldn't think that Dave was dead somewhere.

"Would you like some dinner, Randi?" Elizabeth stood in the doorway caressing her own pregnant stomach.

"No thanks." She said. Elizabeth walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her friend. Who knew Randi and Elizabeth would be this close many years ago?

"Come sit down and eat with the family." Elizabeth said, "You need to have a proper dinner. You have a baby to feed."

"I know he's alive, Elizabeth." Randi said softly.

"Okay, say that he is. Would he want you sitting here not eating and jeopardizing the health of your child?" Elizabeth asked.

"N-No." Randi whimpered. Her entire body trembled. "I c-can't do this anymore, Elizabeth. I can't…function. What am I going to tell this baby when he asks where his father is?"

"Dave is coming home, Randi." Elizabeth said softly.

"They say if they don't find the missing in forty-eight hours, then they're dead." Randi said. "It's been three weeks."

"It's been three weeks and Dave is fine." Elizabeth insisted.

"Mommy, can we eat now?" Ella stood in the doorway; "Lori is getting fussy." Elizabeth nodded.

"Go sit and we'll eat." Elizabeth took Randi's hand. "Come on."

"We were supposed to find out the baby's sex this week." Randi said as she walked ito the kitchen. Andrew and the four girls were sitting at the kitchen table patiently waiting.

"You can find out next week or the week after that." She said.

"I know." Randi said softly as she sat down. Elizabeth dished up her and Randi some of the pasta.

"Momma, am I finally getting a brother?" Ireland asked.

"I'm getting a brother." Ella smiled, "I get to pick out his middle name." Randi shrugged as she began to eat. Small talk, great.

"I don't know baby. We'll find out soon enough." Randi said. Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" She asked her.

"Not really. If it's a girl she'll have my middle name and if it's a boy…Dave…Dave really likes Harrison." Randi said softly.

"Sounds very nice." Andrew said glancing at his girlfriend.

"Yes it does, Randi." Elizabeth patted Randi's hand. The doorbell rang and Randi's heart stopped, "Do you want me to get it?"

"No." Randi pulled herself up and walked to the door. One of the detective's on Dave's case.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malucci." He said taking his hat off.

"Is he dead?" She whispered. Riley shrugged.

"I don't know ma'am." He said. Randi's lips quivered. "Charles was spotted in Deerfield at the local super market."

"In Deerfield? That's forty minutes from here." She said, "Was Dave with him?" Riley shook his head.

"We're taking our time. We're setting up surveillance and trying to track him. If Dave is alive, we don't want to put his life in any more danger than it already is." Riley said.

"Get him!! I don't care what it takes! He's been gone for three weeks!! That's long enough!!!" Randi cried. She started to break down, "This is ridiculous! You're not doing your job! You're supposed to get him." Riley nodded slowly.

"We are doing our jobs, Ma'am." Riley said, "We will bring him back."

"Dead or alive." Randi whispered. Riley nodded.

"I promise we'll bring him back." He said. Randi narrowed her eyes.

"He has four children. He needs to come back." She said.

May 23rd, 2008

Week 20

Dave grunted as he pulled himself into a chair. His legs were still useless, but at least Charles allowed him to put them in splints. Maybe they would heal correctly after all. Since he couldn't walk, Charles took him to the upstairs and let him rest in the living room. Being locked in a basement for three and a half weeks made a man very thankful for the light and comfort of a couch even if he was still being locked in a house and kidnapped.

"Would you like some coffee?" Charles called out from the kitchen.

"Fuck off." Dave growled. Charles chuckled.

"So no cream and sugar?" He asked.

"Shut the fuck up, you dill weed." Dave said. He hated it when Charles tried to make small talk with him. Dave looked out the window. A police car was coming up the driveway. Dave's heart pounded in his chest, "Could I have a sandwich instead?"

"A sandwich? Bologna?" Charles asked. Dave nodded as he watched several more cars came up the driveway.

"Yeah. Bologna and cheese. Ah…Mayo on the cheese side and mustard on the Bologna side." Dave said trying to keep Charles away from the windows. They found him. They knew he was here.

"This isn't some restaurant, Dr. Malucci." Charles said.

"Oh come on, man. Just make it." Dave said.

"Fine fine." Charles said. Dave's lips trembled as he saw an ambulance pull up behind the cars. He could get help and medication. Guns were being drawn and pointed at the house. Tears of joy flowed from Dave's eyes. Charles stepped out and put the sandwich on the table, "What are you crying for?"

"Charles, come out of the house unarmed!" Someone yelled through a megaphone.

"Oh fuck." Charles raced to the window, "Oh fuck. How did they find me?"

"M-Maybe you shouldn't have gone out so much or maybe you should have taken me out of Illinois." Dave said as the news choppers flew above them.

"Shut up!!!" Charles cried. "I'm not giving up my fight this easily."

"What fight?" Dave asked, "You didn't leave a ransom note or anything. You just wanted to torture Randi. Why? Why her?"

"It's none of your god damn business." Charles hissed. Dave watched the panic in Charles' eyes. Good, Dave thought, He should get scared.

"Come out of the house now unarmed." The person on the megaphone yelled. Charles ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit." Charles grumbled.

"Just go, Charles. Give up now." Dave said.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Randi is probably out there waiting to see you." Dave said. Charles turned and looked at Dave.

"Do you think she is?" he asked. Dave nodded.

"Probably if I know Randi." He said, "She's probably out there wringing her hands waiting." Dave knew he could play on Charles' love for Randi. Charles looked back at the window.

"Do you think she'll take me?" Charles whispered.

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out." Dave said. Charles stood there, debating this. Dave stared at him.

"You stay here." Charles said going to the front door. Dave took in a shuddery breath. Is this finally ending? Dave looked out the window to see Charles step onto the porch. The police rushed him and dragged him to the porch. Dave started to sob into his hands.

"Dr. Malucci?" The police and paramedics came into the house.

"In h-here." He whispered. They all walked in. The paramedics rushed him asking him so many questions. "Broken legs."

"Get him out of here." The police said. One of the paramedics helped Dave into a wheel chair.

"Come on." She said pushing Dave outside. The air felt so wonderful on his flesh. It reminded him that now he was free.

"Dave!!!" the hairs on Dave's neck stood on end. He looked over at the crowd of people. Randi pushed forth. More tears rushed through Dave.

"Randi!" He cried. She ran to him and through her arms around his neck. She sobbed hard. Dave held her tightly. He thought he would never feel the warmth of her body again. He thought he would never smell the lavender perfume she always wore.

"Oh Dave." She sobbed. Randi pulled away and looked into his eyes. She had missed those eyes, but they were different than she had remembered. There was something new in them.

"I love you, Randi. I love you so much." Dave's body trembled as he put his hands on her belly, "You're s-so big now."

"Twenty weeks. The baby has been so worried. It's sensed what was going on. The girls are beside themselves." Randi said, "They broke into a tearful cheer when they heard we were coming to get you." Dave's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"I've missed them so much." He whispered. Randi smiled tenderly at the man she thought she had lost.

"Let's get you to the hospital and all fixed up. Then you can see the girls." She said softly. Dave nodded. Randi leaned over and kissed Dave's lips softly. His lips burned with desire. He never thought he would be able to kiss his queen again, but now…now he was safe and he would never leave his family again

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	81. Finding out

June 6th, 2008 It was so nice having Dave back although Randi could see how much in pain he was still in. It wasn't his legs that were giving him the trouble, but it was more his mind and his soul that hurt. He tried putting up a nice front for his girls, but it was still hard for him. He always looked behind his shoulder afraid that Charles would be getting one of his children or him again. Charles did get put ito jail so he really didn't have to worry. Charles wasn't going to be put away for a very long time. "Let's go." Randi kissed Dave's head and pushed his wheel chair out to the back yard. "Do you really want to find out?" Dave asked. Randi nodded. "Hannah is waiting for us at the clinic. I want to find out." She said. Dave smiled softly crossing his arm. Cheerful Dave, he thought, You need to be cheerful. This is going to be fun. "Haven't seen her in a long time." Dave said. Randi smiled softly. "She was here a couple of weeks ago." She said, "just checking up on me." Dave sighed softly. At least someone was checking up on her when he was getting golf clubs to his legs. "That's good." He said. Hannah was standing in front of the clinic waving. Dave waved back. There it was. The clinic. He could go back in there. Charles wasn't there and would never be there. "Good afternoon, guys." Hannah smiled. "Afternoon." Randi returned her smile, "We're so excited." "I can see." Hannah glanced at Dave as Randi unlocked the clinic, "How are you feeling, Dr. Malucci?" Dave shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I get my casts off in a few weeks and then I start my physical therapy, so that'll be fun." He smiled. "Good luck with that." She said as Randi pushed Dave into the waiting room. He tensed up, slightly; "Who is running the clinic?" "Dr Corday and Dr. Kovac from county are helping out here." He said looking around him as Randi turned the lights on. "Sounds good." Hannah smiled softly. Randi pushed Dave towards the exam room. The baby was kicking her hard. "The baby is just as excited as I am." Randi laughed slightly. "Good. Get up on the table." Dave smiled slightly trying to move his wheelchair to where he could work the ultrasound. "Sure thing, Dr. Malucci." Randi smiled getting up on the table. "How have you been feeling?" Hannah asked as she checked Randi's heart rate. Randi shrugged. "A lot better now that Dave is home." She smiled. "Good." Hannah said, "Your heart rate is normal this week." "Good." Randi said as she lay back on the table. "Are you going to have another water birth?" Hannah asked. "No water birth. I just want to do a regular home birth this time I think." Randi smiled. Dave squirted the gel onto her belly. She squealed slightly, "Warn me next time you do that." "Sorry." Dave smiled weakly. "Okay, let's see what we're having." Randi bit her lip with excitement. This was a great welcome home gift for Dave Randi hoped. "You hoping for a boy this time?" Hannah asked. "Oh yes." Randi grinned watching the screen, "Ooooh." "That's our baby." Dave smiled, "It looks very healthy. Strong spine. Nice heart beat. Very healthy." Randi smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Randi asked. "Well, let me see." Dave moved it slightly and stared at the screen. He smiled and looked back at Randi, "It's a girl." "A girl?" Randi frowned, "Are you sure, Dave?" "It looks like a girl." Hannah smiled looking at the screen. "Oh Dave.I'm so sorry." Randi whispered. Dave looked at her. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Randi?" He asked wiping her belly off. "For giving you another girl." She said. "Why are you sorry for that? I could care less about having another girl. She's healthy and that's all that matters." "But you said you wanted a boy." She said. "That was before." He said wheeling close to her head, "Being away for so long really put things in perspective. She's healthy." "At least we don't have to buy new clothes." Randi smiled. "Dave is right, Randi." Hannah said, "Your daughter is healthy and now the two of you can just focus on getting things ready for her arrival and healing." Dave smiled slightly and kissed Randi's knuckles. A boy or girl, he didn't care. He was alive and he would be able to see her birth. June 20th, 2008 Week 24 Dave sat on the back porch staring at his casts. He was dying to get these off. In a couple of weeks he would be able to. He looked up at his wife and daughters. They were picking daisies from the garden. He smiled slightly. Sailor stood up with a ring of daisies on her head and waved to Dave. He waved back at her. "See? Pretty huh?" She called out. Dave nodded. "Very pretty, Sammi." He said. She climbed up the stairs and handed him a fist full of daisies. "Aaron wants to give'ya these." She said. Dave bit his lip. "He asked you to give me these?" He asked. Sailor nodded. "Ah huh." She said pointing to the bush of Black Eyed Susan's, "He was dear and said you were sad. Why you sad Daddy?" "I'm not sad anymore." He said, "I have these flowers." Sailor grinned brightly and proudly. "Go finish helping your sisters." "Okay, Daddy." She said running off. Randi walked up the stairs and eased herself into a chair next to her husband. "How you feeling?" She asked him. "Antsy to get these off." Dave smiled. Randi patted his hand. "Soon." Randi said, "I know what I want to name the baby." "Oh really? What is it?" Dave said. Randi looked over at the girls giggling in the rows of daisies. "The girls claim they can see Aaron in those daisies." Randi said. "Did you know that?" Dave nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Sammi just gave me these flowers saying Aaron told her to give me them, but what does that have to do with the baby?" "Those flowers are the girls connection to Aaron." Randi said, "I would like.if you want, to name this baby, Daisy. I know we were considering it for Sailor, but now it has a better meaning." "And we agreed she would have your middle name right?" he asked her. Randi nodded, biting her lip. "If you don't like the suggestion, then say it." Randi said. "Daisy Christine Malucci. I absolutely love it, Randi." Dave said. "You love it?" A smile came across Randi's face. "I love it. It's a fun name that will go with the girls' names well, but yet it honours Aaron in a way." Dave said. He placed his daisies on Randi's stomach, "Some daisies for Daisy." "Did you feel that?" Randi giggled. "She kicked." "She did?" Dave grinned. She pressed Dave's hand to her belly. "It's right here." Dave sat there, holding his breath. The baby kicked against his hand. Dave's eyes widened. "Daisy." He whispered. Randi smiled watching the joy dancing in Dave's eyes. It had been a very long time since she had seen that. She thought she would never see that sparkle again. "We should start getting her room ready." Randi said. "When my legs are ready, I'll move Lyric's things into Irelands room and Daisy can have Lyric's room." He said. "Sounds good to me. We'll need to run it past the girls." Randi said. Dave nodded and kissed Randi's belly softly. "We can paint her room in a daisy theme." Dave said. Randi chuckled. "I was planning on it if you agreed to the name thing." She said leaning back in the chair watching the girls play in the daisies. "Another reason why I chosen Daisy was it has the same beginning as David. Dais and Dave." Dave looked at her and smiled, "I was so afraid that you weren't coming back to me, so I wanted to honour you if.you.um." Dave took Randi's hand. "I'm here." He kissed her knuckles, "I'm here and I'm going to bug the hell out of you until we're a hundred years old. "Oh great." Randi chuckled, "I don't think I could handle that." "I will have grey hair and long nose hairs." He said. "Oh you have grey hair and a lot of it." Randi chuckled running her hand of the speckled grey hair; "You've greyed a lot more the past couple of months." Dave nodded slowly. "They say fright and fear helps it along." Dave said sacking her hand away, "I plan on colouring it when I get my casts off." Randi smiled and rested her head on Dave's shoulder. She sighed slightly. There were always reminders of Dave's kidnapping. She couldn't imagine how Dave felt. Every time he looked at his legs and every time he looked in the mirror, he had a reminder. Hopefully when Daisy was born, he would be able to forget it all. Note: This is my last chapter here. I am making a new Book for True Feeligns because I have too Many chapters and my computer dosent like that. The new series will be called True Feelings 2. I hope you guys go over there to finish this series. Email me with any questions 


End file.
